


Lady Ghost

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Ghost!Marinette, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 101,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Never once did Adrien Agreste believe that supernatural stuff could be real. He was never one to believe in destiny, fantastic or spectral occurences... That is, until he buys a new building and meets a ghost named Marinette that has been haunting the place for the previous 176 years. From this point, life and death have never looked so much alike.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 285
Kudos: 546





	1. Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am with a new AU. An idea I had so... There you go! Hope you'll like this first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here I am again with an AU idea I got. I hope you'll like it!

It was such a beautiful day. 

Staring through the window, Marinette sighed dreamily, longing so badly to get outside and feel the sun’s warmth on her skin. It has been so long since she went outside and felt the sun shining over her head. She didn’t exactly remembered what it felt like, but she did remember how at peace she always felt when the sun was out. She also enjoyed rainy days, but it was never exactly the same thing. With sun, life came out as well. The cats and dogs on the streets played, the children were laughing, adults were swaying… Marinette simply loved sunny days. Even if she could not enjoy it herself anymore, she still loved looking out the window.

She smiled when she noticed two teenagers walking down the streets hand in hand, laughing about something. The way people showed themselves through their clothing might have changed a lot since the last time she was among them, but they still looked very good. Marinette was happy for everyone she saw walking past the building. She was happy that Paris continued to move on and evolve even though she never was part of it. 

But then, she was too busy being distracted by looking through the window that she gasped when she heard the door downstairs creaking: meaning someone was opening it. She frowned: who could that possibly be? The last time she saw anyone come inside this building was… 50 years ago, when some random men took everything out and never returned. Before they even came, nobody entered the place in more than 20 years. The building has been empty ever since and Marinette, even though she couldn’t interact with anyone, was left all alone. 

“This is it, Nino! My future headquarters! What do you think?”

Marinette frowned, but quickly faded herself to go through the floor, stopping only when she was on the main one. Tip-toeing, force of habit even if it was completely pointless, she got closer to the source of the noise. She pressed her back against the wall before she took a glance, still trying to hide herself as much as possible. There, she saw two men: a blonde one, turning his back from her and one with brown hair… Possibly from the Maghreb? She couldn’t be sure, she wasn’t the best at guessing someone’s origins. 

“I’m going to be totally honest with you here, dude… What the fuck is this? How did you even found such a shithole?” 

Marinette scrunched her nose, frustrated by Nino’s commentary. A shithole? This place was nothing of a shithole! Long time ago, it was Marinette’s favorite place in the whole wide world! But she didn’t say anything: after all, even if she tried, none of them would hear her. She was invisible and unhearable. She got used to it. 

“Okay, I know it doesn’t look like much at the moment… But hear me out! We’ll just have to clean up all the dust and start renovating this place a little bit! Then, it will be as good as new!”

“You think you’re playing Homescapes now or what? Seriously, I know money isn’t a problem for you, but… Don’t you think you’re putting too much effort into this?”

The blonde man sighed, put his arm around Nino and walked. That’s when Marinette’s eyes widened upon finally seeing his face. His smile was so wide and his green eyes… He looked so invested, so hopeful. Also, she had to admit: he was quite charming. 

“I’ve been walking in front of this place for as long as I can remember. I don’t know why… But there is something special about this building. I just know it, I feel it. I know, it is pretty old, more than 200 years… But it still holds up just fine! It will be even better with some renovations and redecorations! Think about it!”

He let go of him and started to walk all over the room.

“I don’t exactly know what we’ll do, but I’m meeting with Sabrina tomorrow for the renovation plans. Well, I guess the stairs could use a bit of assistance, the windows as well. They’re so dirty we can’t see through. Also, new floors, I’m thinking maybe…”

“Adrien. It’s fine, I get it. If you’re so sure about it, I’m sure everything will turn out just fine! Besides, you know you can always count on me to help if you need it.”

“I know, Nino. Come on, let’s look around.”

Marinette had a lot to process in the moment. First, the building had a new owner. Second, his name was Adrien. Three, she would soonly find herself surrounded by people again! At this thought, she couldn’t help but let out an excited squeal. Sure, she couldn’t talk to them, but still, she won’t be alone anymore!

“Nino, did you hear that?”

Marinette frowned and looked in their direction as the two men were on the middle of the staircase. Adrien was frowning as he tried to get a better look at the entrance.

“Hear what?”

“I thought I heard a… A squeal? Does that even make sense?”

“Maybe? This place is kinda old… There might be mice creeping around somewhere.”

“But it didn’t sound like an animal squeal… It sounded… It resembled the sound Alya does when she’s excited about something.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand before she could let out a gasp. She knew herself there wasn’t any mice around here: if they were, she wouldn’t be so alone. Could it be that…

“Dude. We’re the two only people here and we’re probably the first ones to actually come inside in like… Four decades.”

“I know but…”

“It’s probably your own excitement that you heard. Wouldn’t be the first time to happen anyway.”

“Maybe you’re right… Okay, let’s go take a look. And then… Pizza?”

“Say no more. I’m in.”

The two men rushed upstairs and Marinette quickly followed them, watching them discreetly as they looked at every room. She also noticed how Adrien always took out some rectangular object from his pocket, placed it in front of him and pressed his finger against it everytime. Marinette had never seen this object before that moment and she wondered about what it could possibly be. 

The two being done, they left the building, leaving Marinette to look at their backs as they walked away. She sighed. And there she was: all alone again. But she didn’t stay there and returned to the entrance, retracing their steps that formed on the floor because of the dust. She imagined walking in their shoes as she put her feet in every footprint. She giggled. It had been so long since she was so close to other people like she once was. It was a nice feeling being surrounded by other human beings. 

She twirled as she started to sing a tune she remembered from her previous life. She smiled as she danced to the lyrics.

“I leave my heart with thee, my love / Tho forced from thee to stray / Wrinkled grief I onward move / And lonely take my way / How tedious will the hours appear / Each day a year to me / For ah! my love, my only dear / I leave my heart with thee.”

The hours passed and Marinette, even if she didn’t really sleep anymore, still walked to her usual spot and laid down. She stared at the ceiling up and sighed before she closed her eyes. She won’t sleep, but it didn’t meant she couldn’t relax. 

She spent the night tossing and turning, always trying to find a more comfortable pose as she laid down. Just like she always did. She would have loved to have some blanket just to put it around her, but not only wasn’t there any, it wouldn’t even stay on her: after all, she wasn’t a solid being anymore. 

At the first sunrays, Marinette opened her eyes, stretched and got up. She started to walk around every room, just like she always did.

“Good morning entrance, good morning staircase, good morning bathroom…”

As she continued to wander all over the place, she finally settled in front of her usual window. As it was pretty early, she didn’t see many people walking on the street. Sure, they were some: people who probably got out last night and were walking back home after a night partying, people going to work, night-shift workers coming back from their job… It was one of her favorite ways to spend her time: guessing what these people were up to. 

“Oh, there comes Mr. Pigeon! Always feeding the little birdies… Oh! Hi Syren! Going to train so soon? Wow, you’re so dedicated to your sport… Ah, Startrain with her son, I think. What’s the flying thing next to him? I have never seen such a thing…”

As she was thinking about what could the object be, she heard the front door open. She stiffed.

“Thank you all so much for coming with me this early, guys. It really means a lot.”

“No worries, Adrien. We’ll always got your back!”

Her eyes widened as much as her smile did. _People_! Quickly, she got downstairs, hiding slightly behind a wall as she looked at them: even if they couldn't see or hear her, she still felt like she wasn't supposed to be here and listen to their conversations, so she kept hiding as a force of habit. Just like yesterday, Adrien and Nino were there. But with them, there was a brown-skinned girl with beautiful hair, another one with jet black hair and white skin, a really tiny girl with lots of colored braids in her hair and a tall man: he reminded Marinette of a giant teddy bear because he seemed to be so gentle even though he didn’t look like it.

“Okay, so we have three hours to get this place clean before Sabrina gets here. So here’s the plan. The building has three levels: the one we’re on, then the two upper ones. We all have a broom, dusters, well, any equipment we might need to make this place so clean we’ll be able to see our own reflections. We’re six, so I was thinking teams of two on each level.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go on the second floor with Mylène.” Said the tall man as the tiny girl nodded with a smile. 

“Awesome. But try to be careful everytime you take the stairs. We don’t know when was the last time they were used, they can be fragile. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Got it. Nino and I will stay there. You dragged us out of bed, you have to give us this, at least.” Argued the brown girl.

“Fine. But pretty please, no make-out session! It might be a building and we might be at different places, it doesn’t mean we can’t hear you.”

“Not like I’m going to let you see Alya and me in a… convenient position once again.”

Oh, so this girl was Alya. The girl Adrien referred to yesterday when he, no, _she_ thought he heard her squeal. Marinette nodded, the information noted at the back of her mind. She never had any problem to learn people’s names, so she now knew four of them: Adrien, Nino, Mylène and Alya. 

“Anyway, let’s get down to business!”

“Please, don’t say to defeat the huns…” Mumbled the dark haired girl.

“Don’t need to, you just did, Kagami.”

He chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. Everyone grabbed cleaning supply and headed to their positions. But Marinette stayed on the main floor, getting closer to Alya and Nino, but still trying to hide from them as much as possible. 

“Okay, start to get rid of the spider webs while I clean up the floor… What are you doing?”

“Well, I figured this would be kind of boring, so I brought my speakers and I’m ready to launch some beat. Any preference?”

“Nah, I trust you.”

“Perfect.”

Alya started to clean the floor as Nino settled the, well speakers she guessed, and switched something, making colours burst out of it. Then, he took out the rectangular object from his pocket, swiped on it with a finger and a second later, music came out. Marinette gasped. Music! Real music! Sure, this was very different than what she had been used to in her previous life. A lot different, even. But it seemed lively and the beat was catchy. She recognized the language as being English: Marinette didn’t know it very well, but she could still understand some of it. Especially the chorus.

_‘Cuz you make me feel like_

_I’ve been locked out of Heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like_

_I’ve been locked out of Heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Marinette found herself dancing and even if she felt like the steps she was doing were odd to make in this kind of music, she didn’t care much. She simply enjoyed the fact she got to hear real music again: it had been so long since she got to do so! Leaving the two of them, she headed to the second floor, where was Mylène and the teddy bear. She could still hear the music from downstairs, meaning the others could too. 

“Ivan, I can’t reach this spot. Please help me?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

He swiped the dirt he was on before he headed over to her and picked her up, seating her on his shoulder. She gasped, initially surprised, but then giggled.

“Thank you, my love.” 

Marinette awed while cupping her cheeks. They were a couple! And they looked so adorable together! For a while, Marinette simply looked at them as they balanced each other, helping and stealing from time to time a quick kiss. She didn’t get to witness pure love like this for a long time, but this was enough to make her feel warm. She simply loved love. 

“They’re so perfect for each other! Aww, I love them already! I hope they’ll come back here often!”

With a smile, Marinette then headed to the last floor. What she witnessed there surprised her. Adrien and the girl, Kagami, were fighting with the brooms as if they were swords. Initially panicked, Marinette relaxed when she saw they were laughing. Okay, so this was just a game. That was fine, they’re not mad at each other!

“Okay, as fun as fighting against you is, maybe we should get back to work, now. If you want Sabrina to do her work properly, this place needs to shine like a thousand suns!” Said Kagami.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

He sighed.

“What’s the matter, Adrien? You know you can talk to me.”

“I know… I just… I guess I’m having second thoughts about all of this.”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“No… But… What if this doesn’t work? What if this place wasn’t what I thought it was? I have such high expectations and… Well, I’m also doing this for Mom. Would she agree to all of this?”

Marinette frowned. She didn’t understand why such a gentle-looking man as him would hesitate. 

“Adrien, now you listen to me. You’re the most hard working person I have ever known and I have known you for a while now.”

“Please, you’re more hard working than I will ever be.”

“Don’t interrupt me. You’re hard working, but most of all, you’re a believer, a dreamer. Everything you’ve ever wanted, you did anything in your power to get it. Even when I was defeating you again and again in our fencing classes, you never gave up. You always got back up on your feet and tried again and again. You’re too stubborn to fail. So this is why I know this thing you’re putting on will work out just fine. And I know for a fact that your mother, if she was with us, would be so proud of her little sunshine. Don’t even dare to doubt yourself. _Les mesquineries du Chat Noir_ is such an amazing concept, you can’t be wrong.”

“You really think so?”

“I don’t think so… I _know_ so. Did that help?”

“It did. Thanks a lot, Kagami. You truly are the best friend I could have got in this life.”

“Always the flatterer. But I’m still happy to hear it! And if that wasn’t clear, you’re my best friend too.”

He smiled widely and swooped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Marinette smiled widely at the sight, touched by such amazing friendship. At the same time, she was also jealous: it had been so long since she had a friend to talk to. With a small sigh, her mind wandered and she found herself thinking about the friends she had when she was still alive: Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, her hamster pet Tikki…

“Hey, hold that thought for a second.”

Marinette shifted.

“What is it?” Asked Kagami.

“I heard something. A sigh.” He affirmed.

“I didn’t hear anything. Well, maybe you have a sixth sense when it comes to Alya and Nino hooking up…”

“No, it wasn’t them. I’m sure of it. Someone sighed. It was a longing sigh?”

“Adrien… Are you feeling well? Maybe you need a break…”

“No, I don’t! I heard something, I’m sure of it! I heard someone yesterday as well! I know I did!”

Marinette gasped.

“There! There it was again! A gasp!”

“Adrien, there was no other sound than Nino’s music downstairs and you talking. There was nothing else.”

“You’re not messing with me, right?”

“No, I’m not. Maybe you’re simply tired because of all the work you’ve done this past few days.”

With reluctance, Adrien stepped back.

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right. My mind must be playing tricks on me, I guess.”

“Well, the other explanation is that there is a ghost haunting this place. Oooooooh!”

Adrien chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s ridiculous. Okay, back to work.”

For the rest of the cleaning and the meeting with a red-haired woman, she was Sabrina, Marinette stayed hidden in a corner, not daring to make any sound. Even when an electrician came to “plug in” the building, she didn’t move. She simply waited for everyone to leave, barely trying to comprehend what happen.

Could it actually be possible that someone hears her? Actually hears her? 

No, it couldn’t! Her mind must be playing tricks on her as well. Her loneliness must have got the best of her, that was the only possible explanation, nothing else. If no one didn’t ever heard or seen her before in the last 176 years, why would this be any different? That was it, she must have been imagining it. 

Finally, everyone left and Marinette let out a relieved sigh. She got up and walked to take a look at the clean place. It has been a while since she had seen this whole place clean. Even the windows were clean! 

“Wow, this looks so much better! They really did a great job!”

She got back before the front door, taking in the view of the lobby. She couldn’t help but wonder about what it would look like when everything will finally be put to place, with the modifications Adrien wanted to make. 

She was so happy to know this place would get a second chance and she was so excited to be a part of it even if she was the only one to ever know about it. 


	2. Reveal

The renovations went well and Adrien could not be more happy than he already was at the moment. In the last two months, the windows and doors have been changed, they were replacing the old bricks outside, water was running through every pipe (some being changed in the process), every wall that needed assistance has been fixed and the floors were almost finished. Now, there was the roof left (they were some holes that needed to be colmated), the stairs and the decorating part of the job. So far, so good. Adrien was pretty confident about it.

“You did a great job, guys. You can go home for today.”

“Are you sure, boss?”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning, alright?”

Every worker was now gone and Adrien sighed, humming happily to himself as he, once again, took another look at the place he was in. Right now, it was empty, but he could easily picture how everything will look like once the walls will be painted and furniture will be put inside. And despite having to be patient to see his dream become true, he didn’t mind: it was all worth it. 

He still had work to do for today. Before he headed in his temporary office: a foldable table in the corner of a room. Before he seated, he took out his phone, heading straight for a food delivery app to get dinner: he was in the mood for Chinese food tonight. The order being sent, he seated on the chair and started to look once again at the papers he left there a few hours ago. Bills, mostly. Sure, money wasn’t a problem for him since he became the acting CEO of the Agreste fashion company a year ago, but having to pay them and make sure every payment has been received bored him so much. 

As he calculated something, his phone rang. Nino. Adrien put on his speaker so he wouldn't have to maintain his phone next to his ear.

“Hey.”

“Hey dude. Don’t tell me you’re working late again.”

“Fine, I won’t say it.”

Adrien thought he heard a giggle, but he paid it no mind: maybe that much work started to make him hallucinate sounds. Or maybe it was his brain’s way to tell him to slack off: he got the building anyway. 

“C’mon… We haven’t seen you in weeks man! You have to get out.”

“I know… I’m sorry… But there’s still so much to do! I can’t just leave everything while…”

“While everything is going so well. I know, dude. But you’re going to kill yourself if you keep going on like that. You remember what happened to your father.”

Adrien sighed. It’s been a year since his father, Gabriel Agreste, was sent to the hospital from exhaustion. Only there, the doctors diagnosed even worse issues.    


“I’m being extremely careful, I promise. I even ordered food!”

“Okay… I guess there’s no way you’ll agree to go out clubbing tonight then?”

“Nope.”

“Fine. But you better make time for it tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow? Why?”

“Are you serious? Do you even know what day we are?”

“Friday?”

“Dude… It’s Kim’s birthday tomorrow, hello!”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he quickly checked out his calendar.

“Wow… Time went by so fast.”

“Figures.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to be there. That’s a promise, there is no way I’d let a friend down.”

“Glad to hear it. Okay, gotta go. Try to not stay up too late, yes?”

“Yes,  _ Mama _ . Have a great night and have fun!”

“Will do!”

Once they hung up, Adrien returned to his work until he heard knocks on the main door. Grabbing his credit card, he headed there, greeted the delivery guy, paid for his meal and thanked the man before he closed the door.

“It smells  _ so _ good.” He whispered to himself happily.

Not wanting to inadvertently trash his documents, he decided to sit on the floor and eat there. He opened the first box.

“Pfff, what is this? My mom did that way better! They didn’t even get the texture right!” He heard.

His head turned around. There it was again. This voice. The first time he heard it was the first time he stepped inside this building. But at the time, it seemed only him heard it and, as a matter of fact, there was nobody this voice belonged to. But… It couldn’t be a product of his imagination, right? Could brains actually create a voice out of nowhere anyway? A feminine voice?

Right now, he was alone with no one else around him. When other people were around, he could still hear humming, excited squeals, some mumbling, light giggles and even amazed gasps. He was sure of it, but he didn’t act on it: after all, he didn’t want to make anyone believe another member of the Agreste family went crazy. But as he was the only person around… What stopped him now? 

“Who said that?” He asked, loud and clear. 

A gasp, again. Followed by silence, like always. Adrien got up to his feet and started to slowly walk towards the sound he heard. He wanted to look menacing but at the moment, he was freaking out. Maybe he had gone crazy just like his father did…

“I… I know I’m not crazy! I heard you, you know!”

He stilled his steps, sighing.

“Please. I can’t have been imagining this voice for two months. Whoever you are, show yourself!” He demanded. 

He stood there, facing a wall, his fists rolled up into balls, ready to punch if this was actually an attaquer. 

“You… You can hear me?” The voice asked back.

For a moment, Adrien was actually surprised. He didn’t expect to get a reply of any kind. But he did. Someone was actually there. He felt relieved a short moment before he was swallowed by a wave of questions.

“Why am I the only one able to hear you?” He asked.

The voice gasped. 

“He actually hears me… He heard me…”

“Who are you?” He insisted. 

“I…”

The voice seemed to hesitate. 

“I don’t understand… Who are you? How can you hear me?”

“Hey, I asked first, lady!”

“Okay… Hum… I guess there is no point in hiding anymore… I’m going to try something, alright? Promise me you won’t freak out.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Just promise! Please.”

Adrien sighed.

“Fine, I promise.”

“Okay… Don’t move.”

What Adrien witnessed the seconds later left him completely speechless. Just a moment ago, he was facing one of the walls. The moment later, he saw something cross it. And even after that, he was completely struck by the woman standing before him. She had short black hair, longer than Kagami’s but almost the same shade, sparkling blue eyes and she looked pale, even more in the white dress she was wearing. Adrien could see through her. The woman smiled shyly, but the only thing he managed to do was to take a step back.

“No, no! Please don’t go!” She begged as she stepped closer to him.

Adrien shook his head and turned around, starting to pace all over the room talking to himself.

“Okay, Adrien Agreste, you are clearly sleeping and this is all a dream. Yeah, that’s it. You’re dreaming! This is all just a dream because there is absolutely no way in a hundred years that you are living something like this. You just need to wake up and…”

“I knew it was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have tried.”

He looked up and saw the woman looking down at her bare feet, with a pout on her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more, as if she was about to… to cry?

Adrien did the first thing he thought of. He walked to the wall, raised his fist and punched it, trying to prove to himself he was, indeed dreaming. Sadly for him, as the pain started to spread, he understood that what he was going through was real. After, he screeched and held his fist while he collapsed to his knees, gritting his teeth.

“Oh my God! Are you alright, Adrien?”

He felt the woman’s presence next to him, but didn’t look up.

“Why would you do something like that? Are you badly hurt? On a scale from one to…”

“Can you just stop, lady?” He said, snapping his head towards her.

He saw her eyes widen before she took a step back. He massaged his knuckles while he got up.

“How… How do you know my name?” He asked.

“Nino told me. You know, when you first came in? He called you by that name. Unless that’s not it and I misinterpreted the situation?”

“What… No... Just… For Heaven’s sake, can you just tell me who you are? Also,  _ what _ you are?”

“Oh, yes… Sorry. My name is… was? Whatever. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She said, picking up her skirt and curtsying.

She giggled while doing so.

“I haven’t done this for so long! I forgot how much delightful it was!”

“Yeah… Whatever, Marinette… You… You’re not human… Are you?”

“Well, I was human, once. But I haven’t been for a long time. That must be why I still have my normal traits, but no, I’m not like you, if that’s what you mean… In fact…”

She momentarily seemed shy, looking down at her feet before getting straight one more time.

“I believe you can think of me as a ghost. I don’t know if there are any other terms appropriate to describe me, but when I was alive, this is how…”

“Wait.”

She looked up to him with big curious eyes.

“You mean to tell me you’re a dead spirit?”

“Uh… Yes. That’s it. Why?”

Adrien clutched his head.

“That’s… That’s not possible… How… No…”

“I know it is hard to believe, but…”

“I gotta go.”

“What? No, wait. Don’t leave me. Please! You’re the first person I have been able to speak with in 176 years! Adrien, please don’t go!”

He ignored her shouts as he grabbed all his belongings and got out of the building. He heard the sobs, but started to walk away, not daring to look back. His belly growled, not having received the food it was promised, but Adrien did not care the slightest. He walked farther and farther into the night, slowly heading back to his house. His head was spinning and he faintly heard the sounds of cars honks as he crossed the streets without trying to be safe. Miraculously, he still managed to get inside his home and closed the door behind him.

“Adrien? Is everything…”

“Cancel all my appointments and go home, Nathalie. I want to be alone.”

“Are you sure? You seem…”

“Yes, I am sure. Go. And make sure to transfer the message to my bodyguard as well. I wish to not be disturbed for the next two days.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything else before he dashed inside his room, slamming his door. He let his bag hit the ground and seated on his bed. He wanted to think about something. Anything, really. But he wasn’t able to. He was only seeing the… woman. She wasn’t a ghost, that was impossible. Ghosts weren’t a thing. Ghosts weren’t real. 

“I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy.” He repeated while gripping his hair.

Even by doing so, he couldn’t get rid of the picture he had inside his head. Seeing her coming from the wall. It seemed so… So real. But it couldn’t. 

He had to stop thinking about it. Maybe… He could sleep it off? Too bothered to simply undress, he laid down, covering himself with his blanket, shutting his eyes and trying his best to clear his mind. 

Even after four hours, he hadn’t managed to fall under the Sandman’s spell. He just tossed and turned again and again. 

“Ghosts are  _ not _ a thing. Get over it.” He growled at himself.

His mind was not at ease, forbidding him his sleep. Groaning at himself, he got out of his bed and seated on his computer chair, turning on the device by the same occasion. He stared at his wallpaper, a picture of his mother and him, before he clicked on the icon of a browser. He shut his eyes, not believing he was actually about to enter this question on the search bar.

_ Are ghosts real? _

He pressed enter and loads of results popped up. He checked the first ones and let out a relieved sigh. He continued to scroll down the results and nodded. Most of those were conspiracy theories and unfounded informations. Just what he needed: a proof that what he thought he witnessed was, indeed, not real. Just a product of his own imagination and nothing else.

Sure, it still didn’t explain why he “saw” a woman… But it was a beginning. He yawned and headed back to his bed. Maybe Nino was right after all. He needed a break from all the work. This time, he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Slipping back inside his sheets, he closed his eyes. Now, he was at ease and could finally go back to sleep.

_ Please, don’t leave me. _

_ Adrien. _

He scrunched his nose and covered his head with a sheet. He forced himself to relax and slowed his breathing. After a moment, he didn’t hear the shouts he imagined earlier. And finally, the war against insomnia was won as he fell asleep as the first rays of the sun shone through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be a bit special as it will be a flashback from the time Marinette was still alive! There will be other flashbacks like these as the story goes on, but they are not going to be frequent. Thanks again for following this AU!


	3. Alive Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse inside Marinette's life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here we are with the flashback inside Marinette's life! As I said in the last chapter, there will be many parts like these through the story (which have the purpose to understand better the ghost Marinette has become + completing some information given). I hope you'll like it!

“Wake up, sleepy head! The sun is up!”

Marinette groaned, not wanting to get out of her so comfortable sheets. They were warm, soft and so inviting. If it was possible, Marinette wanted to spend all her life inside them. 

“Marinette, sweetie, come on. Do you really want me to go get the water bucket?”

Her eyes opened and she moaned, still complaining, before she forced herself to sit down and look up to her smiling father.

“Good morning, Dad.”

“Good morning, love. Breakfast is almost ready. Hurry up a notch, the faster you’re done helping us, the faster you get to enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You… You actually make a great point. With Juleka, we were planning to drink some tea at Rose’s this afternoon.”

“Very well. Are we expecting you to join us for dinner though?”

“No. Luka invited me to the Grand Paris restaurant. I won’t stay out too late, though!”

“I know you won’t. Luka is a good man, he never failed to bring you home safely.”

Marinette smiled, already excited for the rest of her day to go on. With her father getting out of her room, she got dressed with the intentions to help her parents for the morning. The breakfast eaten, she helped her father with the cooking before she got to her mother. She offered her the reception as task and Marinette got behind the counter, greeting every guest. 

In the last three years, her parents’ hostel increased in popularity. Usually, her father managed all the cooking since he loved it while her mother managed the room cleaning. They both helped with the finances. They were also assisted by two employees: Aurore and Théo. But as it wasn’t always enough, Marinette still offered a helping hand in the mornings. Right, now she greeted the guests as they got out to live their day and wrote down their concerns and complaints, which were very rare, so her parents could fix them.

Surprinsingly, the morning went by very fast as her father brought her mashed potatoes with vegetables and bread. 

“When you’re done, you’re free to go, sweetheart. Aurore will replace you for the remaining of the day.”

“Thanks, dad! Will the cookies be ready by the time I leave?”

“You know they will.” He answered with a wink.

Marinette finished her food by the time Aurore arrived behind the counter. With a wave, Marinette headed to the kitchen where she cleaned the plate and her fork before she went up in her room. She just finished to put on a clean dress that she heard a knock on the door. Fixing her hair, she went to open it.

“Oh, hi!”

“Hello, miss Marinette. A letter for you.”

“Thank you, Émile. Have a nice day!”

She closed the door once the envelope was in her hand and she opened it. Then, she saw it was a letter from Luka. Her beloved Luka… She smiled and started to read.

_ My sweetest melody, my Marinette, _

_ Not a single moment passes when I don’t have you on my mind. You got me rather impatient to see you tonight (to believe my own sister is granted by your presence before I am, I find myself rather jealous, in all honesty). Meet me on the Pont Neuf at five o’clock, I have a surprise for you and I surely hope you’ll love it. _

_ I love you. Now and always.  _

_ -Your little punk, Luka _

Marinette squealed and hugged the paper tight against her chest. Now, she wanted to see him so bad. It has been two long days since she last did, after all. She wanted to hug him so tight she’d took all his air out of him for a few moments. She wanted to smell his divine cologne… She wanted to touch his soft hair and she wanted to feel his lips against hers. She loved him _so_ much. Truth be told, she didn't saw herself live without him anymore.

She put the letter inside her purse before she got out of her room, heading once again for the kitchen to pick up the cookies. She kissed her father on his cheek.

“Have fun!”

“You too!”

She got out in the streets of Paris. The sun was out and it made Marinette smile. She loved sunny days a lot and with it, she simply knew that today was going to be insanely good. And after she got out of her tea session with Rose and Juleka, she knew she had been right. 

Like he asked in his letter, Marinette was on the Pont Neuf at 5 sharp. There, she saw Luka waving at her and she grinned before she took a sprint in his way. She jumped and he caught her inside his arms, instantly hugging her back and she smelled him.

“I missed you.” She told him.

“Me too. A lot.” He replied with a kiss on her head.

She parted from him, but took hold of his hand as they started to walk away. 

“So, what is it?” She asked him.

“What is what?”

“Well… Didn’t you say in your letter you had a surprise for me? What is it?”

“Oh… I do have something for you, but I never said I would give it to you right away, now. Did I?”

“You… You snake! How dare you tease me like that?” She pouted.

He laughed gently and squeezed her hand.

“I promise you it is worth the wait. Entirely. Besides, I’m hungry. And if I know my sister and her girl… her special friend. _He corrected himself._ I know they probably ate by themselves all the sweets you brought, correct?”

“You are, actually. Okay, first, we eat and after, my surprise?”

He laughed.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Well, of course! If it’s from you, I know whatever you planned will be amazing. Can I at least have a hint?”

“No, can’t do. If I do, it reveals the whole thing.”

“Fiiiine. But it better be really good, then!”

After a walk and small talk beside it, they finally got to the restaurant. The couple entered and a waiter came to them.

“Good evening, I have a reservation for two under the name of Luka Couffaine.” He announced.

“Let me check… Yes, there you are. Follow me, please.”

The couple followed the waiter to a table and, as the gentleman he was, Luka pulled a chair to let Marinette sit first before he did as well. Both of them ordered water to start.

“Wow… It all looks so delicious… But are you sure you can afford dinner for the both of us?”

“Don’t worry about the money, Marinette. You know what’s great about being the head composer for king Louis-Philippe’s orchestra? Not only do I get to do what I love everyday, but I also get good money on it.”

“Oh… Yes… I forgot about that. How much money someone has was never my prime concern, after all…”

“Well, maybe it should.”

The couple looked to their left.

“Hello, Chloé. May we help you with something?” Asked Marinette.

“I just want to know how a peasant like you can be seated in my restaurant. You can’t afford a table here with your… hostel or whatever it’s called.”

“No, but I can. And I’m inviting her. Is there a problem, miss Bourgeois?” Intervened Luka.

She looked at him.

“No. I guess not.” She replied before turning away, her fists balled up. 

“Wow… You know I could have handled that, right?”

“I know. But the sooner she is gone, the more time I get with you.”

Marinette chuckled and the couple resumed their dinner. When they were done, Luka paid for the meals and the two of them got out of the restaurant. Marinette noticed they were getting closer to the border of the Seine river.

“Do you know where we are?” He asked her when he finally stopped walking.

“Yes… Near the Seine but also… Where we first met three years ago. Juleka and you just arrived in Paris and you were looking for a place to stay the night. I remember you were nervous because you had an important audition the next day.”

“You are correct, my love. I never told you this, but… Since I first laid my eyes on you, you managed to take my breath away. And I… I wasn’t sure how to ask you out at first.”

“So that’s why it took you a year before you finally invited me! Now I get it.”

He chuckled. And behind her, three violonists approached. She turned and noticed them.

“I guess it’s time for your surprise now. How would you feel if I told you I wrote a song for you. To express how I feel like I am the luckiest man alive for simply being able to know you.”

He let go of her hand as she brought it up to her mouth to cover it as he started to sing. The tears blurred her vision.

_ I don’t get many things right the first time, _

_ In fact, I am told that a lot, _

_ Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles _

_ And falls brought me here _

_ And where was I before the day _

_ That I saw your lovely face, _

_ Now I see it every day _

_ And I know _

_ That I am, I am, I am _

_ The luckiest _

As Luka sang the rest of the song, Marinette was a mess of tears. She applauded when it ended.

“Luka… That was beauti-”

She stopped when she saw him getting down on one knee. She gasped, once again overwhelmed with emotion when he got out a box from his pocket and opened it before her.

“Marinette. I’m absolutely sure you are the best that ever happened to me. I simply cannot think about how my life would look like if you hadn’t been in it and about a future where you’re not in it. So… Here I am, in front of you. I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I want to spend the rest of my days with you so… Will you do me the honor to…”

“YES! OF COURSE! YES!”

He blinked and smiled.

“You weren’t even patient enough to let me finish my question?” He asked in a chuckle.

“I’m not patient at all.”

She dragged him up to her and smashed her lips against his, her hands resting on his neck as he returned the kiss. As they parted, they laughed and Luka slipped the ring on her finger. It was a silver ring with a little red gem on it. Simple, yet elegant.

“Do you like it?”

“It comes from you… Of course I do. I love you so much, Luka.”

“And I love you just as much, Marinette.” He said before kissing her yet again.

And just like that, everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. I'm not really good at writing songs or poems, so Luka's song isn't actually mine. The real song is named The Luckiest and is sung by Ben Folds. If you wish, you can check it out on YouTube! It's personally one of my favourites! 
> 
> Also, yes, Juleka and Rose are dating. Luka corrects himself because in this time, homosexuality wasn't well seen and Marinette and him are walking on the street (and we don't know who could have heard that). But he doesn't have any problem with it.


	4. Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was initially planning to wait a week before posting it but hey. It's the end of the semester for me and I'm sure it's the case for you as well so, here's a little chance for you to take a break from school! Hope you'll like the chapter!

At first, Marinette was devastated. But now, she was simply hurt.

Of course, there was absolutely no way she could have predicted Adrien’s reaction. But… She was truly disappointed in how he reacted. Since she became a ghost, she never thought she could ever talk to someone again. Because when she first found out she was dead, she quickly noticed how no one seemed to know she was there. It was as if she wasn’t at all. She tried to speak, but was not heard by any one. She tried to be seen, but no one looked for her. She tried to make her presence known… Once again, failed experiment. No matter what she did, she was invisible. 

And then… There was Adrien. Not only did he heard her, but he also saw her. He looked at her, interacted to her… He acknowledged her presence. And then, he fled. Of course, Marinette was saddened by it but after a few hours, she could understand it: after all, had she been alive herself and encountered a ghost, she might have screamed her lungs out. Him freaking out was totally understandable. And she thought that she might have been too forward with him. 

As the renovations continued, Adrien didn’t show himself for a whole week before he came inside at the request of the workers. Marinette was so excited to see him again she didn’t tried to hide and came straight to him, greeting him. But, he only glanced at her for a moment before he shook his head and proceeded to ignore her no matter her comments. 

The next days, it continued. Whenever he came, he headed straight for his office and locked himself in it not even sparing a glance in her way. He was avoiding her and it _sucked._

“You’re hurting me.” She said to him, once.

She saw how he tensed momentarily before he focused back into his work.

But even if that was true, she still came inside his office and stayed there, watching him work. From time to time, she looked over his shoulder, looking over what he was doing. Having never seen such things, she only was able to understand half of them. That didn’t stop her curiosity. Also, she had to confess that the way he tensed whenever he sensed her presence next to him was funny to watch. He wanted to keep ignoring her even though she was there and he knew it? Fine. She’ll just have fun out of it.

“This looks really complicated.” She said to herself.

“It is.” He replied.

Her eyes widened when he turned to her.

“Oh, now you’re speaking to me again?”

“Do I really have a choice? You keep talking anyway.”

“So if you hear me, why are you ignoring me?”

He sighed.

“Listen, lady. I’m sorry. But I… How is this possible? How are you here if you’re dead?”

“I don’t know… I seriously don’t.”

She bit her lip for a short moment.

“ I wished I knew. And… I’m sorry if I came too forwardly when I showed myself to you.”

“I’m sorry I tried to pretend you weren’t there. You know, you’re so insistent in your speaking it’s a real torture.”

She shrugged.

“I have been haunting this place for the last 176 years. Talking is the only way I found to not become crazy. Even if no one ever answers back.”

She stepped back. The realisation of what she had been doing the past few days hitting her. Sure, she longed for small talk like that. But… She couldn’t force it on him. He didn’t ask for it. 

“But if you don’t want anything to do with me… It’s fine. I’ll accept it. I have been alone for a long time, I can do it again.”

He sighed.

“No one deserves to be alone. Not even you. I’m sorry if I acted like a jerk. But… A part of me still can’t believe this is really happening.”

“I get it. Really, I do. Like I said, I don’t think I would have acted any better… Anyway, can I just say that I love what you’re doing with this place? It really needed assistance and… I’m glad it was you who did. Thank you.”

He looked at her.

“This place seems to mean a lot to you.”

She nodded, a little smile appearing on her face as she remembered the good times she had here.

“It was the best.” She answered. 

He nodded. 

“Well… Huh… You’re welcome… I guess.”

They looked at each other for a moment.

“I’ll let you work in peace, now. You must have a lot to do. I wouldn’t want to disturb you any longer.”

She walked towards the door, and as she was about to cross through it, Adrien called to her, making her stop before she glanced back.

“You can cross through stuff just like that?” He asked.

“Huh, yes… I can’t exactly touch anything either. Unless it’s made with copper… Oh, and except maybe the external walls and windows as I can’t leave… As for the floors, I guess it’s just because I am not restrained to one in particular that I am able to stand on one and fade through it if I want to go downstairs.”

“You can’t leave? At all?”

“No. I tried, many times. Everytime, there is just this force that propulses me away. I just wanted to get out and feel the sunlight over me. But well, I guess I can’t anymore. I would have loved to see how the city transformed over the years. I suppose it wasn’t meant to be.”

She sighed, looking through the room’s window. Right now, the night had fallen. The sky was dark and the street lights showed no one walking by. What a shame.

“In second thought, it is kind of late. Why are you still awake? Don’t you want to go home and get some sleep?”

“I have too many stuff to do.”

“So? You can still do them tomorrow when you wake up.”

He sighed.

“Fair point… Do you really want me to leave?”

She frowned.

“Why do you ask?”

“As I said earlier, no one deserves to be alone. And trust me, I know very well what I’m talking about.”

“How come?”

He looked down. She gulped, seeing how he went from calm to sad in a matter of seconds.

“Oh. Sensitive matter. I see. Huh… You don’t have to explain yourself. But I still believe you need to get some rest. All living beings needs that. So… You can go home. And I’ll see you back again tomorrow.”

“Actually… I won’t be here, tomorrow. I have important matter to attend in my company.”

“Your company? Isn’t it this one? Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir?

“Not yet. I’ve only started but, I haven’t registered it yet and… No, I am the acting CEO of the Agreste fashion company.”

She brought her index to her cheek, tapping lightly on it as the name rang a bell inside of her. Then, she understood why.

“By any chance… Do you know if you’re related to Félix Agreste?”

“He’s the one who founded the company in 1842, yes.”

“Really? Wow! He was my boss, you know.”

“He was?”

“Yes! He had a little shop in the Marais and, well, I was a bit interested in clothing myself and I needed money to buy a dress so… I became his only employee. The shop was really modest… I’m impressed to see how far his business went! Bigger than ever today…”

“Yes… All my family worked hard to make sure it would never fall apart. We’re celebrating the 178th anniversary in a few months.”

“Wow! That is so impressive! Congratulations!”

“Huh… Thanks…”

The silence came back.

“I’ve talked too much, I guess. Sorry, it’s just been so long since I was able to converse with anyone… I got a bit excited. Anyway, I don’t want to keep you. I really believe you should go home and get some rest before your day tomorrow. I don’t exactly know what you’ll be doing, but I have a feeling you will be exhausted at the end of it, so… Sleep tight and well, okay? You need all the energy you can get.”

“Yeah… I will. Thank you. And hey, Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if I ask you some questions about… well… you? The next time I’ll be here, I mean.”

“Oh, hum… Sure! You can ask me whatever you want. I’ll try to answer them the best I can.”

Adrien left shortly after that and Marinette watched his back as he walked away. She sighed. Going to her usual night spot, she made sure to turn off the lights before settling on the floor. As she usually did, she closed her eyes, mumbling the lyrics of a sleeping song as she tried to relax, spending the night staring at the ceiling. 

For the first time in almost two centuries, Marinette finally felt at ease. After all, things could change. She just wished they won’t crumble under her feet as did her life so many years ago. She really wanted to be at peace and have someone to talk to. Adrien might be just it. A friend. 

Oh, how she longed to get a friend. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to the friends she had when she was alive. Rose. Juleka, Nathaniel, Mathilde… Even Luka who was going to be her husband. They did not have the time to tie the knot after all. At this thought, she could feel her eyes burning and her chest getting heavier.

“I miss you all so much… I hope you’ve all lived an amazing life… Even if I wasn’t part of it…”

She let her hand press against her chest as she swallowed a sob. She had to stop thinking about it. She had to let go of the past. After all, it wasn’t hers anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in this story, Adrien has an ancestor named Félix. Just to be clear: this Félix isn't the one we've seen in the PV or in the show! Adrien still has a cousin named Félix (the son of his maternal aunt Amélie, so he's related to the Graham de Vanily family but not the Agreste), but I don't think he'll make an appearance in this AU.


	5. Interrogation

Let’s just say Adrien was perfectly aware of the fact he was starting to lack sleep. But he couldn’t help himself: so to compensate, coffee became his best friend. He didn’t even miss sleep because of his work. He wasn’t sleeping because whenever he had the slightest time free, he thought about the ghost. 

Truly, he couldn’t understand how this situation was possible. He tried really hard to deny it, tried to act as if he couldn’t see her. But… That was impossible. The building he walked by many times in his childhood alongside his mother and even as a teenager was, in fact, haunted. But… Not exactly in a bad way. After all, the ghost seemed to not be that monstrous. In fact, she seemed to be bubbly and full of life, ironically. And, most of all, she was the opposite of scary. But still, even if she was something that in personality matters resembled Casper the friendly ghost, he was never able to pretend she wasn’t there. Adrien wasn’t sure if she was aware of it… But she talked  _ so  _ much. Then again, it was understandable. 

So, he talked back as she was watching over what he was doing. And now… He was actually done with a list of all the questions he had in mind. He still couldn’t believe he was seriously doing this. He still had a hard time accepting the fact that he could, indeed, see a ghost and speak to one. He still had problems understanding how everything was real and not just a product of his imagination. 

But yet, here he was. With a list of questions saved inside his phone and standing in front of the building’s main door. It was past ten PM. Adrien waited this long so he was sure no one else could witness him speaking to himself. Adrien knew that wasn’t the case, but as no one else seemed able to acknowledge the ghost’s presence, it would surely seem like he was. The last thing he needed was to be internated inside an asylum like his father. 

As he was about to open the door with his set of keys, his phone rang. Kagami. He picked up.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Just a quick question. Do I need to bring something to the Agreste foundation gala this week-end?”

“You don’t have to. But make sure to bring your amazing presence there. It should be enough.”

“Okay, was just making sure. It won’t be as boring as it was last year, though?”

“I can’t guarantee anything… I didn’t organize it even if I tried to hint ways to make the whole event more pleasant… You being there to support me would really mean a lot.”

He heard her sigh.

“You’re lucky you and I are friends, Adrien. I’m not sure how I would have put up with all of this if we weren’t.”

“To be honest, me neither. Thank you, by the way. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I have some things to take care of.”

“Are you working late again?”

“Not exactly…”

“Adrien. There’s no need to lie to me, you know?”

“But I’m not!”

“Okay then. What are you doing?”

“I…”

He gulped.

“I can’t exactly tell you.”

“Huh-huh. Well, whatever. Suit yourself. Don’t stay up too late, though. There is no way that much coffee is good for your health.”

“I’m going to bed as soon as I’m done, I promise. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As they hung up, Adrien grabbed his set of keys and opened the door before locking behind him.

“Adrien? What are you doing here so late?”

He looked up to see the ghost looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“I came to see you, actually. I… I prepared the questions I wanted to ask you. If that’s okay with you.”

“Couldn’t you come earlier today or even tomorrow?”

“I thought it would better if there was no one else around for us to talk.”

“I see. Well, I would tell you to come in, but you already did as this building now belongs to you and… I’m talking too much again, huh?”

He nodded with a little smile. 

“Sorry. I just tend to get excited easily. I know I already said it, but you’re the first one with whom I’ve been able to talk with in 176 years so… I guess I just enjoy sharing my thoughts with someone again.” She said, truthfully. 

Upon hearing this, a wave of sadness washed over him. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the ghost. It must be really painful to be all alone for such a huge amount of time, thinking that you would be stuck with your own thoughts and no one else to hear you even if you screamed for eternity. 

“Let’s… Let’s go inside my office, yeah? Normally, I should have some furniture inside now.”

“Right! Some men carried a couch earlier today! I’ll see you there!”

With a jump, she faded through the ceiling and was already on the upper floor. Gripping his phone in one hand, he headed towards the stairs and went towards his office. There, he turned on the light and saw the ghost already there. 

“Don’t you want to sit?” He asked as he saw she was still standing.

“If I do, it will be on the floor. I’m pretty much sure I won’t be able to stay on your couch, although it seems really comfortable. Look, I can’t even touch it without going through it.”

As to show him, she tried to put her hand on it, but it just went through it as if nothing was there. He nodded. 

“Got it. In this case, I will sit, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

He seated and made himself comfortable, unlocking his phone in the process.

“Hey. Before you start asking me questions… Can I ask you what is this rectangular thing? I’ve seen this kind of object many times since you first entered the building, but I still don’t know what it is.

“Right. Well… This is a cellphone. Its prime use is for calling people in a certain distance or sending them a text. But you can also do many other things on it like take pictures, record your voice, read books, watch movies, surf on the web…”

“Surf on the web? What is that?”

He closed his eyes. Right, this ghost didn’t know anything about modern technology. So, he patiently answered all the questions she had about cellphones.

“Surf on the web is still a funny expression, though!” She giggled.

“I guess. Anyway, can I proceed with my questions for you?”

“Go ahead, please.” She said while straightening herself. 

“Okay… First, I’d like to know more about… Your condition. Can you tell me everything there is to know about… Well, you?”

“Like my hopes and dreams and what I like and…”

“If you want? But I was mostly talking about the whole… ghost thing.”

“Oh. Right. Anyway, I’m not alive so I can’t really follow my ambitions from the time I was alive anymore… Wow, I’ve said the word alive many times, didn’t I?”

“Ghost… Lady… Can you focus, please?”

“Right. Sorry. But call me Marinette, that’s my name after all.You wouldn’t want me to call you ‘Man’.”

“Okay, Marinette. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Thank you. Okay, so… Where to start… I guess I could say I died when I was 20 years old. Don’t ask me how it happened because I don’t remember. I truly don’t. I just remember waking up and noticing that no one seemed to hear or see me. Also, I couldn’t touch anything unless it was made of copper.”

“Copper? Why copper, of all things?”

“I don’t know. I really wished I could have so I can understand myself better.”

She sighed.

“Look. The truth is… I don’t exactly know much about myself either. I only know things I’ve observed and tried. This is how I know I can’t get outside this building and that the only thing I’m able to touch and manipulate has to be made of copper.”

“There’s no rush. You don’t have to know absolutely everything. I just want to have a proper base about what you are, is it okay?”

“It is more than okay.”

“Okay. So… You died when you were twenty… How old are you at the moment?”

“Still twenty since I didn’t get to age properly. But if you mean how old I’d be since my birth year, I would currently be 196 years old. May I ask how old you are as well?”

“I’m 24. Next question… Do you have any special capacities? For example, I saw you can cross walls. Is there anything else you can do that I can’t?”

“Don’t think so… Once, I wanted to see if I could fly or float in the air, but no. I can’t. I can jump high enough to go upstairs without having to take the stairs… But that’s it. I haven’t tried anything else.”

“Alright. By any chance… Do you know why you’re trapped in here? Why this place and not another?”

“I don’t exactly know… But this place meant a lot to me when I was alive, so… I guess I’m here because of how I felt towards it. If that makes any sense… Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Do you mind telling me what this place was when you were alive?”

“Not at all! We’re standing in what was my family’s hostel. I know it doesn’t explain much, but it was the place where I felt the most at ease at all times. I have so many good memories here, with my parents, my friends and even some friendly clients.This is where I grew up.”

“This was a hostel then? Uh, I guess that makes sense.”

He thought to himself and got up.

“Do you want to show me everything the way you remember it from the time you were alive?”

Her eyes lit up.

“You really want to?”

“Of course. I’m interested in the history of my building.”

“Awesome! We’ll start downstairs!”

She faded through the floor, already going to the entrance. Adrien joined her and Marinette started her tour. With every room came a story and soon enough, Adrien found himself taking notes about everything she said. Marinette was a great storyteller and she knew many things: everything she said was really interesting and Adrien found himself lucky. If he hadn’t had this capacity to see and hear her, he wouldn’t know all this new knowledge. 

A few hours later, the two of them were in a room at the end of the third floor.

“Now this room is really important to me. I’m fine with whatever you’re planning to do for your project, but… For this single room, I want to ask you to be extremely careful with the transformation.”

He looked at her curiously and she blushed.

“This was my bedroom, when I was alive. Not only did I slept here. Those walls have seen me grow up, this is where I came up with my dreams, where I invested myself in many works, where I shared some of my best memories with the ones dear to me…”

She walked.

“There stood my bed. Over here, my nightstand, my bookshelf was here and I had a table here. But my favorite part of my room must be the view I got from the window. Come.” She invited him.

He hesitated, but still found himself walking towards her. She seated and he joined her. His eyes widened and he let out a stunned gasp. The view from here was, indeed, amazing. She giggled.

“It’s a beautiful view, right? I know, it’s my favourite sightseeing spot in the whole building. When I was a teenage girl, I often came here to sit by my window to get some inspiration. I don’t know… Seeing the world just brought me… peace. And it still does to this day. Ever since I died, I made a habit of sitting here at least once a day as I watch people walk by. And… I try to guess what they’re up to. For example, you see the baby crying over there in their mother’s arms? I call them Gigantitan. Because even though they are small, their screams are so loud it is as if they were a giant. I guess this little guy just want to get to bed, but their ride hasn’t arrived yet. Poor little thing.”

She sighed.

“Do you know what happened to your hostel, by any chance?”

“I do… Months have gone by since I passed away and my parents were still very pained about my loss. I wished I could have cheered them up and let them know… I was here with them, you know? So… They sold it to some random man before they took their leave. I never saw them again and… Once they left, the business started going downhill. The hostel went bankrupt. After a while, some people reclaimed the building and for a while, there were a bunch of desks everywhere. But then, one war came… And twenty years later, another one… I saw many people die on the streets, with blood all over them… Soldiers, civilians, even children. Luckily, this building wasn’t affected or attacked in any way, I still have problems understanding why. But after the war, the building was deserted for good. Until one day, people came to take out all the furniture. After that… No one came inside the building for 50 years… Until Nino and you did.”

She smiled, but Adrien could feel the sadness in her voice. She hugged herself as she kept staring through the window. He realised how Marinette went through a lot of stuff all by herself ever since she died. He regretted asking the question, it was painful for her and her sadness pained him as well even if he didn’t experienced it.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of this… all by yourself. It must have been very hard and I can’t even imagine how you’d feel like, thinking about all of this. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

She wiped a tear that came from one of her eyes and turned over to him with a smile.

“Being able to talk about this to someone… It’s helping me a lot, actually. I’m glad you asked.”

“Are you okay, though?”

She smiled once more, a weak smile, but still a smile.

“I’ve experienced a lot of sadness ever since I died. That’s true. But… Life still goes on, even if I’m no longer a part of it. I’ve learned to accept it and enjoy things as they were. But thank you for your concern, Adrien. I appreciate it.”

He smiled as well. But then, he yawned. Loudly. Not expecting it, his eyes widened and he expressly covered his mouth. Marinette snorted.

“Sorry. I didn’t see that coming.”

“No worries! But I think that’s a sign for you to go to sleep. If you have any more questions for it, I’ll answer them another time. Alright? You should really get home and get some rest.”

“Actually… If I’m yawning, I don’t think it’s good for me to go down the streets all by myself. I could call my driver to pick me up or… I can not bother him and… Stay here? If that’s okay with you.”

“You want to sleep here? But there’s no bed for you…”

“No, but I do have the couch in my office. Again, if you don’t want me to stay, I’d totally understand and I’ll take my leave.”

Truth was, after hearing all her stories and acknowledging the fact she spent 176 years all by herself, Adrien did not want to be another person leaving her alone. Even if she was dead and her presence was still something he didn’t understand very well (he would be doing so many googling about it), she was too nice to be lonely like she was. He knew too well what loneliness was and if he could do something to get rid of hers, he would do it.

“Well, I don’t have any problem with it. As long as you’re comfortable.”

“Then, it’s settled. Although I’ll wake up sooner to get to my house. I can’t let the workers see me as I get out of bed.”

She nodded. And as he started to go towards the stairs, he noticed she wasn’t following him.

“Are you coming?”

“With you? Well, I could wish you a good night, but… That will be it. I don’t sleep.”

“Okay, then… Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Huh… Okay.”

She faded through the floor like she always did and Adrien took the stairs before he headed to his office, turning off the lights in the same moment. Sitting on his couch, he took out his shoes and his jacket, using it as a blanket for the night. He yawned as he made himself comfortable.

“When I was younger, I was scared of the dark.” She said.

“That’s a common fear when we’re children. I know, I had it too. My mom used to sing me to sleep because if she didn’t, I was too scared to close my eyes.”

“Is that why you asked me to stay with you?”

He chuckled.

“No. Although, you can still sing me something. It would help me drift to sleep faster.”

“Okay. I’ve got a song my own mother used to sing to me as she put me to bed when I was a child. Do you want to hear it?

“Sure. If I don’t answer back anymore, you can let me be. That will mean I’ve finally fallen asleep.”

“Noted. So… How was the song going… Oh, yes.”

Adrien immediately recognized the song:  _ À la claire fontaine.  _ He sighed happily as her sweet voice sang the words to him.

“À la claire fontaine / m’en allant promener / j’ai trouvé l’eau si belle / que je m’y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, jamais je ne t’oublierai…”

He felt himself drifting away more and more, but still tried to focus on the words of the song.

“J’ai perdu mon ami / sans l’avoir mérité / pour un bouton de rose / que j’ai trop tôt donné. Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, jamais je ne t’oublierai…”

The song ended very soon after, but he heard Marinette humming the song.

“Good night, Adrien.”

And then, he completely drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, À la claire fontaine is a tune I've also learned since I was a child (the perks of living in a french-speaking place). So here is the translation of the two verses you see:
> 
> To the clear fountain / as I was walking by / I found the water so pretty / that I bathed in it. I've loved you for a long time, never I will forget you.
> 
> I lost my friend / when I didn't deserve him / for a rose button / that I gave too early. I've loved you for a long time, never I will forget you.
> 
> Also, fun fact about this song: the original version of it was actually an allegory to the loss of virginity. The original tune (which was a poem named En revenant des noces ((meaning coming back from the nuptials)) ) is about a woman saddened about the fact that she can't get to marry her companion because she gave herself to someone else. Oh well, that's French authors from the 15th century to you.


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, new chapter. I was planning to wait another two days before publishing it but, hey, what the heck. So, here it is. 
> 
> Also, I had one of my finals today and I didn't get to finish it (the last part requiered a 4 to 5 page answer and I only got to it when there was one hour left, so I was only able to write 2 pages and a half). So send me positive vibes! I really need it for my personal feelings.
> 
> Anyways, enough with my student life and back to the story! Enjoy!

It was raining today. But Marinette still smiled as she looked through the window. She always prefered the sun, but she knew how the rain was just as important as the giant star. It was still very early and there wasn’t many people out yet. She still managed to catch a glimpse at the Mime. Usually, he walked at a slow pace, exaggerating every move. But now, he was walking fast, an umbrella over his head. She could understand him: she remembered how unpleasant it was to be soaking wet when you were headed some place. While staring, she sang the lyrics of  _ Sur le pont d’Avignon  _ to herself.

“Les belles dames font comme ça, et puis encore comme ça. Sur le pont d’Avignon, on y danse, on y danse. Sur le pont d’Avignon, on y danse-”

“Tous en rond.”

Marinette turned her head and she saw Adrien standing in the doorway. His hair was unkempt and his eyes not fully opened. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?” She said as she got up from the window’s border.

“No, don’t worry about it. You really enjoy children’s songs.”

She shrugged. 

“I used to spend a lot of time with children. I had this little girl, Manon, I used to babysit once in a while… So, I’ve learned many tunes. And singing them helps me go through the day faster.”

“Yeah… Surely.”

He walked up to her and stopped by her side, looking through the window.

“Shit, I don’t have any umbrella with me.” He grumbled.

“Well… Maybe it will calm down soon? It usually does when it’s raining this heavily.”

He sighed.

“I’m going to call my driver to pick me up. I still need to get home to get changed and eat breakfast.”

“Oh, yes! Most important meal of the day! I used to love breakfasts! My dad used to make the best omelettes. Oh, and the sausages were always perfectly grilled. And bread with strawberry jam on it… It was the best! What will you have?”

“Huh… I was thinking cereal.”

“Cereal?”

“Yes, with milk.”

“It doesn’t look very nourishing…”

“I’ll compensate with a bigger lunch, don’t worry about me. I’ll go make the call and pay a visit to the bathroom real quick, okay?”

“The bathroom what fo- Oh, yes! I forgot that living beings need to release the body’s waste… Being dead, I don’t need to do that anymore so…”

“Hey, Marinette? Can you please stop mentioning that?”

“Mentioning what?”

“That you’re… You know.”

She frowned.

“But that’s the truth. I am dead.”

“I know and I’m not trying to pretend otherwise but still… You insisting about it… It’s creepy, okay?”

“Oh. Right. I get it.”

“Sorry, was that too harsh?”

“No. I forgot that death is kind of a taboo subject among living people. I’ll try not to talk about that anymore although I am d- un-alive.”

She chuckled nervously and Adrien shrugged, getting out of the room to make the call he talked about. Marinette returned to her previous occupation: watching through the window. In just a few minutes, the rain did calm down a notch. 

“Oh, Glaciator is here! He sure wakes up very early… I wonder what his ice cream tastes like.”

She continued to look and she finally saw the side of his cart. After 30 years of watching him, she finally was able to learn his name: _André_. She nodded, this name suited him. She followed him with her stare until he was out of sight. 

“What are you looking at?”

She turned her head over to Adrien.

“Oh, come. I will show you one of the things I like to do!”

He frowned, but still got closer. She got up, allowing him to take her place. 

“What are we waiting?”

“For someone to… Oh, there! You see this woman? With the hat?”

“Yeah… What about her?”

“Try to guess what she’s up to!”

She looked at him with an expecting smile.

“Huh… I… How can I know? I don’t know anything about her.”

“Based on what you see, Adrien. Let me show you. So, she has this big hat, those really high heels and is walking at a nonchalant pace like the rain isn’t bothering her the slightest. Also, take note that she doesn’t have any umbrella although she is wearing a raincoat. Her hair is soaking wet. Come on, continue and try to give her a name.”

“O-Okay… Hum… She has… This really yellow purse and it seems so full I don’t understand how nothing is coming out of it. Huh… She is wearing sunglasses even if there is no sun. Also… She doesn’t look like she is actually headed somewhere. She seems to have a lot of free time.”

“Very good. But she still needs a name.” 

“Okay… Let’s say… I don’t know… Weather Diva?”

Marinette snorted before she busted out in laughter, holding her sides. Adrien frowned and upon seeing it, she calmed down.

“Sorry, sorry. I just didn’t expect that. Care to explain why this name?”

“Well… I just thought that even though the weather seems to be giving her hell… She doesn’t care. She also looks extravagant, so… Why? It’s not good enough for your standards?”

“Actually… For a first time, it’s good. I’m sure you’ll get better with practice.”

She got up. 

“That’s the closest I can get to those people I see everyday. I have no way to know who they are or what they’re up to. So… I try to guess it. Just like anything else. I don’t even know who is the king today.”

“We have a president, not a king.”

“Wow, really? So you get to vote for who you want to represent France? Must be nice being a man to do so…”

“Women can vote too, actually. Since 1944. The end of World War II.”

“So the war I witnessed by the windows was actually a world war? The second one? And women can vote? Wow, that’s… That’s fantastic! Can you please tell me more? I would love to know how the world has changed since I… You know.”

He nodded, understanding her point. 

“Hey, I have an idea. You are really curious about the outside world, right?”

“I thought we already established that, yes.”

“Okay… So… Let’s make a promise. I promise to show you everything there is to know about the modern world. This includes what happened in the past, pop culture, modern technology. I’ll come here and spend time with you, just for that. I’ll start by bringing you some of my favourite books and movies!”

“That seems very nice… Really. But…”

She sighed.

“I don’t want you to pause your active life just because of me. You’re still young and you have a lot to do, yet! I don’t want to stop you from living.”

“And I won’t. Let’s say… Two to three nights per week.”

“I guess that’s fair enough. Also, I won’t be all myself that much!”

“So you agree?”

“Yes. But do not stop your life, okay? You have no idea how precious it is. There are many more things I wished I have done and didn’t get to do.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Marinette smiled and Adrien rose up one hand. She looked at it curiously.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Well, every deal needs to be sealed with a handshake.”

She chuckled.

“I can’t touch anything, remember? That includes your hand.”

“Well… Maybe the only reason you can’t touch another person is because they’re not aware of it. It’s worth the try, don’t you think?”

“Okay, sure, why not, silly cat.”

“Silly cat?”

“Yup, because you’ll have the company and there’s a black cat involved and… I’ll just try to grab your hand now and I’ll shut up.”

He raised his brows at her as she got in front of him. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take a hold of it. Marinette rose up her hand and got it closer from Adrien’s. But when the contact was about to be made, her hand slipped through his, crossing to the other way as if nothing was standing in the way. She sighed. 

“See? Can’t touch you. It’s not your fault, though.”

“I know… Well… I’m still sorry. It must suck to not be able to touch things or even people.”

Then, she shrugged.

“It’s okay. You get used to it after a while. Although I admit that I really miss hugs the most. But that’s fine! Totally… fine…”

She looked up to him.

“You should probably go get ready for your day. Your driver will be there soon.”

He nodded, putting back on his shoes. Before leaving, he turned to her one last time.

“I’ll see you in two days.”

“In two days.” She answered back.

And then, he left and locked the door behind him. Marinette ran to the door and looked through the glass to watch him walk. Adrien opened a door to some… wheeled-engine, she’s seen many of those but never truly caught the name, and slipped inside it. Once it was no longer on the street, she turned around. The day had started.

“Good morning, entrance.”


	7. Alive Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another glance inside Marinette's life! Enjoy!

“Marinette, can you come here for a sec? Your father and I need to talk to you.”

Marinette wondered what this was about, but still walked up to them as they invited her to sit down. She did.

“Is there a problem? Is this about my engagement to Luka? Oh no, don’t tell me you don’t app-”

“No, no, sweetie. We’re both very happy for Luka and you. We really are, that’s not the issue.” Said her father.

“Although… There  _ is _ a problem with all the wedding thing… A monetary one.”

The two parents explained to her the situation very quickly by starting with things she already knew. For example, while the hostel was going well, the Dupain-Cheng family wasn’t exactly rich from it. Most of the money they gained went to the hostel’s maintenance and well-being: detergent for the renters’ laundry and bed sheets, the cleaning products for their rooms, the food for them, the repairs when one had to be done, the cost of electricity, gaz and even water. The rest of it was for the owners themselves: to buy food and clothes for themselves and, from time to time, entertainment. 

“While we’re very happy you want to marry Luka. There are some things we can’t afford for your wedding, as we’re the ones in charge to pay for it, being the parents of the bride. The reception, for instance. While we could probably afford to rent some place for a few hours and make the food ourselves… We can’t pay for the rings or your dress.”

“Oh… Isn’t there a way to make more money?”

“Sweetie, we’re already overwhelmed here with what we have. We should have a third full-time employee but we can’t even afford one, you know that’s why we need your help so many times.” Started her mother.

“Yes, but… I want this day to be the most amazing one…” She pouted.

“As we also want… There is one way to pay for it. But you have to do it yourself, unfortunately.”

“You mean… I have to get a job?”

“I’m sorry we have to come to this.”

Marinette nodded and got up.

“It’s okay, I understand! I don’t want to ask too much of you, you’re already doing so much for me. I’ll head out and start looking right away… Unless you have a task for me?”

“We can manage. Go. But don’t stay out too late, alright?”

“Of course, I’ll see you later!”

Marinette got out and started to walk the streets in the search of a “HELP WANTED” sign. But even after two hours, nothing. She even tried to go to cafes or other places that didn’t ask for new employees, but none of them had an open spot for her. She sighed.

“Great. How am I supposed to buy my dress and the rings without stealing?” She grunted.

As she was about to sit on a nearby bench, she heard some shouts coming from the left.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, woman!”

“I… I’m sorry!”

Looking there, Marinette saw some man shaking his head while getting away at a rapid pace. Then, she saw a woman. A blonde, probably not that much older than her, carrying… Fabric? She was carrying so much both her arms were full and she couldn’t see what was in front of her, the fabric being piled up. But then, the woman tripped on a brick and started to fall exactly where was a water puddle.

“No… No…!”

Marinette got up immediately and sprinted. While she didn’t get in time to stop the fall, she did manage to save the fabric from touching the dirty water. Kneeling beside the woman, she put the fabric aside for a few moments.

“Are you alright, madame?” She asked while helping the woman get up.

“I’m… I’m fine… I’ll probably get a scratch, though… Oh no, the fabric!”

“Hey, easy. It’s okay, it didn’t touch the water. Here, let me help you carry it.”

“Don’t bother… I’m sure you have a lot to do…”

“The only thing I have to do right now, is help another fellow woman. Besides, if you were to carry all of this by yourself, the least you could have would be a chariot or something.”

The blonde girl laughed nervously, but still let Marinette help her. Looking at her, Marinette was finally able to analyze her: her hair was platinum blonde and reunited in a side ponytail, she had blue eyes and a very beautiful dress that seemed to have been made very recently. 

“Thank you very much… It’s so much easier not having to carry this all by myself.”

“Oh, that’s nothing! I’m used to carry lots of stuff to help my parents. I’m happy I could help. You really looked like you had a bad time with all of this.”

“Yeah… My husband wanted all of this today, so… He sent me… I don’t know what I would have done if all of it was soaked… You are a lifesaver, really.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad. Everybody has accidents, from time to time. Believe me, I know that very well. What’s your name?”

“I’m… Mathilde. Mathilde Agreste. What about you?”

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s nice to meet you, madame Agreste.”

“Oh, please. Just call me Mathilde. I’m not much older than you. Besides, I don’t need all the formality.”

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind! So, where are we taking this exactly?”

“My husband’s boutique. In fact, it’s the second anniversary this year.”

“Wow! Well, congratulations! Business is good, then?”

“It’s fine… My husband usually keeps me away from it, since he’s the owner and everything behind it… It doesn’t really belong to me, so…” 

She took a corner and Marinette followed her.

“What about you? You have a different shape of eyes… Where do you come from?”

“I was born here, in Paris. But my mother actually came from China when she was still a child. Always been here ever since.”

“Impressive! I’ve always wanted to visit China. I heard it’s really a wonderful country.”

“My mother would agree. I never actually got to go there… But it’s a dream of mine. I want to be in touch with the other part of my heritage.”

“It is a really beautiful dream. And I really mean it. I’m sure you’ll be able to fulfill it one day.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, we’re here.”

Mathilde stopped in front of a door and Marinette jumped on the occasion to get a better look at the shop.  _ Agreste Mode.  _ Mathilde pushed the door open with one hand and invited Marinette inside before she also got in.

“Félix? I’m here with the fabric.”

Marinette looked to the exposed dresses and men’s clothing. She truly was amazed. How had she not known of this shop until now? The pieces were beautiful and so well executed! 

Marinette snapped her head back when she heard footsteps.

“Finally! What took you so long?! You should have returned from this errand a hour ago! Are you really trying to-”

He cut himself short when he saw that his wife was with another person. Marinette looked at him. A tall man, brown hair and brown eyes with a moustache. A severe look all over his face. She gulped. That man was intimidating. 

“And who might  _ that  _ be?” He asked.

“Hum… Hello. My name is Marinette. I saw your wife struggle carrying all of this so… I offered my help. I hope this is okay with you.” 

She let out a nervous laugh. He huffed. 

“Very well. You can both go and carry those to the back of the shop. The usual spot, Mathilde.”

“Yes. Follow me, Marinette.”

The two girls headed for the back of the store. 

“You can let them down here, you’ve already been a great help. Seriously, thank you.”

“As I said, it was nothing. But you’re welcome.”

Marinette and Mathilde were getting out of the back store room when they heard Félix once again.

“Oh, for crying out loud! Who did this?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Someone made a hole on the dress Madame Bustier ordered! She wants it for tomorrow and I have no time to work on it!”

“Oh… Well… Maybe a patch will…”

“A patch? A  _ patch _ ?! Don’t you know anything? Don’t you ever say such nonsense ever again, do you understand?”

Mathilde looked down and nodded, biting her bottom lip. 

“Huh, excuse me? Hi. I mean… If you really don’t have time to repair the dress… Maybe I can help.” Said Marinette.

He scoffed.

“What makes you think I’d let someone like you put your filthy hands on this masterpiece? You’ll just ruin it more!”

“I have tricks up my sleeve… Besides, I know how to sew. I made the dress I’m wearing right now and… I don’t think you have many options right now. Am I wrong?”

He grumbled.

“Very well. But I’m warning you. If there is any thread that goes beyond… I will personally make sure that you never have a career. Understood?”

“Very.”

“Mathilde, for once, don’t be so useless and keep an eye on her so she doesn’t make a disaster.”

“Yes, Félix.”

Once he left, returning in some room and closing the door, Marinette sighed.

“Why do you let him talk to you this way?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you know. You’re his wife, no? He shouldn’t be speaking to you like that. He’s supposed to cherish you, not down you.”

She looked down.

“Things are… complicated, okay? We shouldn’t talk about this… Not now and not here. You need to get this over with. Are you sure you don’t mind doing this?”

“No. I was looking for a job because I need money for my upcoming wedding. But well, I guess I can keep looking tomorrow…”

“What? No. Listen to me. If you do this task quick and well, I’ll personally talk to Félix about hiring you here. I heard him talk with his associate, mademoiselle Rossi, about getting some help in the shop. With this, you might just prove him you can be a good fit.”

“Me? I don’t want to overstep…”

“Hey, consider it a gift for you helping me earlier today. I owe you. Please, let me help you in return.”

“Huh… Okay. I really need the money after all.”

Being curious about the upcoming wedding, Marinette told Mathilde all about her recent engagement to her boyfriend of two years while repairing the dress. While talking, she barely took her eyes off her work, still making sure she stitched everything perfectly, making sure everything was strong and holding together. She finished under thirty minutes (the hole really was big), which was the time Félix got out of the room. Marinette presented the dress and he examined it.

“Yes. I suppose this would do. I’ll give you three francs for your service.”

“Félix… I actually have an idea. How about you make Marinette your assistant? She fended for herself well, don’t you think?”

“So? That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Well… She bailed you out and she helped me with the fabric earlier. I just think that three francs is a poor price for what she has done for us today. Also… She needs a dress… A wedding one.”

“So? She can commission it, but she needs to cover the fees.”

“That’s where you can both help each other. You employ her and use her salary to pay up for her dress you’ll make. I think it’s a good compromise. So?”

Félix stared at his wife before he sighed and reported his attention over to Marinette.

“7:30 tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”

“I… I won’t! Thank you so much, Monsieur Agreste. I promise you you won’t regret it!”

“I sure hope so.”

With heels turned, he returned to his working room. 

“Mathilde… Thank you so much for vouching for me! I promise I will not let you down!”

“It was my pleasure, Marinette. Now, if you excuse me, I have some things to do on my own. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You can count on it!”

With a few cheek kisses shared, Marinette left the shop. The money matter was now settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in case that wasn't clear before. Due to the time lapse in this story (where Marinette is living and where Adrien is), of course there needs to be some OCs. Mathilde, Félix's wife, is one of them and because we have no idea of what Adrien's family tree look like except for his parents, well... Here you go! 
> 
> Anyway, that being said, since the holidays are right around the corner, I might publish the next chapters faster as a little gift starting next week. However, I don't promise anything for the rest of the story.


	8. Masks Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve to everyone who celebrates it! Happy Holidays to those who currently have one and if you don't, well, don't let that stop you from enjoying your day. Unlike me who has to go see a doctor and possibly go to the ER for a dumb issue (the pin holding my earring on my left ear has kinda fused with my ear and now no one can take it off).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Nino whined, almost throwing the controller in the distance. Adrien didn’t hold back his laughter: after all, he crushed Nino completely. Having a bit of loose time, Adrien invited his best friend over for the afternoon. For the last two hours, they have been playing video games, going through all sorts of game. But now, they had settled on Ultimate Mecha Strike 8. 

“Dude, seriously, you always win! Can’t you just cede me the victory, for once?”

“Nuh-uh, can’t do. Seeing you lose is way too fun.”

“When did you become such an asshole, man?”

“Come on, dude. You’re just mad because you know whenever you’re against me, you can’t win.”

“Huh… Yeah? Where is the fun in that when I always lose.”

“Well… You always do the same things. You’re predictable.”

“Great, now you’re talking like Kagami. I swear, you are so much alike it gives me the creeps, sometimes.”

Adrien shrugged.

“We have a similar background after all. Anyway, up for another game?”

“No, I actually have to go. I’m having dinner with Alya and Nora.”

“You mean Anansi.”

“Yeah. Well, she actually came back from some competition that took place in Vietnam, so. Well, Alya misses her and wanted to catch up now that she’s back. And she insisted I was also there.”

“Okay, I get it. I have plans as well for tonight, so…”

“Wait, say that again?”

Adrien’s brows furrowed.

“What? That I have plans-”

“Oh. My. God. You mean that you, Adrien Agreste, CEO of one of the most prestigious fashion brands in the whole world… Who never has any time left…”

“Hey, come on, that’s not true. I had time for you today!” He protested.

“Who always works and barely has had a social life in months… Has plans for tonight? Oh, thank goodness! You’re not a lost cause after all! Tell me all about it.”

“Huh… Why do you treat this like this is a rare event? Come on, it’s no big deal and besides… It’s not very interesting…”

Nino sat back down, still looking at his friend.

“Okay, now that’s a total lie. You’re my best friend, dude. You know I can read you like an open book.”

“No… I mean it! It really is nothing!”

“The more you keep denying, the more I’ll think like the truth is actually the opposite of what you’re saying. Come on, spit it out already. You know I won’t judge you.”

Adrien sighed. Since he met Alya all those years ago when they were in Collège, Nino’s curious spirit has tripled. It wasn’t all that bad at all times: it was actually a good thing most of it. But in other occasions… Alya’s habit of snooping (that she passed onto Nino) was annoying. And Adrien knew he couldn’t say what where his plans for tonight. He couldn’t just say “actually, remember the noise I was hearing? Well, turns out it was the ghost of a woman who died in the 1840s and I will catch her up on everything she missed since her death.” No, Nino wouldn’t understand.

“Okay look, it really is no big deal. I just met this girl and-”

“Oh, so you’re going out with a girl then. After all those years of being-”

“No! No! I swear, it’s nothing like that. She’s just a friend and… she’s also  _ way _ older than me.”

Understatement of the century. And the previous one.

“Since when has that been a problem? There’s nothing wrong with dating older women.”

Adrien almost choked. 

“No, Nino. Seriously, this is nothing of the sort. Promise.”

Nino sighed.

“Okay then. So… you’ve made a new friend then? What’s her name and what does she do for a living?”

_ Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?  _

“Her name is Marinette and she… She’s… A freelance worker.” He invented quickly.

“Marinette, huh? Interesting. Although that names makes me think of something that I can’t quite point out… Where have I heard that name… Meh. Anyway, doesn’t matter. What are you going to do together?”

Adrien let out a chuckle.

“What are you, Nino. My mom? C’mon now. I can handle myself.”

“Okay, then. I’ll be taking my leave. You text me if there’s anything.”

“Yup, don’t worry. See ya. Have fun!”

“You too!”

With Nino finally gone, Adrien gathered the things he was bringing for tonight: three books, his laptop and charger, a blanket, a pillow, warm socks, joggings, a hoodie and some snacks. Going quickly into his dining room to eat, he headed out, notifying Nathalie on the way. Going in the metro, he traveled to the nearest station from the building. Then, being in front of it, he looked at it, nodding approvingly. The repairs were now almost done and the paperwork to officially brand and license  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir  _ sent. 

Taking out his key, Adrien opened the door, getting inside. He locked the door behind him.

“Marinette? Are you here?”

Silence. Adrien frowned. He knew she couldn’t get out of here. Where was she? 

“Marinette..?” He tried again. 

He stepped, turning his head to the left.

“Where is she…” He thought out loud to himself, scratching his head.

“BOO!” 

Adrien jumped, screeching and grabbing a hold of his shirt. Then, he heard a giggle and opened his eyes to see Marinette now laughing harder and harder, holding her stomach.

“You should have seen your face! You looked like you were about to pass out!” She said in between her laughs. 

He simply frowned. But then, relaxed. He couldn’t be mad at her, it was just a joke she pulled on him. 

“Very funny. So that’s how you’re greeting me, now? Trying to scare me?”

“Well, I’m a ghost, aren’t I? Might as well try to own up to it. But I’m glad to see you. I can’t wait to see what you will show me today! But first, I want to know how was your day.”

Marinette followed him on the stairs as he told her about his day. She listened to what he said with huge attention and asked for some precisions from time to time. They went inside his office.

“Okay, so I’ve tried to come up with a plan… To… You know, have the best way to show you all you have missed. But, it didn’t work out well… At first, I thought the best way was to go chronologically. But then… I dismissed it because you have gone through things in that way for so long. So instead, I decided to do things while mixing stuff a little. And today, we’ll start by watching a movie released earlier this year.”

“A movie… And that’s..?”

“Right. You know what photographs are, right?”

“Yes, even though I never got a chance to be in one. Too expensive.”

“Well, a movie is basically a moving photograph, but generally 1h30 to three hours long, it depends. It tells a story, just like you can read in books. I’ve also brought three of my personal favorites for you to read on your spare time…”

“Adrien, you do remember that I can’t touch them, right?”

“Fuck, right. I’m sorry… I’ll find a way to make this work. It would be a shame if you couldn’t get to read them… For now, I’ll just present them to you tonight and we’ll look into them another time. Anyway, I’m going to set up the computer now. Make yourself comfortable.”

Kneeling on the floor, Adrien opened up his bag while Marinette curiously watched him, kneeling beside him as well. He got out the snacks, felt bad because he remembered Marinette couldn’t eat any and he would just be stuffing himself in front of her, the clothes he would put on instead of those he was wearing, the three books and the laptop. Plugging it so he was sure it wouldn’t discharge during the movie, he got up.

“I’m going to get changed real quick. Here, take a look at the books.” He said while unpiling them and putting them side by side.

Picking up his clothes, Adrien left the room and headed to the bathroom. He changed and returned inside his office, where he saw Marinette looking at the cover of one book in particular with wide eyes and trembling hands.

“Huh… Everything okay?” 

Marinette turned her head over to him and pointed at the book.

“Tell me more about this book.”

Adrien got closer, put his previous clothes inside the bag and looked at the book.

“Oh, yes. The first volume of  _ La Coccinelle _ , by Marc Anciel. One of my favorite book series ever. Published for the first time in 1862.”

He picked it up.

“Do you want me to read you the summary?”

She simply nodded, not taking her eyes off him. It was a bit paradoxal: how could such blue eyes made him feel like she was burning through him? He paid it no mind as he started to read out loud the summary behind the book.

_ Marine Dufour-Châtel has lived in Paris since she was born and is just a normal girl with a normal life. However, there is something no one but her knows: when the situation requires, she becomes la Coccinelle, masked protector of the city and its inhabitants from whatever harm.  _

_ Following the sudden disappearance of the mayor’s son, Marine finds herself wrapped up in the biggest conspiracy, sending her to extents she never could imagine. Will she ever be able to solve the case and save her loved one’s from the filthy hands of evil? _

“Yeah… I read this series a lot throughout my teenage years. This author really knows how to portray things in a beautiful and realistic way. He makes himself very clear even though he uses some complicated words, I had to use the dictionary a lot to understand some of them… Really, I love every single volume of…”

He stopped talking when he saw Marinette getting up from the floor and walking to the window. She put her hand against it and let her head lean on it.

“Marinette?” He asked.

He got up and joined her.

“What’s going on?”

She sighed.

“I’m just… Feeling nostalgic.” She answered, still not looking at him.

“Why? Is this a personal matter? Do you need a moment alone?”

“No… It _is_ personal, but I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you. Marc was a friend of mine.”

His brows went up.

“We weren’t really close, not like I was with other friends of mine… But we were still friends. He was always writing something, whenever he wasn’t busy working. His biggest dream was to publish a book, but from my time alive, he never found that one subject…”

She turned to him.

“Wait… What was your family name, again?”

“Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien’s brain made connections at a fast pace. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marine Dufour-Châtel. In both cases, the initials were MDC. Remembering the description of the character, he saw the similarities: jet black hair, bluebell eyes… The only thing missing was the earrings. But then, Marinette placed a lock of hair behind her ear. He saw it: a red round earring, with five black polka dots. 

“This… You inspired this book?”

She bit her bottom lip for a second.

“I think I did, yes… You said this was the first volume… How many are there?"

“Huh… Nine.”

“NINE?”

She looked flabbergasted. 

“Is it… Is it okay with you?”

“Oh my Gosh… I can’t believe all it took Marc was my death to get inspired... “

She brought her hand to her lips and squeaked before she fell on her knees and started to sob. Adrien froze, not sure of what he was supposed to do. He still opened his mouth, he had to try something.

“Well… I personally believe this book series is one of the best ever written. And… Marine has been a source of inspiration for me. She’s one of my all-time favourite characters. Brilliant, always there for others no matter how she felt about them, extremely skilled…One of my personal heroes.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. And her character inspired lots of little girls all around the world. And boys too.” He said, raising his hand.

Marinette laughed and sniffled. 

“In this case, I’m glad… And also, I’m happy Marc got to make his dream come true.”

“Do you feel like he used you?”

She shook her head.

“No… Knowing him… I know he probably had a hard time getting this idea on paper. He was always doubting himself, thinking what he did was never good enough. But I encouraged him the best I could, along with Nathaniel, another one of my friends. He was writing short stories for the newspapers… But always wanted to write novels. He looked up to another popular writer at the time: Victor Hugo. Another one of his dreams was to actually meet the guy… I wonder if he got to do so.”

She smiled.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. I look forward to reading it. Along with the other volumes, of course.”

“You still want to read them?”

“Well, yes! Marc is my friend. Was my friend. Anyway, I want to see what he did. I know I probably inspired the character, as she almost has the same name as me… But I really want to know how the story goes.”

“If you want, we could watch the movie another time. We could read and act the book, the first chapters at least, for tonight. What do you say?”

“As fun as it sounds… I’ve read many books in my life… But I never saw a movie. Let’s stick to your original idea for tonight, I want to discover something new.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

They got back in front of the computer (for which Marinette had many questions as well) and Adrien started the movie.


	9. The Feel of Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said that because it's the holiday season, many chapter would be published in a short laps of time? Well, here's another one! Enjoy!

In just two weeks, Marinette had learned a lot about the world as it was today. And she was always excited to see Adrien come back with something new for her. Every night he came to spend time with her, he always brought something different: it could be a movie (which she enjoyed a lot), music from some artist, TV shows (they were now finished with the first season, as they were named, of  _ The Good Place _ ), previous and currents events, the newest tendencies… Really, Adrien didn’t miss a thing and even showed her what the city looked like using something called… Google Maps, if she remembered correctly.

He was coming back here tonight, he told her so a few hours ago when he came inside the building to make sure everything was fine and signing some paperwork. And now, she was tired of waiting for him. Of course, she knew he had a life of his own and that she had absolutely no right whatsoever to keep him all to herself only to satisfy her curiosity… But still. What took him so long? 

As she was asking that question to herself for what might have been the 500th time, she heard the key turn and faded through the floor to greet him. He closed the door behind him and locked before turning to her, with the widest smile she had ever seen. She smiled as well upon seeing him, a light heat coming from her chest.

“I have a surprise for you, Bugaboo.”

Then, it was gone. She grumbled.

“I told you to stop calling me that! I might have ladybug earrings, this is the worst nickname you could have given me. EVER!” She insisted.

He simply smiled and got closer. Now, she noticed how he kept something hidden from her sight, behind his back. She tried to get a better look, but he would just move.

“Nuh-uh. I want you to close your eyes first.”

“Really? Can’t you just-”

“Yes, really. Come on, now.”

She sighed dramatically before she gave up, seeing that he wouldn’t change his mind. 

“Okay, place your hands in front of you, palms up.”

“This is weird, but… okay?”

Marinette did as he asked.

“So… I’ve been thinking a lot about your issue with touching stuff. Because showing you things is a thing, but you feeling them is another. What I’m saying is I’ve pulled some strings and made something for you. I just hope it will work. You may open your eyes.”

She did and saw him holding a pair of brown gloves.

“You got me… gloves?” She asked, confused. 

“Yup. But not just any gloves. I’ve ordered them with your measurements, so they could fit you perfectly. I know it wouldn’t suffice, and here’s the twist. They’re copper-sprayed.”

“W-What?”

“Those two gloves are covered with copper powder. Since you can touch and manipulate copper with ease, I thought… Maybe this could work. So there you go, copper-sprayed gloves. And if you agree, we…”

“Just give them already!”

Still holding her hands up, he let out a chuckle before he let them fall. As expected, they were now in her hands, but that was normal: she could touch the external thing because of the copper. But, could she actually wear them? She supposed the insides weren’t sprinkled, so could it actually work as well? Or would they hold in place because the exterior was covered by copper, making the gloves a sort-of hand prison?

“Come on, try them on!” He encouraged her.

Marinette nodded and took one of them before bringing it to her left hand. She closed her eyes tightly and slipped it on. When she opened her eyes back, she let out an amazed gasp. The glove was holding. She moved her fingers and chuckled, seeing that worked without any trouble. Quickly, she put on the other glove and made the same test: again, a complete success. 

“I’m wearing gloves… I’m actually wearing gloves!”

She let out a happy squeal and she started to happily jump before she ran off, touching everything she could: the furniture, the objects, the material stacked everywhere on this level…

“This is… AMAZING! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said, returning back to Adrien.

“My pleasure. But now, the ultimate test. You still owe me a handshake.”

With that, he held out his hand. Marinette looked at it before she joined her hand to his, tightening her grasp. They shook hands.

“Well, we found a loophole!” He exclaimed, proudly.

“What do you mean, _we_? I would have never thought about that! You were the one to come up with this idea.”

“Maybe, but if you didn’t know about the copper thing, this wouldn’t be happening. We’re holding hands because of your knowledge.”

Marinette looked down to their hands as the same time Adrien did. They looked back up to each other’s face and blushed. Then, they realized it and both let go.

“Sorry.” They said, simultaneously.

They both let out an awkward laugh and Marinette shifted on her feet for a moment before she gained the courage to ask him something.

“Say… Would that be okay if I… touched you?” She said, looking up to him.

His eyes widened.

“No! Not… Not in that way! It’s just… I haven’t touched anyone ever since I…”

She sighed. This was so embarrassing. 

“You can touch me.” He said.

“I can?”

He nodded.

“I give you my full permission, my lady.”

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and got closer.

“Would you mind closing your eyes? It’s just awkward if you stare at me.”

He gulped, but nodded anyway, closing his eyes. Marinette stepped once more, now standing just in front of him. Slowly, she rose up her hands and put them on top of his head. She let her fingers run through his golden locks, imaginating their softness: his hair was always fluffy, they should be soft, but she couldn’t completely feel them with the gloves on.

She let her hands fall down and covered his ears for a few seconds. She noticed how he gulped when she touched his lobe. A sensitive spot? Maybe. She continued her way and touched his forehead, making circles with her thumbs before she covered his eyes. Then, she poked his nose with one finger while her other hand touched his lips. She cupped his face, moving his head on a few angles before she let her hands fall to his neck, then his shoulders. She tightened her grip on them for a second: Adrien was strong, that was for sure. She let her hands slide on his arms, finally reaching his hands and taking them in her own.

“Thank you.”

He took this as an invitation to open his eyes.

“You’re welcome… Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Not much, actually… I really appreciate your gift. Like seriously. It’s great to retrieve some… autonomy. But…”

She stopped and bit her bottom lip while shutting her eyes. 

“What is it? You know you can tell me.”

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with concern in his eyes. 

“I love your gift… But it doesn’t replace the feel of touch. I can touch… But I don’t feel the things I touch. I wish I could have been able to touch you. _Really_ touch you.”

Her eyes widened.

“W-Well! Because your hair looks so soft and I… Huh…”

He let out a chuckle and brought her hands to his lips. He slightly kissed her knuckles, making her blush furiously.  _ Wait. What was going on?  _

“I get it. I wish that too. You said you loved hugs, but guess what? I do too. And you’re my friend. I like sharing hugs with my friends.”

“Well… Maybe someday that will be possible. You just need to copper-spray a jacket.” She joked. 

“Do you really want that?”

“No. Please, don’t give me that.”

He smiled, but finally let go of her hands.

“As much fun as all that was, I didn’t come here only to gift you with gloves. Let me introduce you to the topic of the day. Let’s go to your room.”

She nodded and followed him upstairs. They both settled on the floor and Adrien took out his laptop. He invited her to unlock it, saying that normally, passwords aren’t meant to be shared, but that in her case, it was different.

“Password is Plagg. Two ‘g’s.”

“That’s an odd choice of a password…”

“Hey, don’t judge me! I was nine when I first got him!”

“Oh. Plagg is a pet?”

“Plagg was my hamster.”

“No way, you had a hamster too? I had one when I was alive!”

“Really? How did you name it?”

“Her name was Tikki.”

“Tikki? And after that, you say Plagg is an odd name?”

“What are you saying exactly, Adrien?”

“I think you know that very well. Now come on, unlock it.”

Marinette nodded and brought her hands over the keyboard. Finding each letter, she wrote Adrien’s password. But then, she wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Now, you have to press enter. This one.” He said while pressing the corresponding key.

His session was now open and Marinette saw a bunch of icons, she remembered Adrien mentioning they were called ‘files’ She stared for a moment at the background picture. It was Adrien with his friends. She recognized Alya, Nino, Kagami, Mylène and Ivan, as they came here once. But he had to introduce her to the other two: Kim and Ondine. 

“Today, I’ll show you something called video games. You know what games are already, so I’ll just make a precision about this kind of game. Those are games that need a screen and controls to make progress. There are also many kinds of video games from more story-like to violent ones or even one where there is no story or special events. More recently, we also have motion-games that work with a captor: basically, moving in real life makes your character move like you did.”

“That’s really fascinating. Can’t wait to try… I can try, right?”

“Well, you will be holding a remote when that happens so you shouldn’t have any problem now that we know the gloves work just fine. However, we’ll have to leave these games for another time since they require another type of device. I’ll introduce you to some basic games. Starting with one called Pac-Man.”

“How do you write that?”

“P-A-C M-A-N. But we’ll have to go looking for it on the internet. Open up the browser.”

“The what?”

“Browser. It’s a program that allows you to search for anything you want on the web. This icon here, is a shortcut leading to a browser called Google Chrome.”

“That Google thing sure is present in a lot of things.” She noted.

“Yeah… This company is huge. Anyway, ready to play?”

“I’ll do my best!”

The search done, the game appeared.

“The rules are very simple. You are the yellow guy and your goal is to eat every white dot that is in the labyrinth. To move, you use the arrows you see on the bottom right of the keyboard. But, you will be chased by four colored ghosts. If they touch you, you lose a life. You have three lives.”

“Uh, ironic.”

He coughed.

“Anyway… You also have a power-up. If you reach a flashing dot, you have a few seconds to go after the ghosts. They turn blue. With this power up, you can temporarily kill a ghost. So don’t forget, even if you eat them, they come back up and go after you. You’ll also notice that sometimes, a fruit appears. If you eat it, it gives you extra points. Any question?”

“No, I think I got it.”

“Okay, then start.”

Sliding her finger on the tactile pad, as Adrien called it when he introduced her to his laptop, she clicked on “Start”. Immediately, a funny music played and was replaced by siren noise. Seeing a ghost moving in the labyrinth, Marinette pressed on the arrows, going after every single dot. She was so concentrated to her tongue was stuck out of her mouth. She was handling this… Until two ghosts cornered her and made her lose a life. She pouted.

“Watch out, you start right back up.” He told her.

As he said, the game restarted and Marinette focused on reaching the remaining dots, ending the level.

“Hey, this is actually kind of fun! It isn’t much, but I like it!” She said, truthfully.

“I’m glad you do. But stay focused, the next level starts immediately.”

Marinette’s head snapped back and, when the level started, her fingers were pressing on the keys and she was truly amazed. Not only was she playing an actual modern game, but she was doing it without Adrien having to be involved. She could touch the laptop and its keyboard and she could control the moving yellow circle in however way she wanted. Adrien’s gift was truly the greatest she could have ever received. 

Sure, the ladybug earrings her Nonna gave her when she was 13 were amazing, so was everything she received in her time alive. But… This one gift? 

Who would have thought that a simple pair of gloves could make her so happy she had a warm feeling inside her chest? For years, Marinette was only able to watch things from afar. She couldn’t act or do anything about what she witnessed. She was only a spectator. She had no say in whatever was going on before her eyes. But with the gloves? She felt like she was a part of things again. She was actually sending data to this internet thing because she was finally able to touch a computer and do stuff on it.  _ SHE WAS PLAYING A GAME.  _ And even if it was through those gloves that were the only thing she could truly touch, the rest being only an aftermath of the gloves’ contact to them… She felt good. 

Adrien’s phone rang and he mumbled something before getting up and heading out of the room. But Marinette still continued to play. She could touch things… Even if she couldn’t really. But she really wanted to. She wanted to really feel things. Not only the limits of the building. She wanted to touch the furniture, the paint in the other rooms. Heck, she wanted real human contact! She wanted to feel the warmth of Adrien’s skin against her own. But in a friendly way, of course. Like the handshake they previously did, but without any glove. 

It has been so long since she was able to really feel the things she was touching. She longed the fee-

“Wait. Hold up. What do you mean, you’re coming over? I’m not- WHAT? No, you can’t co- FIVE MINUTES? Huh… Okay then, see ya.”

Marinette heard Adrien’s rushed footsteps and it made her lose her last life. Bummer, she wanted to play some more.

“What is it?”

“I don’t really have the time to explain… But… You might need to take off the gloves for a while.”

“Why?”

“Huh… Well, Alya and Nino are-”

“Dude? Where are you?”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a glance. Oh well, that was an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just end this chapter with a cliffhanger?
> 
> Hmm... Yes, I believe I just did!


	10. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my last update of 2019! 
> 
> I wish all of you a happy new year, lots of fun, love, health, well, whatever else that can be good for any of you! But in the meantime, here's the chapter. Hope you'll like it!

“Adrien?”

Adrien still looked at Marinette with wide eyes. Motionning towards her.

“Take off the gloves! They will see them float if they come here!” He pressed her.

Turning towards the door, he answered to his two friends.

“I’m upstairs! Just give me two minutes!”

Marinette expressly removed the gloves, giving them back to Adrien.

“We’re coming up!” Alya said.

“Where can I put them?” He asked Marinette, talking about the gloves.

“Well… Anywhere!” She answered in a panic. 

“That doesn’t hel- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey.”

He straightened himself when he saw Alya and Nino at the door. The couple looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Huh, hey? Are you okay?” Asked Alya.

“Me? Pfff. Yeah, totally, totally…”

“Adrien… No, don’t look at me! Just listen. Stop being so awkward or they will suspect something.” Said Marinette next to him.

“You sure, dude? You look pale. As if you just saw a ghost or something.” Added Nino.

Adrien let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck. Marinette sighed and facepalmed.

“No, everything’s good! Completely good. I’m just… Startled about the fact you came to visit me… That’s all...” He explained quickly.

“So far so good.” Approved Marinette.

“Why? You didn’t want us to know about your secret?” Said Alya.

Adrien gulped.

“Oh my Gosh, do you think she knows?” Said Marinette.

“Secret? What secret? I don’t have any secret!”

“Really? Not even the fact that you come here to play Pac-Man on your laptop?”

Adrien turned his head to see his laptop, displaying the retro game. He decided to roll with it.

“Yeah… Looks like you got me here!” 

“Seriously, you’re so weird sometimes… You mean to tell me you’re coming here for hours at night to play Pac-Man? That’s what you’ve been doing all those past weeks?” Asked Nino.

“This is the kind of reaction I expected. Which is why I’ve kept it a secret from you two and everyone else.”

“Yeah, okay. Fair enough.” He shrugged.

“Anyway… What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to take you out. You need to slack off a little. So… You can’t say no. You’re coming. But, you need a change of clothes. You can’t enter the  _ Miracle Box  _ dressed with joggings!” Said Alya. 

“The Miracle Box? What’s that?” Marinette asked.

“Huh… Okay, sure. Why not? Wait for me downstairs. I’m going to pick up my stuff and then, we go to my house.”

“Okay. Let’s go, Al’.”

With the couple back downstairs, Adrien let out a relieved sigh. He gave the gloves back to Marinette before he kneeled to turn off his laptop. 

“To answer your question, the Miracle Box is a nightclub. If you don’t know what that is, it’s a place where only 18 years old and up are allowed to go. They sell alcohol, there is music, you can dance…”

“Oh, looks like fun! Except the alcohol part, I’ve never really been fond of this kind of drink. They’re disgusting, from what I remember.”

“That’s your opinion. Anyway… I’m sorry we have to cut this evening short.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I understand. You go and have fun with your friends. I’ll just… Stay here. And use the gloves you gave me to read the books you’ve left here! Unless… You planned to take them back?”

“Oh, no. They’re a gift, you keep them and use them as you please… Unless there is someone else.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He didn’t realise what sense this sentence could have before he said it. 

“I mean! Not that I want to keep you all to myself or something! Just that…”

Marinette chuckled.

“I get it. It would freak someone out to see a pair of gloves floating in the air without any kind of support. I’ll be very careful using them, I promise. I’m really happy to have them, you know? It might be the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”

“Really? It’s just a pair of gloves.”

“Maybe… But they’re not any glove. They’re special and are helping me feel like I’m part of things again. I don’t think I could possibly repay you someday.”

There it was yet again. The warmth. Somehow, seeing Marinette happy made him happy as well.

“You don’t need to. I mean it.”

She smiled and slipped one of the gloves on to put her hand on his right arm. He shifted for a second under her kind smile.

“Thank you, Adrien. I’m glad we’re friends.”

He smiled as well.

“As I am, Marinette.”

“Adrien, why are you taking so long to-”

Adrien turned his head and saw Alya looking at him with her mouth wide open. Marinette removed her hand from his arm, but it was too late. Alya was now seeing two gloves floating. Realising that, Marinette let one of the gloves fall, but the other one was still put on her hand and was still floating in the air for Alya to see. 

“Wh- What…”

“Alya… I can explain!”

“NINO!” 

“No, no, Alya!”

But it was too late already. Upon hearing his girlfriend screaming, Nino rushed upstairs and froze in the doorstep, seeing as well one glove floating.

“What the fuck?” He asked, more confused than scared.

Adrien sighed. He turned over to Marinette that was biting her bottom lip. Hiding in plain sight? A failure.

“I guess there is no point in trying to hide, now… Okay guys, I know this looks… Unusual.”

“Unusual? There’s a freaking glove floating right beside you without any logical reason!” 

“You’re playing a trick on us, right? Well, you can stop now, Adrien.” Chuckled Alya nervously.

“Are you sure it’s okay, Adrien?” Asked Marinette with a tiny voice. 

He looked at her and nodded, sure of himself.

“I trust them more than anyone.”

He reported his attention over his two friends.

“Alya… Nino… I know this isn’t logical and doesn’t make any sense… Frankly, I don’t understand either and neither does she.”

“ _She_?” Asked Nino.

“Yes, she. I know you can’t see or hear her, but… I’d like you to meet Marinette.”

Making her understand this was her cue, she slowly waved her hand to salute both of them. Their eyes widened. Adrien picked up the glove on the ground and handed it to Marinette, allowing her to put it on as well. 

“Nice to meet you…” She said even though they couldn’t hear her.

The couple stayed silent for a while, staring at the moving gloves. Then, Alya spoke up.

“Hold on… You mean to say that… This is someone?”

“Yes.”

“But… What is she, exactly? Also… Why is the only thing we see her hands?”

“Okay, there is a lot to say… Do we have time before we need to go...”

“Dude, screw the Miracle Box. You tell us everything right now.” 

“Fine.”

The three of them seated on the couch in Adrien’s office, Marinette following them without taking her gloves off. Now, if the couple thought all of this was only very good special effects, they knew it wasn’t it. Adrien might be rich, but they knew he wasn’t an expert in this field. There was no way he could simply pull off this level through many rooms of this building without any pause whatsoever. 

Adrien, with the permission Marinette granted him, told them everything: about how the two of them met, how it seemed he was the only one able to see and hear Marinette (which was proved by the fact nor Nino or Alya could except for the floating gloves), how twice or thrice a week he would come there to show Marinette things from the modern world and ending with everything Marinette knew about herself. 

“So… Any questions?”

“Yeah, I have one. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Shouted Nino.

“He sure is swearing a lot.” Commented Marinette.

“How could you keep this from us?”

“Oh, sorry Nino. Like I could have just come to you and said ‘hey, by the way, I befriended a ghost and I’m the only one able to see her’. You would have thought I was being schizophrenic like my father!”

Marinette gasped and Adrien looked over to her.

“Schizophrenic? I’m sorry, Adrien.” 

He nodded, thankful.

“Hey, come on! You know I’m not like that! I would never say this to you!”

“No, but would you have believed me?”

“Well…”

Alya put her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder, stopping him from saying anything else.

“I get it, Adrien. I understand why you didn’t say anything and I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope. But I do have a lot of questions. Not especially for you, but for the ghost… Marie?”

“Marinette.” He corrected her along with the ghost.

“Right, sorry. So, let me get this straight. Can you be my translator, Adrien?”

“Sure thing.”

“Okay. So… You’re a ghost that has been haunting this building for 176 years?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any idea why you’re like this?”

“Not a clue.”

“And you… can’t get out of here?”

Adrien shook his head. Alya hummed before taking out her cellphone.

“What are you doing?”

“Making some research. Surely, Marinette could not possibly be the only ghost case there is. There must be some info somewhere.”

“I’ve already tried to look. But the only things I found did not seem really legit and…”

“Oh, sweet Adrien. My sweet Adrien… You just don’t know how to look. If there is something, believe me, I’ll find it. Marinette, by any chance, do you know where your grave is?”

“Huh… No. My parents never mentioned it when they were still here.”

Adrien relayed the message. Alya got up, dragging Nino along with her.

“Give me a week. I will find everything there is to know. Adrien, send me a text with Marinette's birthday and deathday, if she knows it. Every biological detail possible. Her remains must be  _ somewhere.  _ They could help us understand what happened to her and why she’s a ghost today." 

"Wait, so that means we're not going out anymore?" Asked Nino. 

"Of course not! This might be the biggest case EVER. I have to get searching NOW." 

"Wow, she really is passionate. I like her already." Nodded Marinette with a smile.

“Thanks for your dedication, Als.” Said Adrien.

“You’re welcome. Come on, babe. You’re my personal assistant in this.”

“ _ Great _ . I mean, awesome!” He corrected before she would notice his sarcasm.

The couple left and Adrien reported his attention over to Marinette.

“So… The night took an unexpected turn.” He chuckled

“It certainly did… But I don’t mind, even if you didn’t get to show me more video games.”

“Well, the night is still young. Are you still down?”

“Sure.”

With that answer, Adrien turned on his laptop once again. Showing her three other games, she eventually grew tired and they settled on watching another episode of one show they started watching.


	11. The Ghost Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! To properly start the new year, here's the newest chapter. Hope you'll like it!

A week has passed since Alya and Nino found out about Marinette’s presence inside the headquarters of the future  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir.  _ From what Adrien told her when he came inside, they would be coming later today because Alya supposedly found some interesting informations. 

“Say, Adrien?” She said, closing the third volume of  _ La Coccinelle _ and putting it down beside her.

“Hum?” He replied, his eyes still lingering over his papers and whatever he was doing inside his office.

“You really love those books a lot, huh?”

“Yes, why?”

“Is this the reason why your new startup has ‘Chat Noir’ in its name?”

He stopped writing and Marinette smirked, seeing his cheeks getting redder. Looks like she got it right. She got up from the window’s border and walked until she was next to him. She could have faced him by fading through his desk, but she always thought it was weird-looking, so she didn’t.

“So, you like Marine’s rival, huh?”

“He might be his rival in heroing in this volume, but he will eventually become her partner. That’s not a huge spoiler. And… Well, yeah. He is fun, out-going and cocky.”

“He is annoying at times, though. Also, what is his thing with cat puns? And at times, he slacks off a bit too much.”

“But he gets the job done when needed. And, I personally think he counterbalances Coccinelle quite well. He is what she isn’t, but he still has the same values as her and wants to make the world a better place.”

“Yeah… you’re right. Chat Noir is enjoyable. Question, will his identity be revealed? Not only to Marine, but also to us, the readers?”

“Yup, but don’t you already have anyone you suspect?”

“Not really… No other male characters in the book has a personality like Chat Noir…”

“Well, even if Marine _is_ Coccinelle, they are some parts of her personality that are emphasized when she puts on the suit, which keeps her identity a secret from others like her friends and family.”

“Yeah… So, Chat Noir is someone we have already met then?”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. You’ll have to find out yourself.”

“Fine, but you need to bring me the next two volumes next time you come. I’ll settle on reading the first volume of this Hunger Games thing you brought me for now…”

“I’m sure you’ll like it. But there are many political references in here so whenever you don’t know something, don’t mind asking me.”

“Of course.”

“Hey guys, we’re here!”

Adrien got up from his seat and invited Marinette along downstairs. Only there, he saw Alya with a full backpack and piles of paper under hers and Nino’s arms. 

“Woah. You really have found stuff, huh?” Began Adrien.

“Yeah, and that’s not all. We don’t have much time before  _ he  _ arrives, so let’s get started.” Said Alya.

“He? Who’s he? Alya…”

“Don’t worry, from what I know, this guy is  _ the  _ shit. Totally legit and professional. Okay, let’s begin.”

The four of them formed a circle on the floor as they seated. Alya opened her bag and, with Nino’s help, exposed on the ground every sheet there was. Marinette looked at them and started to read some of them. Some were articles and she frowned.

“Okay, so last week when I started to look for more intel about all of this, I started with mainstream search. But as you probably know, everything Google shows you is a load of crap. And... The books at the public libraries are following close. So, I pushed more and got on the Dark Web.”

“Dark Web? What is that?” Asked Marinette.

“Hold on a bit, Alya. So, Marinette. Remember what I told you about the internet? Well, from browsers like Google Chrome and other things, we have access to a lot of things, but not 100% of what the web has to offer. To access it, we use what we call a torrent and a lot of firewalls to prevent computers from catching viruses or from malicious people from accessing your private data. The Dark web has everything else someone could be looking for, even some illegal things like pedophiles in search of…”

“I think I got it… That’s horrifying.” 

“Yes, it is. But the Dark Web also has informations about everything the mainstream medias hides from the public. The Dark Web is called like that not because of the dirty stuff, but mostly because we don’t know everything there is on it. Like a blind spot.”

“Okay, got it.”

With a nod, Alya continued.

“Anyway, I found myself on a Reddit-like site about paranormal stuff and spectral occurrences and… I found a page, this one over here, I printed everything, with everything we know about Marinette and… Many people were agreeing on one thing. A ghost expert that calls himself Master Fu.”

“Master Fu?”

“Yes. I looked for coordinates and I got them. So, I got in contact with this guy and explained him everything. Luckily for us, turns out the guy is in Paris at the moment. Initially, I wanted to meet him first by myself, but he explained to me that he would be a better help if he had firsthand access to the matter. So, I took the initiative to invite him.”

“Hold on, you invited some random guy here without knowing anything about him?” 

“My thought, exactly.” Said Nino.

“This might be our only chance to understand everything that’s going on. So yes, I took a risk. But there’s technically three of us, physically speaking I mean, so if he tries anything, we should be able to stop him. Anyway, that being put aside, I also looked for the location of Marinette’s grave. this was tricky and I got help from a teenage boy called Max to hack the archives of the city, and… We found a match. We still need to verify it, though. But according to it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been buried in the Père-Lachaise cemetery 176 years ago. The infos match perfectly, so that should be it.” She said, pointing to another sheet.

Marinette stretched and grabbed the paper, luckily she was wearing the gloves, and read its content. There was a copy of her birth and death certificate, but there wasn't any mention of an autopsy or cause of death, with the references to her grave, which made her groan. She was buried there in the grave 14123. 

“The numbers don’t mean anything anymore, though, so, we’ll have to spend a full day in Père-Lachaise and look for the grave ourselves.”

“But the cemetery is huge! And Marinette is not famous like Molière or Jim Morrison, there’s no way we can find her grave in the span of one day!”

“Well, we still have to try. Unless you don’t want us to find it, Marinette?” 

Their attention turned to Marinette. She gulped.

“No… Find it. And take a picture, for me. It’s my grave, I want to know about it.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Adrien.

“Totally. I want to know what happened to me. I've been waiting for too long.”

“Okay then, we’ll find your grave, no matter how long it takes us.”

She nodded. But the second later, a knock on the door startled them. Alya got up.

“That must be him. Come on.”

The group got up, but Marinette did not move. Adrien noticed and held up his hand, inviting her to grab it.

“I’m here for you, okay? I got you. If this guy isn’t what he says he is, I’ll be the first to kick him out, alright?”

She looked at his hand, but ultimately grabbed it and tightened her grasp. Then, she nodded.

“Let’s go.”

They walked up to the door and opened it. But then, they saw nothing.

“Huh… Is there supposed to be someone here or..?”

“Down here, young man.”

The group looked down and saw a little man, with a beard and a hawaian shirt. He wore weird glasses.

“Hello. You must be Alya.”

“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Likewise. And you…”

He looked straight in Marinette’s eyes.

“You must be the one this is all about.”

“You… You can see me?”

“Indeed, my child. Although I probably shouldn’t call you that, you’re surely older than me.”

She let out a chuckle and the old man smiled.

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Of course.”

Stepping aside to let him in, Master Fu didn’t even take a look around before he sat down, inviting the others to do the same thing.

“Okay, so if miss Alya explained to me the situation well, you died 176 years ago and there is only one of you able to fully see and hear the ghost… What is your name, dear?”

“Marinette.”

“Noted. Which one of you has the natural ability to acknowledge her?”

“Me. I’m Adrien.”

Master Fu nodded and scribbled something on a pad.

“So, I’ve been told there are some things you want to know? You can ask your questions and I’ll answer them the best I can.”

“I have one. How can we be so sure you don’t say bullshit to us? We didn’t even know ghosts were a thing like... a week ago!” Said Nino.

“You can’t. You have to take a risk and, you’ll get to make your own ideas about this based on if my knowledge is accurate enough that even Marinette agrees. Also… I’ve had a long apprenticeship. I’m not the only ghost helper in this world.”

“Ghost helper? That’s what you are?”

“Yes. I’m part of the Order of the Spectral Guardians. We’re taken to become apprentices at a very young age and we train for years.”

“But why do you need training if you’re able to see and hear ghosts?” Asked Alya.

“Who says I can?”

“Huh? But… You talked with _me_ earlier.” Added Marinette.

“Yes, but only because of my glasses. Unlike Adrien, I was not born with the ability to be aware of spectras. I need some help because only one birth out of 25 000 000 has this gift. You have somewhat of an unique power.”

“Wait, so… Your glasses allow you to see and hear ghosts? How does that work?”

“Simple. They were made out of an ancient recipe that, unfortunately, I can’t share with you. But, it involves copper, which is the only element ghosts are able to naturally touch and manipulate. Once one of our senses is made aware of the presence of a ghost, the others are influenced and can work together. Because you see the ghost through the glasses, you know they're here, so you can hear them. Would you like to try?” He asked, taking off the glasses.

“Sure!”

Alya picked them up and took off her own glasses, slipping the weird ones on. Then, she took a look in the direction where Marinette was and smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned. There really is someone here after all. Looking good, girl." 

"Thank you…" 

"Adrien, she has like the sweetest voice ever?? Why is that you're the only one who can hear it without needing those things? You lucky bastard.”

“Hey, can I try them on too?” Asked Nino.

“Of course, young man.”

Alya took the glasses off and passed them to Nino. Once he had them on, he also looked at Marinette.

“Woah. I can see you, but I can also see through you… That’s weird, dude… But! Nice to…”

“Nice to meet you too, Nino.” She said with a wave.

The amazement phase done, the glasses were returned to Master Fu as he began to speak once again.

“It really is amazing to be able to see ghosts, but unfortunately, being born with this gift is insanely rare and there is absolutely no way to guess who will end up with it. It isn’t genetic at all so that means that even if you were born with this ability, there is absolutely no guarantee your child will have it.”

“So… It’s just a product of chance?” Asked Adrien.

“Yes.”

“Okay… Then why wasn’t I aware of it before I met Marinette?”

“Fully-adapted ghosts can look like just anyone else. You might have seen some wandering in the streets and pretend they were living fully normal lives and thought they were alive like you are. This kind of ghosts aren’t transparent at all like Marinette is here.”

“So… You say there are many types of ghosts then?” Asked Alya, with a notepad on her lap.

“No. Only ones who were there a long time before others. Let me tell you more about ghosts in general.”

Placing himself in a more comfortable position, he resumed.

“Not every person who dies becomes a ghost. The majority of dead go straight to what we call the  _ Other Side.  _ OS for short. This place is accessible through a door that appears before the aura of the one who died and basically attracts the soul into going through it. Unfortunately, even us of the Order have no idea of what is behind that door because no one has ever returned from it. Now, for the people who became ghosts… The door simply didn’t appear for them.”

“So… I’m basically stuck here?” Asked Marinette, slightly annoyed.

“No, Marinette. You see, for the door to appear, there is a precise criteria that needs to be fulfilled. And this criteria is memory. Every single soul that has a complete memory of how things, how its life turned out has the door appear right in front of them. A soul has to remember everything they lived and everything they knew to have the door opened for them. Am I wrong until now?”

“No… I… I don’t remember how I died. I don’t know what happened to me… I was healthy, as far as I know and…”

“Well, I can’t help you find out what happened to you, but that confirms it. You don’t know how you died and what lead you to this fate, thus, you’re here with us.”

“But… That’s so unfair! Don’t I deserve some rest too? Why am I stuck here without the possibility to do anything? I can’t even get out of here! I can’t do anything and…”

“That’s not true, Marinette. And, there is a way for you to get the door. You have to get your memories back.”

“But… How am I supposed to do that if I wasn't able to remember for the past 176 years?”

“You have them, don’t you? I’m sure they can help you out.”

Marinette looked at Nino, Alya and Adrien.

“I can’t help you regain your memories, but I can give you some pro-tips. You have an ally in Adrien, with whom you’re now at phase 1.”

“Phase 1? Care to explain further?” Asked Adrien.

“Of course. You see, there are three phases, or levels, of bonding that are possible between a human and a ghost. Of course, the human has to be born with the natural ability to acknowledge spectral beings. Unfortunately, this only concerns Adrien. Because the three of us needs a medium to be able to fully see and hear Marinette, we are stuck at phase 1 no matter how close we can become towards her.”

“That stinks.” Pouted Alya.

“Yes, but that’s how things are. There is absolutely nothing that can be done about it.”

“Okay… Now, what are those three phases?” Asked Adrien.

“Ah, yes. So, right now, Marinette and you are at phase 1: Acknowledgement. It is the simplest level and usually, the most common one. Rare are the ones that go to phase 2 and even rarer those who go to phase 3. In phase 1, a human and a ghost acknowledge each other and that is usually it. They can see each other, hear each other and talk to each other. But they can’t touch each other if copper isn’t involved.”

“Huh, looks like you’ve made a great move with the gloves.” Said Marinette.

Adrien smiled at her.

“Phase 2 is called Contact. In this one, the human and the ghost have a strong relationship that makes them close enough to be able to touch each other without the need of a copper medium between them. The ghost also gains the ability to make contact with objects without needing copper to do so because of the bond with the human's physical body. But like I said, this is extremely rare and usually takes years, decades even to be able to reach it and still, not every pair of ghosts and humans reach it. The last phase, even rarer, is called Bond. In this one, the ghost and the human have a bond so strong between each other they are able to share their thoughts and even bodies, at times. With the full consent of the human, the ghost can possess the human’s body.”

“So… Possession is a real thing then?” Asked Nino.

“It is, but not like you see in those horror movies. One spirit cannot simply possess a living one’s body as they please.”

Nino let out a relieved sigh. 

“Along with that, Marinette, as a spectral being without a physical body, you have some powers of your own. You might have noticed you are not forced to deal with the physical barriers that we, humans, have.”

“Yes, I can cross walls and fade through the floors. Oh, and jump high enough to go upstairs without actually having to take the stairs.”

“Yes, there is that. But also… You have one more power, more related to your projection.”

“What would that be?”

“You can shapeshift. BUT, not to anything you wish. It is limited to your human appearance. You can, for example, turn yourself into what you looked like as a child or make yourself look older. It doesn’t really have any utility except maybe for your personal enjoyment.”

“Wow, that’s useful…” Said the ghost with an eye roll.

“Okay, as fun as all of this sounds… Is there a way to free Marinette from being stuck inside this place?” Said Alya.

“There is. She needs to get her memory back. This is the only way for her to be free without having to be chained to her ghostly possession object. In this case, this building.”

“Why this place and not anything else? Does that mean I died here?”

“No. Your GPO has nothing to do with your death. It can be an object or a place you were deeply attached to, that you cherished during your time alive. You can’t get outside, so that means you are attached to the building.”

“You’re not wrong about that…”

"Also, you have to know that the only thing that gives you form until you have regained your memories is this place. If something bad happens to your ghostly possession object, enough to completely destroy it... You'll disappear immediately."

"So... If there's a fire or something, Marinette will be gone without having the chance to get on the Other Side?"

"Exact. This doesn't happen often, but usually, the GPO is a small object, not a whole place. You're lucky that nothing happened to this building for the past 176 years, Marinette. If a bomb hit the building during one of the wars for example, you wouldn't be here anymore."

"Talk about a close call..." Said Alya.

“But wait, hold on a second. Didn’t you say that Marinette getting her memories back also means her door to the Other Side appears? Will she not be attracted to it?” Said Nino.

“No. You see… Ghosts were  _ here _ first, so they are immune to the magnetism of the door because they were not given it in the first place. Therefore, when the door appears, a ghost can make the choice of going through it, or to stay here and do whatever they please.”

“Why would they do that?”

Master Fu shrugged.

“Who knows?”

Then, he got up and gathered his stuff. He took out a card and handed it to Adrien.

“That will be all. If you have any more question, feel free to reach me at any time.”

“Wait… I have a request. Would that be possible to get glasses for the two of us? If we are to be involved in all of this, we might need to talk directly to Marinette at times without the need of a translator.” Intervened Alya.

“It is. But you’ll have to wait for a while, their making takes a long time and can’t be accelerated or else they don’t work. And if you plan to use them, I recommend wearing contact lenses while doing so. Send me your address and I’ll ship them to you when they’re done.”

“Alright. Thank you so much for your help today.”

“You’re welcome. Have a great night.”

Master Fu left and the group gathered together.

“So… What now?” Said Nino.


	12. A Walk among the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go! The last fast update of the holiday break! From now on, updates will have a normal pace (if I work correctly, you should get one new chapter every week, but we never know, life happens sometimes). Hope you'll like it!

Adrien rarely got occasions to take a day off work, but he had to take one so he, along with Alya and Nino, could find Marinette’s grave inside the Père-Lachaise cemetery. They were a total of 69 000 tombs in it and just nine hours and a half to search through every alley. The trio met in front of the main entrance at 7h45, fifteen minutes before the opening. They all chugged their coffee, barely awake. 

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Asked Nino, putting his reusable cup inside his backpack. 

“Well, if we take our separate ways, we cover more ground. That might be the better option.” Proposed Adrien.

“Nuh-uh. If we do that, we might overlook stuff. Even if we cover more ground, we will not see the details when that’s what matters. We need three pair of eyes to make sure we don’t miss anything.” Said Alya.

“Don’t forget we only have one day.”

“Correction. YOU have one day. If we don’t find it today, I’ll keep searching.”

“I appreciate it, but… You know you don’t have to do that, right?”

“Of course, but we want to help. The girl might be dead, it must suck to not be able to go anywhere.” Shrugged Nino.

Adrien smiled. At the opening of the cemetery, the trio got inside, picking up a map along the way. Alya was the one holding it and she unfolded it, revealing the site. 

“Okay, so screw the tombs of famous people. Right now, we are here, at the main entrance. I say we skip the south-east part for now, since this is where there are the most requested tombs.”

“Yeah, and we want to avoid the touristic crap.” Said Nino.

“Yup. So, we focus on the rest then. Okay, so we start with what is closer to us. To the left, boys! We start with Avenue du boulevard!”

“Hey, do you think it’s appropriate to put on some music?”

“Dude, we’re in a graveyard.” Said Adrien in a chuckle.

“Yeah, a famous one!”

“But it is still a graveyard. So no music. Sorry, hun.”

“Heh, that’s fine. We need to keep our eyes open anyway. Coming to think of it… You might see some other ghosts, today!”

“Yeah… Maybe. If I see some, I’ll ask them if they might know something. Maybe they know about the organisation.”

They started to walk and look at every grave they saw with great attention, not wanting to pass by Marinette’s grave by accident. Alya and Nino, while working, were chatting together and Adrien let them. He didn’t know why, but there was something inside him urging him to look for Marinette’s grave. He just had to find it. He wanted to bring the news to Marinette as soon as possible. He wanted to help her, he wanted to show her everything, he wanted to…

“So, _lover boy_. What’s up with the goofy smile?” Asked Alya.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“You’ve just had this huge-ass grin plastered on your face for a few minutes now… Tell us what’s on your mind.”

“Well, I was thinking about Marinette. What we are doing today is really important for her and…”

“And you want to get in her good looks. Okay, I get it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dude, we’ve all noticed how you look at Marinette and we can't even see the girl.” Joined Nino.

“And… How am I looking at Marinette?”

“Are you really that dense or are you not aware of the fact you have googly eyes?”

Adrien blushed. He felt heat spreading on his face.

“Whaa- Pff, no!”

“Dude, do you like her?” His friend asked him.

“I… Nino, come on. Marinette and I are friends.”

“You didn’t answer.” Pushed Alya.

“We… We should get back to the searching process…”

“And now, you’re trying to change the topic.”

Adrien sighed.

“You know I can’t like her like that. She… She’s not even alive! How could I possibly like someone who is dead?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Said Nino.

“Look… There is absolutely nothing going on between Marinette and me beside a friendship. Nothing else and that can’t change. It wouldn’t make sense.” 

“Well… Ghosts don’t make sense and yet…”

“You know that is not the same thing.”

Adrien sighed.

“Let’s just get back to our business, please. The faster we’re done, the faster we could bring Marinette the information.”

“Okay, then. But know that this conversation isn’t over.” Said Alya.

He rolled his eyes, but the trio kept looking. When lunchtime came around, they had seen ⅕ of the cemetery. They still settled down to eat the sandwiches they prepared and looked as some tourists walked by, arguing about the way to go see Jim Morrison’s grave. Other people walked silently, carrying flowers and other stuff. At this sight, Adrien felt bad. Of course, he couldn’t know for sure if they would find Marinette’s grave. But, if they did find it before the closure of the cemetery today, he would have loved to be able to put on some flowers as well. 

Thinking about Marinette, Adrien was wondering what she was currently doing at the moment. He knew no one was in the building now because all the reparations and renovations were now over. All that needed to be done was to start shaping the rooms. The children and teenagers that would come there to hang out would surely need it, But for now… Only Marinette was inside. He left her some books but now that he knew she was a fast reader (easy when you have nothing else to do), he was certain that she was already finished with them, now waiting for him to come back and bring more. Adrien was also thinking about getting her a tablet with a stylus, so she could also have other things to do than simply wandering around all day. 

Adrien realised how lucky he was to be able to hang out with the people he loved and do whatever he pleases. He wished Marinette could have the same opportunities as he did…  _ She should be here with us. With me.  _

“Oh God, another gang that took the wrong turn. Édith Piaf’s grave is on your right, not on your left!” 

Adrien looked up and saw a man dressed completely in white, but barefoot. He had a white shirt with white pants. His hair was gray. The man chuckled to himself as the group he mentionned still continued to walk in the wrong way. Then, Adrien’s eyes widened.

“Hey, guys? Did you hear that guy?”

“What guy?”

“That guy over there… You don’t see him, don’t you?”

“Huh… Afraid not.”

Adrien got up immediately, letting his half-eaten sandwich fall on the grass as he started to run to catch up the man.

“Excuse me, sir!”

The ghost ignored him so Adrien stopped when he was right in front of him.

“Sir, excuse me… I… I have a question for you.”

The ghost’s brows went up before he smirked.

“Well well well… What have we got here? A ghost seeer. Haven’t met one for almost three centuries. What’s your name, blondie?”

“My name is Adrien… By any chance… Do you know anything about this cemetery?”

“Why of course. I know every grave there is. I love spending my time here. The lost tourists are so fun to watch!”

“Really? Great, then you might be able to help me and my friends. We’re looking for the grave of someone who died in the 1840s, she is not famous at all.”

“Huh. That's an unusual request. Meh, I'm up for the challenge. Okay, any name?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know where she is buried… by any-”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Dupain-Cheng… Ah! Yes, I know. Follow me.”

Adrien turned for a second to call for his friends to come and they were right next to him in a few seconds. 

“They can’t see me, I suppose?”

“No, they can’t.”

“Okay, then you guide them and I guide you. Come on, it’s not exactly the grave next door.”

The ghost started to walk and Adrien followed, his two friends behind him. Adrien jumped on the occasion to speak a little more with the ghost.

“So… What is your name, sir?”

“My name is Percival Maxence Antonin Laliberté de Montmirail. And before you ask once again, I died during the Révolution.”

“So you didn’t know Marinette when she was alive, then… How do you know where she is?”

“I know every single grave there is. I have a lot of free time ever since I figured what memory I couldn’t remember. Now, I’m free to do and go as I please, and that’s what I do.”

“You chose to stay here rather than go on the Other Side? Why?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Why would I go? I like it here and it is interesting to see how things evolve. Many people dream about time-traveling and I like to think that’s what I’m doing.”

Adrien nodded and the rest of the walk was slow. He was, once more, thinking about Marinette. Once she would have got her memories back… What would she do? Would she just leave for the Other Side or would she stay behind? Was it selfish of him that he didn’t want her to go on the Other Side? Adrien knew he couldn’t stop her from going, but… He really did not wanted her to leave. But if that’s what she would chose, he wouldn’t stop her. This was her after-life after all. 

On the way, Percival also greated other ghosts that wandered there and Adrien nodded at them, making them know he could see them. He saw men, women, children, animals… This part of the cemetery sure was crowded. He almost felt bad that Alya and Nino didn’t exactly know how many people were watching them. After a moment, Percival stopped.

“Ah! There it is.”

The group looked at the tombstone and read the inscriptions.

_ MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG “COUFFAINE” _

_ 1824-1844 _

_ Daughter, Friend, Beloved _

_ Our everyday Ladybug. Now and forever. _

There it was. There it really was. Marinette’s tomb. Seeing it just made the whole thing even realer than it already was. Marinette was dead. She died long before Adrien was born. And she only lived 20 years. She was…  _ So _ young. She died  _ so _ early. This whole thing was so…  _ unfair _ . What happened to her?

“Wait, 'Couffaine'? I knew her name reminded me of something!” Said Nino who took out his own phone.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Alya who was taking a few pictures of the stone.

“You see the Couffaine part, right? Well, I don’t think Marinette was related to this family, but… She must at least have known Luka Couffaine.”

“The composer of the 19th century? How are you so sure?” Asked Adrien.

“Because he composed the saddest piece ever. And… It’s called  _ Marinette _ .” He said, turning his phone screen towards him to show him the result of his search.

“Oh… Right! This song makes me cry everytime I hear it and it doesn’t even have words. I completely forgot about it! But… Is there a chance the two things are related?” Intervened Alya.

If Adrien had learned something those past few months, it was that coincidences didn’t just happen. Or they didn’t whenever it involved Marinette. Adrien turned to Percival.

“By any chance… Do you know what happened to her?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Because her and every other person buried in this alley share one common thing.”

Percival stopped and Adrien pressed him.

“What? What is it?”

“Every single person buried in this part of the cemetery has been murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes. Marinette has been murdered! Now, you all officially know her cause of death, but not what lead to it. I believe many of you already figured that out and I'm here like: thank GOD this was never intended to be a shocking-reveal anyway! The mystery surrounding Marinette's death doesn't stop to her murder, it's the little details behind it that are much more important! But, just like I intend, you'll have to wait a while before you see everything unfold! This AU is far from over and even though I already know how it will end, you have no choice but to wait for the details.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all again for sticking with me! I want to read your theories, if you have some: it can be about her death, OR other things you've seen in this AU so far OR things you wish to see! Also, your (constructive, emphasis on this word please) feedback is always welcomed! Don't hesitate to drop a comment! I don't promise you a reply, but I assure you I read all of them!
> 
> In the wait for other updates, feel free to go on my profile and read my other stuff too (yeah, I did a publicity stunt, but I can, I'm the one writing those words after all!)!


	13. Alive Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse at Marinette's life! I figured it has been a while since you've got a chapter about Marinette's previous life, so... here you go!
> 
> Also, I'm loving your reactions and theories so far! This one is for you, enjoy!

For the past three months, Marinette came to work at the Agreste mode boutique every single day, gathering money so her boss, Félix Agreste, could make her wedding dress for her upcoming wedding to Luka. The thing would happen in a year from now, but she simply couldn’t wait to finally be able to be his wife and call him her husband. Right now, as she was serving a customer and taking her measures, she thought about him. He was gone for a week and was returning here in Paris tonight. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

“Okay, and that should be it! Any other requirements, madame Rossignol?”

“That is good enough, my dear. Everything you did was crystal clear. If I ever need your services again, I’ll make sure they’re not in vain.”

“Alright then, take care!”

She waved as the client took off and Marinette quickly grabbed the broom so she could start cleaning the floor. She was currently the only employee in the shop, the boss being out of town with Mathilde for the day. As mademoiselle Rossi, Lila as she prefered being called, was not here, Marinette had to make sure everything was in order during the absence of her employers. After all, she didn’t want to make some mistake and get fired from it.

“Wow, they don’t know who to hire anymore these days… Dupain-Cheng from all people, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

Marinette forced herself to not roll her eyes. She put the broom in the corner before she walked to meet Chloé Bourgeois.

“Hello, how might I help you today?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I need a dress. Go get your manager for me.”

“He isn’t here at the moment. I can serve you just as well. So?”

“No, you’ll do everything wrong! There is no way I’d entrust a vulgar hostel girl to make me a presumptuous dress!” 

“Well, if you won’t, then you won’t get your dress either and you’ll just need to go somewhere else.” A voice from behind erupted.

Chloé turned around as Marinette peaked towards the entrance. There, she saw a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. 

“Lila.” Groaned Chloé.

“Nice to see you again, Chlo! I haven’t seen you in a while now! Well, it might be because I was busy handling the mayor’s sickness. You might have heard, he isn't doing well at the moment and he hasn't for weeks… You know, your mother actually gave me good advice and…”

Marinette stopped herself before she let out a sigh. One thing she knew about Lila Rossi was that she lied as she breathed, like second nature. This type of behavior annoyed her, but she kept quiet for two reasons: one being that Lila had as much power as Félix in firing her and that the last thing Marinette wanted was for Lila to not like her.

“Anyway, you said you wanted a dress, right? Let Marinette help you, she is wonderful!”

Marinette winced. She really hoped Lila was not lying, but knowing her… 

“Fine.”

With that being said, Chloé walked in front of her to the usual measurement spot. Taking Chloé’s measures and writing them down, she also took notes of the requirements of the dress she wanted to have: like the fact she wanted lots of yellow on it. When Chloé was gone, Marinette let out a relieved sigh.  _ Finally. _

“Well done, bella! I knew you could do a great job with miss Bourgeois. I know she’s difficult to deal with. Our parents are  _ so  _ close and when I was little, I had to watch over her sometimes… Fun memories!”

“Yeah… I suppose so…”

“Anyway. I’ll be in the back shop. While Félix is gone, there are some things he asked me to take care of for him. Don’t mind me! Also, when you’ll be done for the day, you’re free to go, okay? I’ll close the shop myself.”

“Okay, thanks, Lila.”

Lila headed to the back store, and Marinette continued to work like she was previously doing. She served a couple of customers, continued to clean up, arranged the priority of some orders… She was about to flip over the “closed” board on the window when the door opened. 

“Sorry, we’re about to close…” She said, not even looking in the customer’s way.

“Oh, really? Even for me?”

She gasped and she turned to see her smiling fiancé.

“Luka!” 

She cut the distance between them and jumped inside his arms, making him chuckle in the process.

“But… I thought you only arrived later tonight! What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“We left earlier this morning and were able to travel by train.”

“By train? Wow, how is it? I’ve heard so many things about trains… Wait, no, scratch that. I’m so glad to see you! I want to hear everything about your trip! How was it to play for the queen of Spain herself?”

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know… But… Don’t you have a shop to close, first?”

“Oh right… Wait, no, actually. Lila said I could leave when I was done so… I’ll just go grab my purse in the backstore and then… Where do we go?”

“It’s been a while since the last time I saw your parents. Besides, I’m sure you’re hungry and tired after your day.”

“You’re right about that… Okay, wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Jogging to the back store, Marinette pushed the door.

“Hey Lila, I’m leaving now. I’m here to take back my purse.”

“Oh, sure.”

As Lila took a hold of a huge amount of paper to put it inside her bag, she dropped some sheets and she groaned, cursing in italian. Marinette, even if she couldn’t speak the language, knew the bad words because of her Nonna.

“Oh, here let me help!” Offered Marinette.

“No, no, it’s fine, don’t bother…”

“Really, it’s nothing! I…”

Marinette stopped when she saw what was written of the paper she just picked up. It was a delivery receipt.

“Why do you need that much arsenic?” She asked.

“Oh, nothing too big. You know, I just have this friend who has mouse problems inside his house and… Well, I loaned him some money to be able to exterminate them all. His house is infested and he has been sleeping in a hostel for a few days now. Probably not your parent’s though.”

Marinette was skeptical because of the amount of the product, but she didn’t push it. After all, this wasn’t any of her business and besides, she had better stuff to do at the moment.

“Okay then. I’ll take my leave, now. See you tomorrow.”

“Likewise, _bella_.”

Grabbing her purse, she returned inside the shop, taking Luka’s hand to leave. 

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah… I’m just stunned by a paper I wasn’t supposed to see, not being related to the store at all. Anyway, I want to hear everything about your trip!”

Luka shared with her what happened during his trip. The queen of Spain was visiting Toulouse, in the south of the country and the orchestra was asked to present a few melodies. The orchestra traveled to Toulouse, practiced a lot during the week and played in front of the queen at the end of it.

Finally arriving at the hostel, Luka was greeted by Marinette’s mother warmly, telling them she would tell her husband to prepare them dinner. In the meantime, they decided to wait inside her room, even if the door had to be kept open.

“Back in Toulouse, I bought you something. I saw it and it immediately made me think of you.”

“Luka… You spoil me too much. I don’t need all sorts of gifts, you know?”

“I know, but I wanted to. Besides, can’t I spoil my soon-to-be wife?”

“Hum… I guess you can… But only if I get to spoil my soon-to-be husband as well!”

“I’ll be truly happy the day we’ll both take off the “soon-to-be” part and I’ll finally be able to call you my wife. You have no idea how much excited I am to finally marry you.”

Marinette smiled and leaned forward, pressing a slight kiss on his lips.

“I can’t wait either, trust me. Now… About the thing you bought me?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be spoiled.” He laughed.

“Well, yeah… But you already got it, so... It would be a waste at this point.”

“Fair point. Here you go.”

Opening up his coat to take out a packet that was stacked inside a pocket, he handed it to Marinette. She quickly unwrapped it and smiled.

“No way, a new sketchbook! How did you know mine was almost full?”

“Let’s just say I got friends on the other side… Nah, in full honesty, your parents told me about how you were starting to complain about it… So, there. Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s exactly the way I like my sketchbooks. Thank you!”

She hugged him, but then, she had an idea and opened up the book.

“Mind if I draw you?”

“Not at all. A pose in mind?”

“Do your best.”

Fooling around in the first minutes, Luka stopped and Marinette began to draw him.


	14. A Glimpse of the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my class of today was cancelled because my teacher is sick. To celebrate that (because I'm such an AMAZING student), here is a new chapter! 
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure if something about the story is clear to all of you, so just in case, I'll clarify it for all of you. The chapters where we see Marinette alive doesn't mean she remembers them. You can figure out what she does remember (for example the fact she knew she was engaged to Luka before she died), but it's not because a chapter where she's alive is posted after something 'important' happened in the last one that she remembers it or that the memory came back to her. Those chapters are mostly so you, the readers, can have your own process of 'how things went down' while Marinette and her friends have their own. Of course, those things are connected because they are part of Marinette's memory (even if she doesn't always know it) and have their importance in the story... You'll see how it will go, trust me!
> 
> Anyway, enough chit-chat! Enjoy this newest update!

“M-Murdered?”

Upon seeing Adrien nod with difficulty, Marinette felt like the air just got knocked out of her, which was weird since she wasn’t particularly breathing anymore. She felt dizzy, but fortunately, Adrien made her sit down before he told her about what they found out inside the cemetery.

Adrien remained silent as she started to shake. It was like nothing else was in the room anymore, Marinette couldn’t think about anything else. If what Adrien said was true… She had been murdered. Someone actually prepared an attack on her, in some way and… Went through with it. Someone actually killed her. 

“B- But… I… Who… How? I… I don’t understand… Why? I…”

“Take it easy and slowly…”

“HOW?”

She saw Adrien jump and she didn’t stop. She spoke quickly, but he understood everything.

“How am I supposed to take this easy and well? Ever since I got here, I thought that my death probably was some sort of accident! Maybe I fell on the street and a horse ran over me! Maybe I fell into a sewer or something! Maybe…”

She sobbed and felt the tears in her eyes. 

“I never would have thought that I was murdered… How… What did I ever do to deserve that? Why… Why me?” Her voice cracked.

She fell on her knees and let the sobs take over her as she cried, covering her face with her hands. Some part of her still refused to believe it, but… It made sense. She was not sick before she died, she was a klutz but never at the point of risking her own life… An accident was unlikely to happen to her, being murdered by someone made a lot of sense. The thing was, it pained her to a whole other level to accept it. 

“I… I’m sorry Marinette.”

“Being sorry won’t change absolutely ANYTHING! You have absolutely no idea how I’m feeling right now so stop saying that you’re sorry for something you can’t understand!” 

She hugged herself and turned away from him, still crying. She hated what she just did to him, Marinette knew Adrien did nothing to deserve her temper. But… She couldn’t help herself. She was angry. She was hurt. 

She heard him shift and felt his presence behind her back. But then, she felt his hands. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked at his hands, seeing he was now wearing gloves just like the ones she had. He was kneeling behind her. 

“I know. I don’t and can’t possibly understand how you feel right now and frankly, I really hope I’ll never know that. But I get that you must feel terrible about all of that. I won’t try to pretend that I understand because I don’t. But… I can lend you my shoulder if you need to. Know that I’m here for you and also…”

She lifted her eyes to look into his and she thought she could see them sparkling. 

“I hope you know that what happened to you isn’t your fault. The only one to blame is the culprit. The one who took your life away. You are not responsible for your death, got it?”

Slowly, she nodded and sniffled before she wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

Turning over to him, she put her gloved hands against his back, wrapping her arms around him and she let her head fall on his shoulder. He returned her embrace, even if they both felt like they were hugging the air. If not for the gloves being able to feel the other’s back, it would feel like they were hugging nothing. But feeling Adrien’s hands rub her back was real. 

“Say… When did you get those gloves for yourself?” She asked after twenty minutes of pure silence.

“Oh.”

With that, they parted and she saw Adrien’s cheek getting rosy as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Huh… Well, seeing that the gloves I gave you worked like a charm, I just… I thought it would be better to have a pair for myself, just in case… You know, for emergencies, for example.”

“Why are you wearing them now then?”

“A friend in need seems like a pretty good emergency to me.” He replied.

She smiled. 

“I know we didn’t really hug, but… It was nice to pretend being in an embrace. But now, we need to get back to reality… Can I see my tombstone?”

“Are you sure you want to see it after…”

“Yes. If I want to get my memories back, I have to.”

Adrien nodded and he took out his cellphone, going straight to his text messages. Opening the conversation with Alya, he pressed on the photo to zoom it. Then, he handed the object to Marinette so she could take a better look. She let her index linger on the screen, tracing the “Couffaine” part. She let out a chuckle.

“Now, I truly have a part of him with me forever…” She said. 

She sighed and handed him the phone back.

“You’re probably wondering about why this name is in between quotation marks, right?”

“Yeah, a little bit…” He admitted.

She nudged closer to him.

“Before I died, I was engaged to my boyfriend. His name was Luka Couffaine. He was…”

“A composer. I know, his symphonies and pieces are famous.”

“Really? Well… That’s good, I guess. He deserved what’s best in this world.”

She sighed, thinking about Luka.

“Luka was… Amazing. We’ve met each other the exact day when he and his sister Juleka just arrived in Paris. They were both looking for a place to spend the night and since I lived in a hostel… I brought them here. We clicked immediately. Both him and his sister were very nice and fun to be around… We quickly became friends.”

She got up and made him understand to follow her as she walked all the way into a room.

“This is where they spent the night, Juleka taking the bed and him sleeping on the floor. I insisted he do otherwise, but he politely refused, insisting it was fine. Anyway… In this year, we’ve hung out many times. Juleka met my friend Rose and… They hit it off and started dating secretly. Same-sex relationships were not very… Socially-accepted, at the time. But I didn’t mind. I mean… How can I have a problem with love?”

“If I can reassure you, today in France, those relationships are legal and the couples can get married.”

“Really? Wow… That’s nice. Anyway, in the meantime, I started to catch feelings for Luka after a while… How could I not? Not only was he such a talented musician, but… He was also the kindest person I’ve ever known. Always there for anyone, he was creative, he was gentle, serious when required… He was the best.”

She chuckled.

“But I was afraid to tell him. He was a few years older than me and I thought he only saw me like a little sister. So… After like a year of turning around each other… He confessed to me. We shared our first kiss and it was… Everything I could have dreamed of. We spent two wonderful years together before he proposed and, of course, I said yes. This is why I got a job with Félix Agreste as my boss, I needed money to buy my dress and help with the rings.”

She took a pause before she sobbed once again.

“Do you miss him?” Said Adrien.

She turned to look at him.

“Every day. But… My biggest regret is not knowing what happened to him after I died. Like… Was he happy? Did he found love again? Did he have kids? Because I really hope he wasn’t sad because I was gone. He deserved the world and… I wish I could have been the one to give it to him.”

Adrien nodded.

“Do you… Do you still love him?”

Her eyes widened. I mean, sure, she missed Luka a lot. But in 176 years, he wasn’t that much a part of her mind anymore.

“Well… Some part of me will always love him, I guess. I mean, I was going to marry him after all… I was in love with him very much and… I guess I can say now that Luka  _ was  _ the love of my life. But now… I still love him, sure. But… It’s not the same as it was before. I’m not in love with him. But I do love him… I don’t know if that makes sense?”

“It does! Huh… Things change a lot in 176 years. But… Remember how I told you his compositions were famous? What if I told you I could make you listen to one of them?”

“I… I would like that very much.”

The duo sat down and Adrien took out his cellphone once more, entering YouTube. He typed the song in the search bar and clicked on the first video.

“It has my name.” She said.

“Yeah…”

The melody started, peacefully at first but slowly picking up pace and becoming more lively. Marinette sighed happily and, using both her hands to make a pillow, she put them on Adrien’s shoulder, making her able to lean on him as she closed her eyes, listening to the song her Luka composed for her.

The speed picked up more and more and the music suddenly stopped. One minute, two minutes, before it started back again, but it felt sadder. It felt angry at first, but then, sadeness hit her like a truck and the tears kept coming. Looking up at Adrien, she saw he was silently crying as well. They cried, listening to the song before they gradually stopped, the melody having melancholy in it, lots of nostalgia too. It was still sad and it made her feel a lot of things, but she didn’t have the urge to cry her eyes out anymore. Marinette could feel a glimpse of hope in the end of the song. 

As it ended, she let out a breath. 

“Thank you for showing me this, Adrien. You’re the best.”

“I try.” He joked.

She giggled.

“At times like these, you remind me of him. You’re not totally like he was, but… You have the same kindness as him. But you look nothing like him.”

“I’m sure. As far as I know, I don’t have any ties with him in my family tree.”

She smiled at him but her look changed. She got her face closer to his and let her lips “touch” his cheek. Sure, neither of them truly felt something, but they both closed their eyes as the warmth bursted inside their respective chests. She parted from him and looked at him.

“Are you sure you want to keep learning things about how you died?” He asked her.

“I have to. I’ll never be at peace with myself if I don’t.”

“Do you… Do you know if you’ll take the door to the Other Side?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess that would be the thing to do? But… What if there is nothing behind the door? At least, here, I know there are things I can take part of, in some way…”

“Well… Whatever you decide when the time comes… I’ll be by your side, okay? And I’ll help you search your truth. I’m here to support you.”

“I know… But like I said… You are free to back off at any time. You have your life to live. I don’t want to be the reason you stop everything else.”

“Marinette. I told you already, don’t worry about that. I’m here on my own free will. Besides… I’ve never felt more alive than when I’m with you.”

Her eyes widened and she felt herself blush heavily. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to let him see her in such a state. She didn’t even fully comprehend why she was feeling like this. Sure, Adrien was nice and she liked having him around. But the warmth she felt spreading in her chest whenever she had him in mind was… familiar. But it couldn’t possibly be the same one she felt when Luka was on her mind, right? She couldn’t like Adrien like that. Not only was she dead and him alive… But they couldn’t get into a relationship. Thinking of a certain blonde girl she once knew, she agreed to her voice inside her head saying it was “utterly ridiculous.”

“Hey… This has nothing to do with everything that just happened, but… I just realised… You never told me what  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir  _ is about. I know it has something to do with children, but… That’s pretty much all I know actually.”

“Do you really want to know?”

She nodded. Adrien inhaled.

“Okay, let’s just say I didn’t exactly had the most exciting childhood growing up. I might have been born into a rich family, my dad being the CEO of the Agreste Fashion Company and my mom being an actress at the time… But even money can’t rid you of loneliness.”

“Loneliness? What do you mean?”

“Well, before their divorce when I was a teenager and even after it, my parents always made sure I had the best of the best. You should see what my room looks like, you’d understand better. Anyway, even if I finally got the permission to attend public school when I got thirteen, I always had a tight schedule and barely had time to have some company. My closest friend was pretty much Plagg, my hamster.”

“What about Nino then? Or Kagami, for that matter?”

“Nino was my best friend when it came to school mostly. As for Kagami, we met because we attended the same fencing classes. I grew close with all of my friends, that’s for sure. But I wasn’t allowed to simply spend the night at a friend’s house and after school, I had to get back home if I didn’t have a photoshoot or some extracurricular lesson. So… I had this idea. A place where all kids from, let’s say, five to their majority can simply hang with others, find and learn about themselves and, mostly, have real adults to look up to. Not that my parents weren’t models, but since my dad had his… mental issues and my mom decided to take off and travel all around the world with her twin sister… I’ve been on my own for a long time, if I can say that. So… Here, there will be game spaces, school tutoring, practical activities like cooking and everything else that can turn this empty space into a safe space. I’m also planning to add a few beds just in case it’s required.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“Oh, it is. But I’m willing to do it. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to stay CEO. I’m just filling the spot while my father is in the hospital. As soon as he returns or gives me the full power, I’ll start looking for someone else to fill the spot. I never wanted to be the head of the company and my father knows it.”

“Do you already know who you want to take your place?”

“I had a few candidates. For example, Caroline Bourgeois-Patenaude, my current vice-president…”

“Oh, Bourgeois you said? I knew a girl in my time alive with that name. Chloé Bourgeois. She was… Difficult. Her family owned the Grand Paris restaurant.”

“Restaurant? Well, today, it’s a hotel. Caroline owns it along with her brother Clément. Both of them are very hardworking and Caroline absolutely adores fashion. They probably are the descendants of your Chloé.”

“I guess… I think you had a good idea with this place. A safe haven for children in need or for those who just want to escape their reality for a while. I can see that happening here. With proper managing, it could work.”

“I know. I’m really hoping on it.” He said.

She smiled. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” She said.

“Okay, let me just set it up and we’re ready to go.”

“I can help! Just tell me what to do!”

With both of them setting the computer up, they settled in front of it as the movie started.


	15. Alive Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Alive-Marinette chapter! 
> 
> It's my job to tell you this: in this one, there is the presence of an intimate encounter. Nothing explicit/graphic, but if you don't want to read it, just skip to the first "I love you" you see, alright?
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Marinette could not possibly wait for lunchtime to come faster. This morning, before heading to work, she woke up late and had no time to eat breakfast: otherwise, she would have been late for work. And on this specific point, Mr. Agreste had always made himself clear: if she was late, she was not welcome to work for him anymore. She had almost gained enough money to completely commission and buy her wedding dress. When that would be done, she would simply need to keep the money to help pay for the wedding bands. She was almost there.

Mathilde had invited her over for lunch and of course, Marinette agreed. She prefered a hot meal than any cold meal she could have brought from home: even if her dad was an amazing cook, everything tasted way better when it was hot. 

As no customer came inside the shop, Marinette kept staring at the clock on the wall, to see the exact moment where the two points would settle on the “12.” She also found odd how nor Lila or her boss didn’t get out of the backstore for the past hour now. But she didn’t push it. When the clock showed it was 12, Marinette got up and headed to the backstore to tell her boss she was heading out for her hour of break. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard giggles. From Lila and her boss. And wood squeaking. Then, she heard some sounds that resembled… Were they kissing? Then, Marinette heard a moan and her eyes widened.  _ No. They couldn't possibly- _

“Our plan is coming in great, Félix dear…  _ Ah.” _

“Is…  _ Mmm.  _ Everything being… Oh  _ God _ . Settled?”

“They… No, don’t you  _ dare _ stop! They will be ready just in time for… for… Faster, I’m close…”

Marinette kept standing beside the door, frozen. She didn’t know what to do. At the moment, she was pretty much certain of what was going on behind the door, but… What were they talking about? She also didn’t want to give herself away: what if she stepped away and the floor creaked under her? She simply couldn’t move away and she squeezed her eyes shut in disgust upon hearing her boss and his associate being very intimate with each other.

“Fé-Félix!” She heard Lila squeal.

“Humph! Lila!”

Lila was the first one to let out a fulfilled gasp before Félix followed her a few seconds later. They both breathed heavily and Marinette could hear a couple kisses. 

“I love you, Lila.”

“I love you too, il mio amore… I wish we could just be together without that  _ useless _ wife of yours.”

“Yeah… If only she wasn’t there. Trust me, when we go to the mayor’s reception, I’ll make sure she’ll have a taste of the  _ passion fruit _ macaron just like the other guests. It’s a good thing they are her favourites…”

“Indeed, what an amazing coincidence…” She laughed.

Marinette decided this was the time to make her presence known. She knocked twice on the door.

“Huh… Sir?”

“Oh, fuck…  _ He mumbled. _ Yes, Marinette?” 

“It’s lunchtime… Is it okay if I head out for the time being?” She asked.

“Sure… Sure… You know what actually? Take the rest of the day off, you’ll still get paid full hours.”

“Okay, thank you sir… Is there anything else I…”

“No thank you! See you tomorrow!” He said hurrily.

Not waiting any longer, Marinette grabbed her stuff and headed for the Agreste house, she kept thinking about what she heard. What were Félix and Lila planning to do at the mayor’s reception? What was in the passion fruit macarons? Did this have any sort of link with the receipt of arsenic she saw the other day or was she imaginating things? 

Marinette finally arrived and knocked on the door. Mathilde was the one to open up.

“Marinette! I’m so glad you were able to make it! Come in and make yourself at home!” She invited her happily.

Sharing cheek kisses as a greeting, Marinette got inside the house.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Mathilde. It’s been a while.”

“This is what I thought as well! You can leave your bag here, it will not move I promise you. Follow me to the dining room.”

Marinette took off her shoes and followed Mathilde, eyeing in the while the house. It sure looked very sophisticated, but it did not feel homey enough. It was very beautiful, but the whole place lacked… Comfort, warmth. 

“You have a beautiful house…” She still said.

“Thank you… Although, I must confess… I don’t especially like it. It’s been three years since I’ve moved here and still… It is a house, but it doesn’t feel like home.”

“Well… You can always change that, you know? It is yours too, not only your husband’s. You should do whatever you need so it becomes a home too.”

Mathilde smiled.

“You’re right, I’ve never thought about that. I’ll keep that in mind. It’s not like I have anything better to do of my days anyway!”

“Don’t you have any hobby?”

“Well… I like painting and reading, but that’s pretty much it usually. It is fun to do, but not everyday. That’s why I usually go out to take walks in town. And today, I invited you over. How are you doing?”

“Oh.. Huh… Good. Yeah… Good. Kind of hungry, though.” She chuckled nervously.

“Oh, sure! About that… Is Pot-au-Feu something you like to eat? Because that’s what we’re eating.”

“Oh, yes! I love Pot-au-Feu! Did you make it yourself?”

“No, I have to give the credits to our Chef. I… I don’t know how to cook, I’ve never learned.” She said sheepishly.

“Well… Swing by my house sometime, my dad and I would be happy to teach you to bake some things.”

“I would love that!”

The Chef brought the two dishes and after they thanked him, the girls started to eat. Marinette found it good, but she would always like better the one her dad made. As Mathilde talked, Marinette listened but against her own will, she kept thinking about what she heard and witnessed back at the shop. She didn’t want to and…

“Marinette, is everything alright?” Asked Mathilde with a concerned tone.

“Huh… I was just… Lost in thought, actually.”

Marinette sighed. She had to tell the truth. Mathilde deserved it.

“It’s about you, actually… I have something to tell you and… I don’t know how you’ll react.”

“Is it bad?”

Marinette nodded.

“Before I came to see you… I heard Lila and Félix… They seemed… Really intimate with one another.”

Mathilde sighed.

“He was fucking her again?”

“You… You knew?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Mathilde settled her fork on the table and sighed once more.

“I met Félix three months before our wedding day. As you can now understand, this whole marriage was arranged between our two families for years and none of us had a say in it.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. I accepted the idea I would be married with someone I don’t love for years, now. It’s… It’s not exactly something I enjoy, but… I live with it. I don’t have any choice anyway, I don’t want to disappoint my parents. They always told me how having the Agreste name would be a good thing for me, so… I’m just going with it.”

“But that’s unfair! Are you any happy like that?”

“I try to be, in other stuff. For example, I’m happy that you and I are friends… Which we are, right?”

“Of course we are!”

Mathilde smiled.

“Then… I can go through with this marriage as long as I have friends by my side. There is only one matter I have a problem with though… I’m expected to have at least one child and… Félix and I don’t want to… You know. And I don’t care if he pleases himself with Lila as long as they’re being careful to not get her pregnant, you know.”

“Well, then… Can you enjoy the same thing?”

“No… Huh… I don’t have anyone… Besides, the fact that I’m married kind of convinces the men to not look at me, you know? I’m still a virgin to this day.”

“There’s no shame in that. I hope you know it.”

“Thank you, Marinette. And thank you for your concern about my relationship, I appreciate you trying to look out for me. And that’s also why I’m eager to attend your wedding. Thanks again for inviting me. You’re really lucky to be able to marry the one you actually love.”

“Yes… I guess. By the way, do you know anything about a reception hosted by the mayor?”

“I do. Félix and I are invited to attend it at the end of the month. Why?”

“Whatever you do… Do  _ not _ eat the passion fruit macarons.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I… I can’t tell you exactly. You need to trust me on that one, okay? Promise me that whatever you do that night, that you don’t touch or eat the passion fruit macarons.”

“Marinette, you’re scaring me…”

“Promise me you won’t do that. I beg you…”

“Okay, if it can reassure you… I won’t even lay my eyes on them that night. I promise. But that’s a shame, passion fruit is my favourite macaron flavour.”

“I’ll bake you as many as you wish to make up for it.”

“I’ll admit, this is a great compromise!”

Marinette stayed with Mathilde for a few hours before she returned home. She helped her parents and the employees for a while after dinner before she got to her room and took out the sketchbook Luka gave her a few days ago. She opened it in the middle, to make sure no one would stumble on those pages if they snooped around in her room. It shouldn’t normally happen, but it was better to be careful. She looked up to Tikki munching inside her cage while looking at Marinette.

“This will be our little secret, okay, Tikki? No one can know about this, not even Luka or my parents.”

Even if Tikki couldn’t properly talk, Marinette felt like she agreed. With that, she grabbed one of her pencils and started to write the suspicious things she heard. She knew she probably should let it slide and not snoop around, but she couldn’t help herself. She had a bad feeling inside her chest, something that told her that whatever her boss and his associate planned was not good. Something was not right and she had to do something about it. She was the only one who could.


	16. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling you'll like this new chapter! Although, I have to set a warning first.
> 
> In this chapter, you'll witness an assault. I'll set up some signs (two arrows) so you can skip it if you don't feel comfortable reading it.

Adrien was, if put simply, bored.

There was nothing else to add. He was currently in a meeting with the head-executives of the Agreste Fashion Company, planning the budget for the next year and while he tried really hard to stay focused as Yves Girard, one of the executives, talked in front of them while pointing a board with a stick, he struggled to keep his eyes opened. Not because he lacked sleep: lately, Marinette insisted that he slept a normal amount of time every night, so he did. But… His monotonous voice and the subject was not interesting in the slightest. 

After a moment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and discreetly took it out. He saw a text message from Marinette. A week ago, he finally got her a tablet along with a stylus, since even with gloves the contact of her fingers on the tactile screen didn’t change anything, and now, they could talk to one another with the messenger app. He opened up the text.

_ Is it okay if I spend three euros on Super Penguino? I lost all my power-ups and I would like to buy some back.  _

He rolled his eyes. At least, she asked him before spending his money. But he didn’t mind. Three euros was basically nothing for him.

_ Sure, go ahead. But don’t make this a habit!! Even if it’s not a lot for me, I don’t like spending money on useless things. _

_ It would make me very very veryyyy happyyyyyy _

He smiled. She was adorable. Adrien loved how fascinated she was with today’s world. If it was possible, he would show her absolutely everything. 

_ Well, if you’d get  _ **_better_ ** _ , you wouldn’t have to ask for money at all, m’lady! _

_ Are you saying I suck, kitty? _

Adrien bit his lip to not let out a chuckle. He enjoyed the nicknames they gave themselves, based on the ones in the  _ La Coccinelle  _ book series. As he thought, Marinette enjoyed the books a lot and, because she figured out that he liked Chat Noir a lot, she started to call him like Coccinelle did in the books. 

_ Nope. Just saying that you could use some improvement! _

_ … Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting right now?  _

_ I am sitting in a meeting. And it is boring. I prefer talking with you _

_ How flattering. I wouldn’t want to be a nuisance _

_ Hey, I welcome you anytime! And I can assure you you’re nothing of a nuisance _

_ Sweetest boy, what am I going to do without you tonight?  _

_ Missing me already? _

_ You say your meeting is boring, but being left all alone is too. But I understand you need to attend this party, so… I still hope you’ll enjoy yourself _

_ I’ll try, though I’m sure it won’t be the same without you around. If you want btw, feel free to use my Netflix account. I created a profile just for you _

_ Really?? You’re so thoughtful! Now I can discover shows or movies by myself!  _

Upon seeing she sent a GIF of a dancing kid, he let out a snort which made him look up to the rest of his colleagues.

“Sorry. I thought of something funny… Well, carry on.”

Being caught in the act, Adrien judged it was better to put away his phone for the remaining of the meeting. When it was finally done, Adrien got out, walking with Caroline as they discussed of the party tonight. 

"I’ll be wearing a dress made by one of our new designers, Zoé Leclair. I thought it would be good publicity for us if one of us showed how they trust all of our designers, no matter how long they’ve worked for us." She said.

“That’s actually a good idea, Caro’. How does it look?” 

She showed him a picture and Adrien nodded, approving.

“Yup, it looks amazing! I’m sure you’ll look very good in it tonight.”

“Why, of course Adrien. Everyone else saying otherwise would be _utterly ridiculous_! But enough of me, who will you be wearing?”

“I settled on Grégoire Discord for this event. I’ve seen my suit and it looks great. I don’t have a picture to show you though, you’ll have to see it just like everyone else tonight. Anyway, is your girlfriend coming as well?”

“Yes, Tiphaine is coming. How about you?”

“Like the usual, Kagami.”

“Really? Oh, I thought you would bring your girlfriend.”

His brows furrowed.

“What girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said, confused.

“Really? Then, who were you texting during the meeting? C’mon, do you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Well, of course I know you noticed. You're Caroline Bourgeois-Patenaude after all... But what makes you think the person I was talking to is my girlfriend?”

“Huh… Your whole body language? Adrien, I’ve known you for years, we attended school from collège to university together, for crying out loud! You can’t hide this stuff from me.”

“Well… I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I was not speaking to my girlfriend. And I don’t have one.” 

“But… You seem to really like this person, though. What’s her name?”

“That’s none of your business and… Oh, looks like my driver’s here to pick me up! Oh, bummer, I really wish I was able to tell you more, really.” He said with a smirk.

“I swear, you’re being ridiculous, Adrien! You’ll be the end of me someday!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” 

Heading to the car that awaited him, Adrien got inside and let his driver bring him back home. As he got inside, he sent Nathalie home so she could get ready as well for the party before he went straight to his room to get changed. He took a shower first and put on some cologne and put on the suit. Then, remembering how he promised to show Marinette, he decided to take a selfie in front of his mirror before sending the picture.

_ What do you think? _

He saw the three dots appear. Then disappear. Then appear again before disappearing once more. This happened three other times before he finally got a text back.

_ You look dashing. Seriously, kudos to the designer!  _

_ And not the wearer? You wound me, my lady! _

_ Stop being such a baby, the first thing I said was literally a compliment! Stop fishing for more _

_ Meow-ch. Rude? _

_ Nah, I think we’re good. Have fun! _

He laughed and plugged his phone for a few minutes before it was finally the time to head to the party. First, he stopped by Kagami’s apartment to pick her up. She was wearing a traditional japanese dress and he smiled. Like always, she was insanely pretty.

“Looking good!”

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself! So, how was your day?”

“The usual. Paperwork, having to handle one designer’s tantrum because apparently an intern ruined his work, a boring meeting… How about you?”

“Not so much fun either. The mom of a kid I’m teaching had a complaint because her son was injured during a lesson and, I quote, ‘it shouldn’t happen under any circumstance.’ Like, sorry if your son mistepped and twisted his ankle while he tried to pull a stunt I told him not to do!”

“How are you a PE teacher again?” He said in a laugh.

“Ha-Ha. Very funny. Even Mr. Damoclès was mindfucked by the lady’s temper. I really hope I won’t become a freak-out woman when I get to have kids. About that… Are there many possible suitors coming tonight?” She asked with a sly grin.

“Well… There’s _me_.” He teased.

“Yeah… Thanks, but also, no thanks. We’ve tried once and it didn’t work. I love you, but we’re better off as friends. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I’m told to be quite the heartbreaker!”

“So much I’m going to cry myself to sleep when I get back home.” He sighed dramatically.

The duo laughed and small talked all the way to the party. As they got out of the car, Adrien let Kagami hook her arm around his as they started to walk together. As they entered, they were both welcomed with a glass of wine. Adrien picked up a white wine while Kagami settled on red. Briefly clinking the glasses, they took a sip as they started to strut inside the party. Like always, it was sophisticated and not like the ones he had in college. Sure, there was music and alcohol, but no games, make-out or half-dressed people. 

“There you are! Adrien, there’s an emergency, I need to talk to you NOW.” Said Caroline while dragging him away.

“Huh… Okay… I’ll catch up later, Kagami!”

Caroline dragged him away from the crowd.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s about your father. He threw another tantrum at the hospital.”

Adrien sighed.

“What did he do?”

“He basically tried to escape. He hid a knife with him and stabbed the first nurse that came in.”

“Shit, are they alright?” 

“Yes, don’t worry, more fright than harm here. They calmed your father but he kept saying something about a butterfly…”

Adrien facepalmed. He never knew how his father had the idea of a character named le Papillon that apparently kept giving him orders about many things. More than one year under treatment and his father wasn’t getting well the slightest. He knew the medical team was probably doing their best… But still, since his father was first hospitalised when Adrien found him unconscious on the floor and how they doctors diagnosed, at first, anorexia… No progress at all.

“I’m really sorry to bring this up tonight.”

“No, thank you for telling me. I… I’ll pay him a visit tomorrow. It’s been a while. I’ll focus on the party tonight.”

Caroline nodded. 

“Okay, but don’t push yourself too hard, alright? You can leave at any time, me and the others can handle this.”

“I know. Thanks.”

They hugged before they parted ways to enjoy the party on their own. While walking around, Adrien greeted many people: investors, other fashion companies representative… But after a while looking for Kagami and not finding her, he decided to stop by the bar where he ordered whisky. 

“Well, well, well… Look who we have here! It has been a while, Signore Agreste.”

Adrien flinched at the sound of the voice before he forced himself to relax and turn around.

“Miss Rossi. What a _pleasant_ surprise.” He said through gritted teeth.

Lucia Rossi smiled before she got closer and kissed his cheek like she always did. It remembered him of Caroline’s phase when she always did that three times with people she knew. But unlike her, Lucia  _ never  _ grew out of it when it came to greet Adrien. She has been running after him for… five years now? And she never gave up. Ever since they modeled together for a Valentine’s day campaign, when Adrien was still modeling for the company… Whenever she saw him, she tried to hit on him, trying to drag him to her bed. But Adrien knew better and he was not in the slightest interested in her. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Mind if I sit with you?” She asked before seating on the steel by his side.

“This is a public space after all…” He mumbled.

She let out a loud laugh before she touched his arm with her hand, withdrawing it very slowly. Then, she ordered a margarita.

“You look so handsome tonight! This whole suit compliments your body very well… My, my…”

“Hum… Thank you, Lucia. You look very pretty too.” He said, politely.

He made himself not look at her dress too long, just to make sure he won’t gave her any ideas. But he saw she wore an orange dress that followed every curve of her body and she had a diving v-neck. She also wore a necklace that had a fox tail as a pendant. 

“Thank you! Orange is my colour just like black is yours! But… I’m pretty much certain we would both look better if we didn’t have those clothes on, huh?”

“Maybe?”

She giggled, downed her margarita and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, let’s dance together!”

Adrien didn’t have the time to think of an answer that he found himself on the dancefloor, with Lucia clinging onto him as they slow danced. Adrien couldn’t stop cringing, he didn’t feel comfortable in the slightest. Not only did he not like Lucia in that way (she might be beautiful and everything, it wasn’t enough), but he found her too pushy. She tried too hard and… Every time, he felt trapped. Adrien didn’t like that at all. 

Finally gathering the courage to take her by the shoulders and slowly pushing her off him, he excused himself, pretending he needed to go to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he seated on the bowl and exhaled loudly. He took out his cell phone and looked at the time. He groaned: it has not even been a hour since he was here and he already wanted to leave. He texted Kagami.

_ Where are you? I lost you in the crowd and Lucia tried to drown me in it with her ‘flirting’! _

_ Sorry, busy with some german model. Ttyl.  _

He sighed. Of course. Now, he was all by himself. Forcing himself to get in the party once more, he got out of his cabin and washed his hands while looking in the mirror. Then, the bathroom door swung open.

“Adrien, there you are! I was starting to wonder where you went!” Said Lucia while entering.

Okay, so she wanted to be really pushy tonight.  _ Great. _

“Yeah… I needed to take a dump.” He said, trying to make her leave.

But she just laughed before she locked the door. Then, with a predator-like smile, she started to slowly walk in his way. Feeling cornered, Adrien started to step back until he couldn’t, the counter of the sinks being the limit.

→

“Lucia… What… What are you…”

“Shhh. Let me take care of you, _Caramellino_.”

She pressed against him and brought her lips to his neck where she started to press kisses against his skin. Adrien’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

“Lu-Lucia… Wait…”

“Shhh… I promise I won’t hurt you…”

She started to get higher with her kisses, even taking his earlobe between her lips, then her teeth. Being a sensitive spot, Adrien let out a moan without being able to stop it. He felt Lucia smile.

“Oh, I take it you like what I do, then? Let me continue.”

As she started to untie his tie, taking off his vest and starting to unbutton his shirt, Adrien felt the panic rise inside him. He wanted really bad to push her away, but he couldn’t. He was paralysed. He did not want to be in this situation, but he was unable to do anything to make it stop. He started to breathe more heavily. She started to press her lips against his chest, letting her hand slide on his skin. 

“Lucia… Please st-”

Before he could say the rest of his sentence, she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him, hard. At this moment, Marinette popped inside his mind and this was all it took him to _finally_ push Lucia away, making her stumble a little.

←

“Hey!” She protested.

“I’m sorry, Lucia. But no. I don’t want any of this!” He said, anger in his voice. 

“What do you mean you don’t want any of this? Are you blind or something?”

“I am not. And now, let me make something clear for you. I don’t want you and you need to leave me alone, alright? I won’t repeat myself.”

“What is wrong with you?” She scoffed.

“Nothing. You need to leave. NOW.” He snapped. 

“Ugh, _fine_! You’re such a tease! I can’t believe I tried to go after you for all those years and-”

She finally left the bathroom and Adrien groaned. He buttoned his shirt, tied his tie and put back his vest and got out of the bathroom and of the party. Not even bothering to call his driver, he decided to run. He ran to the nearest metro station and headed towards the building. As he got out of the metro, he heard the sky grumbling and the rain starting to pour. He picked up his pace and ran once more, finally reaching the main entrance. Not having his key with him, he simply knocked with all his might on the door.

“Marinette! It’s me! Open up!” He shouted. 

It didn’t take long before the door opened, with Marinette looking at him with a concerned face.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?”

He entered the building, letting her close the door behind him. He shuddered. 

“Adrien, you’re worrying me. Has something happened at the party?” She asked.

He turned over to her and finally smiled. 

“It's nothing important, it doesn't matter... I… I just needed to see you.  _ Only _ you.”

“Me? Why? Adrien… Is everything okay?”

He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. 

“Everything is better now. Say… May I have this dance?”

“Dance? Huh… Why? Would it make you feel better?” She asked.

“Yes. Let me just take my gloves.”

Still not letting go of her hand, he dragged her upstairs and finally put one glove on his hand. Searching on a slow song and settling on  _ Lady in Red  _ by Chris de Burgh, he bowed, letting her take his hand. They placed themselves: Marinette putting her hand on his shoulder and him putting his on her waist, bringing her slightly closer. He stared right in her eyes as they danced. He could see her blush even in the dim lighting. 

“You… You’re a good dancer.” She said. 

“Thank you… You’re not so bad yourself.”

She chuckled.

“I just realised something… I’m dressed in black and you’re dressed in white… Like the Yin and the Yang.”

“You know what this is?” She asked, seemingly surprised.

“It’s basically part of pop culture now. Many people have basic knowledge of what it is… And… At the moment, you’re what I’m not. So, we are complete…”

She smiled.

“I guess you’re right… Will you tell me what’s going on, now?”

He shrugged before dragging her hands to his neck as he settled his own on her waist, bringing her even closer to him. Her eyes widened as her cheeks turn redder. He smiled, using one gloved hand to place a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

“I just realised that I’d rather be with you than at any fancy party. That’s all. I… I’m really glad I got to meet you, you know?”

She looked down for a while before staring right back up at him. Her eyes were so deep blue it fascinated him. How could her eyes be so lively even if she was not anymore? At the moment, he didn’t care. In fact, he realised he didn’t care anymore if she was supposed to not be here, with him. He stopped caring about that a while ago. What mattered was that she was present. And… He would not give it up for the world. 

“I’m glad I got to meet you too…” She said quietly. 

Then, she leaned her head and let it ‘fall’ on his shoulder. Adrien couldn’t stop from smiling while he also leaned closer to her. Now, he felt at peace and his heart kept beating louder and louder. He felt the warmth inside his chest once more and the feelings bursting inside him. And now, he was aware of the truth. 

“I love you.” He said.

She stopped dancing and gasped. She took a step back, her hands reunited in a fist on her chest.

“W-What did you say?” She asked, shaking.

He gulped, but repeated it, certain of what he was doing, certain of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwn, a cliffhanger! Such. A. Bummer. 
> 
> *laughs in Hawk Moth*


	17. A matter of Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an emotional roller-coaster. Don't say I didn't warn you!

“I love you.” He repeated.

Marinette blinked. She wasn’t sure she heard it correctly the first time, but now, she knew she had. A strange feeling started to build inside her as she stood before him, not daring to make any movement. The warmth was here again, but… Also something else, she couldn’t quite point it. 

“Look, I know it seems…”

“Stop. Don’t.” She said, shutting her eyes and turning away from him.

She hugged herself, keeping her eyes shut and trying to focus. On what? She wasn’t sure, but she was trying so hard. But then, the words burst out of her mouth.

“How… How can you say that?” She asked, turning to face him this time.

She saw him frown.

“What do you mean?”

“How can you say you love me?”

“Like everyone else. By opening my mouth and…”

“You know I don’t mean it like that! Stop being annoying! You…”

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I tried to ease the atmosphere… But I was simply being honest-”

“Honest? Come on, I’m not stupid! You can’t possibly love me like that! I’m  _ dead _ Adrien!” 

He sighed and stepped closer.

“I know you are. And frankly? I don’t care. And I don’t expect you to return my feelings or…”

“That’s not what this is about!” She shouted.

She took a breath and started again.

“It… It doesn’t matter how I feel about you, alright? No matter my feelings for you, I can’t do anything about it because I’m not really here. But  _ you _ can’t possibly love me, Adrien. This is not normal.”

“We are _not_ normal people, Marinette. I can see dead people and you don’t have a physical body anymore. Why are you making this a big deal?”

“I’m doing this for you. I told you from the start I didn’t want to stop you from living your life! You having feelings for me is…”

Her eyes widened in realisation. She stopped talking and simply looked at him. She could clearly see some parts of Mathilde in him… And yet, none of Félix. But… If Adrien wore the Agreste name… Some part of Félix must be in him, somehow. She started to remember some little details of her investigation.

“We… We should stop seeing each other.” She said.

“What? No!”

“ _ Yes _ , Adrien. We can’t keep pretending like everything here is normal and not out of line! You having this sort of feelings for me is… It’s already too much. I can’t let you ruin yourself.”

“I’ve already made myself clear, I’m here by choice!”

“And this choice is  _ wrong _ !” She said back. 

Adrien breathed heavily. 

“What about you, then? We’re just going to pretend that nothing ever happened and you’re going to stay here for eternity all by yourself?”

“I was not supposed to be here in the first place, but that is not important anymore. I’m going to do anything in my power to get out and make a decision about going or not to the Other Side, but it will have to be without you, or Alya and Nino.”

“Marinette… You can’t do this by yourself! It doesn’t matter that you’re dead, you still need help.”

“Not if it gives you the wrong idea! Not… Not if it gives  _ me _ the wrong idea…” She said slowly.

“Marinette…”

Adrien tried to take a hold of her gloved hand, but she pulled it away at the last second, taking both of the gloves off and dropping them to the floor.

“I… I don’t understand why any of this needs to be this complicated. Why does me loving you bother you so much?”

“Because I have been in love, once. With Luka. And even before our story ended abruptly, I had a taste of what being in love makes you want. Once you catch feelings for someone else… You start to have expectations. At first, it can be to have your feelings reciprocated, like what I went through. But as your relationship with the one you love evolves… So does the expectations. When I was with Luka, of course my love for him only kept growing… But I wanted more. I wanted to be his fiancée, wanted to marry him, wanted to give myself to him… I wanted to have a family with him. I wanted for us to share the rest of our lives. And even after I died, even today, I still have one expectation when I think about him. That he never forgot me.

She stared at him.

“You loving me already gave you an expectation, even if you’re not aware of it yet. And… And I can’t give you what you want.”

“I only want  _ you _ ! Why don’t you understand that? I don’t care if we can’t touch each other or if I can’t kiss you or have sex and kids with you! I… Your presence is more than enough to me.”

She scoffed.

“And then what? Huh? If I agree to that, what happens next?” 

“Then… We simply enjoy the time we spend together.”

“You and I both know this will not be good enough!”

She let out a dry chuckle.

“Don’t you hear yourself talking, Adrien? This is nonsense! Let’s say we become… more than friends, okay? Maybe at first, you will be okay with hanging with me once in a while in here. But then, you’ll be hit by the facts that we can’t go out on dates, you can’t cook me dinner, you can’t present me to other people and… we can’t have a family.”

“We can be a family the both of us. Or… Adoption is always an alternative if we really want...”

“Yeah, _right_. And then you’ll just tell those kids that they have an invisible mother that died 152 years before their father was even born? This… This is bullshit and you know it!”

“Well, we’ll work it out! We don’t have to be together like that! This is not some sort of unsolvable puzzle, Marinette! We can figure this out,  _ together _ ! Don’t push me away because you’re afraid of me and of what our relationship can be like! I already said I don’t need you to return my feelings!”

“I can’t do that!” She replied.

At this point, she was crying. 

“Because I do return your feelings, Adrien. And that’s exactly the problem. I shouldn’t be able to feel them anymore. You shouldn’t be feeling that for some dead girl. There are a lot of girls all around the world. Fully alive ones. You could find your perfect match and…”

“You feel more alive to me than any girl that can stand in my way. Even if you’re a ghost… You’re a part of my life.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not a part of life because I am dead. Death is the opposite of life. And that’s exactly my point. I can’t let you live a fantasy. Not one like that. I can’t let you live for a dead.”

“So what then? You’re just going to make a decision for the both of us by yourself without even considering what I could want? This is unfair!”

“Yeah, well guess what? Life is unfair. I’ve learned it in a brutal way. And you need to learn it too. You need to go. Leave.”

“You want me to leave? Really?”

_ No. _

“Yes. And you need to leave me alone! Just… Forget we ever met. Whenever you come back here, I’ll pretend we can’t see or hear each other. And you’ll do the same. So… You can take back the stuff you left here for me.”

“You… You can’t mean that.”

“Go away, Adrien.” She said.

She turned away from him, clenching her fists by her side and biting her lip.

“Marinette, please…” He begged.

“I SAID GO AWAY!”

She turned abruptly to him in time to see him jump. She kept looking at him severely. She saw his face changing from fear to sadness. 

“Fine.” 

As he got out of the room, Marinette stood still, listening to the sound of his footsteps getting further. When she heard the front door close behind him, she let out a pained gasp and brought her hand to her mouth to cover the sounds of her sobs. She forced herself to not rush to the window to watch him getting away and she slowly decided to sit on the floor, silently crying. 

Adrien was the first one to tell her he loved her in 176 years. But it didn’t matter. She had to push him away. She couldn’t let him grow romantic feelings for her, no matter how strong they already were on both of their parts. Marinette was certain she did the right thing. It would be selfish of her to do otherwise.

But then… Why did this hurt her so  _ much _ ? Why was she feeling something inside her chest clenching in pain? Why was she bawling that heavily? 

She did the right thing. It couldn’t be any other way. She was already lost. Lost without a body, lost in time, lost in love, lost in memory… What was any other loss? She could lose herself, now, it didn’t matter anymore. 

She was lost. 

“Mom… I wish you were here… I need you… What can I do now? I love him too… Why… Why does it hurt so much?”

She clenched her hands against her chest before she decided to lie down on her side, rolling up. She calmed down, not crying but not doing something else. 

“I… I did the right thing. Someday… He’ll thank me for this. Yeah… He has to. This had to happen at some point.”

She sighed.

“I shouldn’t have tried to let him close… I shouldn’t have done it as well. If only we’d just ignored each other from the beginning…”

She cringed upon hearing those words coming out of her mouth. She shook her head, now aware that she had to stop thinking about what had happened. She got up to her feet and walked until she was seated by the border of her usual window. Letting her forehead lean on the glass, she closed her eyes. 

After all, she was a ghost. She had to remember her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	18. Dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few days in the dark, an update of the situation introduced in the previous chapter! Like always, enjoy!

“Dude, you _stink_. When was the last time you took a shower?”

Adrien groaned and simply turned away from Nino. He was  _ not  _ in the mood for Nino's teasing. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone under his bed sheets as he kept looking at… nothing, really. And eating a slice of camembert once in a while because this was the only thing that made Adrien feel worse than whatever he was sad/angry about. Since he left Marinette, he lost his appetite. Anyway, his chest hurt so much for some reason. 

"Wow, okay. One, two... _Five_ empty camembert boxes… That explains the smell. Pulling out the depressed card I see? Very well." 

He felt the bed lower where Nino took a seat. Then, without warning, he pulled out the blanket from his body, exposing Adrien to the cold air of his room. 

"What the hell, man?" He asked. 

"Look, I don't know what is going on, but you seriously need to get out of your house. You've been ignoring all my messages for the past four days and I'm not the only one who's concerned." 

"Give me my blanket back." 

Nino tossed it in the distance. 

"You want it? Go get it yourself." 

"Fine. I don't need it anyway!" He said stubbornly.

Adrien turned away from him, crossing his arms and frowning. He would like to cover himself under his blanket, but he did not want to admit it out loud. Nino sighed.

“Okay, usually, I would laugh at your behavior, but now, you’re worrying me. Tell me what’s up.”

“The sky.”

“Do you want me to slap the truth out of you?”

“I don’t care.”

“Adrien!” 

“Look, I’m not in the mood to talk. Can you please leave me alone? I don’t even understand why Nathalie or the Gorilla let you in in the first place…” 

“They might be working for you, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t worried just as much as anybody else. Come on, dude. Speak up. Talk to me.”

Understanding that Nino won’t budge, Adrien let out a groan before he forced himself to sit beside his best friends.

“Marinette and I had a fight.” He said.

“Wait… That’s it? That’s the only reason you’ve been acting like…”

“Shut the fuck up. You weren’t there.”

“Okay, fine. Please, explain what happened.”

“I don’t want to… It’s… Too painful.”

“Wow, that bad then?”

“I told her I love her.”

Nino’s eyes widened.

“Wait. So… I was right?”

“Shut up.”

Adrien groaned and proceeded to tell him what happened that night. How Lucia forced herself on him yet again, how he rushed to see Marinette, how he confessed to her, how she started to panic, how she pushed him away. 

“And you just  _ left _ ?”

“Have you not listened to what I just said? Yes, I left. That’s what she wanted.” 

“Dude. From what I understand, she’s just scared.”

“Don’t you think I know that? But still… She had good points. Not about the alive girls part, but… About the rest. And thinking about that hurts me. And it scares me too…”

“Well, there are not guide about dating ghosts, that’s true. But don’t you think you should talk to her?”

“She clearly doesn’t want to talk to me. Or  _ with _ me, for that matter… She needs some space and I think I do too.”

“Are you sure? Because you really look awful.”

“I’ll get better… Soon.”

Adrien got up, mumbling he had to pee before he headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, he sighed before he proceeded to take off his pants and briefs to sit on the bowl. As he eased himself, he kept staring at the floor under his feet to stop himself from closing his eyes. Since he left Marinette a few days ago, all Adrien wanted to do was to sleep and nothing else. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted to lie in bed and do nothing. He knew this behaviour was not the best one to have : after all, he had many responsibilities and he still needed to go pay a visit to his father in the hospital because of what he did. Yet, he took some days off to stay in bed, eating slices after slices of camembert. 

When Adrien got out of his bathroom, he looked at Nino.

“You’re still here?” He asked.

“Yeah? Did I say I was leaving?”

Adrien sighed, slightly annoyed. He loved Nino, but at the moment, the only thing Adrien wanted was to be left alone. He would go back to work tomorrow and pretend to be his normal self only then. 

“Okay, you need to shake it off. I’ve texted the gang and tonight, we’re going out. No girls, no questions, just a chilling to play pool. How does that sound?”

“Maybe some other time… Seriously, I’m really not in the mood to get out.”

“Yeah, you’ve not ‘been in the mood’ for a few days now. Adrien, if you don’t do something about it, it will become worse. It’s not like you need to get drunk or to stay out until three AM. But you have to do something else than stay in bed. It’s not healthy, you understand?”

“Okay… If I go get a shower and I follow you outside… Will you leave me alone after that?”

“Well, I won’t leave you alone because you’re my pal, dude, but I won’t insist on anything you don’t want. Does that sound good?”

“I guess…”

“Great! Oh, and tonight, no need to take your phone or your wallet… Well, except maybe your identity cards. Me and the boys will take care of everything.”

“...How much have you told them?”

“Nothing. They don’t know about the whole… ghost situation. I just told them you needed to spend some time with your friends.” 

“Okay, good. I’ll be back.”

Being washed from head to toe, Adrien dressed up and followed Nino outside of his house. The first thing they did was to get food to meet up with Kim: in doing so, they went to get Pho, which Adrien (and mostly his stomach) appreciated a lot. After that, they went to pick up Ivan who had just gotten off work. Finally, they got in the bar where they were able to sit in a booth. 

“Okay, first set of drinks of the night! Four shots of tequila to start the night?” Asked Kim.

“Sounds good to me! Adrien?”

“I don’t mind. Tequila is good.”

The four shots settled on the table, each one of them picked theirs and brought it in the middle, clicking them before they gulped it. Adrien could feel the liquid burn as it slid down his throat, but he tried to pay it no mind. But Ivan coughed and spitted his out, splashing Nino in the process. 

“Dude! Come on!”

“Sorry… I just really don’t like alcohol at all.” 

“And you also never learned how to take a shot properly.” Laughed Kim. 

Ivan rolled his eyes and ordered a glass of water when the waiter came nearby. The boys ordered nachos as they started to talk. Ivan told them about how he saw Miss Bustier, their old teacher from collège while he was shopping for a new blender, Kim was excited because the swimming team he was coaching would have one of their biggest competitions of the year next week and Nino just booked a gig in Nice the next month.

Adrien carefully listened to their stories, not saying a single word. Simply being surrounded by his friends, even if he was not taking part in their conversations, made him feel slightly better. It was nice to be with people who were just… There. They didn’t need some kind of explanation, they were just willing to be present.

“Hey, dudes? I love you.” Said Adrien.

“Aww, we love you too, dude! C’mon, group hug!”

The four boys snuggled together and Adrien let out a laugh. 

“So, I’m down to play pool. Who wants to play against me?” 

“I’ll do it. But don’t come crying to me when you lose!”

“Hmmm… That’s a lot of confidence coming from you, Kim. I’ll try to not destroy it too much when I crush you.” 

“Oh, it’s on, Agreste!”

The four of them headed to the pool table just as two other guys finished their own game. The balls placed in a triangle in the middle, they tossed a coin to see who would break first: this time, it was Kim. Fortunately for him, two solid-coloured went straight in the holes, meaning Kim could continue. When he hit too strongly even the white ball went inside, it was Adrien’s turn. He got on, two, three stripes in the holes before the fourth one stopped just at the edge, letting Kim play once again. 

Following Adrien’s loss because he accidentally pushed the 8-ball in a hole before he had finished, the rest of the gang continued to play, changing opponents. First came Nino and Ivan, then Adrien was against Ivan, Kim against Nino, Ivan opposing Kim, then Adrien and Nino… They played for hours before Ivan finally reminded them he had to head home because he had to wake early to get to work. Following his departure, the boys decided to call it a night and head home. Because they drank, Nino called a taxi that he shared with Adrien, taking him home first. 

“Thanks for taking me out, Nino. I guess it was good after all… I had a great time with the three of you.”

“I knew you would. You’re welcome, dude. But try to not shut yourself out next time, okay? I know I don’t always seem like it, but you can still talk to me whenever you want. That’s what friends are for.”

“Yeah… You’re right. But even after this… I can’t help but think that maybe my relationship with Marinette is headed through a wall. Maybe we shouldn’t have been friends in the first place…” He said.

“Maybe not. But it’s too late now, you  _ are _ . You’ve been hanging out together in that empty building for months now doing… whatever you do together. This might be a tiny number for her, but it’s not for you. You can’t just back down from it. At least not without a full explanation or closure. Also… You kind of own the building. You’ll run into her anyway.”

“I know… I just… How can I pretend that she’s not there with what happened? The fact that I was able to see her in the first place is a simple product of luck! It didn’t meant I had to fall in love with her… Why couldn’t she just be alive?” 

Nino looked over at the taxi driver looking at his clients with furrowed brows. He let out an awkward chuckle.

“Sorry, dude. My friend has drank  _ a lot _ . He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” 

Adrien smiled sheepishly. He had to remember that he couldn’t just say anything out loud in public. 

“Anyway, dude. That doesn’t matter anymore. You’ll have to sort your feelings out. With her would be even better. But… Why don’t you call Master Fu? Maybe he had heard a similar experience!”

“Huh… You want me to talk about my feelings with someone I’ve only seen once? I believe the man has better stuff to do.”

“Well, maybe he had heard of similar situations? I still believe you should give him a try. You never know.”

“Yeah… Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

When the taxi dropped him off, he waved Nino goodbye before he headed inside his house. He strutted to get in his room and took his cellphone to send Caroline a text.

_ I’ll be back tomorrow. Think you can pull it off until I come back? _

_ Sure can! Welcome back, boss!  _

Adrien smiled slightly and got himself ready to sleep. Tomorrow, he would start living again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, of course, you didn't expect me to fix everything right back up in just one chapter, right? Because don't forget: it's also important to take some time for yourself sometimes! Or with your friends to help you get better when you feel down. So you had one bromance moment!   
> I'll see you in the next update!


	19. Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a chapter focused on boys...
> 
> Here come the girls! 
> 
> Also, before you start reading. In this chapter, Marinette mostly writes her speech down to communicate (since... you know, Adrien and her are not on speaking and seeing terms). So when she talks (or writes her thoughts for another to read), the text will be underlined. 
> 
> Now that it's clear, back to the story! Enjoy!

Marinette was tired of hearing the clock ticking. She had been alone for a few days now and it was the only sound that kept her company and it started to drive her nuts. All day, it was the only thing that reminded her of her decision. 

Tick.

Tock. 

Tick.

Tock.

_Tick._

_Tock._

All day. _Every_ day.

She groaned, wanting to grab a solid rock and smash it on the object in the hopes it will finally stop. But then, the irony that she couldn’t get outside hit her and she whined. She tried to do what she used to do before Adrien came here the first time: walking through every room, stare through the window at the walking people… But she couldn’t get to do it. _Was her time without Adrien so boring even before she met him?_

She lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. Sure, she could use the tablet he gave her and keep on watching the show she just started… But she knew that if she wanted to distance herself from him, she also had to stop using the things he brought her. Anyway, it’s not like he would always be sticking around: this was bound to happen someday. 

But then, beatings on the front door startled her and she let out a shriek before fading through the floor to go see what was going on. She frowned when she saw this was Alya.

“Marinette! It’s me, open up! I have some news to share! C’mon girl, don’t ghost me, I know you’re here!”

Marinette knew Alya would keep on insisting no matter what. She sighed, but went upstairs to grab the gloves and unlock the door. As soon as it was open, Alya looked for the hands and gave Marinette a notebook along with a pen.

“Since I can’t see or hear you, this is so you can talk to me. Anyway, what’s up?”

Marinette frowned. So, she didn’t know? Marinette opened up the notebook, clicked on the top of the pen and scribbled quickly.

I appreciate you coming to check on me, but you don’t have to anymore. I shouldn’t be here to start, so none of you should be talking or hanging out with me. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve heard about your fight with Adrien. I think that’s stupid, by the way.”

_Wow. Harsh?_ Marinette thought. 

It isn’t only about Adrien.

“Oh, I know. But seriously, I think there is more to your reticence than ‘ghosts and living can’t be friends or more’. Tell me what’s going on, I might not have been on Earth longer than you, but maybe I can give you another perspective.” 

Marinette sighed and started to scribble what happened during the fight she had with Adrien and showed Alya the page, making her nod.

“And that’s all? Seriously, I thought it was deeper than that.”

Well… No. If I tell you, promise me you’ll keep it to yourself? 

“Oh, girl… You have no idea how many secrets I keep to myself. Go on.”

Okay… During our shouting, I remembered something about my past. Something I had forgot from my time alive.

“Oh, one of the things you’re looking for! Do you know what happened to you?”

No. It was nothing of the sort. I remembered something about Adrien’s ancestor. The one who founded the company. Félix Agreste. 

“Is it really bad? Because… You forgot about it, after all.”

Let’s just say it completed what I remembered from him.

“Like what?”

Months before I died, he employed me to work in his shop. He was a cold man, brutal, harsh and mean. Towards me, he acted like he was annoyed most of the time and I have to say I didn’t liked him very much as well. And the way he treated his wife baffled me. 

“Was he… aggressive towards her?”

Not physically… But he kept belittling her, screaming at her at the slightest mistake. He was also cheating on her with his associate, but that’s not the point. I remembered… Being dubious around him. Not only him, but also the associate I just told you about. They always seemed to be conspiring about something.

“Can it be related to your death?”

It’s a possibility. I remembered how I started to feel scared around them. But I still can’t remember why!

“Yeah… That must be frustrating. But I still don’t understand what any of this has to… Are you scared of Adrien?”

No! It’s more than that. 

Marinette took a pause, but scribbled on the notebook again. 

When I look at him or think of him -stop giving me that look-, I see a lot of Mathilde’s (Félix’s wife) in him. Physically speaking, they are distant except maybe for the fact they’re both blondes, even if their shades are different. But he has that same kindness and hope that she had! Mathilde was an amazing person… But if he has the Agreste name… It means he might have some characteristics that Félix had! And he doesn’t look a thing like him! What if he is like him and I can’t see it?

Alya read what Marinette had written and shook her head.

“Do you mind borrowing me a glove for a few seconds?”

Putting down the notebook and the pen, Marinette took off her right glove and handed it to Alya. The brunette slipped it on her own hand and approached, laying her hand on the ghost’s shoulder.

“Girl. You should know that blood doesn’t define a person. It’s not because his ancestor was such a… well, I didn’t know him, but anyway. The fact they share blood means nothing. Except maybe some weird genetic issue. But it has nothing to do with personality and behaviour.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. Of course it had nothing to do. How could she have been so… Ugh, she couldn’t even think of it, she felt terrible. But in any case… Their relationship still wasn’t normal.

“Oh, and also. Who cares if your relationship isn’t normal? If it wasn’t meant to happen, you wouldn’t be here at the moment. So… Just focus on the present time, for the time it is meant to last. Adrien knows as much as Nino and I that you might leave for the Other Side as soon as you get all of your memories back. I’m not saying that we won’t be saddened about it, but we’re adults. We can deal with it. We just want to help you have everything you need to be complete. So… Don’t push us away in time of need because you’re scared of hurting our feelings or something. Okay?”

To answer, Marinette simply rose her left hand to cover Alya’s, making her smile. 

“Thank you.” Said the ghost even if Alya couldn’t hear her. 

Alya smiled and nodded and sne snapped two of her fingers.

“Yeah, that’s not why I came in the first place! I have some news for you. Come on, let me show you!”

Alya took off the glove and tossed it to Marinette. The girls seated and Alya laid out some papers. 

“So, I kept digging in the archives accessible through the web to find out more about what happened to you. Unfortunately, your data was not numerised, so… I had to infiltrate the police archives in person.”

And you didn’t get caught????

“Nope! I can be as sneaky as a fox some times. Anyway. I looked for hours through files of criminal reports and finally got on the ones for the year 1844. And, I finally got something. The autopsy and the report.”

Alya got out one paper. A picture of the original document.

Gunshot? That’s what killed me?

“Looks like it. As you mentioned, your body was healthy and the coroner didn’t find any trace of poisoning or virus. However, they found your body in the middle of an alley, lifeless, with a bullet hole in your chest, exactly where your heart was. The dress you were wearing, a black one with a white apron, was stained in blood… But around your body, there was no blood at all. From what I read, you were probably shot around 2 AM.”

What does this mean, then?

“It means two things. One, your killer knew how to shoot and most likely possessed a gun. Two, your killer didn’t kill you in that alley. Somehow, they carried your body there and simply dumped you there.”

They threw me away like I was some trash. Nice.

“Sorry. It really must not be pleasant to hear… But, I have even worse news to come with it. Even if they knew how you died… Your case was never solved. They never found any suspect, not a match for the bullet. They found nothing and suspected, I quote ‘a possible robbery that went wrong’. I’m sorry. Do you need some time for yourself?”

No. I’m fine. That also means, for us, that whoever did this, was very prepared. 

“It does. But… I also found something else about the day you died. Your body was found in the morning, at 6 AM to be precise. But three hours prior, another body was found inside a house that burned a few blocks away. A man’s body.”

What does that have to do with my case, though? 

“I'm not sure it means anything or that it's related to your case, but... It _might_ revive your curiosity. They identified the body to be Félix Agreste.”

Marinette let out a gasp and her eyes widened. Félix had _died_ the same day as her? In a fire inside his house? What about Mathilde, then?

Did they ever found who burned him and his house down? 

“Nope, at first, they suspected his wife, but, she was not at home that night. But at a reception a few kilometers away.”

Marinette felt like screaming. No. This couldn’t be happening. What if… What if…

A glimpse of a memory submerged her. She did not know what the context was, but she remember seeing Mathilde set something on fire. She could see it clearly, even if she did not know why.

What if her killer was Mathilde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sense the doubt arising in you, dear readers... So, I'd like to know what are your thoughts? What do you think? Have your theories changed or have new ones come up?
> 
> As usual, thanks for keeping up with this story! On my part, its writing is going well (soon enough, I should be able to post the final chapter count ((so you won't see: *random number*/? anymore) ). 
> 
> Next time, you'll see another flashback from Marinette's life!


	20. Alive Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another alive-Marinette chapter! Enjoy!

For the first time since she had been employed, Marinette finally had a day off. If she would usually go out to meet her friends, today, she simply wanted to stay home and do nothing. Well, as soon as she was done folding her laundry, that is. Her mother just brought the pile of clothes that had been drying and after Marinette had ironed her clothes, she was putting them in the appropriate space: in the closet, in the drawers… 

A knock on her door startled her, but she still stopped what she was doing to go open up.

“Nath! It’s been so long!” She said before she hugged him. 

“Yes, it has! I’ve missed you! Mind if I pay you a quick visit?”

“Of course not, come in! Don’t mind the pile of clothes, though, I’ll put them on this chair for the moment.” 

Marinette moved and reported her attention towards her friend. 

“So… What have you been up to, lately?”

“I should be the one asking you that, actually! I haven’t seen you much since you’ve got this job. How is it?”

“It’s… Well, I guess it works. My boss is kind of an… ass, if you don’t mind my choice of word.”

“That bad?”

“Yeah, he’s mean, openly cheats on his wife and thinks he is the center of the universe or something! Anyway, I don’t want to think about him on my day off. Tell me about you!” 

“Well… This is one of the reasons I came to you today, actually. I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“What for? Did you get in trouble or something?”

“No, not at all! I entered a painting contest and I just got the rules and requirements today. If I win, I could get a prize money of 6,500 francs!”

“Wow, that’s huge! What are you planning to do with this money?”

“I wanted to pay myself a little trip to Italy, so I could see the art there is before my own eyes. But if you help me and I win, I’ll split the money in half with you to help you with your wedding.”

“You would really do that?”

“Yes, you’re my friend and you’ve helped me so many times before… It’s only natural.”

“You’re so kind, Nathaniel. I’ll help you, of course. What do I have to do?”

“Well… The requirements are that I have to paint a woman in a monochromatic way. So, I was thinking of painting you in that one red dress. You know which one I’m talking about, right?”

“Yes, the only princess-y one I have. Sure, I can put it on. Do you want a particular hairstyle?”

“One which you’re comfortable with, I don’t mind. I’ll wait for you outside, alright?”

Leaving her room, Marinette got changed and tied her hair in two pigtails using two red ribbons. So much for her day indoors, but she didn’t mind that. It was not like modeling for Nathaniel was hard to do. When she was done getting ready, she joined her friend that had brought his materials. Together, they walked until they were in Place des Vosges. Marinette seated on the border of one of the fountains. 

“So here’s what I’ll do for today. I’ll only do sketches of you and the place and make some colour testing. For now, choose a pose and stick to it, okay?”

“Got it.”

Nathaniel took a few steps back and waited for Marinette to place herself before he started to draw. Marinette tried her best to stay still and follow her friend’s indications whenever he had one. She saw from the corner of her eye some people staring at her from time to time, but it was normal: after all, how many times did they get to witness someone posing for someone?

A few hours later, Nathaniel was done with his preparatory drawings and colouring tests and showed what he did to Marinette. 

“What do you think, so far?”

“I think you did great! I feel like I’m watching myself in a mirror or something!”

“Thank you. That will be all for now. I’ll come and see you in a few days when the principal lines will be drawn on the canvas, that I have to buy.”

“Sure. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“No, thank you. I have many things to do. See you!”

She waved him off as she got up and headed out of Place des Vosges. But as she walked towards her house, she thought she heard someone crying. Stepping back, she could saw the silhouette of a woman setting fire to something while she was practically bawling. Stepping even closer, Marinette recognised who she was.

“Mathilde?”

She rose up her head and gasped upon seeing Marinette.

“Ma-Marinette… No… You… You can’t see me like this.” She said before covering herself and looking away. 

Marinette frowned and stepped closer, checking on her way what was burning. A pack of letters. 

“Mathilde, what’s going on? You know, you can tell me, right?”

“It’s just I… I screwed up so bad!” She said in between her cries.

“I’m sure it’s not that horrible… Let’s go to my house, alright? I’ll have my mom bring us some sweets. What do you say? Sounds good?”

“I… I’d like that very much…” She said with a sniffle. 

Putting her arm around her waist, Marinette guided Mathilde to the hostel, introducing her briefly to her mother and asking her if she could bring them sweets up in her room. Upon waiting for them, Marinette combed Mathilde’s hair, trying her best to comfort her even though she didn’t know why.

“Thank you… I think I’m good, now.” She said. 

“I sure hope so! Here, take one.” Marinette said while offering her the plate of cookies. 

“Thank you… I really don’t deserve your kindness…" _She took a bite and her eyes widened._ "Wow. This is delicious!” She said while munching on the cookie.

Marinette giggled upon seeing Mathilde stuff another into her mouth, and another, moaning upon tasting them.

“I know, I’ll send my dad your compliments. Now… Care to tell me what happened?”

Mathilde sighed and ate the last part of the cookie she was currently holding.

“I… I’m pregnant.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. But upon internalising what she had just heard, she focused once more on the facial expression Mathilde currently wore. Unlike other women that she knew finding out they were pregnant, she looked _gloomy._

“Oh… And it’s not a great news?” She asked upon seeing Mathilde’s face.

Mathilde shook her head.

“This baby isn’t Félix’s.”

She inhaled before she started to speak again.

“Remember when I told you about Félix and Lila? Well… I decided to follow your advice and… Started to strut into the streets to find someone for myself. Without my wedding ring, this time. After a few days… I bumped into a man. His name is Athanase. Beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes with such a charming smile… We chatted and… got to know each other a little more. But he told me he was staying in Paris for a few weeks only before he had to return in Lille.”

She paused.

“Anyway, our relationship grew and… the night before he had to return home, we… We made love. It hurt at first and I think it was mostly because I was really nervous and scared, but then… upon relaxing and really giving in to the moment... I’ve never felt more amazing, Marinette!”

She sighed.

“And now… I found out I’m pregnant. Félix is going to kill me when he’ll know about it!”

“You mean he doesn’t know?”

“I… I don’t know how to tell him… I’m afraid of what he might do to me. What will I do?”

Mathilde put her face in her hands and didn’t move. 

“I feel like a _whore_!” She whined.

Marinette patted her back.

“While I understand your situation isn’t exactly… ideal… I’m sure good can come out of it! And, remember, you’ll always be welcome here if you need it, okay?”

“Really?”

“Of course! We’re friends!”

Brushing off her own tear, Mathilde wrapped Marinette in a hug.

“You’re the best, Marinette. Like my personal lucky charm… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Surely not hugging me right now.”

Mathilde snorted and parted. 

“By the way, I love your dress. Red really suits you.”

“Oh, thanks! My parents offered it to me on my eighteenth birthday. They wanted me to have at least one dress that would make me look like a princess. Of course, I’m their princess, but…”

“No, I get it! Anyway, that’s a nice thought… Your parents seem very great.”

“They are. I love them very much.”

Mathilde smiled and picked up another cookie.

“Those are really amazing. Your father should be a baker or something.”

“I’ll tell him.”

The girls proceeded to munch the rest of the cookies before Mathilde eventually had to head back home. While watching her go, Marinette felt relieved. She knew whatever her friend was going through, she would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Adrien's ancestors have to come from somewhere... right? SURPRISE! 
> 
> I really hope I succeeded in surprising you with this one. Did I? Every constructive (emphasis on this word) is always welcomed! 
> 
> That being said, see you next time with Adrien's POV next chapter!


	21. The Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, oh! What is this?
> 
> Yup, new chapter! Because of the date! Happy Valentine's Day, guys!

Adrien absolutely hated hospitals. Nothing personal against the employees, he knew they worked very hard every single day and actually had a lot of respect for them. It was just… The whole mood. And also the fact that seeing his father for the first time in months stressed him really hard. But it had to be done. He already reported his visit due to the Marinette-situation, but he knew he couldn’t have any excuses anymore. So, taking a deep breath and gripping in his hand the flower bouquet he brought for him, he walked to the counter.

“Hi. I’m here to see my father. Gabriel Agreste?”

“Just a moment, I’ll check if he’s allowed today… Do you have any ID with you?”

“Sure, here.”   


The lady quickly checked out the card and reported her attention towards her computer screen. 

“Yes, he receives visits today. He was moved to another room due to his incident, though… Room 506. Do you have any metallic belongings with you?”

“Huh… Only my ring. And my phone, I guess… Wait, and my watch. And the buckle on my belt.”

“Okay, for security reasons, I have to ask you to take them off before you go see him. You can leave them here in this bag, I’ll hide them behind my counter for the meantime.”

Adrien sighed, but still took off the items, giving them to the lady.”

“I’ll let the nurses know you’re visiting.”

“Okay, thank you. Have a nice day.”

Adrien walked up to the elevator and pressed on the 5. Finally on the floor, he looked for the room and saw the door closed. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“GO AWAY!”

Wow. That was a nice beginning. 

“Father… It’s me, Adrien. Can I come in?” 

He had no answer, so he decided to open the door and slip inside the room. He gulped upon seeing his father. He was seated on a chair before a desk and drawing something.

“You’re disturbing me during my creative process.” He said.

“Sorry… If that helps, I brought you flowers?”

Finally looking up at his son, he quickly judged the flowers.

“Where do they come from? Some commoner’s garden?”

“I went to a flower shop…”

“Same difference.”

Adrien stopped himself from groaning. 

“I know you didn’t come here for small talk. Is that about my pathetic attempt to get out of here?”

Okay, so he knew. Adrien put the flowers down and stepped closer to his father.

“As a matter of fact, yes. What were you thinking? Hiding a knife? STABBING a nurse?!”

“I did what I had to do. You know my place isn’t here! What kind of son puts his own father inside an asylum?”

“The kind of son that cares about his father’s health and well-being! Not that you know anything about that!” 

“Oh, boo-hoo! Again playing the neglected child-card? You’ll never change.”

“Well, at least I’m trying! You are not making a single effort to get better ever since you got here! Do you know how worried I am about you? And yet, you still don’t care!”

“Because I don’t belong here! I’m Gabriel Agreste, for crying out loud! The greatest fashion designer in the whole world and head of the Agreste Fashion Company!”

“You might be, but you are wrong about something. You  _ do  _ belong here.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you DO!”

Adrien took a deep breath. 

“Listen, Fa-  _ Dad _ . Either you like it or not, you have problems. I want you to get back outside, take back your position and do what you like again more than anyone. But you need to help yourself first. You need to let people help you get better. And being stubborn doesn’t help anyone.”

“You don’t understand what I’m going through!”

“And I’m not pretending I am. I am no expert on health nor mental issues. But I trust the doctors and all of the medical team. And right now, they see, and I see it too, that you are not out of the woods yet. You have not made any progress in the past year and that’s a fact. Please, let them bring you the help you need. I’m begging you. I want my father back.”

This made his father chuckle in a sinister way.

“There are some things you have yet to understand,  _ boy _ . In the end, le Papillon will always win.”

Then, he threw himself at Adrien, gripping his throat with both his hands. But because he had training in many forms of combat, Adrien was able to free himself and push his father to his bed. 

“Don’t try me. You know I’m younger than you, which makes me stronger than you at the moment. I see you need some time for yourself. I really hope you’ll get better soon.”

Without a glance back, Adrien left the room and closed the door behind him. He could hear his father throw something against the wall and Adrien expressly called a passing-by nurse before he took his leave, picking up his stuff along the way. Getting back inside his car, he told the driver to bring him back to the company’s headquarters. 

As they drove in the streets of Paris, Adrien shed some tears silently, thinking about his encounter with his father. Seeing him like this was hard. He truly hated to see his father in this way, but even if he was not happy about it, Adrien knew it had to be done.

“Are you alright, sir?” The driver asked.

“No, but I’ll be. Thank you for your concern, though.” He said with a little smile. 

Wiping the last of his tears off, Adrien just started to look through the window that his phone chimed. Taking it out of his pocket, his eyes widened upon seeing who texted him. 

_ Marinette _

Marinette _ texted  _ him.

Adrien blinked a few times, still unsure that what he was seeing was, indeed, real. But after a few minutes watching the screen, he finally decided to read the text written under her name. 

_ I’m sorry. _

Upon opening it, another text from her came in.

_ I still believe in what I told you, but I think you at least deserve an explanation. I’ll understand if you don’t want to come and see me after what happened and I’ll leave you alone forever if you don’t reply in any way. But please, I owe it to you.  _

Adrien sighed and told the driver to change his course to head towards the building. Upon parking in front of it, Adrien told him he could take the rest of his day off. As he got out of the car, he sent a text to his secretary to send him by email the things that he had to do before tomorrow, also informing him that he would pursue his work at home. 

Taking out the key, he opened up the door and stepped inside the building. Immediately, Marinette came in front of him, slowly advancing and not wearing the gloves. 

“Hi… Thank you for coming.” She said. 

Adrien closed the door behind him and looked straight into her eyes. Upon seeing them, he felt relieved in some way. He hadn’t seen them in a while and didn’t realise how much he missed looking into them. But then, he was shaking. And without being able to stop himself, he started to sob. He didn’t fully comprehend why. Maybe it was the fact he was seeing Marinette again. Maybe it was what just happened with his father… He didn’t know. 

“Oh… No… Please don’t cry… Huh…”

She stepped closer to him, which let him fall on his knees as he started to hug himself.

“Adrien… Did I really hurt you that much? I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

She dropped on her knees as well and she threw her arms around him. He knew she was in what might be an uncomfortable pose since their bodies could not touch one other, but she stood still, trying to tighten what could have been her grasp, trying to bring him some comfort in some way. 

And… Adrien wanted to believe in it. Slowly, he put his arms around her as well, focusing on Marinette’s presence. After all, she  _ was _ here. To him… She was as real as anybody else. In this embrace he didn’t physically feel -only in his spirit- he still found out some comfort. And soon enough… he thought he could feel her body’s warmth on his own. But then, he could feel her hands in his hair. He stiffened and she did too, stilling her moves. 

The realisation hit them both at the same time. They were touching. Without any use of copper. They parted, looking in each other’s eyes.

“Did we just…” He started. 

“I…” She said. 

Gulping, she slowly rose up her hand and approached it. Carefully, she cupped his face and, naturally, he leaned into it.

“Can you… Feel my hand?” She asked. 

He nodded, not taking his eyes off hers as he brought his hand up to cover hers. She gasped.

“Can you feel mine?” He asked.

“I… I can.” She said. 

She let out a uncredulous chuckle but then, she got closer to him and slid her hands all over his face, hair and torso as she started to laugh more and more. 

“I can touch you! I really can! I can touch you!” 

Without expecting it, she launched at him and wrapped her arms around him. As he fell back, she hugged him tight. Having passed the sudden shock, Adrien finally smiled, chuckled as well and returned her hug.

Finally, after a while in the dark, Adrien felt normal again. 


	22. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a new chapter? Because if you're not... Well, that's too bad, it's here either way. 
> 
> Also, as you may now see, I put up the final chapter count: Lady Ghost will be 46 chapters long! Although I'm considering creating a second work in the series with chapter ideas I had but ended up not writing and maybe some shots of the after-story as well. 
> 
> ANYWAY, that was to say that, next chapter, we'll be halfway. 
> 
> I won't waste your time any longer, enjoy this new chapter!

Marinette and Adrien spoke together for hours, trying to sort everything out. She shared with him her frights, apologised many times along the way, he listened, shared his own fears and thoughts. All was done with a tremendous amount of respect on both parts.

“You know, you should have said something sooner. I was afraid you would never speak to me again because of what I told you…” He pouted.

“Again, I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you… I was just… It’s been 176 years since anyone has told me they loved me. I think I just… And then, my memories about your ancestors hit me all at once and I…”

She sighed.

“Do you really believe my ancestors could have something to do with your death?” He asked her. 

“I’m not sure… But at the moment, I believe pretty much everyone I knew have to be suspects. Even those I could have been really close with… That includes Luka…”

At the thought, she hugged herself.

“I don’t want to believe it… And just thinking about it hurts me to a whole other level, but… From what Alya told me… I was shot directly in the heart. My murder could not have been an accident. There are too many variables…”

She sniffled.

“I still cannot understand how someone could hate me so much they would kill me.” She said.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise.”

“I know… But now, I’m wondering… What if all of this is pointless? I mean… Even if we do find out who killed me, even if I get my forgotten memories back… It’s not like we can bring my murderer to justice or he or she can get punished for it!”

“Maybe not, but regaining your memories will give you back your freedom. You will not be forced to stay inside this building anymore, you will be able to choose for yourself what you want to do, even if it’s going or not to the Other Side. And, you will be able to finally start your mourning and move on. By doing so, whoever did this to you will not win. In your situation, this is more important than anything else.”

“Maybe you’re right…”

She hugged herself.

“But still… It took me 176 years plus fighting with you to make me remember  _ one _ thing. Why can’t I just have them all of them in one instant? I’m tired of waiting! I’m tired of being stuck in some sort of limbo not knowing anything!” She grunted. 

“I know… Hey… Maybe we can give Master Fu a call? Maybe he can help us figure out a way of quickening your remembering process and maybe he can tell us how we’re able to… touch each other if he told us reaching phase 2 usually takes years.”

“Well, maybe because we’ve been  _ unusual _ from the start?” She teased him using the words he loved to say to describe them.

He let out a chuckle, covering his mouth before they made themselves comfortable. Marinette headed upstairs to take her tablet and using the stylus to unlock it, they went on the videochat app to call Master Fu. Marinette was not seen on the screen, which was normal. It rang a few times before he finally picked up. 

“Hello Adrien. And Marinette, I suppose. Even if I was wearing my glasses, the technology we’re using can’t make me see or hear you.”

“That’s fine, I’ll be the translator. Say… Are you in your… pajamas?”

“Yes, forgive me, I just woke up. I’m not in France at the moment.”

“Where are you?”

“Buenos Aires, Argentina. I had some business to deal with. I should be back in Paris in a few days.”

“But there are only six hours of difference and it’s 9 PM only here, why were you sleeping that-”

He was interrupted upon seeing an elderly woman passing by completely naked, humming happily. Marinette gasped and covered her mouth while Adrien politely looked away even though he already saw something he didn't wish to particularly witness.

“Marianne, sweetheart, I’m videochatting with some clients…”

“Oh, my apologies! Just heading to the shower... Carry on!”

Master Fu sighed as the door closed and Marinette snorted. Passed the sudden shock, the whole thing was funny. 

“Anyway… Marinette and I had some questions for you. Think you can answer them through the call?”

“It depends. But go ahead.”

“Okay… So, Marinette was recently able to remember some details she had forgotten.”

“Really? That’s great news! By the way, I advise you to write whatever you remember down. Usually, your memories don’t always come back chronologically and writing them somewhere could help you figure out how things truly happened.”

“Okay, we will do that. But that wasn’t the point. We were wondering if there was a way to trigger the remembering process.” 

“Not especially, unfortunately. Why are you asking? Tell me the truth.”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. 

“Go on, Adrien. Tell him.” Said Marinette while putting her hand on his back. 

He looked at her and smiled slightly before he nodded. 

“We had a fight and while it was happening… She remembered something about one of my ancestors. One she knew during her time alive. Since she forgot that, it has to do something with her death, right?”

“There is a big possibility, yes, but not necessarily. Like I say, write it down. Can you tell me what was the fight about?”

“Huh… Well… I confessed to her that I…”

He gulped and Marinette stopped looking at him, blushing at the thought of what he felt about her.

“I love her… And then… Oh God, this is embarrassing…”

“Hold on. You fell in  _ love _ with a  _ ghost _ ?”

“Yes… Is that not… supposed to happen?” 

“No, it  _ can _ happen. Although, it is kind of rare. In all of my years since the beginning of my training, I never witnessed this in front of my own eyes. But I’ve heard of some cases from my masters and stories of their previous masters. Usually, ghosts and humans that acknowledge each other develop a strong friendship… Are you sure you really feel love for her and not just a strong friendship?”

“I’m sure of it.” He said with determination.

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She knew that if she had a beating heart, it would be beating so fast. She already knew she had turned tomato red, now, she was thanking she had not a heart to jump out of her chest. 

“Okay. What about you, Marinette?”

“Do I… need to answer?” She asked.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” Said Adrien. 

“Indeed. Anyway, there might be a correlation with strong emotions that can help you remembering. Although, it is not guaranteed to work every time, I’m afraid.”

“So… There is no way to trigger the remembering?”

“Not that I know of. Remembering can be different for everyone because of many factors. For example, you both have different living contexts: you did not live in the same century, you did not share the same friends, you do not have the same age, you don’t have the same gender, you don’t have the same background and you don’t think the same way. If you were the one in Marinette’s place, Adrien, whatever memory you couldn’t remember could have been regained in an infinity of ways. There really is no way to tell.”

“Great, another dead-end… At this rate, you’ll die before I get to remember anything.” Grunted Marinette.

“Don’t say that, I’m sure we can work this out together.”

“He is right. If you want to bring all the chances on your side, teamwork is the way to go.”

Looking at both of them, she nodded, encouraging Adrien to continue with their other question.

“Okay, now that this is settled… We had another question.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“So… Earlier today, Marinette and I were hugging and, suddenly… We could… touch each other.”

“You mean, without the gloves?”

Adrien nodded.

“So… You’re telling me you’ve reached phase 2?”

“We did. And since you told us it could take years even decades to get there… We were wondering why?”

“I…”

Master Fu stopped and frowned. Then, he got up for a moment and grabbed some books, he turned the pages quickly and read the content just as fast with wide eyes. After a moment searching and Marinette wondering what the hell was happening, Master Fu returned.

“I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you. I’ve never heard of something like that happening  _ this _ fast. I really am at a loss for words. I might need to go check this phenomenon by myself. Let’s settle an appointment. Are you both free next week?”

“I’m afraid not. I have to go attend a charity auction in Barcelona so I won’t be in France for three days.”

“You’re going to Barcelona? You’re so lucky! I’ve always dreamed to go there! Please, do take a lot of pictures for me!” Said Marinette. 

“Okay, then how about the wednesday following it? How does that sound?”

“I have the next fashion show to help plan in the day… I should be free after 7 PM though… Is that okay with you?”

“You know I never sleep anyway.” Said Marinette in a shrug.

“It is. Okay, so we meet at your building, in two wednesdays at 7 PM. Now, did you two have any other questions for me?”

“Huh… No, I think this was it.”

“Very well. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go take a shower… Have a great night.”

“Yeah, have a nice… shower?”

They hung up and Adrien reported his attention over to Marinette. 

“We both know what he’ll be doing under that shower, right?” 

“I would have never thought a man that old had that much energy in him… And yet…”

They looked at each other and burst out in laughter, with Marinette holding her sides in between her laughs. Then, they stopped and looked at each other with smiles. 

“Well, as fun as all of this was, I should probably head home, now. I’ve had a long day…”

“Oh… Yes… If you really have to… I guess I should let you go…”

Adrien frowned upon hearing her tone.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Well… Truth is… It’s really great to be with you again and I was hoping that you could… maybe… stay the night here?” She asked, in a hopeful tone. 

He blinked and she saw his cheeks getting redder.

“But if you want to go home, that’s fine too! I guess… Huh, I don’t know why I asked that, I’m just…”

“I’ll have a sleepover with you. I’ll just swing home fast to pick up my pajamas and everything I need for the night. I’ll be back in a hour, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll be there… Not that I have anywhere else to go anyway…”

“That will change very soon. I promise. I’ll be right back.”

Before he got up, he quickly kissed her cheek. The door closing behind him, Marinette let out a squeal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu's grand return (along with a short cameo of Marianne because she's a queen)! I hope you liked it!


	23. Snuggling

Tomorrow, Adrien had to leave early in the morning to get to Barcelona for the charity auction. This event was one of the few he actually enjoyed: not only all the money he’ll donate would go to an extraordinary cause, but the whole thing was actually fun and he got to discover many things he had no idea existed. Last year, he auctioned and received an antique greek vase for 74 million euros and, as soon as he came back to Paris, gifted it to the Louvre: after all, this kind of treasure belonged to the public, it had no use inside his house where only dust would cover it. 

For the past few nights since Marinette and him made up, he stayed with her. They talked, he continued to show her things about the modern world, he slept while she was doing something else inside the place… 

“Wow, it is amazing how much fashion has evolved during the last century! Both men and women’s fashion! Not only in clothing, but also in hairstyles, attitudes… There are so many inspirations from so many cultures and places! It’s truly… wonderful!” She sighed, closing the book Adrien brought her from his library at home.

“Yes, it’s fascinating, in some way. What do you like the most?”

“The most? I don’t know if I can answer that… Although, maybe the fact that women can also wear pants without being judged anymore. I would have loved to enjoy this, sometimes. You have no idea how difficult it is to push a chariot up a hill when your feet tends to step on the cloth of the skirt!”

“Never tried, I couldn’t really say. Did you use to make a lot of clothes, back in the day?”

“Not much… Fabric and other stuff cost a lot and my family, not that I blame them, had other things to cover. I could mostly stitch up holes and embroider some patterns... I also made some dresses whenever I had the material, but I would still call myself an amateur more than anything else because of my lack of possibilities.” 

“Well… I have some tricks up my sleeve, pun not intended, maybe I could teach you some of them sometime? With modern technology like sewing machines.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of those! Félix actually planned to get one for the shop, but well…” 

She straightened herself.

“I would love to learn what you know, Adrien. I didn’t know you had this sort of knowledge in you!”

“I  _ am _ the CEO of a fashion company after all… I would be a joke if I didn’t have any sort of knowledge. My father taught me when he was… well, I was a child.”

“Your father is a delicate subject.”

“Yeah… Well, both my parents are, actually. With my father’s mental health and my mom being somewhere in the world… But I don’t want to ruin your moral with my family. What about yours, though?” 

“Well… I had two loving parents who were always there for me. My mom came from China when she was still a child with her own parents. She met my father at the market and, they fell in love. My dad is of french-descent from his father and italian from his mother. My Nonna Gina used to travel to many places and always brought me all sorts of gifts. She’s the one who gave me the earrings I still have. As for my grandfather Roland… Well… He was a very conservative guy on many points, but I tried to get him to warm up to some things. Many times he would say ‘this is NOT how this works!’”

Thinking about this moment, she chuckled. 

“I loved my family very much. I wished I could have had one of my own. But it wasn’t meant to happen, that’s okay.” 

Adrien gave her an apologetic look. 

“I’m sure they loved you just as much as you loved them. They seem like wonderful people.”

“They were. I know I said that people close to me are possible suspects, but I know in the bottom of my heart none of them had anything to do with my death. I don’t see them doing such a thing to anyone, really.”

“Then, are you saying we can scratch the names off the list?”

Marinette nodded and in one move, Adrien grabbed her tablet and unlocked it before accessing the drive. Along with Alya and Nino, they agreed to create a file that would contain everything about their ongoing investigation. Any of them could access it and modify it whenever they wanted. Alya had summarised the relevant information she found, Marinette added a list of the people she knew that she had seen in the three months before her death, the relationship she had with them, and the recent memory she got back. Initially, they wanted to write down everything in a notebook, but they decided it was safer and easier for everyone if the whole thing was digital. Marinette had to use the stylus to access it, which annoyed her a bit, but still agreed with them. 

With a single move of his finger, Adrien scratched the names of her family members that were in Paris: Tom Dupain, Sabine (born Cheng) Dupain, Roland Dupain and Gina Dupain. 

“I wish I could just swipe my finger on the screen to get things done too. But noooo.” She said and pouted.

He chuckled. 

“You’d need to have an actual body with a glint of electricity for that to work, my lady.” He said while bopping her nose.

“I have one alright! Well… Not exactly in shape and mostly eaten by worms by now… But still!”

“I didn’t take you for a morbid person, Marinette. I have to show you horror movies, sometimes.”

“Oh, please don’t! I hate scary things. Marc tried to get me to read some stories of a guy named Edgar Allan Poe and I barely was able to finish his novella about a black cat…”

“Well.. You  _ are  _ in presence of a black cat right now…”

She giggled. 

“You are not like this black cat… And not exactly like the one in the books… Although… You’re as much of a dork as he is, that’s true.”

“Hey! I’m not just any dork… I’m a first-class dork!”

“But that’s still a dork.” 

He rolled his eyes while she continued to giggle. But soon enough, she wrapped him in a hug.

“But like Chat Noir is important to Coccinelle… I don’t know what I’d do without you, Adrien. I am grateful that you’re here and I’m really sorry about how I almost pushed you away for good…” 

“It’s okay, Marinette. I’m sorry for overwhelming you in the first place. You have so much going on and I just went there and told you how I felt about you without taking it in consideration.”

“You didn’t overwhelm me.”

Unwrapping her arms from around him, she moved to sit in front of him, but took his hands in her own. Adrien saw her smile slightly as she slid her thumb across the back of one of his hands.

“It’s so good to feel another skin again…” 

She looked up from his hands to his eyes. Only then, Adrien could see the blush that slowly appeared on her cheeks. But instead of looking away like she usually did, she kept staring at him. Her eyes were shining so bright Adrien was truly mesmerised by them. If he was not already attracted to her, now, that would have changed. Fortunately, he already was and at the moment, Marinette was the only thing that existed. 

“You didn’t overwhelm me… I overwhelmed myself with my thoughts and my own fears… I still have them… Because I’m scared about the future… Our future. What I’m trying to say is…”

She took a deep breath.

“I also feel… love. For you, that is. But not only has it been so long since I’ve got to experience it… I’m also scared about what might come out of it. I can’t give you any guarantees and I can’t promise you anything and… I’m still not sure if us becoming something more is a great idea… But… I  _ do _ love you, Adrien. I’m just…”

“Let me stop you right there. I get what you’re saying completely. My last relationship ended a few years ago and it’s the first time I feel this way for someone else, yet a ghost. I know there is no certainty. Anyway, there are more important things you need to deal with like finding out the truth and… making a choice about what you’ll do.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Marinette… You know I can’t answer that for you. It’s a choice you have to make for yourself. Not for me.”

“But… You will be influenced by the outcome. Like… If I go to the Other Side… who knows what will happen to both of us. If I don’t… Maybe I’ll spend the rest of your life with you and maybe not and if I did, when you’ll die and don’t become a ghost…”

“I know. You’re not the only one who thought about it. And that’s why you need to make this decision for yourself. I’m sure it’s hard, but it’s the only way. As for the both of us at the moment… We don’t have to be anything… I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Following this discussion, Adrien’s alarm phone rang, bringing them back to reality. Shutting it off, he let out a sigh.

“I have to get to bed, I’m waking up early tomorrow.”

“I know… You go get changed, I’ll prepare your bed.”

“Thanks, Marinette.”

The duo both got up and while Adrien headed to the bathroom to get changed, Marinette jumped through the ceiling to get in her previous bedroom, where Adrien was now spending his nights. Taking off his clothes, he changed into a black t-shirt and green pajama pants. Taking off his socks, he put on his slippers. Then, he brushed his teeth before he headed upstairs. Pushing open the door to the room, he saw Marinette, kneeled beside the inflatable mattress. She was covering it with a blanket.

“You know you really don’t need to do all of this, right? You’re not my personal maid.”

“I know… But I don’t like just standing around doing nothing. Beside, I want to make sure you’ll have a great night.”

Adrien smiled sheepishly and got inside the bed, tucking himself in. He sighed happily as Marinette turned off the light. 

“For an inflatable mattress… It is quite comfortable… Say… What are you doing while I sleep?” 

“Nothing much, really. I don’t want to disturb you so, I usually go downstairs and read… Then, when I get tired of it, I sit by the window and watch outside… And sometimes… I come to check up on you, just to make sure you’re still sleeping soundly.”

He smiled. She was  _ so  _ sweet.

“You really don’t sleep at all?”

“Nope. Well, sometimes I rest with my eyes closed, but I remain fully conscious, I don’t drift away in dreams or anything.” 

“I see…” 

Pulling the blanket away, he shifted a bit to make space. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Making some space for you… Do you mind if we… if  _ I _ sleep with you in my arms? Is that okay?”

“You… want us to… sleep together? In the same bed?”

“Well, if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s okay. I’ll just…”

“No wait! I’ll do it!”

Not letting him say anything else, she got on the mattress as well and laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Adrien snorted.

“You know I won’t eat you, right?” He said while turning over to her.

“Huh-uh…”

He shook his head and snooped closer, finally wrapping his arms around her and entangling their legs. Marinette finally relaxed and turned as well towards him, also taking him in her arms.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’ve never done this before.” She said.

“Really? Not even with Luka? But he was…”

“Yeah, I know. But well, my parents, even though they adored him, they would not let me sleep in the same bed as him. So… I was really looking forward to our wedding night. Sleeping next to someone you love and adore with all your heart and soul... Only to wake up next to them and now that whatever happens, this would never change... It always seemed like a great promise of an amazing life. And I wanted to have that _so_ bad...”

She sighed and smiled sheepishly. He cut the distance to kiss her forehead before he spoke once more. 

“Well... I know it’s not the same thing. I still hope you enjoy it, somehow.”

“I do… You smell really good, by the way.”

“Hmm, thank you…” He said while yawning.

Growing more and more sleepy, Adrien rubbed his nose in the crook of her neck. She chuckled, caressed his cheek before she kissed his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, guys! Now, we're halfway through this story!
> 
> Otherwise, I have a request for you. Would you mind giving me a list of great fanfictions (in the MLB fandom, of course)? I kind of went over the ones I had to read and now, I don't have anything new to read so... It would be nice to finally read something else! If you do give me some content to read, the only thing I ask of you is to give me things that are not really known or famous. For example, do not suggest a story where EdenDaphne contributed (would it be in the writing or with a drawing comission): it's not that I don't like her works, but since I already follow her on social platforms such as Twitter, I've most likely already read them and since I want new stuff... You get the picture. It can be any kind of fanfiction, really, I just want to read!
> 
> Anyway, thanks in advance if you do, and thank you all for still being here with this story! Only 23 chapters left!


	24. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, February 29th comes only once every four years, so... I had to publish something on this particular date, don't you agree? 
> 
> So, I'm putting a light warning anyway because in this chapter, our two favourite characters are... well... warming up. It doesn't go too far, but still. There you go. I've still got this feeling that you are absolutely going to love this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ This feels nice. _ Marinette thought. 

Adrien had been sleeping for a few hours and not once had she wanted to get out of bed. Adrien always had a peaceful sleep. Looking at him, she wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about. Whatever his dream was about, Marinette was sure it was beautiful. He sighed so contently and looked… So relaxed and at ease. A little smile kept tugging at his lips.

She continued to hug him while he was snoring, looking at him more closely that she had ever done until now. In another circumstance, she would find herself being creepy, staring at him while he was soundly asleep and, from time to time, touching his hair, but right now, she truly felt at home for the first time in many years. She could not exactly say why she felt this way by only being in an embrace with Adrien, but she did not question it. 

She nudged closer to him, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes for a moment. Marinette wished she could have been sleeping, only to fully enjoy the moment with Adrien. None of them would remember it because of their unconsciousness, but she was certain they would both love the feeling of being in an embrace together. She knew she did, that is. 

She couldn’t help but compare this sort of embrace with the ones she used to have with Luka. In both cases, she felt so comfortable and safe. Whenever she and Luka would hug… It was perfect, like she was meant to be there, living this moment with him. When she first realised her feelings for him and when they became a couple in the first place, she could feel her love bubbling inside her. As time passed, she could still feel her love, but also his. It was quieter, more peaceful, but still enough to bring her warmth. With Adrien though… It was different, but also the same. At first, they couldn’t really touch. Their hugs were pretended, but it still felt good in someway. Whenever Adrien was hugging her at first, even if the only thing she could feel were his hands if he put on the gloves, she felt good. She initially thought it was because she was feeling like someone cared about her again after so many years by herself. Maybe it is exactly what she thought. As the time spent together went on, she could feel ecstatic, but also at peace. She was feeling warmth, and love… But not like she did with Luka. It was different. Maybe because Adrien was not the same person, maybe because of how they met, maybe because of everything else and the circumstances… 

She sighed and looked once more at the sleeping blonde. He was still snoring and she could watch his chest rise up and go down slowly, meaning he was still sleeping soundly. Marinette knew she loved him, yet, she couldn’t help but feel scared about all of it. She still had a bad feeling about this. Maybe a subliminal message her forgotten memories were trying to send her? Marinette still felt like it was more than just those memories… She couldn’t help but think of the choice she had to make once she’ll figure out everything she could not remember. In all honesty, she did not want to make this choice. Of course, she was tired of staying inside this building. But… Did she really have to choose between going someplace she didn’t know or to stay behind and, possibly, never see the people she cared so much about when she was still alive? She wasn’t sure she could actually see them again if she chose to go on the Other Side, but… What if?

Not wanting to disturb Adrien further, she carefully untangled herself from him, slowly trying to get up. But then, Adrien grunted and turned, not opening his eyes. Marinette still knew he was now awake, even if not fully. 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled, clearly confused. 

“Uh… Nothing?” She tried. 

Not convinced, Adrien forced himself to sit down and blinked a few times. 

“I just… I was lost in thought and I didn’t want to disturb you…” She confessed. 

He yawned and stretched.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“I don’t know… But you probably should get back to sleep.”

Stretching further, he grabbed his phone and quickly looked at the time on the screen. 

“3:32. Meh, whatever, I had to wake up in one hour and a half to get home anyway…”

“No, you should sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine, Marinette. I’ll just sleep on the train. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“The usual. Really, we’ve already talked about it. It just… doesn’t leave my mind. And I swear, that’s it.”

“Okay… You seem stressed about all of it."

“I am… Do you really need to go?”

“Yes, you know I have. But it won’t be long and… I’ll text you. It’s only three days.”

“I know… I just… Even if I’m dead, I guess I’m still scared about the future? I don’t want to lose you…”

“You won’t lose me.”

“You don’t know that… I’m just this ghost and you’re this… amazing young man with a whole life in front of him and so many possibilities… Soon enough, you’ll see you deserve better than just old spectral me…”

He looked at her sympathetically and covered her hand with his own. 

“Everyone has insecurities. I have some too… I know I shouldn’t, but… I’m afraid of the choice you’ll have to make. But right now? You’re my choice, Marinette. And I know I made a good one, being with you. However it is. Whatever happens, you won’t lose me, okay?”

He reached up to cup her face with his other hand. She closed her eyes, sighing in relief. But then, she looked at him again. She bit her lip and blurted whatever she had in mind in that moment.

“Can I kiss you?”

His eyes widened instantly and she felt herself blush at her boldness.

“W-Well! I mean… Sorry, that was so dumb! I don’t know why I asked…” She said, covering her face with her hands. 

Instead, she heard him laugh. 

“Really, now? Because if you were serious, which you were not, I would have said yes.” 

She looked up at him with her mouth open and eyes wide.

“R-Really?” 

He nodded. 

“I would really like that, actually…” He added sheepishly. 

She looked at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was being serious. Seeing that he was, she gulped before she approached, cupping both of his cheeks. Adrien closed his eyes and Marinette understood he was letting her do the move. She appreciated his patience and how he respected her boundaries. She could feel his breath washing over her face as she got closer to him. Then, also closing her eyes, she finally covered his lips with her own, staying there for only a few seconds before she retired.

“I’m sorry… I haven’t done that in a while… I’m not sure I remember how to do it anymore.” 

He opened up his eyes, smiled adoringly.

“Would you let me help you freshen your memory?”

She blinked, but smiled and nodded, her gaze softening.

“You may.” She added.

He grinned, put his hands on her hips before he moved her, making her sit on his lap. Then, without further notice, he kissed her, pressing his lips against her own and tilting his head. Marinette gasped upon feeling his lips move slowly against hers, but slowly relaxed, told herself to enjoy the moment and moved hers too, making him growl happily. She shivered as his hands caressed her sides, but she did not want him to stop. Instead, she pressed herself more against him and let her hands travel through the locks of his hair. She moaned as his tongue gently asked her if he could deepen the kiss, but she granted access and tightened her grasp on his hair, wrapping her legs around him. Her mind was now freshened enough to continue and deepen their activity. He moaned.

“Mar-Marinette…” He whispered through the kisses. 

Separating a few times so Adrien could catch his breath before repeating the action again and again, Marinette felt so good. When she used to kiss Luka, back in the day, she always felt like she belonged there. But with Adrien, it wasn’t just a feeling. She simply  _ knew  _ she belonged here, with him. She let her hands fall from his hair to get a good grip on his shoulders while he was roaming her sides. He caressed her back gently, listening to her reactions and held her tight when she wanted to press more against him. She felt like she couldn’t get close enough to him. 

Parting from him for a moment, she hooked her fingers at the bottom of his shirt, taking it off. As he panted, still watching her with burning eyes, she reached and put her hand on his torso, where stood his beating heart. She smiled upon feeling it beat so fast. 

“Am I the one responsible for this?” She asked with a teasing tone.

“Don’t mock me… I can’t even clap back.” He pouted.

She chuckled and took a look at him. She hummed, appreciative of what she had in front of her. She let her hands slide on his torso, taking in the feeling of having his smooth skin below her fingers.

“You really have a beautiful body…” 

“Thanks… I’m sure you had too..”

She let out a giggle.

“Silly kitty…”

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him once more. Adrien obliged, sighing happily as it felt like Marinette was determined to appreciate and remember their connection. Slowly, he brought her closer to him as he started to fall down on his back, letting her hover him. Marinette continued to explore his exposed body, amazed by how smooth his skin was. At this moment, she didn’t feel bad the slightest for her position with a living boy, she just… enjoyed. Then, she had a wicked idea. Ending the kiss, she lunged for his neck, starting to kiss every part of it, gradually going up until she reached his earlobe. Adrien gasped and tightened his grasp on her hips as she sucked it gently. She smiled before letting it go, going down and settling on a spot on his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch and she smiled even more, proud of the effect she had on him. She bit his neck and sucked on the spot, knowing fully well she would leave a mark. She liked the idea and she continued. But then, Adrien moved his hips and turned them around. She looked at him with wide eyes as he breathed loudly. But, he also looked at her as if he was hungry. 

“Do you really think you’re the only one who can do that, my  _ lady _ ?” He growled in her ear.

She trembled upon hearing his voice. She felt like she was going to melt under him. But, if it was because of him… She didn’t mind the slightest. Just like she did, he lowered himself, also laying kisses all over her neck and she let out a moan.

“Adri- Adrien…” She said. 

She felt him smile against her and she gripped at his back. She felt her nails scratching him, but she did not care a bit. She liked this moment, she loved being this close to him. Somehow… For the first time ever, she felt…  _ complete _ . She couldn’t explain it, but the emotions kept on bursting inside of her more and more. She not only knew she belonged here with him, she was also certain that she had missed something all of her life and after-life until now, but had no idea about it until this exact moment. In total bliss of this revelation, she felt the first tear come out of her eye. Then, the others. Adrien immediately stopped and got off her.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, mon chaton…” She said.

Getting up as well, she wiped her tears before she looked straight at him, keeping eye contact with him.

“I’m just so in love with you Adrien. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you.” She said.

Adrien simply smiled tenderly, laughing slightly.

“I believe I’m the lucky one, actually… You’re so amazing, Marinette… I don’t think you realise how much you’ve changed my life.” 

He kissed her forehead. 

“I’m so in love with you, Marinette.”

She chuckled, moving so she could hug him. He returned her hug and, for the rest of their early morning, they settled on talking together before Adrien’s alarm rang, making both of them groan. But duty called, so he still got up and got changed so he could head home. Before he left, Marinette kissed him one last time. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I get to my hotel.”

“You won’t even be able to hear me…”

“So? I know you’ll be listening. It will be a video call, so I’ll also show you what my room looks like.”

“Sounds good. Please, stay safe, okay?”

“I will. I love you.” He said, opening the door.

“I love you too.” She said.

He waved and smiled and closed the door behind him, locking it along the way. Marinette watched as he headed to the metro, already missing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So? Was I right? Did you love it? 
> 
> Anyway, just a quick thank you (again, because really, I mean it) to all of you who continue to read and support this story! Also, thanks to those who shared with me some fanfics! I'll try my best to read them and leave kudos/few comments if I truly enjoy them!


	25. Alive Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! New alive-Marinette chapter! This one has a lot in it, so please, pay close attention to what you read! We're stepping closer and closer to finding the truth!
> 
> Have a good one!

The three girls burst out in laughter as the joke’s punch was told. Rose was crying due to how heavily she laughed while Juleka couldn’t breathe. Marinette smiled, content of the effect her little joke had. The one time her father had a joke that wasn’t absolutely un-funny, she simply  _ had _ to tell it. The girls calmed down and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“I haven’t laughed that much in so long! This was refreshing!” Said Rose with a happy smile. 

“Well, I try. I’m so glad to see you two… It’s been so long since the last time we’ve hung out together the three of us!”

“That would be different if one of us didn’t have a job taking up 99% of her time!” Added Juleka.

“Jules, it’s not her fault! She has this job for a very noble cause!”

“Yeah, I still can’t believe that you’ll marry my brother! We’ll actually be sisters, can you believe that?” 

“I can! We’ll get to gossip together every time!” Said Marinette in a giggle.

“Yeah… I love you, Marinette, but, please, no.”

“It was just a joke, Juleka. You know I’m not that kind of person!”

“No, but  _ I _ am!” Said Rose with a wink.

The girls laughed and caught up on their respective lives. Rose started to talk about an event she was helping to plan.

“And now, I’ve just learned that one of the maids for the night cannot work that night. It might be the biggest event of the year and we’ll be two hands short! Miss Rossi will be disappointed…”

“Wait. Miss Rossi? Lila Rossi?”

“Yes, that’s her. She’s the mayor assistant. She is the one who put my team in charge of the whole thing. Anyway, like I said-”

Marinette stopped listening and frowned. Lila was actually involved in the planning of the reception? Somehow, Marinette had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it was because of what she heard? She could also be wrong, though. Maybe she was just having ideas and it was all out of context… But then, why did she have the feeling that she had to prevent something?

“Maybe I can help you out, Rose. I could use the extra money anyway.” She suggested.

“Really Marinette? Are you sure you’re up to it?”

“Of course! Ever since I’ve got my job, I have become so much more careful! Besides, it’s the least I can do for one of my two favourite bridesmaids.” She said with a wink.

“Whaa? You want me to be your bridesmaid?” She asked, excited.

“I sure do! With you too, Juleka. You’re my two best friends, I can’t see anybody else filling this spot than the two of you. That is, if you’re both feeling like you’re up to it.”

“It would be my honor, Marinette!” Said Rose while taking a hold of her friend’s hand and jumping happily. 

“Same here. You’ve helped me so much since I’ve came here in Paris. It would be my absolute pleasure to be one of your bridesmaids.” Said Juleka.

“You know what this means? GROUP HUG!” Shouted Rose while gulping the two others girls in an embrace.

“Rose, sweetie… I  _ cannot _ breathe.” Said Juleka. 

“I don’t care, I’m just so happy!” 

Marinette laughed and a few moments later, the three of them heard footsteps.

“I thought I heard the three of you. What’s all this excited jitter all about?” Asked Luka while he put down his bag.

“I just found my two bridesmaids for our wedding, love.” Said Marinette with a wide grin.

“Right, I forgot about that part… I need to get my groomsmen too!” 

“I’m sure you’ll find them very soon.”

Marinette met him halfway and kissed him on the cheek, feeling him smile. 

“That being said, it’s true I could use your help for the reception, Marinette. You would pretty much save my butt!” Said Rose. 

“Awesome, thank you! Also… On a totally unrelated note, do you know who is the caterer for the sweets and the food?”

“Not much, Lila told my boss a name… Vénéfice. Why?”

“Oh, just wanted to know! Oh! Would you look at the time! I’m sorry everyone, I forgot I promised my… grandfather I would help him with his mice. I need to go!” 

“Well, let me take you there…”

“No need, Luka. I’m a big girl!”

She gave him a peck on the lips, waved at her friends and quickly left the Couffaine’s house. She ran home, got into her room and took out her sketchbook and slipped it inside her purse, along with a pen. Then, looking through her stuff, she looked for the spare key Félix had given her for the times she would be the one closing the shop. Then, while trying to not be seen by her parents or the employees of the hostel, she got out on the streets again. She stopped at a café first, writing down the new knowledge she just got. Then, as the night fell, she got out, walking towards the shop. 

As she thought, it was closed. Taking out the key, she unlocked the door and got inside, locking behind her : after all, it’s not because she was technically trespassing that someone else should too. She wouldn’t want to be responsible for a theft. Advancing in the dark, she got in the backstore where she reached for the nearest candle. Usually, she would turn on the lights, but she wanted to remain incognito. Upon finding the candle and something to support it without having the melting wax all over her and/or the floor, she lit it up with a match. Then, she headed closer to Félix’s desk. If something about the reception was somewhere in the store, it had to be here. As she tried to open a drawer, she groaned.

“Great, it’s locked.”

Thinking for a moment about how she could get the drawer to open, she finally took out a pin from her hair and kneeled in front of it. She had learned to pick up locks ever since she got herself locked outside of her own room, having left the key inside of it. She had poor lighting, but Marinette focused on what she was hearing. Finally, she got to open it and take out the papers stacked inside of it. At first, mostly documents about the shop itself certifying the ownership to Félix. She also noticed how, in case of emergency, the shop would legally go to Mathilde. She continued to take a look at the papers, carefully putting them back exactly where they were before she moved on to other drawers, unlocking them as well to check their content. Then, she saw an order receipt from  _ Vénéfice. _

“Gotcha.” She said in a smirk.

She read the content of the order: fruit cakes, hors-d’oeuvres, many sorts of pastries. And then, she saw it.

_ Macarons _

_ 40x vanilla _

_ 40x chocolate _

_ 40x strawberry _

_ 40x raspberry _

_ 40x apple _

_ 40x  _ _ passionfruit _

Upon seeing it, she frowned. Why were those underlined and not the others? She looked at the top of the receipt. She saw the name VÉNÉFICE, but no address beside it. Or anywhere, really. What could this possibly mean? 

Continuing her search, Marinette stumbled over a guestlist where some names where circled.

The mayor, Sébastien Damoclès.

His wife, Éléonore Damoclès. 

Mathilde Agreste.

Anatole d’Argencourt.

Julie de Rancourt.

Constantin Lenoir.

Valentine Bustier.

There were many circled names, but she grew with worry upon seeing that the mayor and Mathilde’s were part of them. This could not be good. She continued to look through the papers and then, she heard the front door. Someone was coming in. 

“Oh, shoo-”

Quickly, she took the papers and tossed them inside the drawer before she blew the candle. Then, she tried to get out of the room. But it was too late. She was now pressing her back against the wall, hiding where the door would be swinging. 

“You know we have to start moving our documentation, Lila. If not, someone who is not one of us could stumble upon them.”

“I know, caramellino… But wouldn’t it be more subtle if this was done during the day? Now, even Mathilde will suspect something.”

He scoffed.

“Even if she does, following the reception, she’ll simply shut up forever just like the rest of our hitlist. I promise you, our plan is perfect, ma  _ chérie _ .”

She hummed, appreciative. 

“And then, we’ll both be free to go! I’m so sick of this dumb city. You’ll love Milan, it is so much better than Paris. Good weather, no fake people… Gosh, why is everyone here so stuck up anyway?”

“This is France, my dear. But, in full honesty, I’ve always hated this place as well… At least, it allowed me to meet you, my savior.” 

“Awn, darling. You’re the one who saved me!”

Marinette heard a thump and then, kisses. _Ugh._ The disgust crossed all over her face, but she decided this was the perfect opportunity to try and escape before they could spot her. Going through the door at the back would be her best shot. Tip-toeing, she saw their shadows pressed against the wall, but focused on her main objective: the backdoor. She wished she could have walked faster, but she didn’t want to risk it in case the floor creaked. She cursed herself for the shoes she was wearing: what was she thinking, having heels? Sure, they weren’t very high, but still! Even the tiniest heel could make a lot of noise.

Finally, she was able to reach the door. She stopped herself from sighing and she turned the lock. But, it was so old a huge “CLANK” came from it, making both Lila and Félix stop. 

“Who’s there? Come back here!”

Marinette didn’t care anymore. She pushed the door open and jumped outside, almost stumbling as she started to sprint. Running and running, without looking back once. She only stopped when she was many streets away, certain that none of them followed her. She tried to catch up her breathing before she started to walk at a fast pace, going home. Being there, she quietly went to her room, changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth before she got into bed. 

But then, her father opened up the door.

“Are you feeling well, sweetie? Your mother and I haven’t seen you almost all day!” 

“Oh. Yes. I’m fine, papa. Just a tad exhausted. With my job and the wedding…”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay? We don’t want you to collapse or something.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best. But you have nothing to worry about, I’m fine.”

“Okay, if you say so. Good night.”

“Good nig- Hey, wait. Actually, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what vénéfice means, by any chance?”

“Vénéfice, you say? Hmm… Oh, yes! I remember I’ve seen this word in a book before! It means, if I remember correctly… Witchcraft poisoning. Why are you asking?”

“Uh… Nothing! I just… I also stumbled into this word earlier and I just… wondered what it meant. Anyway, thanks!”

His father shrugged, but still smiled as he closed her door. But then, Marinette could not sleep. She got up of bed and grabbed her sketchbook, opening it where she left the investigation. She was breathing heavily as everything started to get into place. Now, she knew what Félix and Lila were planning.

_ They wanted to poison the reception. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you know what the poison was intended for! Before I introduced the gunshot as the death cause, some of you thought that Marinette died because of poisoning. Well... Poison was, indeed, involved, but not in a direct way and now, this makes it even more clear! Now, only some details are left because, we now know:
> 
> -She was shot in the heart  
> -Her body was found in an alley, but she did not die here
> 
> Basically, what is left for you to know is:
> 
> -Who shot her (obviously)  
> -Where did the murder happen  
> -What happened before/during/after  
> -The whole context  
> -How is it that no one (including the police) never found ANY evidence on their own
> 
> If one of the answers can seem obvious to some of you... The others, not so much, I believe. You don't have all the details to solve her murder on your own, yet: friendly reminder that finding out the killer does not answer anything! So... What are your thoughts? If you want to drop your theories, feel free to do so! 
> 
> Okay, one last thing before you all go wandering free in the world... A little thought that came to me: would you guys be interested on following me on social media (ex: Twitter)? I was thinking of, maybe, doing an account with the name I use here on Ao3 or, if that's too complicated, be more active with my main one. I've thought about it because it might be easier to reach me over there rather than here if you have, I don't know... Questions, things you want to show me, all sorts of interactions, really. I could also share with you some opinions (fandom-related content, politics, advices if the situation occurs) and, politely, debate with all of you! It really depends on your answers, so... What do you thhink?


	26. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this chapter's title make me remember the song He could be the one from Hannah Montana? (Please, tell me I'm not the only one with this issue.) 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter! I hope you'll like it!

Following ten long hours on a train, Adrien was relieved when he and Nino finally checked in at their hotel. Nino wouldn’t be coming to the auction the following day, but he had some business in Barcelona for the next week: so, why not share a room for the time the both of them were in the city? 

“Dude, look at our ROOM! It will be so hard to leave it when you’ll go back to Paris.”

“That means you have to enjoy it for the time being!” Adrien said while putting down his bag.

Nino ran and jumped on one of the beds, claiming it as his own as Adrien chuckled, taking out his phone to log on the hotel’s wi-fi so he could give his data a break. 

“We have to check out the pool, it looked so- What are you doing?” 

“I promised I’d call Marinette as soon as we got here, so she could see the room. Want to join me?”

“Sure, but just to say hi. I’ll go get changed in my swimsuit.”

Adrien started the videochat and soon, Marinette replied. But as expected, Adrien could not see her.  _ Stupid technology. _

“Hey Marinette! As promised, I’m calling you. Nino and I just got inside our room-”

“Hey, dudette. Hope you don’t miss us too much!”

“Yes, what he said. Anyway, as promised… Let me give you your personal tour of the room!”

“Yeah, I’m not staying for this. I’ll pay a visit to the bathroom if you don’t mind, thank you!”

Grabbing his shorts and locking himself in the bathroom, Adrien shrugged, but showed her around. The beds, the gigantic TV, the hallway and then, the balcony. 

“Would you look at the view? It’s beautiful, right? I wish you could be here with me to enjoy it… The sun is so warm, maybe I could get a little tan.”

Adrien pressed on the camera icon so it was in selfie mode again. 

“Anyway, this was it for the tour of my room. I’ll try to get you as many pictures as possible to show you the city a little bit. After all, the auction is only starting after five tomorrow so, I’ll have some time to be a tourist. I know it isn’t the same as being here for real… But it’s a start, at least!”

He paused and looked adoringly through the screen.

“I love you. I’ll text you before I go to bed, later tonight. Right now, I have a pool to go try with Nino or he’ll litteraly pull my head off. I miss you, already. Talk to you later, alright? Bye.”

Adrien hung up and sighed before he got back in the room just as Nino got out of the bathroom.

“So, you’re done with lover-ghost?” He teased.

“Shut up.” He said while sticking out his tongue.

Nino simply snickered as Adrien picked up his short and got changed in the bathroom. As he got out, he plugged his phone, leaving it on the nightstand and tossing his clothes on the bed.

“Okay, I’m ready- Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Adrien upon seeing Nino watching him with wide eyes.

“Dude… What happened to your back?”

“My back? What are- Oh.”

Upon going in front of the mirror to look at it, he saw the scratches Marinette left. His face turned red instantly.

“Dude…”

“Yeah, huh… Remember when I told you Marinette and I could touch? Well…”

“No. Fucking. Way. Don’t tell me.”

Nino snorted and burst out in laughter, holding his sides.

“Did you actually have  _ sex _ with a fucking ghost? No. FUCKING. WAY! Oh Gosh, this is amazing!”

“No, Marinette and I did not-”

“I mean, sure, I saw the hickey on your neck this morning… But  _ this _ ? WOW. This is pure gold!” He said through his laughs.

“Nino, I did not have sex with Marinette!” He blurted out.

“Yeah, sure you didn’t…”

“No, I’m serious. We just had… an intense make-out session. Really, nothing more.”

“Oh. Okay. So… She’s into you too, then? I can’t really tell since, you know, I can’t see her or anything.”

“Yeah… She is.” He sighed, a happy smile tucking his lips. 

“Well, congrats, I guess? It must be nice to have your feelings returned.”

“It’s… I feel like it’s more than that. Nino… I’m about to get very cheesy.”

“Okay, go ahead, I’m ready.”

Adrien sat down on his bed, facing Nino that was seated down on his. 

“I’ll spare you the details, but… When we were kissing and all… I just felt… Right. I don’t know how to explain it. It was like I’ve been waiting all of my life for this! I’ve never felt like this before… It overwhelms me, but it also excites me to a whole other level…”

“Yes, this is called love. So?”

“No, it’s… More complex than that. I’ve been in love before, but not like this. This is new. This is different.” 

“Well, have you thought that maybe it feels different because  _ she’s _ different?”

“Yes, at first… But there’s more to it… Nino… I’ve been thinking for a while now… What if… What if Marinette is  _ the _ one?”

“The one? I don’t know, dude… I mean, it’s great you love each other and all… But… She’s still dead, Adrien.”

“Yeah, I know. But… Just think about it! I’ve been drawn to this building ever since I was a child for some unknown reason. And I can see ghosts, right? What are the odds that there is a ghost I can see in this exact building?”

“Okay, I think you’re overreading this. You’ve never been one to believe in destiny and fate.”

“You’re right. But there are too many variables for me to simply ignore them! For example… Marinette and I reached phase 2 after months only of knowing each other! Master Fu said it could take decades and it wasn’t sure to be reached at all! When we told him, he couldn’t even explain why! Maybe that’s it!”

“But what if it’s not? What if all of this is the result of something else?”

“Something else? Like what?”

“Marinette did know your ancestors, right? What if the fact you can see her is to, I don’t know, redeem the guilt they could have towards her? They are suspects after all in all of this.”

“What? No. No way. Master Fu said this capacity wasn’t genetic.”

“And who said they could see ghosts? If I remember well, he also said nothing determined what gave someone this ability. And still. Isn’t it that odd that, knowing your family’s possible involvement in her death, you get it?”

Adrien looked down with a frown.

“Look, Adrien. I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news. Like really, I would be very happy for you if it turns out you are right. But you also need someone to tell you to get out of this paradisiac view because it might not be it. You need to be realistic, dude. Not only that, but… You know she might leave for the Other Side as soon as it is over. If you get your hopes too high up… You will be  _ crushed _ . You need to snap out of it before you’re so deep down you can’t come up to the surface. I’m not happy to tell you this and I’m sorry for doing it, but… Someone has to. For your own sake. It’s not worth it.”

Nino got up.

“Are you still down to go check out the pool?”

“Huh… Yeah… I’ll… I’ll be down in five minutes. Go ahead.”

“Okay… I’ll understand if you don’t come after all. Again, I’m sorry.”

Nino left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. He fixed a spot on the wall in front of him and did nothing else, slowly analysing what Nino told him.

He had valid points. What if the only reason he could see Marinette was because of what his ancestors did to her? That would mean they were truly involved in her murder, which was the only thing he did not want, but… Even if he didn’t like it, it could still be it. But then… Was falling in love with Marinette some kind of… sick joke the universe pulled out on him? Adrien had literally  _ nothing _ to do with her death. He really hoped that wasn’t it because if it was… Not only it would be totally unfair to him but… It would destroy him. 

Adrien did not want to believe it. There was absolutely no way this was the reason he had the ability to naturally acknowledge ghosts. It had to be anything else, even if it was just random. He didn’t care as long as it wasn’t that he could see and hear (and now touch) her because of his ancestors’ involvement in her death. 

He shook his head and got up of the bed. 

_ She is the one. I know she is. _

Grabbing a towel and the keycard, Adrien also headed to the pool. For now, he would simply not think about it.


	27. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Because of the COVID-19, I have no job until further notice (I work in an arena/show venue and the governement forbade any event that has more than 250 people) and no classes for the next 2 weeks at least. I feel like it's going to be pretty boring for a while... Luckily, there are more memes now than ever (unlike the toilet paper that went out because in the mind of people the virus and the wiping of our butts are related?)! 
> 
> Anyway, we're probably all in the same boat right now... So, here's my way of getting you out of boredom: a new chapter!

Upon hearing the knocks on the front door, Marinette went downstairs to go open it for Alya, her gloves put on so her friend could have an idea of where she was.

“Hey girl! Sorry, I can’t stay long today. With all my research to help you, I’ve been piling up my other stuff, so… I hope it’s okay with you.”

Marinette bit her lip. She was so thankful for everyone’s help, but she kind of have this habit of forgetting they had other stuff going on in their lives as well. Grabbing the notebook, Marinette scribbled what she wanted to say to the living girl.

I’m sorry for taking so much of your time. 

“Oh, no! Don’t apologise! Seriously, it’s my pleasure. This must be like the most interesting subject I’ve done research on in maybe years!”

You’re a researcher? What kind of research do you do, usually?

“I’m a freelance journalist actually, pitching articles here and there but hey, I make a good living of it. Anyway, I’ve brought what you’ve asked. What are you planning to do exactly?”

Marinette took the shopping bag from Alya’s hand and peeked inside, smiling at the content: a pair of scissors, tape measure, knitting needles, black and forest green wool. Putting the bag at her feet, she quickly wrote back to Alya. 

I was going through my tablet’s calendar just for fun and I saw that Adrien’s birthday was coming. -Why didn’t he tell me by the way?- So, I wanted to give him something on my behalf. Do you think a knitted scarf is a good idea?

“Oh! Believe me, he’ll like that! That’s a very nice attention. And if he didn’t tell you, well, it’s because he doesn’t really like to celebrate his birthday.”

Marinette frowned.

Why? 

Alya shrugged.

“Long story. It’s just with his parents and all… It’s kind of complicated, I don’t exactly comprehend it myself... I think you should ask him. But! Don’t let that stop you from making him a gift. Seriously, it’s a great idea. He will love to have something coming from you. No matter if he isn’t especially fond of the day…”

She was cut off by her phone ringing, which made her jump and gasp.

“Oh, shit. Sorry girl, like I said, can’t stay long. Think you can handle the rest without me?”

To answer, Marinette showed a thumbs up and silently thanked Adrien for this wonderful accessory. 

“Good. Well then, catch up later, alright? I would hug you, but, you know… Okay, no time for this. Bye now!” 

Alya ran out the door and Marinette giggled before closing and locking back the door. Then, Marinette grabbed the bag full of material and went inside what used to be her room. She sat by the window and took the contents out of the bag. Laying them down, she started the process of figuring out what she wanted it to look like. That being done, she started the pattern. But then, the fact there was no noise whatsoever disturbed her. 

“Right! I have this YouTube thingy on my tablet!” She remembered. 

Taking it, she used the stylus to get on YouTube, but then, she didn’t know what to put on. Sure, Adrien showed her some of the music made today, but… What could she chose? Besides… 

Wait. Luka’s compositions were here too, right? She remembered how listening to him play always boosted her spirit and helped her concentrate whenever she was doing something. Using the stylus, she typed her late fiancé’s name and saw many titles pop up. 

“Ooh, I remember this one! _Seconde Chance._ ” 

She pressed on the rectangle and turned up the volume a notch. Immediately, the familiar tune started and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, appreciating it. Then, regaining focus, she picked up her work, slowly starting the scarf. Frankly, she was surprised to see how well she remembered knitting. She was even able to start right up without needing to start all over because she messed up. 

_Not bad after 176 years of pause!_ She thought to herself.

Slowly, the scarf was starting to take shape. She was past the tenth row (each of them was about 15 centimeters large) when a new song came up and she frowned upon not recognising it. Stopping momentarily her work, she looked at the title. _Ce mur qui nous sépare._

“Never heard of that one…”

Pausing the song for a moment, she looked up for it online and clicked on the first link, sending her to a website named Classicpedia. She started reading the content of the page. 

_Ce mur qui nous sépare (internationally known as ‘The Wall between Us’) is a 25-minute piece principally duetting piano and violin composed by_ _Luka Couffaine_ _between 1846-1848._

Marinette nodded. That’s why she had not heard about it: when Luka started to conceive it, she had been dead for two years. That new knowledge in mind, she continued to read. Mostly, the page talked about the piece’s reception all around France and, later, the world. She smiled upon seeing how well it was received. But then, a section intrigued her: _Symbolism._

_Just like he did about his famously-known piece_ _Marinette , _ _Couffaine was able to confide what went behind the scenes of the composition to Nadja Chamack, renowned journalist at the time, in 1878. Here is the extract of their interview:_

_“LC: The years 1844 to maybe 1852 have been really hard on me, on my life experience. I went through a lot of hard and personal changes I am not ready to share with the public. While_ **_Marinette_ ** _was about brutal loss and metamorphosis, this piece is about a feeling of being stuck. Of wanting something but not being sure it’s appropriate. Having to struggle with being patient for something you are not sure will ever come._

_NC: Do you mind developing on this aspect a bit more?_

_LC: I will not go into precise details. What I can say is that during this time, I had to go through a period of grief. I lost- No. Someone really dear to me was taken away from me. A few years had passed, but in a way, I was still grieving. However… I also started to see someone else under a new light. At the time, we were both helping each other out, if I could say it like that. I felt a lot of things like culpability, confusion, uncertainness, love, sadness, pain… And I simply had to get all of it out. That’s how the idea for_ **_Ce mur qui nous sépare_ ** _came to be.”_

Marinette’s eyes widened and she brought her hand to the screen.

“Oh, Luka…” 

She knew this song was not about her. It was about whoever that new person was. Yet, even if she felt a bit sad about it… She mostly felt happy. She quit the page. For now, she had learned enough about Luka’s life after she died. 

Marinette did not return to put on some songs. She simply started to knit again, focusing at the task she had in hand. Soon enough, she stopped again. Her thoughts drifting away. She thought about Luka’s words, about how he said that she had been taken away from him. She thought about him. He found someone else. She had no idea how the whole thing ended, but… Well, she was happy he moved on from her eventually. She really was.

But why was she also feeling betrayed, in some way? 

Was she also betraying him right now by thinking of Adrien?

_Was she?_

Marinette never felt more confused in her entire life. After-life? She didn’t even know how to call it. 

Luka was no longer here. He had not been in many years. But neither was she, technically speaking. So could her having feelings for another man be considered a betrayal? 

She clutched her fist and put it on her chest, closing her eyes while doing so. Marinette really wanted to believe she was doing nothing wrong. But whatever she did, the uneasy feeling remained.

Then, her eyes widened. The memories of the last time she ever saw Luka stumbling in her head. 

“We… We had a fight.” She said. 

She closed her eyes, trying to focus. Somehow, she succeeded, remembering what they were arguing about. It was just before she left for the reception. Luka suggested to accompany her there, but she refused. The conversation normally went on until her sketchbook fell of her hands, opening up on her notes. Remembering this, Marinette also remembered the details of her investigation. But she would think about it later, what else happened? 

_Ah, yes._ Upon seeing and reading them, Luka asked her what they were and… She refused to tell him. Marinette remembered she did not want to involve him in any way. But he still had the feeling she was doing something dangerous, begging her to involve the police or any higher authority. 

Their tone escalated until she decided to leave first, screaming that they would talk about this later. But… _They never did_. Marinette gripped her hair and grunted. She tried to remember the rest of her evening and she struggled… Whatever she tried, that was it. The memory stopped here. She knew how the day would end, but not the escalation that caused it.

“SHIT!” 

She rose up from the window’s border. She let out a frustrated scream as she let her fist hit the nearest wall. But even that did nothing to her as she didn’t hurt herself. She could never feel physical pain now, only the emotional one. That frustrated even more as she lashed out.

“Why can’t you just come back to me?! Why can’t I remember what happened to me? I have the right to know!” She screamed at no one in particular. 

She let herself fall on the floor and she hugged herself, shutting her eyes tightly to stop the tears from running out. She was so tired, so sick of not being able to do anything to remember the details of the last day of her life. She was so done of not being able to act for herself. She had not asked for any of this. She was stuck in here against her will. What’s more was that there was nothing to be done about it. 

She started to sob, feeling even more sick about that. She hated being so weak. When she was alive, she always tried to be strong. But could she still be when there seem to be no solution in sight? She always thought that no matter what she could be facing, there was always a way to fix everything… Right now, she was no longer sure this statement was true. Master Fu said that she had to remember… But what if she could never remember this exact information? After all, she only managed to remember futile details up until now… What if she was actually going to be stuck inside those walls forever?

Then, she heard the familiar notification sound from her tablet. She picked up, checking what it was to see a text from Adrien. 

_Heading out to bed. How was your day?_

She chuckled in disbelief. After all this time, even if he was in an amazing city… He was still thinking about her? Looking at the open text, she hesitated for a moment, wondering if telling him about her anger and frustration was wise. She still typed a reply.

_I remembered something about the day of my death._

_Oh? Do you want to talk about it?_

She smiled. Adrien was always so… Present. Always making sure she was okay, always being gentle, always… being selfless. She eyed the scarf she had left out. Then, her smile grew. 

_It can wait. I’ll tell you in person when you get back. How was the pool?_

_Cool and refreshing. After that, Nino and I went out to eat somewhere. Now, he went to a club and I turned in. What did you do, today?_

_Except the memory… Nothing out of the ordinary :)_

The two of them chatted for another hour before Adrien told her he would go to sleep. Wishing him good night, she put away the tablet, plugging it since its battery was low -she learned that she had to plug the tablet after a while because otherwise it won’t work anymore- and getting back on the window’s border. She picked up the started scarf and pursued her work. 

For now… She would concentrate on that. Even though Luka was always an important part of her, he was gone. And she had to keep in mind that she had others to care about.

Of course, she was trapped between a few set of walls, making it impossible for her to do as she pleased. But even then, she knew that she couldn’t let them strike her down. There was absolutely no way she would let _another_ wall separate her from everything else. From the world, from the friends and family that died long ago, from her new friends… From Adrien. Times have changed. She did as well. It was time she started considering it more seriously.

After a few hours, Marinette was finally done with the scarf and she was proud of her work. For her first time knitting in 176 years, it looked very good. She was sure Adrien would love it. She turned her head in the search for a hiding spot. After all, his birthday was only next week, she couldn’t let him find the scarf and ruin the surprise. 

She deliberated for a long moment before finally settling behind a couch downstairs. She nodded. 

“This will do for now.”


	28. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you're all doing well in this self-isolation period! As for me, it's... okay, I guess? My uni announced today that classes will restart starting monday online, I try to do exercices to stay in shape and... I've also rediscovered colouring! I printed myself a few pictures that I colour back with pencils to pass time (which is very effective since it takes a lot of time and concentration!).
> 
> Anyway, enough of that: enjoy this new chapter!

Adrien spent most of his day walking around in Barcelona, trying to take good pictures so he could show Marinette when he would return to Paris, the next day. He wondered what she would be thinking of the spanish city and really hoped she would love the pictures he took for her. Of course, it wouldn’t be the same as visiting it in person, but it was a step forward, in some way.

Nino was out, doing something for his job: Adrien knew his friend would only come back to the hotel much later. Adrien took this opportunity to change from his normal clothes to the suit he would be wearing to the auction. Just as he was tightening his bowtie, his phone beeped: a text from Nathalie. 

_ The car is waiting for you downstairs. I’ll be waiting for you at the auction. _

_ Okay, I’ll be right there. _

Taking a last look of himself in the mirror to make sure everything was on point, Adrien picked up his wallet, in which was his checkbook and his room’s keycard, and headed for the car awaiting for him downstairs. Getting inside of it, Adrien absentmindedly checked his phone, not getting his eyes off it until they arrived in front of the venue: the Fundacio Antoni Tapies. Thanking the driver in catalan, Adrien stepped out of the car and quickly found Nathalie, waiting for him with her usual tablet in her hands. 

“I’m here, sorry for the wait.”

Nathalie looked up. 

“Your bowtie is a bit too loose. Here, let me do it for you.”

Slipping her tablet under her armpit, she got closer to him and untied his bowtie before tying it up again.

“There, now it’s good. You know, you’re almost 25 years old, Adrien. It is time you learn to do your bowtie properly. I won’t always be there to fix it for you.”

“Well… Don’t you think I will never learn if you always jump in to fix it up?”

“Maybe you’re right, but you always show up at important events with an incorrect bowtie. Anyway…”

She picked up her tablet again.

“Quick reminder for tonight. All the money collected tonight will go to the EDF: the European Disability Forum. You should at least give 105 000 euros, but a good amount would be between 500 000 and two millions. While the event has started, the auction only starts in one hour. That being said, use this loose hour to mingle with the other donors. This is an opportunity for you and the Agreste Fashion Company to gain more investors, more renown. The more connections you have, the better.”

“Okay. Anyone I should know of?”

“Not especially. You should see faces you’ve already seen. For example Jagged Stone.”

“Got it. Let’s go, now.”

Accompanied by Nathalie, Adrien mingled with the other people present, conversing with them. He laughed awkwardly when one of them tried to set him up with his daughter, but fortunately for him, the auction was starting. Everyone got into their assigned seats and Adrien received his bidding paddle with the number 13 for him. This precise detail made him chuckle: for many people, this was a bad number that brought bad luck. But for him… It was actually the opposite. Maybe he was a black cat after all, finding luck where there usually wasn’t. 

“Good evening everyone and thank you for granting us with your presence tonight. As you know, tonight, all of you are here to assist the mission of a noble cause. This year, it is the European Disability Forum. I’ll let the podium over to the director, miss Catherine Naughton.”

Everyone clapped as the woman took the stage and started to talk, thanking everyone for coming and reminding them of the Forum’s mission. After her, three other people made speeches before it was finally the time to actually start the auction. Adrien listened carefully as the objects auctionned were presented. He only rose up his paddle when he thought the said object was presentable and interesting enough to offer to a French museum. 

The auction went well as the night went on: Adrien gave 215 000 euros already, which was more than expected of him, but he didn’t mind. Not only giving some of his huge amount of personal money to a great cause made him proud, but it also won’t hurt his image. He took a mental note to keep donating money also on other occasions, not only the formal ones. After all: unlike many people, he had the possibility to make a change in this world. Why not act on it?

After a break of thirty minutes, it started back again with a few objects like vases. But after a few hours auctioning, the night was finally coming to an end. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Again, we would personally like to thank you for all of the help you have indirectly brought for the people in need. The night is, unfortunately, drawing to an end as we now present you our last offer of the night. Let us present you  _ La Dame en Rouge. _ ”

Upon seeing the painting being brought and unveiled, Adrien let out a gasp as he felt his eyes widen upon seeing it. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Right there, in front of him, was a painting of Marinette.  _ Marinette.  _

“Adrien, are you alright?” Asked Nathalie beside him.

“Yes… I am… Just surprised with the beauty of the painting…” He said. 

Nathalie seemed to believe him because she didn’t insist longer and reported her attention to the front. Adrien did too, gulping along the way. 

“While this painting is not exactly famous, it is one of great quality. This painting has been done by a certain Nathaniel Kurtzberg as part of a contest that took part in 1844…”

Even though the host was describing the painting, Adrien did not listen, he just kept staring at the painting in front of him. Marinette was seated at the border of one of the fountains in Place des Vosges in a gorgeous red gown. Her hair was tied in two low pigtails and Adrien saw how her hair was a bit longer than what he saw now whenever he looked at her. The paint was monochromatic, so only the dress, the ribbons in her hair and the lipstick she was wearing were coloured. Even then, he thought he could see her blue eyes shine even if the colour was absent. This painting was absolutely beautiful. Just like the woman painted in it. 

“Let’s start the bidding at one thousand. Do we have a bidder?”

“One thousand.”

“We have one thousand!”

“Two thousands.” Said Adrien while rising up his paddle.

“Two thousands, do we have more?”

“Five thousands.”

“Five thou-”

“Ten thousands!” Said Adrien immediately. 

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Asked Nathalie in loud whispers. 

“Ten thousands, do I hear-”

“Twenty thousands.”

“Twenty thousan-”

“Fifty thousands.” Insisted Adrien.

He kept on ignoring Nathalie. He didn’t care if he had to empty his whole bank account: he just needed to have the painting. 

“Adrien, stop it! You need to invest your money in more important stuff!”

“Fifty thousands, do I hear more? Fifty thousands once, fifty thousands twice, fifty thousands-”

“Eighty thousands.”

Adrien grunted. Why did other people insisted so much on taking this painting from him? He had to find a way to get rid of the competition. Rising up from his chair, he said, loudly, his next offer.

“Two hundred thousands.” 

The people in the room gasped as they watched him act. But Adrien did not care. This painting needed to come back to Paris with him. It needed to come back to Marinette. 

“Wow, now we’ve rarely witnessed such a behaviour, ladies and gentlemen! Do we have a higher bid? Two hundred thousands once, two hundred thousands twice, two hundred thousands thrice… And sold!”

Adrien sighed, relieved, while he sat back down. The auction ended quickly after that and, all the bidders that bought something had to show themselves before a representative. Adrien walked towards one, but Nathalie stopped him. 

“What was that all about? Why did you do that?”

“I simply bought a painting.”

“That had no interesting value! But anyway, why did you act like that? This was not professional at all. You seemed desperate and that will draw unwanted attention on you.”

“Nathalie, it’s just a painting. I don’t think anyone will turn crazy because I ignored the laws of bidding in order to get one. This is ridiculous.”

“Yes, it _is_.” She agreed.

She sighed. 

“You don’t realise what you just did can do to your image. You might lose credibility over it, do you understand? You’re not a child anymore, this kind of thing cannot pass as a simple mistake. You have to be careful how you act in presence of other people.” 

“If i wanted to be scolded by someone, I would have brought my father, Nathalie. I won’t do it again. Are we done, now?” 

“We are.”

Adrien nodded and pursued his way towards the representative. Settling the facturation, the transportation matter and everything else, he waited for a while to personally see the painting. He got back to the hotel where he found Nino still awake. 

“Hey dude… How was it?” 

“Like usual. Except… You will never guess what I got.”

“Some random old objects you will gift a museum.”

“Yes, but not only. Take a look!”

Adrien seated beside his friend and took out his phone. He gave it to Nino so he could see the picture on it. Nino’s eyes widened.

“Is that..?”

“It is.”

“Really? No way… man, what the fuck? Did you know about this?”

“I swear I had no idea until I saw the painting in front of me! I was just as surprised as you are right now!”

“Fuck.”

Nino handed back the phone. 

“You bought it?”

“Of course. I had to.”

“How much did you spend on it?”

“Not much... Only a little... Two hundred thousands…”

“THOUSANDS? DUDE!”

“WHAT?”

“Do you realise how much you spent for a _painting_? That’s crazy.”

“Yet you said nothing when I bought this Ming dynasty vase for a few millions…”

“...Yeah, okay. But I have never seen someone spend so much money for a girl. It’s just… Wow.”

“It’s not just for a girl…”

Nino gave him a perplexed look.

“Anyway, so what? She is in the painting. I feel like it should belong to her. I’m bringing it to Marinette and she’ll decide whatever she wants to do with it.”

“Okay, fair enough. Besides, the money was for a good cause after all… I guess it can be excused.”

“Thank you! I’ve already been scolded by Nathalie, I didn’t need my best friend to do it as well.”

“Nathalie scolded you? Wow.”

“Yeah, but then again, she has always been like a sort of third parent to me. More than my real ones, sometimes.”

“True. Okay, want to watch what is on spanish tv? I don’t understand shit and yet, this show kind of captivates me.”

Adrien chuckled.

“Sure, I’ll just go change into my pajamas. I’ll be right back.”


	29. La Dame en Rouge et l'écharpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! New chapter to help you get through your quarantine better! 
> 
> As for me, I've discovered that sedentarism really is a serious threat. Yesterday, I got out of my house for the first time in days to take a walk and... My hips were sensible already! From a week of staying in (and doing physical exercises at home!). So don't forget to keep moving guys, it's important!

Marinette kept pacing all around the place ever since she remembered about her fight with Luka on the last day of her life. She was not bothered by the disagreement they had as it was normal to have those in every relationship. And she had to admit she also had her wrongs in it, even if she still believed she saved him from sharing her fate. 

But… She kept wondering if he felt bad about it. What if he expressed some guilt? What if he thought he indirectly caused her death? Marinette was worried. She still loved him and did not want him to torture himself thinking that way. 

She kept pacing around the place. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Anyway, it wasn’t like she could actually remember it: if he expressed such guilt, it was after her death. She could simply hope, but somehow, Marinette felt as if it wasn’t enough. 

Deep into her own thoughts, she didn’t hear Adrien get inside the building. She only became aware of his presence when she heard him call out her name. Initially startled, she still faded through the floor to go and meet him. She saw his smile and suddenly felt more relaxed. Then, she saw the huge thing he was carrying under his arm.

“Huh… What’s that?” She asked as she started to come closer to him. 

Adrien’s smile simply widened as he laid it on the closest wall and walked to meet her. Then, he simply put his hands on her hips and pulled her even more closer to him. She gasped, surprised as he hugged her. But, she managed to return the hug, feeling his body’s warmth spreading into hers and feeling even more at ease now. She parted to look at his face, relief all over her face as he cupped her cheeks, slowly leaning in. She closed her eyes and felt his lips cover hers and melted in the embrace, holding Adrien tight against her as they kissed slowly. They parted and he touched her forehead with his, looking straight into her eyes. 

“I missed you so much, my lady.” He said.

Marinette felt herself blush, but she still touched his nose with hers and shook her head to give him an eskimo kiss. 

“But it’s only been three days…” She still said while stepping back. 

“So? Three days, one hour. How is that any different?” 

She giggled.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Does that mean you didn’t miss me at all? Because if so, I would be very much wounded by that statement.” He said, putting his hand over his heart.

“Always the drama queen, huh? Not that I complain though. I missed you too. It isn’t the same without you here.”

“Oh, really? We could say I’ve changed your habits, then.”

“Well… Yes. Now, I have other stuff to do than just sit around all day staring outside the window. And for that, I only have you to thank for.”

He smiled. 

“So… How was Barcelona? I want to know everything!” She said.

They seated down and Adrien started to tell her about his trip, showing her the pictures he took of the city along the way. While she looked at them, Marinette was impressed. All of her life, she had not been outside of Paris once: one of the main reasons being that she did not have the money to afford a trip outside of the capital. This was also one of the reasons she looked forward to marrying Luka, back in the day. She could follow him wherever he went around the world, seeing new places before her own eyes with the man she loved. And now… Because of Adrien, she could still see new places. It was different, but in a way, she was fine with it. 

“And today, I woke up again and came back here. Nino is still there as he had business for another few days before he can come back to Paris.”

“Okay, I get it… But that still doesn’t explain what is the giant thing you brought in here. Like seriously, what is this?”

“A little something I bought for you.”

“A little? Is that some item from the auction? No, Adrien… How much did it cost? I can’t accept it!”

“Relax, Marinette. I just felt like you should be the one to decide what to do with it. You’ll understand once you see what it is. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Still unsure what all of this was about, she followed him. Adrien picked it up and undid the wrapping. From where she was standing, she only saw the frame, deducing this was a painting. 

“Ready to see it?”

“Yes?”

Adrien turned the painting over to show her and instantly, she froze. Her eyes widened, recognising what this was.

“No… way.”

She walked closer, rising up her hand to touch it, but then pulled it away as she remembered she should not touch the paint. 

“I never saw the finished product… How did you get it?” She asked him.

“What would you say if I told you this was part of the auction?”

“What? Really? A painting of me was a part of an auction? But… How… Seriously, how much did you pay for it?”

“It doesn’t matter. Besides, it is for a good cause. Although I must say I was surprised when I saw you. I couldn’t just stand there and watch this masterpiece slip through my fingers.”

Marinette chuckled.

“I’m sure Nath would be so proud to hear it. He poured heart and soul into this work. And… Seriously, even I am so proud of him! The final result is even better!”

“How come you never got to see it?”

“Well… I died before that.”

“Oh, right. Then… How come you never told me you used to be a model like I was?”

She scoffed.

“Please. I was never a model. It was just a one-time thing to help my friend out.”

Seeing he became interested in the matter, Marinette told him about the contest, about how Nathaniel came to her to become his model for the project, how it went on… 

“I’m really happy to see the finished product… It looks even better than what I could have imagined. But still… I wonder how it survived all this time.”

“Well, I got the history of it, if you want. Your friend did not win the contest, unfortunately. He got third place. However, an art collector saw it and offered to buy it. The painting has been in this family ever since. The last representative just recently died and offered all of his collector belongings to diverses auctions all over the world in his will. And this painting,  _ La Dame en Rouge _ , is one of them.”

“Yeah, but… Was Nath famous? Are there any other renowned paintings of his anywhere?”

“Let me look it up… Nope, nothing comes up on Google.”

“Then… Why keeping it? I don’t get it.”

“Maybe it was just for the beauty of it? I mean… I am glad to have what resembles a picture of you. You really look beautiful in this. Red really is your colour.”

“Oh, don’t you like me in white?” She asked with a twirl to show off the dress she was currently wearing.

“Well, of course. But it’s nice to see you in something else. You really can’t change your clothes?”

“I don’t know. It never came to my mind… And I don’t think my shapeshifting skills can go as far as a change of clothes. Although I can take my dress off. I did so once, when I first realised I died. I wanted to see if it would cause a reaction and seeing it didn’t work, I understood that there really was nothing I can do.”

“So… You can undress?” He asked with a smirk.

Marinette hit him.

“You pervert! I’m not showing myself that easily!”

“And yet, your hands were quick to take off my shirt, the other day.”

Marinette’s face burned as it became redder. It only nourished Adrien’s laugh.

“Sh-Shut up!” She said. 

Adrien snickered and wiped out a tear.

“Relax. I will never ask you to do something you don’t want to. Because whatever we’ll do together, I want to be absolutely sure you’re completely willing to take part in it.”

“You… You really think there is a future for us? Even if I’m not alive?”

“I don’t know. But there is a possibility.”

Marinette smiled and took his hand.

“I have something for you. Follow me.” 

She saw Adrien frown, then nod and she guided him to the couch. Slipping her hand behind it, she took out the scarf she made for him.

“I was planning to wait for your upcoming birthday… Yes, I found out about it… But… I’m really bad at keeping surprises secret and, I just really want you to have something from me so… Here. I knitted you a scarf.”

Marinette handed him the scarf and Adrien picked it up, turned it around and touched it.

“Wow… So soft… But wait. When did you make this? And how did you get the wool and the needles?”

“I asked Alya for help. I really wanted to surprise you. Do you… Not like it?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Marinette… Of course I love it. I like receiving little stuff like these. And the fact that you actually took time to make me something… Thank you.” He said with a genuine smile. 

“You’re welcome… But why didn’t you tell me about your birthday? If I hadn’t looked through the tablet’s calendar, I never would have known about it!”

“It’s a long story…”

“Well, I have all the time in the world. So?”

“If you insist. I don’t totally despise my birthday. It’s just that… Growing up with my distant parents, I didn’t really celebrate. The first time I got a proper birthday party or celebration was when I turned 20, just to give you an idea. I’m almost 25. So in my case, my birthday is pretty much just like any other day. I don’t say that I don’t appreciate people giving me their birthday wishes and whatever else to make this day a bit more special. But I guess I grew up to not care for it.”

“And that’s all? Because it’s not really long to tell if that’s only it.”

“Well… There is more, but there is no point to tell. Not now, at least. I’ll tell you another time, okay? I haven’t tried on my scarf yet!”

Marinette rose up a brow as she watched him put it on his shoulders and roll it up a bit around his neck. 

“So? What do you think?” He asked.

“What do I think? What do  _ you _ think? Is it comfortable? It’s not itchy, is it?”

“Not at all. You did a great job. I’m sure it will keep my neck warm.” 

She giggled as he stepped closer, finally taking her in his arms. Marinette melted into the embrace, her thoughts about her memories slipping away for the moment. Now, she simply wanted to focus on being with him.


	30. Together as  One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good one, guys, buckle up!

“Thank you for coming. We really appreciate it.”

Stepping aside, Adrien let Master Fu come inside and closed the door after him.

“You don’t have to thank me, Adrien. This is what I do. How are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Excellent. Now, where is Marinette?”

“She’s upstairs, I’ll call her. Marinette? He’s here, come down.”

In an instant, the ghost went down through the ceiling and joined them.

“Hello, Master Fu. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Likewise. Let’s begin.”

Master Fu took out a sheet and laid it on the ground before sitting on it, inviting the two others to join him on the floor. As they sat in front of him, Adrien could see the old man take out a book. 

“After your call, I finished what I had to do in Argentina and went back to the Order’s temple in the Himalayan mountains in Tibet, heading to our library.”

“Hold on, you have a full library with books about ghosts?” Asked Marinette with a surprised tone.

“Of course. And also the previous guardians and memory keepers’ personal diaries. When I will die, mine will join those shelves as planned.”

“So… There are books and diaries.”

“Exactly. I’ve looked through some books and diaries, but settled on the one of a memory keeper: Mao En-li. I haven’t told you about memory keepers, I think?”

“No… I don’t think so.” Confirmed Adrien. 

Upon seeing Marinette nod, Master Fu resumed. 

“In the Order, there are three positions one can occupy no matter if you can or not see ghosts. As I told you before, everyone of us has been selected when we were only children to train and become what we’re meant to be: the ghost helpers as I am, the archivists/librarians and the memory keepers. Those people have to be very aware of what is going on around them so they can report it. But not only in the living world, also in the spectral one. It’s not because one is dead that they are not doing anything to influence the rest of the world. They know and remember everything.”

“So, they’re extremely important people.”

“Correct. Because of their knowledge, they can answer some questions that seem unsolvable. Now, unfortunately, the diaries and books in the Order’s library can’t be checked out for security reasons, among others. So, I took down some notes from what Mao reported from her time in the living world. Now, before I continue. I would like to see your phase 2 bonding so I can be sure I don’t say complete nonsense. You don’t have any copper on you, correct?”

“We don’t.”

“Alright then. Adrien, could you pick Marinette up and carry her in your arms from one side of the room to another?”

“Huh… Okay.”

The two of them got up and walked to one side of the room. Smiling sheepishly, Marinette put her arms around his neck. Then, Adrien lifted her up and easily walked to the other side of the room before letting her feet touch the ground once more.

“Okay. Now, Marinette. Can you lift him up as well?”

“Huh… I don’t know. I can try.”

With a bit of struggle at first, Marinette managed to lift him up as well, making a few steps before Master Fu stopped her. 

“So, you’ve really reached phase 2. Congratulations! As I said before, reaching it is extremely rare and you have in less than a year. This is truly… impressive. And fascinating, if I may add. Now, I would like some more context. Can you please tell what happened exactly when you both touched for the first time? What were you doing and also, what was going on inside your mind. If you remember, that is.”

“Huh, well… I… We had a fight a few days prior and… Well, I called him over to explain myself, among other things.” Started Marinette.

“Yeah, so, of course, I came over as fast as I could. Then, upon seeing her and because of… many factors. I just… Started to sob?”

“Okay, then what happened?”

“I went in to try to bring him some comfort. I wasn’t wearing my gloves, but I still tried to hug him. I don’t know… I wanted him to feel better. I was… feeling bad about putting him in this state and I wanted to be  _ there _ for him. So even though we couldn’t really touch, I stood still, trying to bring him comfort like I used to do with my dear ones when I was alive.”

“And I… I don’t know… I just wanted to  _ believe _ in what she wanted to give me. For me she is here. And then… I felt her hand in my hair.”

“And I felt his arms around me, hugging me tightly.”

Master Fu nodded. 

“That checks out. Only with what you just said, it’s obvious you went passed the acknowledgement state. When you’re around each other, you have the sense of a reality where the both of you are a part of. You’re not looking at each other through a glass anymore, you went around it to get together without any barrier blocking you. Your proximity allowed that to happen. But also something more. The love you respectively feel for the other.”

Adrien turned towards Marinette to see her blush and twiddling her fingers. She seemed shy, but she wouldn’t deny it. He didn’t either. After all, this was the truth: he was in love with her. 

“Now, let me get back to what I found out in the diary I mentioned. Mao talked about a case she witnessed between a human and a ghost in South Africa in the 1690s.”

“Under dutch colonisation, right?” Asked Adrien.

“Exactly. Verena van der Meer, 17, and her husband Bram, 25, moved in the colony to start a new life. But in the new house she moved in, she quickly noticed someone watching them from a distance. Someday, she called out to this person and, although he seemed surprised at first, still came out to see and talk with her. He was a native of the region like his ancestors and said his name was Imka. Having a lot of free time and her husband being away working outside of the house, she passed her time with Imka and the two of them became friends really quickly. Of course, he told her he was a ghost and all, but still insisted that the two of them hang out. Months, years passed and the two of them fell in love. Verena had always been unhappy in her marriage as it was arranged and she never was in love with her husband in the first place…”

Marinette sighed and the two men looked at her.

“Something wrong?”

“No. It just… This reminds me of another story. Carry on, please. What happened next?” 

“Okay. So, as I was saying, Imka and Verena fell in love with each other after a few years and they both confessed their feelings. They couldn’t touch still, but tried their most to spend all of their time together, Verena even sneaked out at night just to go sleep in the barn with Imka by her side. Keep in mind that in the same time, her husband started to feel suspicious and spent more and more time at home, trying to keep a close eye on her. As they unwillingly started to grow apart, they both felt some aching in their chests, longing and when they were finally able to meet with each other, they wanted so much to live the moment that they were able to touch. After all this longing, they got what they wanted and did… Well, whatever they wanted, really. They shared more than an emotional and physical connection… They were like two halves of a whole. Meeting each other where the other wasn’t. Does it ring a bell to the two of you?”

“I guess… Yes.” Adrien said.

“Please, remember when you told me we were like the yin and the yang? That’s exactly what Master Fu is talking about! So, what happened next? I want to know the rest of their story!”

“Well, they ran away together. I can’t say much, really. They ran away and no one ever saw Verena again. They all presumed she had been kidnapped by some, excuse my poor choice of words I’m just quoting, ‘savages’ and killed maybe eaten. But Mao presumed they just went away without telling anyone to spend at least the rest of Verena’s life together. That’s where the notes in her diary end, unfortunately. But, while she could observe them, Mao had a theory about them. They were destined to meet and be with each other, no matter their form. And I think it can apply to the two of you. Can you figure it out by yourselves or do you really need me to say it for you?”

Adrien looked at Marinette with a surprised expression, reflecting hers. 

“My… My mom used to tell me this story… That when two people were destined to meet… They were linked together by a red string. But… Is this really the same thing?” Marinette asked hesitantly. 

“Well, this concept might be hypothetical. But… What do you think about it?”

“I…”

She stopped, seemingly hesitant. Adrien decided this was the time to step in and speak his mind.

“I’ve always felt like something was telling me there was something special about this place. And then… I met you, Marinette, and suddenly I felt like it all made sense. Like I was supposed to meet you. And I don’t know if it has something to do with you knowing my ancestors and all, but… I still feel like all of this isn’t just a coincidence. And…”

He gulped, thinking about what he was going to say. But even if Master Fu was here too, Marinette had to hear it. 

“When we shared our first kiss… I felt like… I don’t know how to say that…”

“Like you’ve been waiting for this to happen but you didn’t know about it until it did?” She asked.

“Yeah… How did you-”

“Because I felt the exact same way.” She said. 

His eyes widened, but then, he let out a relieved chuckle. His heart started beating fast and he felt warm, so warm. 

“So… This confirms it. You two are soulmates. Meant to cross upon one another and meant to be together.” Said Master Fu. 

Upon hearing it, Adrien felt like the warmth inside his chest spread and turned his cheeks into a bright shade of red. But as he kept his eyes on Marinette, he could see her mirror him. Not only that, but to him, it was as if she was just as much as a human as he was. He had not noticed it until now, but it has been a while since he was able to see through her completely. She wasn’t that much transparent anymore. 

“I’ll let you two be, now. I’m sure you both-”

“No wait!” Said Marinette.

Master Fu stopped in his moves. 

“I’m not saying that I disagree or that I doubt what you’re saying but… How is this possible? I mean… I died so long before he came into this world… How does the pairing even work?”

“Unfortunately, I am no expert on this kind of subject, so I’m unable to answer your questions and concerns… What I can say, though, is that you should focus more on the ‘soul’ part. Adrien and you are not linked through your bodies, you are through your souls. It doesn’t matter in which form you meet as long as your two souls are together. And this is all that should matter to the two of you.”

Master Fu got up and gathered his stuff.

“I’m sure you both have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, there are some things you need to find the answer to by yourselves. I have faith, you both seem like very capable people and make a great team. From now on, I can only guide you.”

With a nod, Master Fu walked out, leaving the two of them alone. Adrien reached over to Marinette, covering her hand with his. 

“So… This is a bit overwhelming, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah… It is… But also… It makes perfect sense, somehow.”

“Yeah… I agree.”

She moved, closer to him.

“Can you… Can you just hold me?”

“Of course. Come here.”

She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped her into his arms, embracing her as she did the same with him. He kissed her forehead. As for now, they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, this is a soulmates AU... Surprise? 
> 
> Now, that being said, I'd like to add some details. Usually, I get the feeling that soulmates AU, when this fact becomes pointed out, the story becomes somehow flat because that means that no matter what happens, the two characters will end up together at that's it. Only in those cases... The two characters are usually alive and well enough to spend the rest of theirs lives together and there is no concern about death. You see where I'm going now, I believe: Marinette is dead and Adrien is alive. 
> 
> And like I pointed out before, Marinette has a choice to make weither to go on the Other Side or to stay behind. Therefore... The two of them being soulmates does NOT mean she will end up with Adrien. 
> 
> Actually, I added the whole soulmates thing to give a purpose as to why the story even exists. You can see it as the settings as it can explain why Adrien has, ever since he can remember, been interested and intrigued about the building (because Marinette was inside), why he was the first living being to ever see her after she died and became a ghost, why the two of them were able to touch each other without any copper medium so fast... And many other things. 
> 
> The story is NOT about them being soulmates! That's only a plus, but it isn't the main point. After all, there are still 16 chapters left... You wouldn't think that things will get easier from now on, would you? 
> 
> That being said, I don't do this often as not to give any spoiler, but because of the next chapter's content, I will put a warning here (which will be repeated when the new chapter will be up as well): it's mostly sexual. NSFW, smut, sin, lemon, whatever you call it. There is a bit of story, so if you feel uncomfortable reading the explicit part, I'll put up some signs to separate the content so you only read what you want to read. 
> 
> That's okay with you?
> 
> That being said, I hope you liked this chapter!


	31. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said last time... This chapter is mostly sexual. HOWEVER, there is a bit of story in it so look for the arrows (something like this: ----›) that separate the content! 
> 
> By the way, it's my first time ever writing such a scene in other language than my usual one! I've tried to make it as natural as possible, so, you tell me if you liked it or not! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I still can’t believe he is Luke’s father! How can this be?”

Marinette was still completely in shock after she and Adrien finished watching  _ The Empire Strikes Back.  _ Beside her, Adrien was simply smiling, proud to be able to witness such an amazing reaction to the reveal in this part of the Star Wars saga. He wanted to set up the plot and mystery correctly so he went on and showed her  _ Rogue One _ first, just to see if she could truly like this universe. Seeing she did, he went on with  _ A New Hope  _ and now, they just finished the next movie. 

“I can’t believe this. Darth Vader has to be lying just to manipulate him. He can’t possibly be his father!”

“But the thing is… He is. And I’m not lying.”

“But… But the old guy said… I don’t remember his name…”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Yeah! Obi-Wan said so many good things about Luke’s father. And… He also said that Darth Vader murdered Luke’s father! How can they be the same person? I really don’t understand…” She pouted.

“Patience, Marinette. Tomorrow, because I’m tired of staying in front of the laptop, I’ll show you the first movie of the prequel trilogy:  _ The Phantom Menace _ . Those three movies are settled before the events you’ve witnessed until now and explore the young years of Anakin Skywalker, aka Luke’s father, as a jedi knight. Some people prefer viewing them after ending the original trilogy, but I personally think watching the three prequel movies before the last one in the main trilogy gives more context and you’ll be able to understand some things better.”

“Oh. Okay. I understand… But Adrien, is it really like that in space?”

“No. It might say that all the events happened ‘a long time ago’, but it’s still fiction. None of it is real. Today, many people went to space, but we didn’t even go to another planet, we’ve only been to the moon.”

“Okay. It would be nice if there were other people in the universe, though… It would be fun to explore entire new worlds, share knowledge…”

“Well… Who knows? If ghosts like you are real, who says there isn’t anyone else out there? Only time will tell.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” She sighed. 

As he closed the laptop, she leaned onto him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. 

“I’m scared.” She said.

“Why?”

“About all the soulmates thing. I’m not having second thoughts or anything. But… Us being that doesn’t say anything about the future. About that, can you believe that even in death I’m scared of the future? That’s crazy, right?”

He didn’t answer, so she rose up to take a better look at him.

“I’m worried too… But not about us. If we truly are soulmates, then… We’ll be together as we should.”

“You know, there is a difference between being ‘meant to be’ and ‘going to be’. Our souls might be destined to cross the other, it doesn’t mean they’ll end up together… This whole thing doesn’t change anything from our usual problematic.”

“You’re right. But… Let’s just have faith. I know it’s not exactly easy, but… we still have to try.”

She nodded. And they remained in silence for a short moment before she spoke up again.

“I want to have faith… In us. You must be like… The most amazing person that had ever came into my… existence? Gosh, that sounds so weird…”

He simply chuckled.

“It is, but somehow… It’s also perfect. It’s you, it’s me… It’s us. Weird and really unusual. If someone would have told me I was going to fall in love with a ghost a year ago… I would have probably laughed in their face. And now, here I am.”

He went closer to her and started to kiss her cheek many times, making her giggle. Then, without expecting it, he started to tickle her, making her yelp and burst out in laughter as she tried to push him away and protect her sides. But it was no use as even if she tried to get more away from him, she simply started to lean and soon enough, she was on her back as he hovered her. While laughing, they looked at each other and stopped slowly, losing themselves in the other’s eyes. 

“I really love your eyes.” He said.

“I really love yours too…”

She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, smiling as she slid her thumb on his soft skin.

“If I was alive…”

“Not relevant.” He interrupted her.

“Would you present me to other people?”

“Of course. If you chose to stay after your door appears, I want everyone in my close entourage to meet you. You’re amazing.”

“Really? Even if they can’t see or hear me?” 

“I’ll make it work. That is, if you’d want to.”

She smiled.

“I wished you could meet my family and friends too… I’m sure they would have loved you. Luka too! Even if…”

His look softened and he slowly started to get off, but she stopped him. He seemed surprised.

“I’m sorry about… Luka and all. I’m sure he was great.”

“He was… But I don’t want to talk about him right now… It’s your birthday, after all.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So…”

Marinette flipped them over, overlapping him and putting her hands on his shoulders. Seemingly surprised, he looked at her with his eyes wide and was having a hard time breathing. She contently grinned as she started to run her fingers over his chest. 

“I want to do something for you. You’ve done so much for me, it’s only natural I repay you, somehow…”

“Huh… You… You don’t need to…”

“Oh, I know.” She said, adding a hip roll.

\----›

His breathing hitched and she smirked, continuing. 

“So, tell me… What do you want?”

“I… Wait. But I thought… You said you never slept with Luka… How do…”

“Oh, silly. Don’t tell me you assumed I never did anything because Luka and I haven’t shared a night of sleep in the same bed? Seriously, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself… Now that this is clear…”

She lowered herself, her face a really short distance from his. His breath washed on her face and she loved to see him at her mercy.

“What do you want?”

Adrien did not bother answering, instead rising up his head so their lips could meet and bringing her even closer by putting his arms around her. She gasped, slightly surprised in the act, but gave in and kissed him back just as much as he did. As they parted, she lunged for his neck, pressing her lips there while continuing to roll her hips. He breathed more and more heavily as she moved and even started to moan a little.

"You know… You really know how to hide your game… I never thought you were that forward…" He said cheekily. 

She chuckled softly. 

"There are a lot of things you have yet to know about me, chaton." 

She kissed him again, caressing his cheek at the same time. But, suddenly remembering something, she momentarily stopped.

“You tell me if you want to stop.” She said.

“I don’t. Do you?”

She shook her head from left to right.

“So… We’re doing this?” He asked to get some sort of confirmation.

“I believe we are. All the way.”

“Count me in.”

Adrien closed the distance between their lips. once more and turned them, hovering her once again.

“On the floor, though?” He asked with a chuckle.

“It’s not like we have a real bed… Besides, I don’t mind as long as I share this moment with you.”

“Hmm… Good point. Do you think we’re talking too much?”

“Maybe, but I don’t care. I love hearing you. And communication _is_ important.”

“True…”

He brought his hand to her hair and picked one lock.

“You’re beautiful…”

She blushed and Adrien lowered himself to press against her as they shared yet another kiss. As Marinette started to take holds of his shirt, he continued what she started and rutted her even if he was fully clothed. She gasped at the friction, slowly hooking up her legs around him to allow him more room. He seemed appreciative as he picked up speed, even if their clothes were still between them. Frankly, she liked what was happening… But she wanted more. More proximity with him, more intimacy, more real contact. This feeling seemed reciprocated. He took off his shirt and made her sit up on his lap. Carefully, he slipped his hands under the skirt of her dress and slid them on her thighs, making his way to her hips. She seized the occasion to get to touch his skin better. He was so warm and so smooth under her fingers. Marinette knew at this instant that they could stop right there if he felt like it because she was lucky enough to share this intimacy moment with no other. 

“You have no underwear?” He asked, truly surprised.

“Well, duh. Tell me what use I, as a ghost, would make of an underwear? It has always only been this dress.”

“For all we know, ghosts could just run around naked all the time without the majority of people all around Earth noticing it. Your dress is kind of useless too.”

“Really? Then, I suppose I should…”

Maintaining eye contact with him, she rose one hand up and took in her grasp the first strap, sliding it of her shoulder. Adrien eyed her hands as she did the same with the second one. It was just teasing from her behalf and even if things were progressing at a slow pace… It was perfect. Nothing was rushed as what was going was, in a way, new to the both of them. He would spend hours exploring the spectral projection of what her body looked like in her time alive if it was possible. She would test her limits to see and learn all the ways she could please him. No matter what previous experience they might have had,  _ this  _ was new to the both of them. It didn't need to be fast, with many different tricks. They had to know each other first and improve afterwards. Tonight was all about learning.

The two straps being off her shoulders, the top of her dress slid down a little, her breasts holding it in place and Adrien could simply not look away from the border. 

“They’re not very big, though… I hope it’s not a problem.” She said.

“Believe me, it’s not… Don’t you see what you’re doing to me? I have just enough will to keep myself from lunging to you.” He chuckled nervously.

She smirked and carefully took out her dress, finally exposing herself in front of him. Adrien stopped breathing for a moment, taking her in as she kept smiling. She came even closer to him and took his hands in hers, putting them on her waist. 

“Do you… have any experience? You know you can tell me if you don’t.” She told him.

“Experience is not something I’m lacking… It’s just… You look so much better than what I could have imagined…” 

“So you thought of me that way?” She asked, clearly teasing.

“Of course I did.”

Her look changed from tease to complete surprise. It was Adrien’s turn to smile, proud to be surprising her. 

“And I’ve also had dreams… Would you like me to show you how they usually went?”

“I might have an idea… But please, show me.”

Adrien did not wait any longer before pulling her completely on him and bringing his lips on her neck and starting to suck one, then two, then several different spots, going lower and lower until he took one of her nipples between his teeth, making her gasp in delight as he started to please her with his mouth. Her hand was in his hair, gripping tight as his mouth continued its work. 

But her hands traveled down his body and reached down to his pants, tugging them down as his head went up to kiss her hungrily. Adrien rose up his hips briefly to help her get the piece of clothing off him along with, he realised after he sat back down, his briefs. Marinette parted from him and looked down. She smiled naughtily. 

“I didn’t realise how much of an effect I had on you.” She giggled.

“You’re one to talk… With those little pleased sounds you were doing a few moments ago… I’m pretty much sure you’re as aroused as I am.”

“Yeah… You’re not wrong.”

Marinette let her fingers travel down his chest before finally touching his shaft, making Adrien shudder. Always being careful, she finally took it inside her hand, getting a good grip.

“Is that good for you?” She asked.

“A little more tight would be… Yeah… That’s it…”

He gasped as she started to move her hand. Madinette smiled and kept looking at his face to not miss any reaction. Going up, she slid her thumb over the head of his shaft and slid right back down to the base. Went back up, then down. Again and again, setting up a rhythm that made Adrien gradually lose his mind. He was not able to formulate any comprehensible word or thought, he could just feel Marinette around him, stroking him faster and faster as if she could read his mind when he started to want things to go at a higher pace. What surprised him was when she lowered herself to finish what she started by taking him in her mouth. 

“M-Mahh.” He said while trying to say her name. 

He could feel her giggle as she looked up to watch him and Adrien shuddered as she started to suck and take him deeper, using her hand with the part that didn't fit. Not able to help himself, he slid his fingers through her hair, trying to bring her even closer as he moved his hips, trusting helplessly into her as she continued to please him. Marinette did not budge as she felt him deepthroat: it did not hurt at all. She knew it was because she couldn't feel physical pain anymore so she brushed the thought away and focused at the task at hand. She sucked, slurped, licked and used one hand to massage his testicles. He couldn’t last any longer and came while letting out the loudest moan he could possibly produce. He breathed heavily as she got up, swiping her mouth in the process. 

“I… I’m sorry. I just… Lost it and… Are you okay?” He asked after he started to calm down. 

“What do you mean? You know I can’t feel pain or anything like it. Besides, you weren’t rough or anything. So… You liked it, right?”

“If I liked?” 

He chuckled.

“Marinette… This was the best blowjob someone has  _ ever  _ given me. I… Thank you so much. I… Wow.”

She giggled.

“Glad I could make you feel good. Happy birthday, Adrien.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“This was a good gift, I admit… But… I should give you something as well, don’t you think?”

“Really? Do you want to?”

“I will always. Unless you… want to stop for tonight? Maybe you’re exhausted or something…”

“I don’t get exhausted, silly. What did you have in mind?”

“Well… You got to explore my body while I only got to do so with your torso only… So I was thinking...”

He laid her down gently as he started to kiss his way down. Above her belly button, he looked up at her, checking if he had her full consent. Seeing her nod, her bottom lip between her teeth, he spread her legs and dove between them, nudging her sensitive button with his nose at first. 

“I still can’t believe I can actually feel you there… But I won’t question it…” She said.

“You know what? Me neither.”

Then, he closed his mouth, making her moan as he started to kiss and lick her other lips. Adrien lost himself in the moment, purely focusing on Marinette’s reaction. He listened to her, to what she was saying, to what she breathed. When she put her hands in his hair and started to roll her hips and moan more often, more loudly. Adrien kept lavishing her with his tongue and teeth, pushing it inside her folds and adding one finger to swirl around her clitoris to add more pressure and friction. Upon hearing her plead for more, Adrien could feel himself going hard once more and temporarily stopped, making her whine a little as he started to position himself more correctly over her and not letting his hand get off of between her legs. Upon placing himself, he looked into her eyes just as she did, slowly removing his hand to make sure he had her full attention. She hooked her legs around him. 

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I… I love you too, Adrien.” She said, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. 

Adrien smiled and lowered himself to kiss her just as he sank inside her. She let out a gasp as he groaned, satisfaction coursing inside him.

“You’re okay?” He asked, not moving.

“Yeah…”

Just to prove what she was saying, she kissed him once more, desperately. She started to move her hips, still wanting him to solve the longing she felt, the need and the hunger she felt for him. Adrien replied with just as much feelings as he started to move his hips against hers, sinking deeper each time he did so, rocking her body onto the floor. He started to suck on one of her nipples as he held himself from falling on her using his other hand. Marinette rose up her head and sank her teeth in his collarbone and put her two hands on his back. Her nails scratched him but as much as it burned him, he felt so in sync with Marinette, so connected to her he ignored it, thrusting faster and deeper as he stopped sucking her nipple to kiss her senseless. By doing so, she swallowed his moans and groans and he did the same with her. Both of their lips trembled against one another, as it became harder to not lose control.

“Ngggh- A-Adrien… Yes… You… You’re so good… Don’t ever stop…” She said, bringing him even closer to her if that was possible. 

“I… Not planning on… Mmmh… It.” He said. 

She was rocking her hips against his just as much as he did, gasping and moaning and calling out his name. Adrien wasn’t sure if he was wailing just as much as she did, but he did not care the slightest. He was with Marinette, becoming one. 

Marinette let go of his back and used her two hands to take a grip of his ass, squeezing his butt cheeks and trying to push him closer, closer. He let out a guttural sound as he liked what she was doing and he was not even aware of it until now. 

“A- Adrien… I’m… Close…” She told him through lots of moaning. 

Upon hearing this, he felt more proud than ever and picked up his speed, feeling the very same. He looked at her as her mouth was opened and her eyes kept rolling back, not being able to keep their focus on his features. But when she did, she could see his hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes sparkling and his bottom lip bitten under his teeth.

He lowered one hand to pinch her clitoris and add even more friction, trying to give her what she wanted most, putting her needs before his. But Marinette seemed to understand what he was trying to do and pressed him more against her, smashing her hips against his harder and faster as she licked his neck. The moans kept coming, more often and getting louder and louder each time. 

It didn’t took her long. Marinette came first, letting out the most fulfilled moan yet and Adrien, also seeking his own release, rutted against her desperately until he was finally able to let go with what Marinette labeled as the most wonderful sound she might have heard. Exhausted, he crumbled over her and tried to catch up his breath, not taking himself from her. Marinette continued to hug him before he finally removed himself from her, still keeping her in his arms. 

‹-------

“That… That was…”

“Unusual.”

He snorted.

“Yes. But also… Out of this world? It was perfect.  _ You _ were perfect.”

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, kissing his chest lightly before laying her head on it. 

“You were even better than me… What’s better than ‘perfect’?” She asked him.

“Don’t know… But wait, you really think so?”

“I do. I mean, I’m dead and… I’ve never felt more alive.” 

"Really? You didn't think it happened too fast? Or that…" 

"Adrien. We still need to learn each other. I'd say it was a pretty decent first time. Not that I have many to compare anyway… But you get my point! It was good, okay? And after 176 years without any encounter… I can say I enjoyed myself very much." 

He smiled, visibly being more reassured by her words and turned on his side to watch her while his fingers lingered on her arm.

She looked up at him. 

“Happy birthday.”

He smiled.

“You already said that. I’m not sure we’re still today, I think we’re tomorrow.”

“But if we’re tomorrow, we’re today and today is yesterday.”

“Ugh, whatever.” He gave up.

She giggled. 

“But honestly? Either way… This was the best birthday I’ve ever had. And it’s all thanks to you.”

“Well… No need to thank me. You participated just as much in making it great.”

“I guess…”

He yawned.

“Okay… I know it’s a shitty move after what we just did, but… I’m really tired.” He confessed. 

“It’s okay, I get it. Do you want to get in your couch to be more comfortable? I don’t want your back to be numb in the morning because you slept on the floor.”

“Yeah sure… Come with me? I’ll carry you.”

“But you’re tired…”

“Don’t care…”

Getting up on his knees, he picked her up in his arms and walked to the couch, sitting on it before he laid down, with her on top of him. He hugged her as he closed his eyes.

“Good night…” He said, drifting away in sleep.

Marinette smiled and settled more comfortably before she kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him and also closing her eyes to focus on his heartbeat. 

“Good night, my prince…” 


	32. Alive Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again: an alive-Marinette chapter! Enjoy!

Wiping out the last of the tears, Marinette exhaled and forced a smile before entering the reception room. After all, she offered to help catering the event and now, she couldn’t back down nor let her emotions get the best of her in front of the guests. She had to keep her act together in order to stop Lila and Félix. She will think about her apology to Luka later, but for now, she had to focus and not only throw away the poisoned macarons before anyone had the chance to taste them, but also collect enough proof to show the police. 

As she knocked on the door, Rose was the one to open up. Her face lit up instantly.

“Marinette! You came, I’m so… Have you been crying? What’s wrong?” She asked, visible concern on her features. 

“I… Luka and I had a fight… It was silly…”

“Do you want to talk about it? We still have time before the meeting. Let’s go get you changed and tell me what happened, alright?”

Marinette nodded and sniffled as Rose took her hand to bring her inside. As she slipped behind the curtain to put on her dress for the evening, she told Rose about her fight with her fiancé, sparing the main details of course. Basically, she told them they had a disagreement about a legal issue and that their voices had escalated quickly.

“I’m sorry to hear that… I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon!”

“I sure hope so… Okay, I’m good. Where do I put my normal clothes?”

“Just leave them in this closet with the rest of the staff’s belongings. Hey… Did you get a haircut?”

“I did, actually! Earlier this morning. My mom cut it shoulder-level, I was sick of having my hair everywhere… How does it look?”

“It’s very pretty! It’s a shame you’ll have to keep it up, though. A bun should be sufficient.” 

Marinette shrugged, but still put her hair up in a bun. Putting away her stuff, except her notebook containing all her notes about her investigation that she kept inside her apron to not let it out of sight, she followed Rose inside the room where the others catheters were. Rose introduced her to some of them, before three hand claps attracted the attention of everyone. Marinette tried to not react as she saw Lila in front of the group.

“Good evening everyone. As you might all know, tonight, you are in charge of serving and answering all of our great mayor’s guest for his annual reception. For Mr. Damoclès, this event is one of great importance so we’re counting on you all to make this night perfect. If that’s not clear, you might as well leave right away. Now, allow me to give you a tour of the main room.”

She turned and her heels clicked as she walked and the others followed her, Marinette included. But she tried to make herself invisible: if it was possible, Lila should not even know she was here tonight. 

“As you all see, the room is mainly divided in two sections: the dining space and the socialising space. Of course, you are not here to have fun with the guests, you are here to serve them whatever their need might be. You can’t just stand unmoving in a corner, you need to keep moving. Half of you are here to walk around in the room holding platters with drinks on them. Your job will be to hand out drinks and make sure to pick up the empty glasses. The rest of you are assigned to the dinner services, carrying each dish to the appropriate guest. Of course, that should not be too hard since the guests names are written on little cards all over the tables. That being said, I ask of you to be careful. Now, I’ll name you and your position for tonight.”

Marinette gulped. Oh well. So much for being invisible to Lila. 

“... Henri François, drinks. Sybelle Lamoureux, kitchen. Justine Boucher, kitchen. Jean-Simon Jazé, drinks. Rose Lavillant, kitchen. Martin Raincomprix, kitchen. Madeleine Lavallée, drinks. Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”

Lila frowned and stopped, looking into the crowd and finally spotted Marinette.

“... drinks. Anne-Marie Leblanc, kitchen. Guillaume Patenaude, drinks. Okay, I believe this is everyone. The guests are to come in about thirty minutes. This leaves all of you enough time to prepare. Now, off you go.”

As everyone started to head to their occupations, Lila’s voice called out.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, may I please speak with you? In private?”

_ Oh no.  _ Marinette still forced herself to smile and followed Lila out of the reception room to the bathroom.

“So… It was a surprise seeing your name on the employees list. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Huh… Well, my friend Rose mentioned they were short of a person for tonight and… I offered to step in. You know, with my wedding coming and all… I could always use the extra cash.”

Technically, what she had just said wasn’t completely a lie. Sure, she didn’t share the real motive of her presence here, but she could  _ really  _ use the money she would make tonight. Lila looked at her for a while, but then smiled.

“Oh! Well, you should have told me earlier, then! You know I’m always happy to see you, right? I’m sure your presence here will bring something special to the evening! Please, do not mess up, okay? It’s my last official duty as the mayor’s assistant and I really want to go out with a  _ bang _ , you know?”

“Sure… Why is it your last, though?”

“I’m returning to Italy soon. My life here in Paris was always temporary to begin with and now, I’m finally going back home.”

“Oh! I see… In this case… Have a safe trip back home.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Always so kind… While it’s appropriate, can I hug you? I’m certain you’ll be one of the people I’ll miss most when I’m back home.”

“Huh… Sure, why not.”

Lila closed the distance between them and wrapped Marinette into a hug that she returned with reluctance at first. Lila patted her back two times before she stepped back.

“Now, off you go. I’m counting on you, alright?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will. Ciao!”

Marinette chuckled awkwardly and got out of the bathroom, returning to the room to check it out quickly before she had to start working. She spotted the table where were brought the pastries and headed towards it. Luckily for her, everything was labeled and she was quick to spot the plate with the passion fruit macarons. Upon seeing where they were, she went where the other caterers were and took out her first platter full of glasses. As the guests started to come in, Marinette started to hand over the glasses to the ones who wanted a drink. In the meantime, she also tried to get close to the macaron’s plate. She had to find a way to get rid of them discreetly before anyone had the chance to take one. First, she thought of ‘accidentally’ knock the plate to the ground. But then, she thought of the tantrum this would cause plus the attention that would be brought on her and revoked this idea. Second, she thought of simply taking the plate out and throw all the macarons away. But again, she would look suspicious in doing so. Finally, she settled on a longer, but subtler way: taking a few macarons that she would hide in her apron each time and throwing them away without being noticed by Félix or Lila. 

Taking five macarons and hiding them, she continued to hand over the glasses before she bumped into someone. 

“Oh! Sorry!” She apologised immediately..

“No, it’s alright… Marinette?”

“Mathilde! Hi! I… I didn’t expect you here so soon!”

“Me neither… Félix insisted. So, you’re catering tonight?”

“Looks like it! I could use the extra money…”

“Right. Well, I wish you the best of luck, then… Oh, but before… I have something to ask you… About… You know, my belly issue.” She whispered.

“Huh… Let’s be quick, okay? I can’t be gone too long.”

The two girls went to an empty corner.

“I… I can’t keep this a secret from Félix any longer. I have to tell him. Tonight. I don’t know what will happen to me when the secret will be out, but… I have to do it. How should I tell him?”

“That’s… A good question. Frankly, I’m not sure. Well, I guess just explaining what happened, not in details would be good. It’s better if you are honest.”

“I know…”

She sighed.

“I’m just so scared…” 

“I know you are… But the truth will get out at one point or another. You can't exactly hide it.”

"Right…"

Trying to comfort Mathilde, Marinette hugged her.

“Everything will be fine, okay? You just need to believe in yourself. And also, remember… I’ve got your back, okay? I won’t let down a friend, ever. If something happens and you need to get out of your house… Know that you’re always welcome to crash in my room, okay? I promise, you’ll be okay.”

Mathilde hugged her tighter.

“Thank you, Marinette… You’re… You’re an amazing friend. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I think you’re giving me too much credit.”

“No, I’m not… I’ve been alone with Félix for years and you… You always support me, listen to me and… make me feel like I can do amazing things. You litterally are my personal hero! Thank you  _ so much _ for believing in me.”

“Of course, Mathilde. I’m sure that if you want and if you have the opportunities, you could do wonderful things…”

Marinette parted ways and put her hands on Mathilde’s shoulders. 

“You can do this, okay?”

Mathilde nodded.

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!”

Marinette smiled.

“That’s the spirit.”

She turned her head.

“I should probably head back, now… You have a great night, alright? We’ll catch up soon, okay?”

“I’m looking forward to it. You’re going to do great, tonight!”

“Thanks. Enjoy yours too! And don’t forget: don’t eat the passion fruit macarons, okay?”

“Huh… Why again?”

“You just need to trust me on that one, alright? That’s all you need to know!”

Marinette headed back, throwing away the macarons and picking up another set of glass to carry around the room. She repeated her previous actions two other times, picking up some macarons and throwing them away discreetly. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed her doing so and not so many macarons from this set have been taken out, yet. 

“Oh come on… What are you doing here?”

Marinette turned her head and came face to face with Chloé Bourgeois.

“I was having such a great night! Why are _you_ here? Who even hired you?”

As Chloé kept babbling, Marinette saw Lila and Félix talking near the macarons plates and she gulped.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, Dupain-Cheng! Don’t you dare ignore me!”

Marinette sighed.

“Frankly, I have no time for this. Can you please mind your own business for once? I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me.”

“Hey! No, you can’t just-”

She was cut off by someone bumping into her and spilling the content of the glass platter all over her dress. When Marinette looked up, she saw poor Guillaume apologising over and over to an angry Chloé Bourgeois. As the other guests started to come closer, Marinette used the distraction to creep closer to the macarons plate and took some. Quickly, she slipped out of the room and headed to the trash bin. As she let them fall into the bin, she felt something metallic press against her back and a hand covering her mouth. Instantly, she gasped and started to move.

“You stop moving. What do you think you’re doing?” 

She straightened. Félix. He let her go and she turned over to him to see he had a gun pointed at her. 

“So… We figured you found out about our plan. Let’s go out for a walk, shall we?” Asked Lila that joined them.

“A… A plan? What plan? I… I don’t know anything about a plan!” She denied.

“Really now? Then… Maybe you can enlighten us on what this peculiar item is?”

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth upon seeing her sketchbook in Lila’s hand. She brought her hands to her apron to touch and see if her sketchbook was still there. But it wasn’t. How did she get a hold of it?

Then, she understood.  _ The hug. _ Lila snickered.

“Oh… Marinette, Marinette, Marinette… You’re really not a good liar, are you?”

Félix stepped closer, always holding out his gun.

“Now, we’ll ask this kindly. Come with us without causing a scene. We… We need to discuss some formalities.”

“How do I know you won’t hurt me?” 

“If not you, maybe little  _ pregnant _ Mathilde would be a better option?” Insisted Lila.

Marinette did not even care to know where she had learned this from.

“You… You wouldn’t dare! I won’t let you hurt her!”

“And we won’t… If you calmly come with us. Now, what will you chose?” Asked Félix.

Marinette stared at the two of them and sighed, clenching her fists together.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh! Look what's going down! 
> 
> Marinette is currently in trouble. But there are still things to be known. You'll get a final alive-chapter some time soon... with the final showdown. Because c'mon. It would be so boring if he just took her outside and shot her there. Besides, with so many people near, it's not exactly subtle and since there was no evidence of her death, it was a bit more elaborate. 
> 
> So, let me hear your thoughts! The end is near!


	33. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't especially have something to say, so... enjoy your read!

It had been such a long day. Adrien was simply exhausted from all the work he had to do. Not only on this exact day, but also in the past week. Sure, he had to handle his stuff for the Agreste Fashion Company like he usually did. But with this and the time he used to spend alongside Marinette, they were a lot of things he neglected: like the time to prepare and finalise the details for  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir.  _

The last time Adrien truly did something for this new startup of his, it was when he sent the papers for approval. Ever since then, nothing. And since the whole Marinette being stuck inside the building thing was only temporary no matter what she decided to do, he had to get working on it. But that will wait for a while because right now, he had other things in mind that may, or not, involve a certain ghost.

“Adrien… If you are this tired, maybe you should simply get home and sleep in your real bed…” Said a concerned Marinette.

“I’ll be fine… I won’t stay long if you insist. But after this day… I really wanted to see you. So go ahead, tell me what you did.”

“Okay! So, remember how Master Fu once told me that I could change how I looked? Well, today… I decided to finally give it a try and… You won’t believe how fun it was! Sure, I couldn’t exactly extrapolate on my child form since I remember it and all… But I came up with so many options for what I could have looked like if I became an elder!”

“It’s that easy?”

“It surprisingly is! And the best about it is that when I change my shape to look younger or older… I don’t have to keep focusing. Once it’s done, I just need to think of another shape to change!”

“That’s nice… Do you want to show me?”

“Yes! Okay, chose a number from like… Zero to a hundred.” 

“Let’s start with something simple. Five. I want to see how you looked like when you were a kid.”

“Not much of a challenge… But, your wish is my command. Get ready and…”

Marinette jumped with a twirl and when she landed, her looks were entirely different.

“Tadaaa!”

Adrien smiled lovingly upon looking at little Marinette. She was very tiny, a front tooth was missing, her black hair was tied in two pigtails.

“You looked so... cute! I mean, look at you! With those tiny feet, little fingers and bumpy little nose…”

“Merci, monsieur.” She said with a wink.

He chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ll give you the opportunity to challenge yourself and be creative… 83.”

“Alright… So… Here.”

Adrien simply blinked and in that fraction of a second, the little girl that stood before him had been replaced by an elderly woman. Her hair was completely white, her face and seeable parts of her body were wrinkled and her height was a bit lower than what he was used to.

“You would make a lovely grandmother, to be honest. You look like you’ve lived so many things and have so many experiences to share with younger people.”

She smiled slightly.

“I doubt I actually do… But I get what you’re saying, thanks.”

With that being said, Marinette returned to her normal form, sitting beside Adrien and leaning on his shoulder.

“I remembered some other things, recently.” She said.

“Really? Like what? That is… If you want to share them with me…”

“Yes. I want to… I mean… The elements are still a bit fuzzy in my head, though… The last thing I can say I can recall completely from the day I died was my argument with Luka, but I’ve already told you about it so there is no point in retelling you.”

“It’s okay. Here, let me pick up what we already have in the shared file.”

Adrien got up and picked up Marinette’s tablet from the table. Unlocking it, he went straight to the file and looked for the document with Marinette’s memories. 

The purpose of the file was to retrace exactly what happened prior to Marinette’s murder. Therefore, there were many sections. The first was a timeline that was, at the moment, half-filled with events: the engagement to Luka, the day she got hired, when she started to pose for Nathaniel and, ultimately, her death. The second document was made of all the legal information Alya found about Marinette: her death certificate, the coroner’s report, the funeral certificate and even the newspaper that was published the day of hers and Félix’s death. The third document was the list of potential suspects with the names of everyone Marinette knew during her time alive. At the moment, only four names were not struck off the list because of their possible involvement in her life hours before she lost it: Luka (because of their argument), Mathilde (because of the fact that Félix died inside of his burning house and Marinette recalled seeing her burning a pack of letters in an alley someday), Félix (because he worked along Lila to do something bad) and Lila (for the same reason). 

The file with Marinette’s memories was a few pages long, as whenever she remembered something and added it to the document, she tried to add the more details possible. Doing so not only provided everyone on more context, but it also helped them to see where this memory went in the timeline. 

“Okay, so, what did you remember?”

“Many stuff… Remember how I always talk about some reception Félix and Mathilde were invited to? Well… I remembered finding out that Lila and him were planning to poison some people invited to it. One of them being the mayor.”

“Do you know how they planned to do it?”

She nodded.

“I remembered that Lila was also in charge of planning the whole thing… She hired some company… Vénéfice. I remember… Looking at the order and seeing that along all the stuff they made, the passion fruit macarons were underlined. So… I believe these were the poisoned item.”

“Why this particular pastry? Have you any idea?”

“I remember Mathilde saying they were her favourites…”

“Really? Huh, I guess it’s genetic, then. Passion fruit macarons are my favourite as well.”

“Oh. Wow… Okay, now, let’s focus right back. Anyway, I don’t remember the reception, but I do have some flashes from it, which means I was there… I think I might have found a way to work in it? I remember I was wearing black and since my body was found wearing clothes in this colour… I guess… Maybe this was the day I died.”

“That’s… really plausible, actually. Okay, wait a second so I can add that to the document…”

Adrien typed the information quickly and reported his attention once more to Marinette, waiting for her to continue.

“Except the fact I got a haircut from my mother that day… That’s pretty much it. The other thing I remembered was about Mathilde. She was pregnant when I died. Is that relevant you think?”

“Maybe? What do you know about it?"

"I… I remember that somehow, her pregnancy was a big deal but I can’t exactly replace why… Maybe because she once told me she did not want to have sex with Félix, but then… That leaves us two possibilities… She might have been raped by Félix, or… Another man. Unless it was consensual but still… Ugh! I hate to not exactly know something!”

“I know it must be frustrating… But seriously, there is no rush…”

“It’s been almost 177 years, Adrien. I’m  _ tired  _ of waiting.”

He gulped. Okay, that was not a good way of formulating his thoughts. He tried again.

“What I meant to say was that you have made lots of progress lately. You were able to remember many stuff in a couple of months only and even if you get annoyed, even if it feels like you’re pinning… You’ll eventually get there. You will remember everything you forgot and you’ll be free.”

“But I want that now…”

She sighed.

“I know there’s nothing that can be done about it… And that even if you tried, you can’t really help. It really depends on me… But… Ugh… It’s a real torture, at times. If only it was more easy.”

“It’s part of your journey, I guess…”

She snorted.

“That’s the best thing you could come up with? Really?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m used to comfort someone else about an experience I have never lived and have no possible way of understanding… I’m trying.”

“And I appreciate that a lot.”

She leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her as she sighed softly, melting into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and let out a small yawn in the hopes she would not hear it. But as she stiffened, Adrien knew she did.

“As much as I enjoy your company… I really want you to catch up on some sleep. It’s not because I can’t do so that you should imitate me.”

“But I don’t want to leave you…” He complained.

“I know you don’t. And believe me. If it was possible, I would go to your house to keep you company. I mean, from the pictures you showed me, it looks really nice. But…”

“But you can’t.”

“I can’t.” 

He sighed.

“It would be so much easier if you could… Like seriously, couldn’t your GPO be like… a bracelet or a marble?”

“It’s not like I was able to chose… I just woke up here and suddenly, no one could see or hear me and I could not get outside.”

“Hold on… You actually… Woke up? So you were sleeping.”

“Well, it’s not like I died and then just popped up in the hostel. I mostly think it’s like Master Fu told us once with the door to the Other Side not appearing in front of me. I asked him about it on my own, by texting him. And he told me that it can take a while before someone officially turns into a ghost just like not every soul not meant to turn into spectral beings are directly drawn to the door. From what he told me, sometimes it might take days, even months in certain cases. Maybe that’s what happened to me as well. I was murdered, but even if the door did not appear in front of my soul, it took my soul a while before I officially became a ghost. And that’s why I woke up from my death just like it was any other day.”

“Okay… Do you know how long it took?”

“Not. A. Clue.”

He nodded.

“But enough about me! Adrien, you’re exhausted. And your real bed surely feels better than the couch in your office.”

“You might be right… I’ll be back tomorrow, then. Okay?”

“Adrien…”

She looked at him, concern clear in her features.

“I know you care about me. A lot. And I absolutely love spending time with you, don’t ever doubt that. But seriously, I see that you have a lot to do presently. And I want you to take care of yourself too. I won’t be mad if you don’t come here to see me for a few days…”

“But seeing and being with you are the best parts of my days…” He pouted.

She blushed slightly but shook her head. Adrien knew that when Marinette had her mind settled on something, there was absolutely no way she would back out.

“For me too… But unlike you, there’s nothing to be taken care of when it comes to me. Before you met me, you also did other things. For yourself, I mean. I know you love me and I love you too, so that’s why I’m telling you this… Don’t live for anyone else. Not for me, not for someone else than you. Do some things for yourself too, go out in town and have some fun! Take naps, hang out with your friends, catch up! I love and appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but, you need some time for yourself too, okay?”

With saying that, she kissed his cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you’ll be back, in full force and energy.”

Nodding, he also leaned towards her to press a kiss on her forehead before he got up.

“Okay, I’ll take some time for myself. You’re right, there are some things I have to take care of. But as soon as they’re done, I’ll be right back.”

She smiled.

“I know you will.”

Adrien picked up his stuff and got to the door, Marinette following me.

“If there is anything… But anything. You tell me right away, alright?”

“Of course. I’ll see you again in a bit.”

Getting on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss on his lips and he was quick to return it, momentarily dropping his bag to put his hands on her hips and pull her against him. They parted and she giggled.

“This… It’s going to be easier said than done, right?” She asked.

“I couldn’t have said so better, my lady.”

Giving her one last peck, he picked up the bag and opened the door, giving her one last glance.

“See you soon, Marinette.”

She nodded and gave him a wave.

“See you soon, Adrien.”

With this, Adrien left the building and locked the door on his way out, heading to his car. Soon enough, it would be time to get a real night of sleep.


	34. Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this chapter possibly be about? Hmmm...

Marinette twiddled her thumbs. She used the occasion that Adrien was not coming to take some well-due time for himself (because she truly believed he deserved a break from all of her ghost problems) to invite Master Fu over. She had some questions for him and, if possible, a special request. 

Upon hearing the knocks of the door, Marinette faded through the floor, heading for the door to open it. As expected, Master Fu was on the other side, smiling. 

“Hello, Marinette.”

“Hi, Master. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please, come on in.”

Stepping aside to let him in, she closed the door, locking it once more as they headed further inside, letting him take a seat on the floor, as he prefered to do. She sat in front of him. 

“So, you had some questions for me, I believe?”

“Yes… I’ll give you some context. Lately I’ve been thinking about my life. But mostly about the people in it. When Adrien came back from Barcelona, he brought a painting that one of my friends did of me and from there, I started to think more and more about the other people that mattered in my life.”

“You miss them, right?”

“Well, I’ve always missed them and I always will, I just know it. In a way, I’ve never had some closure because my life was taken away from me abruptly.”

“And that is perfectly normal. None of you were prepared for such a thing. And even if you were, that doesn’t diminish the possibility of missing someone. Missing someone is a part of being human.”

Marinette nodded, smiling slightly.

“Anyway… I was wondering… It’s just a simple thought, but… Is there a way for me to get some closure?” She asked him.

“Closure? What do you mean by that?” He asked, frowning a little.

“Well… Is there some way for me to contact them? Or to know if, somehow, someone turned into a ghost like I did? I’ve done some research on my own, on this Google thing. But nothing seems to give a serious answer to that. It usually is about some fictional thing, or just complete nonsense.”

Master Fu hummed.

“There is no way to know if someone has become a ghost unless they have been repertoried by someone already and this kind of info is, unfortunately, not accessible from a distance, I would need to get at the Order’s library in Tibet to search and it might take a while.”

“Oh, I see…”

“But… There might be a way for two souls to see each other.”

Her face lit up.

“Really?” She asked, excitedly.

“Yes, unfortunately, I still don’t know how efficient this technique is, I’ve never tried it.”

“Well, it’s worth a try! How does it work?” 

“Basically, you need me for it and a point of contact. So if you want to give it a try, we’ll need your gloves to do it since even if there is your bond with Adrien that allows you to manipulate objects without a copper medium, it doesn’t extend to the touching of other living beings. What you should know is that it will only work one time for you. One soul for another, so when it’s done, you won’t ever be able to reach for someone else again. So, are you sure you want to try it?”

She nodded.

“I’ll go get my gloves. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette jumped to get to the next floor, picked up her gloves and, to get back down, used the stairs to do so. She put the gloves on her hands and as Master Fu held his palms up, she put her hands in his, letting him tighten his grasp. 

“Because we don’t know where this soul is, you’ll both have to meet in some compromise place that we call the third dimension.”

“The third dimension? But Master… Don’t we live in three dimensions?”

“Yes. We see in three dimensions. But for this, you need to think of the world in this way. The first dimension is the living one, the one we’re both in at the moment. The second is what is behind the door leading to the Other Side. The third one… Think of it as the world between the two, the spirit world.”

“The spirit world? Since I am a spirit, isn’t there where I’m actually supposed to be?”

“No. Because in life and in death,  _ everybody _ has a spirit. So this space is mainly empty except for when two spirits are sent there for a moment. It’s a neutral space.”

“Okay… It kind of reminds me of the holy trinity in christianism.”

“Well, the trinity was inspired by this, yes. The Father in the sky represents the Other Side, the Son on Earth represents the living world and the holy spirit… Well, I guess you can understand.”

“Yes… So… What will we do to get me and someone else there?”

“In order to get to the third dimension, we need a connection between the first two ones: life and death. Even if you’re here, you are dead. Since I’m fully alive, the connection can be made. I’m here to fulfill the role of a bridge, if I may say so. The rest will only depend on you. I’ll recite some words in sumerian and you’ll have to shut them out to focus on who you want to meet. Remember it can only be one person, not two or three. ONE. Just think about this person and the rest should, if this technique really works, go in its way normally.”

“Just give me a moment so I can be sure of whom I want to see.”

Master Fu nodded and Marinette started to think. There were so many people from her past life she would love to see. Her parents, for example. She wanted them to know that she loved them with all her heart, but maybe they already knew. Her friends too: Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, even Marc although they weren’t close. Even with her possible involvement in her death, she would like to see Mathilde once more and know what happened with the baby, for example, and what she did since Félix died and she became a widow. 

But finally, there was someone she wanted to see more than everyone else. And this person was her fiancé, Luka. She just… needed to see him one last time. She had to apologise to him, at least. She needed some closure with him more than with anybody else. 

“I’ve made my choice.” 

“Very well. Close your eyes, you will know when to open them back.”

“Is there… Some time limit?”

“Time goes by differently depending on the dimension you’re in. Trust me, this won’t be an issue.”

“Alright. I’m ready.”

Master Fu nodded and Marinette closed her eyes. She heard him recite words in a language she did not know, but she tried to focus even though the old man’s voice was getting louder and louder. She focused on Luka. What he looked like, what he was like, what he felt like. Soon enough, she did not hear Master Fu’s voice anymore. But she did hear something else: music. More precisely, she was certain that the instrument she was hearing was an arpeggione. 

With that, Marinette opened her eyes and frowned.

“Where… What is this place?”

Marinette looked around, curious. Everything seemed… dim. It was weird. But she started to walk, heading towards the sound, closer and closer. And then, she saw a silhouette she knew by heart, sitting with eyes closed as the fingers strummed over the strings of the cello-bowed instrument. His clothes were similar to hers: white shirt and white pants. Also, she wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly or if this was a product of the place they were in, but she could see that his hair had blue tips in it. Upon seeing him, she felt the tears coming and she said his name in a sob.

“Luka…”

Upon hearing her voice, he stopped playing and opened his eyes. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened and he got up immediately, dropping the instrument.

“This… This can’t be.” He said. 

She sniffled as he stepped more and more closer to her. As they were face to face, he released her name from his lips.

“Marinette…”

She giggled nervously.

“Hi, Luka.”

“MARINETTE!”

Immediately, he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, wrapping her in a bear hug as he started to sob. Not being able to contain herself, she cried as well, holding him tight against her as her hand ran up and down on his back. But Luka parted and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears as he chuckled in disbelief.

“I… I can’t believe this! It’s you! It’s really you! Marinette… My melody… I thought I’d never see you again, I…”

“I know, Luka. I know. But I’m here now. We have a little time to catch up before I need to get back.”

“Get back? Where? Where are you?”

“I’m… I’m still among the living. I’ve been a ghost for the past 176 years.”

“You… You have? But… Why?”

“There are some things I’m not able to remember. My door to the Other Side never appeared for me. What about you… Where are you?”

“I… I crossed for the Other Side a long time ago. I’ve looked for you there everywhere… But I… I never found you. I guess I now know why.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologise. This is not your fault.”

She took his hands in her own and guided him to sit on what looked like a bench. 

“I…”

“I’m sorry.” He said abruptly.

“Wait what? No. I was going to apologise!”

“What would you apologise for? Marinette…”

“Because when I was alive, I had not been totally honest with you. And… For our fight. I was such a terrible girlfriend to you and…”

“What? No. Marinette. Listen to me. You were one of the best things to ever happen to me. Whatever you have done, I could never be mad at you. Never.”

Marinette smiled at him.

“But why would you apologise? You never did anything wrong. Luka, you were the best thing I could have asked for.”

“Because… I failed you.”

“You did not fail me.”

“I did. Not only was I not able to protect you and someone…”

His fist clenched, he did not finish his sentence.

“But also… I’ve let you down. I was never able to bring back the justice you deserved.”

“You mean… You tried to find out who killed me? Really?”

He nodded.

“I never found out who did this to you. But whoever it was… I wanted to rip them apart. I wanted to make them  _ shut up _ forever instead of you, to silence them for good. I wanted them to suffer for taking you away! They… You did not deserve this!” He said, angrily.

She covered his hand with her own. 

“Luka… You did not  _ fail _ me. You did not let me  _ down _ . You have  _ nothing _ to apologise for. None of it was your fault and I’m sure you did your best. And knowing that you never forgot me…”

“How could I? Marinette, I… I  _ loved _ you. I… I’ll always love you, in a way.”

“Luka… I’ll always love you too. You know you were the love of my life, right? You will always be, even if I’m not yours.”

He smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m just… I’m so glad to see you again. I missed you so much. Every single day.”

“I missed you too…”

He hugged her once again and she sighed, relaxed as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she was feeling at peace just like she always did. The two of them stayed in an embrace for what seemed like a while before she parted from him, still keeping his hands in hers. Her eyes shifted and she saw the golden ring on his left hand. 

“This… This is a wedding band.”

He nodded.

“It is… I… I got married. But be assured that it was years after you were gone and…”

“It’s okay, Luka. You don’t need to explain yourself. I’m happy you were able to move on from me and be happy again. Did you have any children?”

“Two wonderful boys. Amaël and Mika. You would have loved them, I’m sure of it.”

“If they were from you… I know I would have. I’m sure they were as amazing as you.”

He smiled and Marinette asked him a few more questions about his life following her death. He told her about his job as composer and how he continued to travel to give concerts until he got old enough to retire. He told her about his family, not feeling necessary to name them further: his wife and two children. He told her about Juleka and Rose leaving for the United States together to start a new life there. 

“Marinette… When I learned about what happened to you… I was devastated. I would have given anything so it was me instead of you. Losing you… It was the worse moment of my life.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through this… By the way… I’ve heard  _ Marinette _ . The song, I mean. It’s beautiful.” 

“Yeah… I composed it about you. I just… I had to let my emotions get out, somehow. And you know I’ve always been better with music than with words. So… This came out. I was surprised when it turned out to be a worldwide success, though.”

“I’m not. I knew you always had it in you to be famous. You deserved it entirely, I can assure that.”

He nodded. 

“Do you… Do you know what happened to you? What happened?”

“No. That’s the reason I was never able to get on the Other Side, actually. I don’t know how I died. I’m… I’m slowly starting to remember some things and recently, I figured out I died the night of the mayor’s reception.”

“Yes. So… You still don’t know who did it, then?”

“I wish I could… But it wasn’t you.”

“It wasn’t me.”

She sighed in relief. Now, the list was down to three suspects. Luka would never lie in her face. 

“Say… Did you know where my parents went after they sold the hostel?”

“You know about that?”

“Where do you think I was those past couple of years? I’ve been haunting this building ever since I died.”

“Really? I wished I knew, I would have bought it right away if I did…”

He looked into her eyes.

“Your parents tried to keep up the hostel after your death, but… Their heart wasn’t there anymore. For them, the hostel and mostly what used to be your room brought them too many painful memories. They were  _ brokenhearted  _ upon losing you. So… They sold it to what seemed like a rich businessman and they left Paris to go settle in Shanghai, where your mother’s family was. We would send each other letters, from time to time and I stopped receiving them in like 1868, if I remember well. I assume this is when they passed away.”

She nodded.

“Are they on the Other Side?”

“I haven’t found them yet. The Other Side… It’s something else. It does not work the way the living world works. You’d have to be there to understand, I can’t explain it to someone who hasn’t seen it. There are no words to explain what it’s like to be there.”

“Okay… No problem…”

She looked down.

“By the way… I… I met someone.”

“Really? Who?”

“His name is Adrien and we’re… a thing? I love him, Luka. Is that okay?”

He chuckled softly.

“Of course it is. Marinette… Time has passed and we’ve both moved on. I fell in love with another woman and married her. I’ll always arbor feelings for you, but… Love isn’t a static thing. It evolves and it is more than okay if you love someone else.”

She smiled and hugged him once more.

“I’ll always love you, though. I hope you know it.” She told him.

“I know you do... I’ll always love you too.”

She rose up and kissed his cheeks, lingering there for a few seconds before getting up.

“It was nice to see you again. Thank you for seeing me.” She said.

“Thank  _ you  _ for seeing me. I hope we’ll see each other again, someday.”

“Yeah… Me too.”

With a wave, she bid Luka goodbye and the next thing she knew, Marinette was back in the building, still holding Master Fu’s hand while he continued to recite the weird words.

“Master, stop. I’m back.” She told him.

He did and opened his eyes.

“So it worked? Good to know. How did it go?”

“It went… fine. Yeah. I believe I got what I was looking for.”

“So you got the closure you seeked, then?”

“I did… Thank you so much for helping me out.”

“You are very welcome, Marinette. Now, is there something else you want to talk about?”

“Huh… No, I guess I’m good for the moment.”

“Very well. I’ll get going then. Remember you can reach for me at anytime, alright?”

“Of course, Master. Thanks. Have a nice day.”

As he left the building, Marinette sighed, her hand laying on her heart as she thought about her encounter. Now that that was done, she was ready for her next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, a bit of modern-Lukanette, according to this story, I mean. I hoped you enjoyed it!


	35. Riposte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, time to see what this one is about! Enjoy!

“A bit rusty, I see, huh?”

Adrien rolled his eyes upon hearing Kagami’s mocking voice, but still took a grasp of her hand when she held it to help him up. 

Upon listening to Marinette’s advice of taking some time for himself, when Kagami asked him if he wanted to practice fencing together, he agreed almost instantly. After all, it had been months since he last fenced and he thought this could be a good way to keep his mind off of all the work he had pending. But, like Kagami pointed out, he was rusty and she didn’t take long before one of her attacks made him trip and fall on his back. 

“You said you would go easy on me! You know it’s been months since I’ve last done this.” He said with a pout. 

“Oh, my dear Adrien. You should have known better. You know I’m mercyless when it comes to the fine art of swording. I’m here to win. And… Winning against you is funnier.” She said, putting her ungloved hand on her hip.

“But I have lost my reflexes since, I have to regain them first. Otherwise, the fight is unfair.”

“You say this as if you have never fenced before.”

Kagami sighed.

“But knowing you… I guess I can slow down a little. But keep in mind it’s the first and last time I do so, alright?”

“Hey, I’ll get what I can. En garde.”

Kagami put her protection mask back on and placed herself in the same time Adrien did. Both being ready, Adrien launched himself at her, starting yet another duel. Many others followed and when they decided to stop for today, Adrien had only won three of them: which only proved to him how rusty he truly was. He took a mental note to himself to get practicing at least once a week from now on, just to stay in shape and get back his lost reflexes. 

Having changed and packed their outfits, they headed to the metro, from which they would go grab a little something to eat at a bistro. The train wasn’t here yet, so they sat on one of the benches.

“So. When are you planning to tell me?” She asked.

“Tell you what?”

“About this mystery girl of yours.”

His eyes widened as he started to stutter. He felt his face turn redder and redder.

“Wha- What mystery girl? I… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Yeah, sure you don’t. Has anybody ever told you how much of a pitiful liar you make?”

“I…”

His resolve crumbled down.

“Yeah… They might have once or twice…”

“Okay… Then, who is she, anyway? I noticed lately how much you were distracted and smitten about something, but if Caroline hadn’t slip a word about it, I still wouldn’t know it!”

“There isn’t much to tell… Really.”

She gave him a perplexed look. 

“So, she’s just a fuck buddy then?”

“NO!” He shouted.

She looked at him with big eyes. He sighed.

“Look. It’s not that I don’t want to tell you about her. It’s just that… It’s complicated. There are many things that we both need to figure out before I introduce her to other people.”

“How come Nino knows about her then?”

“He wasn’t supposed to, actually. It was random and he, along with Alya, just… met her. Really, I promise it has nothing to do with you. We just need time before we take another step. And Caroline… Well, she knows me and she spotted me texting her. She doesn’t know much either.”

“I see. Can I, at least, have a name?”

“Marinette.”

“Ooh, that’s a cute name. Well, I look forward to meeting her when you’re both ready to do so. I mean, if she’s got your eye, she must be very special.”

He chuckled, thinking about how much Kagami had no idea how right she was.

“Yeah, she really is.”

Upon saying that, the metro finally arrived and the two got inside, travelling to their destination and getting inside the bistro.

“What will you have? I can’t decide.” He told her.

“Still looking. Although… The turkey, mozzarella and kale panini could be a good option, I guess… Yeah, I think that’s what I’m going for.” She decided finally. 

“I guess I could settle for a sandwich as well… Let’s see… Turkey pesto panini.”

“Sounds good. Okay, go pick up a table for the two of us, I’ll pay and bring us our meals.”

“Alright, thanks!”

Adrien left Kagami at the counter to order while he went to look for a free table. Upon finding one, he sat on a chair and took out his phone while waiting for his friend to come and join him. He was in the middle of reading an email when someone sat in front on the other chair.

“Good, you’re here, so-”

He stopped himself short upon seeing who was sitting in front of him. His eyes widened and he dropped his phone. 

“Well, well… Cat got your tongue, Monsieur Agreste?” She said, twirling a lock of her hair.

He sighed, already annoyed with her presence here. 

“What are you doing here, Miss Rossi?”

“I was in the neighborhood, but then, I saw you walk by with some  _ stronza  _ girl. And-”

“Do you really think I don’t understand what you just called my friend? You don’t know her at all, so I ask for you that you show her some respect.”

“Alright, but still. Now, I’ve got you alone and… I realised that we never finished our discussion, last time.”

“What discussion? Look, I have made myself more than clear the last time we saw each other, Lucia. I am not interested.”

“Oh, I’ve looked passed what you said last time. I agree my approach was not exactly coherent so… Let’s start again, Adrien. How about we start now with a coffee?”

Adrien blinked. Was she serious right now? Did she not know the meaning of “no”? 

“Like I said, I am not interested.”

“How can you know that if you don’t give me a chance? I’m sure I can make you a very happy man, Adrien. Look at you and look at me…”

“I said _no_ , Lucia. And if you insist and keep on following me, the next time you hear of me, it will be through my lawyers.”

“I beg your pardon? What is wrong with trying to flirt with you? Oh… You’re gay, is that it?”   


“What has being gay anything to do with any of this?” He asked, confused.

“Well, there is absolutely no way you’d refuse my advances if you were straight… I mean, it’s not to brag, but I know what I am and what I have to offer.”

She was so condescending and it seriously started to piss him off. How could she possibly be saying such things and being completely serious? 

“Look. I’m going to ask you one last time. Leave now or the next time you will hear of me will be when you’ll receive a restraining order.”

“Oh yeah? Like you’ll do it! You can’t do that.”

“Yes, he can.”

Adrien turned his head and saw Kagami carrying two plates with their two orders. She put them on the table.

“I believe he politely asked you to leave. I must insist you do as he requested.” She said, crossing her arms.

Lucia let out a dry snicker.

“Oh yeah? And if I don’t? What will you do, huh?”

“You’ll see soon enough if you keep pushing me. You have absolutely no idea what I’m capable of.”

“You think you’re scaring me with that?”

Lucia got up and walked to stand up just in front of Kagami. Adrien gulped. He wanted to put a stop to what he was witnessing, but at the same time, he was so stunned he couldn’t act.

“You’re all talk and no substance. You won’t do shit against me. You can’t do anything!”

“Shall we see about that?”

“Kagami…” He said.

But she ignored him. Lucia and her kept on staring at each other for a while, in silence with fists closed. But Lucia let out an annoyed growl and shook her head, finally getting out of the bistro. With that being done, Kagami took her seat and picked up her plate. 

“She wasn’t bothering you too much before I arrived, I hope?”

“The usual… The next time, I’ll file a restraining order. Seriously, this is getting out of hand… She can’t take no for an answer. But you shouldn’t have done what you did.”

“If I hadn’t intervened, she would still be harassing you, Adrien. Besides, I didn’t technically threaten her. I only suggested things.”

“Still… There are better ways to handle this.”

“I suppose, but for now, it worked. Are you okay?”

He nodded. 

“Yeah… At least, this time, she didn’t corner me to assault me.”

“She did WHAT?” 

He closed his eyes, realising just now what he told her. 

“When did this happen? Are you alright? What-”

“I’m fine. It was at the party I invited you to, a while back. Nothing much happened, I was able to push her away before she took things too far.”

“Oh my… Adrien… I’m so sorry! I… I wasn’t there and I left you all by yourself and…”

“Kagami, it’s fine. It wasn’t your fault. None of us could have known what she was planning to do. Like I said, I’m fine.”

“Okay… But if she dares put another finger on you, I swear she is going to lose it!”

Adrien chuckled, appreciative of his friend.

“C’mon, let’s eat before it gets too cold.”

“True. Besides, I am hungry.”

The two friends changed subject while they ate their panini. When they were done, they headed back to the metro and Adrien accompanied Kagami back to her flat. Before they parted ways, the two of them hugged and he watched as she entered her building. Being fully inside, he turned away, walking to the metro and getting home. 

After he got out of the shower, he sat in front of his computer, opening up some files and emails. He reread some documents, signed some of them and emailed them to the appropriate people, read about new updates and, upon seeing he had some time left, finalised his order for equipment to put inside Marinette’s building. He let out a relieved sigh. Now, everything was almost done to start activities under the  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir  _ name. The only thing he had left to do was to find some other sponsors and actually start hiring people. But for those two parts, Adrien decided to settle on them after Marinette would no longer be restrained to the building. After all, it would be better if she was not limited to the space when the business will work full power. 

Before going to brush his teeth, he sent his favourite ghost a text.

_ Are you free tomorrow? _

When he returned and started to change to get in bed, he noticed she replied.

_ Is this a rhetorical question? _

_ Maybe, so?  _

_ You know I am. What else do you want me to do??? _

_ I was just being polite. It would be bold of me to assume you have nothing else to do just because you can’t go out, right? _

_ … You’ve got a point here. Anyway, what did you have in mind (except coming over to see me)?  _

Adrien smirked before he sent her a response. As he put down his phone and closed his eyes to drift into a sleepy state, he couldn’t help but smile while thinking of her. He was already so excited to see her the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you got a bit of Adrigami! While I don't personnally ship the two of them romantically (although they used to be dating a long time ago in the timeline of this story), I really like them as friends! They have a nice chemistry and they're both so precious! 
> 
> Also, I'm not spoiling anything, but... I'm pretty sure you'll love the next three chapters! Keep an eye out for them!


	36. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm basically screwed because I have a research paper (which is supposed to be 20-pages long) due tomorrow and so far, I've only written 7 pages... Oh well, woops.
> 
> ANYWAY, back to the main topic: new chapter! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Before I let you read it, fair warning: it starts with a bit of NSFW right away. So, like the usual, if you are not comfortable reading such things, look for the arrow! 
> 
> That being said, enjoy this chapter!

Marinette let Adrien catch up his breath as she was laying over him, cuddling his naked body with her own. Being a ghost, she couldn’t physically feel things like temperature or even pain just like she did not need to breathe or eat. The only thing she could feel was him, always. And even though she could now touch and feel objects without the need of copper, it was only because of her connexion with his body. Without him, she couldn’t feel. This was why she was able to feel his body’s warmth spreading over hers and not the cold, or hot, air surrounding them in the room they were in. 

She looked up to him and played a bit with the hair that was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. Then, she lowered herself to kiss his eyelids and the corner of his mouth, which made him smile.

“Are you up for round two?” He asked her. 

“You know I always am. The real question is… Are  _ you  _ up for it? You seem pretty exhausted, no offense.”

“Well… For someone who is supposed to be dead, you have so much energy… Not that I complain, though. Your riding skills are…  _ fantastic.” _

“Oh, are they, now?” She teased.

“I thought I was going to melt under you… And this, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

He shot her a wink and she giggled, nuzzling into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She decided to turn them around and slid her hands down his back to settle them on his butt.

“You know… I think your ass is my favourite part of your body.”

He rose up a brow.

“My ass? Not even my face or my dick?”

“Yup. I just… love to have your butt cheeks in my hands. Your skin is so soft and warm there and… It’s just so fun to grab. But then again, I wouldn’t be able to do so if I had not seen your pretty face that made me fall for you…”

“So… Your thing with me is only physical then? I’m hurt.”

She lightly hit him with the back of her hand on his shoulder.

“Of course not, silly! I love all of you. Even with your quirks. You are so kind, so smart, so… dorky. And even that is absolutely good!”

He smiled and chuckled lightly. 

“You didn’t need to convince me, but… It’s still nice to hear you say nice things about me. Please… Tell me more.”

“Okay, let’s- OH!”

He lowered himself and started to suck on her nipple while rubbing his shaft at her entrance. She understood what he was trying to do and even so, she gulped and tried to focus on what she wanted to tell him.

“You… Huh… You always look to… Make the best out of… Everything.. And… And…  _ Ah…”  _ She moaned.

“And what? Tell me.” He said, insisting a little bit more in his rubbing by adding one hand.

“And… And you’re just… So… So good with me… You are…  _ Hnngh.  _ So patient… So… Respectful and so… So good… You… You know exactly what to do to make me feel like… Like I’m…”

She started to exhale loudly, having more and more difficulty to articulate her words.

“Like… Like you’re?” He asked.

“Like… Like I’m… Unique and the… only girl that matters to you…”

“But you are.”

“Then… Please… Show me…” She begged.

He nodded.

“Alright, as you wish, my lady.”

He pushed himself inside of her and she gasped, immediately wrapping her legs around him to allow him full room to move. He moved slowly at first, but increased in speed whenever she asked him, also moving her own hips along his. Her nails scratched on his back and she bit on his neck to try to contain her moans, but he echoed her feelings louder and did not stop once, still rubbing her pink button with his fingers to increase the pleasure she was already feeling. 

Finally, she let herself go completely as she reached her climax, but still kept on moving with him so he could finish for the second time today. When he did, he rolled on the side to not collapse on her and breathed heavily. She did as well: not because it was necessary, but because doing so helped her process and realised what happened. She still felt dizzy from the orgasm she had, but still rolled to take his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.

\-------->

“I love you, Adrien.”

She rested her head on his chest once more and snuggled closer to him as she didn’t let go of his hand. He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too, Marinette. And for the record, I love all of you just as much.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She said in a content sigh. 

As his hand slid up and down her back, she closed her eyes, thinking for a short moment. 

“I saw Luka.” She told him.

He stopped moving his hand and she sat up. 

“I invited Master Fu over this week and he helped me see Luka. I… I just needed to see him one last time. To get some closure, you know.”

He sat up as well.

“Did… Did something happen?”

“You have nothing to worry about. We just talked, hugged and I kissed his cheek as a goodbye. But, like I said, I just needed to have closure… Are you mad?” She asked.

“Me, mad? Of course not, look…”

He took her two hands in his and squeezed them.

“I know Luka was an important part of your life. You were going to marry him and you once told me he was the love of your life. I can’t just ignore the fact that there was someone else before me and it’s perfectly fine. Besides, I’m not worried. I trust you entirely, although you could have told me about it first. I wouldn’t have stopped you, you know?”

She smiled at leaned to give him a peck.

“I know. Thank you.”

The two of them hugged, but she felt Adrien shiver against her.

“Are you cold?” 

“A little… Although I can feel your body’s warmth, it isn’t a furnace so… I’m going to put back on some clothes, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I used to be cold all the time when I was alive. So… What do you want to do, now?” She said, putting back on her dress.

“We could simply end the night by watching something, what do you say?”

“Sure, and cuddle at the same time! I’ll go set up the computer!”

While he finished getting changed, Marinette turned on Adrien’s laptop, entered his password and headed on Netflix, using her profile to chose something.

“How about we continue with  _ The Musketeers?  _ It’s been a while since we’ve watched that show.”

“Why not? Where were we?”

“Season two episode six. It’s named  _ Through a Glass Darkly.” _

“Oh, sounds mysterious. Let’s put it.”

As the episode started to play, Adrien sat beside her and covered her shoulders with his arm, both of their eyes focused on the screen as the episode went on and the tension escalated. Marinette choked out a sob upon seeing Aramis fall out of the window and Adrien tried to comfort her the best he could. Yet, when the queen, the dauphin and all the court where sent to rooms in wait for slaughter, she was shaking. As the episode went on, she was tense, awaiting for what came next. Now, the king had to chose to see if Constance would live or die. As the gunman tossed a coin, the king chose Tails, but unfortunately, it was Heads. She felt her throat hitch upon seeing D’Artagnan plead for her safety as Constance stood still, trying to convince the man holding a gun to her face to rethink of what he was about to do. 

Oddly, enough the whole scenery seemed somewhat familiar. She kept on watching the scene unfold in front of her and then… something just  _ clicked  _ inside her mind. The gun shot and just like Constance did, Marinette found herself screaming her lungs out, tears streaming down her cheeks almost immediately. Even if Adrien jumped to the roof in surprise, he still paused the episode and turned over to her.

“Marinette? What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked her.

But Marinette couldn’t answer. She kept on crying heavily, the trauma and the shock of what crossed her mind suddenly facing through, going to the surface. She could feel Adrien’s panic rise up since he couldn’t understand what had just happened, but he still tried to hug her. But this time, she didn’t let him do so. She pushed him away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

He looked at her, startled as she hyperventilated, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. She gripped her hair and looked down at her chest. She could practically see it. She could practically relive the moment. She could see the bullet shooting in her way, piercing her chest. She could see the blood soaking her dress.

“Are you… Is this blood? Marinette… What’s going on? Talk to me!” He begged her. 

Upon hearing his voice, Marinette realised that Adrien could also see the blood soaking her white dress more and more, meaning that what she was thinking about was showing through her projection. Somehow, realising that and seeing Adrien’s panicked expression made her stop crying and calm down. Focusing enough, the blood stain faded and slowly disappeared. She looked up to him and her mouth opened, not a sound coming out of it.

“I…” She managed to say.

She bit her lip.

“Marinette… What’s going on?” He asked her hesitantly.

“I…”

She gulped, but forced herself to speak.

“I remember.” She said.

“You… remember? Remember what?”

“I  _ remember. _ ” She insisted.

He still seemed confused about what she was saying. So, she formulated.

“I know how I died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eating popcorn*
> 
> Oh, is it already over? What a shame... Now, you have to wait a few days for the next part! 
> 
> So, you probably are guessing what's coming next: the FINAL flashback of Marinette's life! It's all coming together, we're in the endgame... Whatever expression you have for it. 
> 
> As usual, let me hear, or read actually, what you think!


	37. Alive Part 8 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you all! I'm taking a break in my current Star Wars marathon to post this chapter. Here it finally is: the last moments of Marinette's life! Enjoy!

The hardest part had been to act as if everything was perfectly fine.

Marinette was held at gunpoint, with no other choice but to follow where Félix and Lila wanted her, or else they would hurt Mathilde. And she simply could not let them touch her. She had nothing to do with any of this and she did not deserve to get harmed because of her. So even if Marinette wanted to call out for help at any occasion she had, she kept silent while Lila hooked her arm around her own to make it seem like they were walking together casually, Félix following them closely as they got inside a carriage.

“To the mansion, Gilbert. And return here afterwards, okay? Not a word to anyone, understood?”

“Of course, monsieur Agreste.”

Félix climbed inside the cart and the carriage started moving. Marinette could hear the horse stepping casually as both Lila and Félix kept looking at her with darts in their eyes. The whole ride was silent, with none of them saying a word as they traveled to the Agreste manor. After a hour and a half strutting in the streets of Paris, the horses stopped, meaning they had arrived at their destination. Félix was the first one to get off, dragging Marinette with him and Lila following closely behind. Lila tightened her grip on her arm to make sure she wouldn’t try anything. Marinette breathed heavily as she heard the horses go away. 

“Good silent girl. Now, MOVE.” She said before pushing her. 

As Félix held the front door open, Marinette almost tripped while entering the house. Since the last time she was here, not much had changed, except maybe the curtains. But she had no time to look as Lila kept on pushing her to make her walk faster. 

“Stop it! I can walk just fine! Why am I here anyway?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“You’ll see quick enough. Now, down the stairs. Hurry up!”

Marinette groaned, but did as she asked, getting down the stairs to the basement. Oddly enough, the whole floor and even the walls were covered. Lila grabbed her two wrists and put them above her head before tying them up to the pipes. With this, Marinette started to wiggle, trying to free herself, but to prevent that, Félix slapped her and punched her stomach, knocking the air out of her. As Lila tightened the ropes it almost cut the blood circulation, she used another to tie her ankles.

“Let’s see if you can escape now, Marinette.”

“Let me go! You have absolutely no right to keep me here against my will! Why are you even doing this?”

“Patience, patience, my little Ladybug. Or do you absolutely need to put your nose in our stuff to discover?”

“I’ll go get the decoy, Lila. I won’t take long.”

“Alright, we’ll be here.” 

Félix went back upstairs and Marinette simply stared at Lila. At this point, moving would only make it worst and, maybe, tighten the ropes even more around her wrists and ankles. 

“Why are you doing this? Seriously, what have I ever done to you?”

The italian girl scoffed and got up, walking to stand in front of Marinette. She spat on her face.

“Ruining my plans, that’s what you did! You just… You couldn’t just mind your own business. You had to do something. You couldn’t simply let things work out their own way, couldn’t you?”

Marinette did not answer, so Lila grabbed her face with one hand and squished it in a painful way. But Marinette forced herself to not react: she didn’t want to give Lila the feeling that she was in power, even if she was. Seeing that she didn’t act that much, Lila let her go and took a few steps back, turning away. 

“Of course not! Because you are so… People like you are always trying to be heroic. Always trying to do what’s best, always trying to be good. And that’s just… Disgusting! Because what you really are are hypocrites!”

“Why do you say that? From my point of view, you and Félix are the disgusting ones! Why would you try to poison people? What have they ever done?” 

“They were not innocent, Marinette. They brought the downfall of Napoléon and refuse to see why an empire would be a good thing.”

“So… Félix and you… You’re bonapartists? But that’s treason!”

“Right, and exiling a man that only wanted the best for his people is not!”

Marinette blinked. What she was saying was not making any sense at all. What was she even talking about? 

“But that happened like 30 years ago! Are you kidding me? What are you trying to do anyway? It’s not like…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Lila groaned. 

“I’M the one talking, not you,  _ Troia _ !”

“You’re not the only one who can curse in italian,  _ Vaccona. _ ”

“Why, you…”

Lila took a deep breath, faked a smile and continued her explanation.

“Our plan was easy. Félix and I always wanted to leave together and start a new life, just the two of us.”

She picked up a little statue and put it right back down.

“But before that, we needed to take out the trash, but we had to do it discreetly, so no attention would be dragged upon us. Finding Vénéfice to do our deed was easy and Félix was the one to reach out to them. The only thing we needed to provide them was the poison. So, arsenic was the way to go there. That being done, I placed the order and chose the special item that would contain the poison: in this case, the passion fruit macarons. Oddly enough, all the people we wanted gone seemed to like this specific flavour. So, it was the perfect match to do so.”

She looked right back into Marinette’s eyes.

“But you… You couldn’t just let it slide. Not only you snooped in our stuff, trespassing in the shop when you were not supposed to, but you also had to throw half of the macarons away. Because you just couldn’t mind your own business!”

“You wanted to kill people! So yeah, I did what I had to do! And you just wait because you and Félix are not getting away with this!”

“But we already are, Marinette.”

She turned her head to see Félix carrying the body of an unconscious man that oddly looked like him except he had longer hair and a beard.

“Huh, who is he?” She asked.

“It doesn’t matter, he was passed out drunk on the streets, so he’ll do perfectly.”

Félix closed the door behind him and put the man on a chair. He proceeded to shave him and cut his hair.

“You see, Marinette… Normally, we would have gotten away with all of this easily. Lila has been known to return to Italy for a while now and meanwhile I… I’ll be dead.” He explained.

“What?”

“Only, you see… I won’t really be dead. But he will. Félix Agreste  _ dies _ today, but Felice Rossi lives on.”

Marinette's eyes widened. No... They couldn't possibly...

“No! I won’t let you! I… I’ll find a way out of here and… I’ll tell the police everything I know! Wherever you go, someone will stop you!”

“You’ll find a way, huh? With what proof?”

Upon saying this, Lila took out Marinette’s sketchbook and threw it in the metallic bin at her feet before lighting up a match and throwing it alongside it. It didn’t take long before the whole thing started to burn. Marinette felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

“And well… I guess you understand that because of everything you know… We can’t just let you walk out freely.”

With this, Félix stood up and loaded his gun. Marinette started to breathe heavily.

“No, wait… Please… You… You can’t do that! I have people who care about me! They will look out for me!”

“No worries about that, little bug. They’ll find you, alright.”

“B-But…”

Marinette felt the panic rise up in her and she started to pull on her ties, trying, somehow, to free herself. But it was no use. She was stuck with nowhere to go.

“Wait! Félix… Please, listen to me… You don’t want to do this! Killing me… It won’t make you any happier! Just think of what you will become! Please! Do you really want to be labeled a murderer?”

“I can live with it.”

“And… What about Mathilde?”

He scoffed.

“I don’t care about her. Never have. She can die on the streets, for all I care!”

“But she’s your wife, you  _ monster _ ! And… And she’s pregnant! Are you just going to leave her a widow to fend for herself?” She shouted through her sobs.

“Who cares if she’s pregnant! That bastard she’s carrying isn’t mine! And besides…”

Lila joined him and put her two hands on her belly, smiling slightly. Marinette’s eyes widened.

“I have my own little one to care about.” He said. 

Lila then stepped back and covered her ears, not taking her eyes off her prey, as a fox would do.

“I believe this is goodbye, miss Dupain-Cheng. A shame, really, I was really looking forward to designing your wedding dress.”

The next moment, Marinette heard a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter had many informations in it.   
> First, you know how Marinette lived her last moments.  
> Second, you now know Félix didn't actually die on the same night as Marinette.  
> Third... Lila is pregnant as well! 
> 
> I must admit I'm not exactly proud of this chapter even though it's probably the one on which I've worked the hardest. So... Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Now, I'm going back to my Star Wars marathon.


	38. The Dead Girl's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that the chapter speaks for itself.

She told him everything. With many pauses as sometimes, Marinette started to shake and sob violently and Adrien just had to hold her in silence until she calmed down once more. 

Truthfully, he could feel her trauma about reliving her own death. Hearing from her how she died: being forced and attached against her own will, learning what were Lila and Félix’s plans, them bringing in an innocent guy they wanted to use as a decoy and ultimately, Marinette getting shot. 

Félix committed the murder. But he wasn’t alone: Lila helped him. She helped him get rid of Marinette’s body, she helped him fake his own death by killing somebody else, she helped them both getting rid of all the incriminating proofs, but mostly… They got away with it. they were complicit in every way.

At this point, Adrien did not know how he didn’t see it coming. All the elements were here from the beginning and he was sure that if he was someone else, maybe he would have figured it out long ago. But he prefered to wait until Marinette retrieved all of her memories. And as much as he was in shock to hear it all… He couldn’t help but think about how she must be feeling at the moment. He felt in pain for her, but also… He was angry about it. He was angry she had to go through such a thing. He was angry that the two  _ assholes  _ that did this to her actually managed to go on with their lives as if nothing happened. 

But right now, this situation was not about him. It was about her. She was in pain, she was traumatised. 

“And… That was it. He shot me. All I remember about it is hearing the gun fire. And if I was shot directly in the heart, I guess I died immediately.” She said, with a trembling voice.

She started to cry once more, covering her face with her palms, shaking once again. Still sitting next to her, Adrien let his hand go up and down on her back, not knowing what else he could possibly do about it. Like… What could he possibly tell her? That he was sorry? That it was horrible? That she didn’t deserve this?

He couldn’t tell her that. These were all options that would make him feel like he was Captain Obvious, but mostly, Marinette did not need to hear that. What good could this do to her? He was truly at a loss for words, not knowing what to say and not knowing what to do. And it’s not like he could ask Siri or anyone else about it.

Suddenly, Marinette stood up and started to walk to face the wall. Letting out a scream, she punched it. Repeating her actions with both fists again and again. Adrien snapped out of his trance.

“Marinette, stop it!” 

But she ignored it as she continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. Adrien had to grab her fists to make her stop.

“Marinette, stop! You’re going to hu-”

He stopped himself short before he finished his sentence, but even then, what he was going to say was so obvious that Marinette got herself from his grip and shouted at him.

“I’m going to what? Hurt myself? Is that what you were going to say? Really?” She screamed.

He simply bit his lip as she scoffed and gripped her hair. 

“You know this was not what I meant.” He said.

She looked at him for a moment, fury clear in her eyes. But then, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

“I know. You just had normal reflexes. Besides, it’s not you I’m mad at.”

“It’s at them.” He completed for her.

She nodded.

“They… They got away with it. They killed me, they have taken my life away from me and… They didn’t even get punished for it! I’m… I’m so fucking  _ pissed _ ! Yeah, that’s it! I’m… I’m so  _ furious _ ! I can’t believe it took me 176  _ fucking  _ years to figure out the obvious! That the most two toxic  _ assholes  _ I have ever met were the ones to do it. I…”

She paused, eyes wide.

“I’m so… dumb! I’m  _ so _ stupid! How did I not see it earlier?” 

“Marinette… Don’t say that. You’re not stupid.”

“How do you know that? I mean, seriously… I… I had every single possible element! How did I not figure it out sooner? I’m so… I’m so lame, and stupid, and…”

“Marinette. You say that now. But no one in your place would have done any better.”

“And how do you know that?”

He stepped closer to her.

“Because unlike other people, you have been through a traumatic experience that made you forget some memories of yours. It took you 176 years to gradually remember them piece by piece and even then, it advanced slowly because it was so much for you to handle. You had your memory in construction and no one else had that. You progressed at your own pace and did not jump to conclusions, but… You did it. You figured it out. You solved it. So no, you are not stupid, Marinette. Your patience finally paid off. And even if this whole thing is, I’m sure, still traumatic now that you remember everything… You just accomplished something huge without absolutely no other resource than your own memories.”

She said nothing. Instead, she hugged herself. 

“But… Everything I did… It was for nothing. I… I did not have time to throw all of the poisoned macarons away. I couldn’t even save myself! My… My friends and family… They never knew what happened. I kept everything secret and… They never knew the reason because they never had any proof or feedback. I… I died for  _ nothing _ !” She said through yet another cry.

“Don’t say that! Because I strongly disagree. Marinette, listen to me.”

He cupped her face and wiped her tears before he continued. 

“Your death was horrible and disgusting. It should not have happened in that way. But, you did not die for nothing. You still managed to throw half of the poisoned macarons away before someone took a bite out of them. Besides… I can say that you’re the reason why I’m here today. You protected my ancestors and because of you, I was able to come into this world. You might not have saved everyone that was targeted, but you  _ did  _ save some of them.”

“But… Not all of them… Doesn’t that count like a loss?”

He smiled softly.

“The world doesn’t deserve you. But no, it’s not a loss. You are not a superhero, Marinette. You’re just one girl. But, you were still able to do great things so even though you don’t have superpowers, I’d still call you a hero.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

For the first time since she remembered how she died, she managed to smile. It was a very little one, but it was still a smile. 

“And it’s also good that you’re not related to Félix, after all. I don’t know how I could possibly look at you if you were…”

“I’m still carrying  _ his  _ name, though. Maybe I should change it. I don’t want to have the name of a murderer.”

“Adrien, it’s just a name. Besides… Félix changed it to Rossi. So, I’d say Mathilde revendicated this name more than he ever did. It became  _ hers,  _ not  _ his. _ ”

Adrien gulped when he thought more about it. Félix became a Rossi, which meant that there was a huge possibility that Lucia Rossi was related to him. That would explain a lot, but still...  _ Gross. _

But then, Marinette stiffened, it seemed she realised something.

“Wait, something’s not right… Where is my door?”

His own eyes widened. Yes, that was true. If she regained her memories, her door to the Other Side should have appeared. But… There was nothing around them.

“No… This can’t be…”

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Come on, let’s get looking. I’ll go downstairs, alright?”

She nodded and Adrien rushed out of the room, heading down the stairs where he started to look in every possible corner. Of course, since it wasn’t his door, he wasn’t sure he could actually see it. But he still had to try. Marinette deserved to have it, she had to make her own choice. So he kept looking, even going upstairs to join Marinette, but…  _ Nothing _ . Adrien could feel her frustration grow as they kept looking for another hour, even checking again and again spots they have searched many times. 

“Seriously? Where is my  _ fucking  _ DOOR?” She shouted. 

“There must be some logical explanation to this… Are you sure you have all of your memories?”

“Yes, I AM!” 

“Okay… Then… Maybe… Maybe you can go outside? We can try that at least, right?”

“Yeah… I guess.”

She did not wait for him and faded through the floor. Adrien ran down the stairs, almost falling over when he missed a step, but he joined her in front of the main door. She opened it and stared at what stood outside. Adrien crossed the door and held out his hand, inviting her to join him. He wanted to be reassuring. But then as she was trying to reach it, an invisible wall prevented her to do so. So she insisted, trying to cross the door’s frame. But as she pushed, the only thing that happened was that some invisible force pushed her away so violently she flew all across the hall and stopped only when her back hit the wall. Adrien rushed inside and kneeled by her side as she let out another frustrated groan.

“Are you okay?” He asked, dumbly.

“No, I’m not okay!” She answered, getting up.

Her fists were closed.

“Does the universe hate me this much? I… I did  _ everything _ ! I remember everything! Why am I still stuck here? WHY?” She screamed, looking up.

Adrien looked down, not having anything else to add. What was there to say? She wasn’t wrong and he also did everything he could to help her out. But… It was pointless. She was still trapped in here no matter what. There was no solving.

“M… Maybe we can call Master Fu for help? Maybe he knows…”

“Master Fu doesn’t know shit! It's more than clear now! He… He said that all I needed to do was to retrieve my memories in order to get out of here, would it be by going to the Other Side or by choosing to stay here on Earth! But here I am, with no possibility to do either of those! He was completely wrong and now...” 

She paused, gulping.

"Now I'm stuck here for good."

She was right. And here he stood himself, with no knowledge of what he could do to help her out. He could understand how frustrating this whole thing was for her, but… He had no right to pretend he knew what she was going through. 

Marinette sighed and looked at him.

“I need to be alone. Can you please leave?” She asked him.

“Yes… But… Are you sure? Marinette, I don’t think pushing me away is…”

“I’m not. I  _ promise _ I’m not pushing you away. But there’s a lot I have to take in and… I need some time to myself to think about it and… figure out what to do about it. I just… I…”

Adrien nodded, understanding what she meant perfectly. And he respected her enough to give her the space she asked. He got up.

“I’ll go get my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“You… You’re not mad, are you? I don't want you to feel angry because- ”

“Not at all. I understand. You need some space, I get it.Take all the time you need. It’s your time to take a break.”

He smiled slightly and headed upstairs to pick up what he brought here. Before he left, he went back to see Marinette and kneeled in front of her, looking at her with a smile. 

“I’ll be there if you need me, okay? Just send me a text and I’ll be on my way, no matter if it’s the middle of the day or of the night.”

She nodded.

“Thanks.” She managed to say.

He leaned furtively and kissed her forehead.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

She kissed his cheek before he got up on his feet and headed out, locking the door behind him and starting to walk down the street. He took out his cellphone and sent a group text to Alya and Nino.

_ Meet me at my house ASAP. Idc what you’re doing, just get over here as fast as you can. I’ll explain everything there. _


	39. A sort-of Purgatory

Ever since the day she was born, Marinette never once felt as empty as she felt those past few days.

Whenever she closed her eyes, the moment of her death just appeared in her mind. When her eyes were opened, she could not stop thinking about it either. Not only that, but also about everything she did those past few months.

She made so many efforts in order to find out what happened to her just so she could free herself from this building she started to get sick of. She tried so hard to be patient. She always told herself that everything she was doing was for a reason. She convinced herself that everything she was working on was worth it. There was  _ finally _ a purpose.

And… All of this… It was completely pointless. And that truth hurt more than everything else. 

The worst about all of this? She had absolutely no way out. It’s not like she could kill herself to get out of this. She was simply stuck, with no way in view to free herself. 

Marinette spent two whole days crying in the corner of a room. She hated acting like that because she felt like she was acting like a baby and that she was so weak to simply give in. But she couldn’t stop herself either. For the first time ever, Marinette had absolutely no idea about what she could possibly do. She didn’t even understand why she had to go through this stuff. Hadn’t she been through enough? Why did she have to suffer that much? What did she ever do?

If she had known a few months prior what she knew now… She would not have tried so hard. Because it turned out that everyone had been wrong. At least, before she met Adrien and the rest of the gang, she knew she would be wandering endlessly for who knows long. Even if it was boring, at least she did not have high hopes. At least… This was a reality she was learning to accept, where she knew that nothing could be done and where trying was in vain. But… Marinette was a dreamer before anything else. So… She believed that she could free herself from her metaphorical shackles. She wanted it so bad, just so she could feel like she was a part of the world once again. Like she was useful even if she wouldn’t be. Like…

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

Marinette was 100% certain that there was nothing left she did not remember. If she knew it during her time alive, she knew it now. She was sure about it. But somehow, her door still didn’t appear. Not only did this suck, but it also annoyed her to a whole other level she had never once reached. What more could the universe want from her? 

At this point, she still wasn’t sure if she would have taken the door or not. But she would have wanted to at least be offered the possibility to make a choice. Apparently, that was too much to ask, even for her. 

When she was done crying, Marinette tried to make some research using her tablet. But unfortunately for her, she didn’t know how to access the dark web like Alya did and she stopped as fast as she started because she was not able to find anything that could be relevant. She almost threw the object out the window, but she stopped herself before she did so, remembering that it was her only way to communicate with Adrien in case of emergency. 

She spent two other days staring at the ceiling, doing nothing else than that. From time to time, she would receive a text from Adrien checking up on her and also updating her on what he was doing on his side. He informed her that he told Alya, Nino and Master Fu about her present situation and that they were all currently looking for a solution, with Alya even going with Master Fu to the Order’s temple to search in the archives. Even with that, she did not have the strength in her to thank them. 

Truly, at this point, Marinette did not care. She was tired of having expectations. There were more chances that there was nothing out there that could help her than the contrary. She had lost hope. Her faith was gone and the only thing she could do was sing; whisper a tune she remembered.

“In the hollow paths of the moor / The black goblins, the werewolves / in the night, in a saraband / Chase one another like they’re mad. I hear a noise near the door / Close your eyes, my little one / the nasty werewolf takes away / the children who don’t sleep.”

She kept walking around reciting the verses one by one, as she remembered the tune.

“Sleep, my little one / For near the craddle, your mommy / Watches over your light sleep / Till tomorrow, till tomorrow / Sleep.”

She sat by her usual window, pressing her palm against the glass and doing so with her forehead too as another sequence of the song came out of her lips. Tears started to come out again, but she didn’t stop to wipe them off, even tasting their saltiness when they reached her lips.

“Your father, in the great banks of Newfoundland / Perished one evening in the haze / My little one, have mercy on his widow / Don’t go on the cursed water / But you will soon be someone / You will laugh at my crazy terror / And you will sail just like / Your older siblings, sailors without fear.”

Opening her eyes, she looked at the ground she could see through the glass. But she ended her song.

“Sleep, my little one / For near the craddle, your mommy / Watches over your light sleep / Till tomorrow, till tomorrow /  _ Sleep _ .”

If only she could do that: sleep. Maybe sleeping for a while could help her feel better or, at least, make her forget about everything. Or even better: maybe her dreams could bring her to some safe haven and get her out of this sort-of purgatory thing she was currently imprisoned in. 

That’s exactly how she felt like. She felt like she was imprisoned and being punished for something she could not possibly understand. This particular notion angered her so much. Her thoughts and questions about it were spinning around in her head, always coming back to punch her when they started to drift away. 

**_Why?_ **

But the notification sound from her tablet brought her attention away and she walked to go see which game wanted her to play it. But to her surprise, it was a text from Adrien, checking up on her once more. 

_ We’re going to find a solution, I promise we will. _

Even if she wasn’t sure about what he said, this message managed to make her smile a little. Marinette knew that he had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do once her door would appear. But he was still trying anything to bring it for her, so she could do what she wanted. He was so… selfless. Marinette loved that about him. 

_ Can you come over? And spend the night?  _

She didn’t have to wait long before she got an answer from him.

_ On my way. _

Just as he said, Adrien opened up the door not so long after this text had been sent and to thank him for taking the time to come and see her, he was welcomed by a hug from her behalf, which he returned with pleasure.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hey. How are you doing?”

She groaned.

“Can we… not talk about this? Please?”

“Oh. Huh… Sure. Then… What do you want to do?”

“Nothing. I… I just wanted to be with you.”

She pressed her face on his chest, taking in his scent and relaxed as his hands went up and down on her back. This little contact only managed to make her feel slightly better. As they moved away from the door, she helped him set up his sleeping spot. As she let the air pump inflate the mattress, he went to change in more comfortable clothes. The mattress full, she unplugged the pump as Adrien taught her and put it back in its bag. He returned fast, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him to invite her to join him. She obliged, but prefered to lay down and turn on her side. 

Adrien did not say anything. Instead, he just got on his back, covering them both with the blanket. She felt him turn on his side as well and placing himself behind her so they could be spooning. 

“Is this okay with you?” He asked her. 

She hesitated for a while, but then nodded. She could feel his fingers take away her hair from her neck before he leant, pressing a kiss on her skin. She sighed.

“Thank you for being here for me and… also for being you.”   


“It’s only natural I’m here for you, Marinette. What kind of person would I be if I wasn’t there when the people I love are in need? And even if you don’t want to talk, that doesn’t mean you don’t want other people around.”

She rose up her hands, covering his own settled on her body. She squeezed them lightly. 

“Tell me something about you.” She said.

“Sure… What do you want to know? You kinda already know everything there is to know about me.”

“Where do you see yourself in… let’s say… Twenty years from now.”

He chuckled and tightened his grasp around her. 

“What are you, one of my lycée teachers?”

She frowned.

“What has that anything to do with my question?” She asked, confused.

“Well, it’s… Okay, nevermind. To answer your question…”

She turned to face him. Their faces were close and she could feel his breathing wash over her face. If only she could return the favour.

“In twenty years from now… I see myself being happy. I will no longer be the CEO of the Agreste Fashion Company even if I will still have my shares.  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir  _ will be successful and helping out so many kids in need, growing bigger and bigger to reach out to the most distant places, even. I will be 45 years old and I will be myself.”

“You… What about having a family?”

He smiled and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I already have a family.”

“You know what I meant.” She said, looking down.

“And you know what  _ I _ meant. I’m perfectly serious.”

He took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“Whatever happens, you will always be part of my family. Even if you choose to take your door… Nobody will ever be able to replace you.”

She felt herself blush. 

“As for kids… Like I once said, adoption is always an alternative. It doesn’t matter if they’re biologically mine or not. I’ll still love them because they will be  _ my  _ kids. Besides, there are so many parentless children in this world that need someone to care for them… Why should I bring another living-being here when there are so many that only wish for someone to love them?”

“I never thought about that… How many? Do you know?”

“Nope. I’ll see when the time comes.”

“Well… When the time is here… I’m sure you’ll be the most amazing dad ever. Or the second one, no one can beat my own father…”

“It’s okay, I’ll be the most amazing dad to those kids… And the best man I can be with you.”

She bit her lip.

“Even… Even If I’m not here anymore?”

He rose up a brow at first. Then, both of them shot up. He sat up.

“You… You plan on going on the Other Side?” He asked her.

She hesitated, but also sat up.

“I still don’t know. But maybe this might be the best option after all… Because beside you, what other reason do I have to stay here? Besides, it’s not like you’ll never be able to join me after you lived your life…”

“I guess… But are you sure we can be together over there as well?”

“From what I could get from Luka when I talked with him… There are other people with whom you can interact. He tried looking for me, so I guess that there were other souls he stumbled across. So… Are you sad about it? Because if you are, I can stay here and…”

“No, Marinette. Don’t finish that sentence.”

He sighed and passed a hand across his face.

“Like you told me a while ago about the fact that you didn’t want me to stop living my life because of you… I don’t want you to do the same with me. Don’t restrain yourself because of me.”

“But… I have no way of knowing if you’ll be okay and…”

“If there is something I have learned upon meeting you, Marinette, it’s that there are some things that you have absolutely no control on. I mean, look at us. You have no control upon the place you want to be, I had no control went it came to acknowledging you and we had no control upon our feelings growing more and more for each other. And sometimes… Even if it’s hard, you have to let go.”

“B- I… I don’t want to let go of you! I… I don’t want to let you go…”

“Who said something about me? Besides, wherever you are… I don’t think I’d ever be able to let go of you either. What I’m saying is… You’ve been here, on Earth, for 196 years. That’s… Quite a long time.”

“Yeah, no kidding…”

He let out a chuckle at the same time as her.

“You’ve been here among us for a long time. And, in order to move on, you have to let go of everything you have ever known. So… If that’s what you want, to go to the Other Side. I won’t be the one to stop you. I love you too much to keep you from your own dreams.”

She frowned upon hearing him say that. Her dreams? She had never thought about going there as one of them… She only thought about the ones she had when she was alive: traveling the world, see other people, learn new stuff, be with the one she loved…

Anyway, she still smiled upon knowing that Adrien would always let her be, no matter what his opinions were. So she leaned and pressed her lips on his, staying there for a moment only before she parted. 

“Thank you, Adrien. I love you.”

He smiled.

“I love you too, Marinette.”

Hugging each other, they let themselves fall back on the mattress, with Adrien closing his eyes to fall asleep completely.

She sure hoped he was going to have amazing dreams as well. In his sleep like in his life, just like the new one she found for herself. All that she needed, was a little bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Marinette sing-whispers is named Par les chemins creux de la Lande. I tried to translate it from French the best I could so you could actually understand what she was saying! Also, as the song is originately directed to a boy, I decided to change it so it would be gender-neutral (since I wanted to make the song about Marinette trying to reassure herself): it just seemed more appropriate to me to do so. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	40. Good Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the finale! This chapter, and I believe you'll agree with me quite literaly, is FIRE! Get ready!

“Still nothing?”

On the other side of the screen, Alya simply shook her head to reveal her answer. Adrien swung his head and let out a long sigh.

“Sorry, dude.” She said.

“No, you don’t need to apologise. I know it’s not your fault. I’m sure you’re both doing what you can.”

“Big time. We only do that: reading and reading and reading. Someone is bringing us food and water and last night, I only slept like fifteen minutes. It was a power nap.”

“Maybe you should stop… I mean, the library looks huge. Master Fu and you will never be able to read it all.”

“Oh, that’s okay! The other people here are helping us! When we told them about this, they were so intrigued they wanted to search for it too!”

“And… How many of you are doing this?”

“Let’s see… There’s me, Master Fu, Weiwei’s unit, Demetrius, Mistress Iwonka, Stephanie, Malika, Francesco’s unit, Gigi’s unit, Master Travis…”

“You could have just said there was a lot of people…”

She smiled sheepishly.

“Where would the fun in that be? Anyway, we should be done with a quarter of the library tonight. Speaking of which… I should probably go back, now. Help them a bit.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, sorry. But hey… Thank you for doing this. Marinette doesn’t really want to talk about it, but… I’m sure she’s really grateful for what you’re doing for her.”

“Yeah… I hope so! Okay, bye now!”

“Bye.”

The videochat ended and Adrien plopped back on his bed, tossing his phone away and stuffing his head in his pillow. These past few days exhausted him to a whole other level, but unfortunately for him, he had stuff to do today. So he still forced himself to get out of bed and head downstairs first to eat breakfast. At the menu today: pain doré. 

Once he was full, he headed back upstairs and went inside his bathroom to take a shower. Now fully clean, he dried up and dressed up, getting himself ready to head to work. Inside the car, he read his planning for today while his driver brought him to the Agreste Fashion Company headquarters: a meeting to set up the month with the other administrative board members, followed by another one with a representative of the Fédération de la Haute Couture et de la Mode to talk about the Paris Fashion Week, then he had to check the company’s rank in the Euronext Paris to give other orders to maintain or boost their activity to improve their ranking, then…

He let out a sigh, his hand going down his face upon reading everything that had to be done before the end of the day. He needed his coffee, that was for sure. Today was going to be a long day. 

As he got out of the car, he headed towards the entrance, carrying his usual work bag in one hand. Upon entering, he was greeted by every single person he met and, of course, Adrien made sure to acknowledge them and greet them as well, calling them by their names as well. As he made his way to the elevator, he saw a tiny silhouette come in his way. He recognised the girl immediately as one of the interns. He stopped in his steps in order to let her come to him.

“G-Good morning, Monsieur Agreste…” She stuttered.

“Good morning… Miss Blanchard.”  _ He remembered. _ “Your name is Harmonie, right?”

“Y-Yeah! Huh… Here… Miss Lacroix asked me to bring you your coffee. One milk two sugars.”

He stared at her for a second, but accepted the coffee. 

“Thank you. But as an intern, you shouldn’t be the one doing that. You’re here to learn to do the work. Why are you doing this?”

“This is what I’ve always been doing here since I’ve started, sir… Me and the others...”

His brow rose up. Hélène Lacroix was the one in charge with the internships. Each semester, the Agreste Fashion Company welcomed twenty interns among its employees to help them with their formation: ten in fashion design, three in accounting, three in marketing and four in communication. After all, this is what internships were for: give students a true work experience in the field of their choosing.

“Is that so… Well, tell Miss Lacroix to meet me in my office before she heads out for lunch. And ask her to bring all of you, interns, files and affectations. You have a good day, Miss Blanchard.”

He heard her stutter a ‘thank you’ and pursued his way to the elevator, taking a sip of his coffee. He pressed the button to call for the elevator and got inside it, going up and up until he reached the top floor and made a quick stop in his office. There, he took off his coat and hung it, took another sip of his coffee, turned on his desk computer, taking out the papers out of the printer to leave them on his desk to organise later, taking yet another sip of the coffee, looking himself in the mirror to make sure his sleeves were rolled up properly and gathering his stuff in order to head inside the meeting room.

Just before he left, his phone chimed. He picked up and saw a text from his beloved Marinette.

_ Good morning, chaton! I wish you a very nice day! Love you xx _

He let out a chuckle, muted his phone and wrote her back.

_ Thanks, bugaboo. I hope you feel better. Love you too xxx _

With that being sent, he put his phone back in his pocket and headed to his first meeting of the day. As he entered the room, he saw that almost everyone was here already

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a nice week-end… Has any of you an idea of where are Simone and Hector?” He asked while taking his seat.

“Simone just texted me saying she was on her way. As for Hector, still nothing from him.” Answered Caroline by his side.

“Alright then, we’ll wait for another ten minutes and then, we begin.” He decided.

Fortunately for them, the two missing people came in just in time and they were able to begin the meeting, going about what happened in the last month, if they met their goals, setting new ones for the one to come, talking about their actions and about an equipment problem in one of the factories in China. 

This meeting being done, Caroline and him left together in order to meet up with the representative of the Fédération. Another hour went by before the representative left and Adrien could finally return inside his office to take care of his usual business. As 11:30 hit, not only did he order his food, but Miss Lacroix came to see him just as he requested. Upon seeing that she, indeed, assigned crappy tasks to the interns. After being questioned, he didn’t bother and fired her. Of course, she made a scene, but he didn’t bother to listen as he practically pushed her out of his office. That being done, he immediately promoted the person below her to take in her position with the specific instruction to reassign all the interns with real and adequate affectations. 

That being done, the delivery guy arrived and gave him his food. After paying him, he settled back on his chair and took out his phone, sending a picture of what he was about to eat.

_ Chow mein? Looks good, but surely not as much as what my mom used to cook! _

_ How did your mom even found the ingredients in your time?  _

_ She had her contacts. Anyway, bon appétit! _

Adrien shrugged and he started to eat, finishing his lunch break while watching cat videos. Unfortunately, he had still many working hours in front of him and he was sure that he will have to stay here a few hours after everyone else had left. 

He had to read contracts, sign some, contact some investors, set up a meeting with the CEO of the Touboulin company for their partnership on a new shoe line… He spent hours and hours in between stacks and stacks of papers of all sorts, but even if he was starting to grow tired, he kept working because he had to. He yawned and chugged two other cups of coffee, but still went on. 

At 9:07 PM, his phone vibrated with a call from Nino. Being occupied, he declined, deciding he would see what he want and call him later when he was done with his work. But he called back right away.

Adrien declined again, but this time, Kagami called. Declining again, he started to see how the two of them spammed him with texts, begging him to call them back. They called many more times and at 9:13, Adrien groaned and gave up, picking up the call and putting on speaker.

“What is it?” He asked, slightly annoyed at his friends’ insistence.

“Dude… You need to get here IMMEDIATELY.” He said loudly. 

Adrien could hear many sounds in the distance including many people speaking, crackling, shouts, sirens… Many things.

“I’m busy, Nino. Can this wait?”

“No, listen… It’s… It’s your building. It’s…”

“It’s what? Dammit, Nino, just…”

“It’s on fire.”

With this, Adrien gasped and his eyes widened.

“W-What?”

“Your building… It’s burning down.”

This time, he understood perfectly what his best friend had told. The building was burning. And  _ Marinette  _ was trapped inside with no way out. With this information, Adrien remembered what Master Fu told Marinette and the rest of the group on their first encounter: 

" _ If something bad happens to your ghostly possession object, enough to completely destroy it… You'll disappear immediately." _

_ "So… If there's a fire or something, Marinette will be gone without having the chance to get on the Other Side?"  _

_ "Exact."  _

No. No… 

NO.

“I’m on my way.”

Adrien hung up and did not bother to take anything as he rushed out the door. He ran down the stairs, heading straight for the car that awaited for him at the main entrance.

“My other building, NOW.” 

“Of course, sir. Right away.”

The car left off immediately, but after ten minutes, it had to stop, the police barricade blocking cars to access the area. So Adrien got out of the car and started to run. A minute later, he was facing his building. The barricades were here and the firemen around were trying to extinguish the flames that were already so high and powerful, devouring the whole construction. He stayed stunned, with his mouth wide open as he kept staring at his building getting darker and weaker as time went on. 

“Adrien! Over here!”

His head turned and he could see Kagami and Nino running in his way. Adrien joined them in the middle.

“What happened? Do you know?” He asked them rapidly. 

“No, nobody knows what happened yet. We only found out because we were walking in the neighborhood, discussing about Alya’s upcoming birthday party.” Explained Kagami. 

Adrien glanced back at the building and felt his breathing hitch. The smoke was going so high up in the air and it looked like the flames were trying their best to reach it. A part of the building was already gone. He tried to look for a sign, he tried to see if Marinette was alright. But, he saw nothing. 

"Where are the firemen? What are they doing?" 

"They got inside first to see if they could extinguish the fire from the inside, but it was already too big. And now, they can only keep the flames from reaching surrounding installations…"

He started to breathe faster, the panic rising in him. He had to do something. Marinette was inside. They had to extinguish the fire. They had to. Turning back from his two friends, he headed for the barricade only to be stopped by a police officer: Sabrina’s father.

“Sir, stand back.”

“This is my building and I’d like to know what’s going on!”

“And we’ll tell you as soon as the flames are out. But for now, please, let us do our work.”

Adrien felt his fists ball up. The anger only grew until he snapped at the officer.

“Well, do it faster! Do your damn job! Don’t you…”

“Yo, Adrien… Calm down. Sorry, dude, my friend is… We’re going back, now.”

Nino dragged him away, but Adrien freed himself.

“No! Stop it! I… I have to go in!”

“Adrien,  _ no _ . It’s dangerous! Let the firemen do their job!”

“BUT MARINETTE IS INSIDE!” He shouted. 

“Wait,  _ what _ ? They said that no one was inside! What do you mean-” Began Kagami.

“Dude, don’t do this. I won’t let you! You can’t put yourself in danger for her!” Said Nino whie ignoring her.

“Yes, I can! She’s my everything! I would die a thousand times for her!”

“But she’s already dead! Dude, stop it! You’re not going anywhere!”

With this, Nino took a hold of him and maintained his body against his own. Adrien started to move, trying to free himself, but Nino didn’t budge. Kagami looked at her two friends with wide eyes and confusion written all over her face. Obviously, she was shocked and not able to intervene the slightest.

“Let me go! I have to get to her!”

“You will do no good if you get hurt going inside a burning building!”

“I DON’T CARE! I need to get to her before she’s gone for good! Now, you let. me. GO!”

Adrien stepped on Nino’s foot, making him groan and slacken his grasp. Adrien used the occasion to turn around and punch his friend in the face to make him let go completely before he took off running towards the barricades. He jumped over them, skipping the agents and stormed inside his building, already coughing as he walked further more inside. He couldn't even see properly because of the force of the flames. 

"MARINETTE!" 

He coughed again, but shouted her name again. 

"MARINETTE!" 

"A-Adrien?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was fire.


	41. Show Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire part 2, buckle up!

It all happened so fast. She had no time to exactly comprehend what had happened that she already knew all of this was entirely her fault.

She was downstairs reading a book when she heard something breaking one of the windows upstairs. She immediately went up to see what it was: it was a pointy tube thing, probably some toy. She thought that it was probably some kid that threw it here by accident and it wasn’t exactly some vandalism act. So, she let it slide, deciding she would tell Adrien that he would have to replace a window later when he wouldn’t be drowning in papers at work. 

She returned downstairs to finish reading, but after a while… She noticed how her vision started to get foggy. Then, she turned her head towards the staircase and she saw the amount of smoke. Immediately, she dropped the book and headed straight up, only then seeing the flames eating up everything in their way. She wanted to get her tablet to text someone for help, but she saw quickly how the flames got to it before her. So, she did the next thing she thought about: trying to extinguish them. Unfortunately, she had no water bucket and carrying the water from the bathroom in her palms wasn’t successful as the flames only became stronger and stronger. 

She watched as the firemen burst in after a moment. But they only did the basics: verifying there was no one inside and seeing if the structure was still strong so they could drop water and everything. Unfortunately, they could not and she heard them say that there was nothing that could be done: the damage was already too big. 

Upon hearing this, she sank to her knees and she felt like the air was knocked out of her which was already sounding ridiculous because she did not particularly breathe. But she was because of two reasons. The first, she didn’t get to say goodbye to the people who helped so much in those past few months. The second… She would disappear for good. With no other possibility. Her soul would be consumed by the fire like the rest of the building and… Basically, it meant she would die a second time. Only now, it was definitive. And she had nothing else to do about it: after all, her door never appeared and it seemed like it would never do, at this point. 

Marinette simply sat down, surrounded by the fire and closed her eyes, waiting for her last moment on Earth to come. A part of the roof already collapsed, so it shouldn’t be long before she would disappear forever. She wanted to cry at the thought, but she couldn’t. 

But then, she heard Adrien call out for her. And she came running to see her idiot standing in the middle of the flames, coughing his lungs out searching for her. 

“What are you doing here? You… You can’t be here!” She scolded him.

“I…”

He already struggled to breathe, meaning there was not many oxygen left.

“I can’t leave you here! I… I’ll find a way to get you out!”

“No, Adrien. You can’t. You need to go!”

“You don’t… You don’t understand… I… I’m not leaving you here!” He said before he coughed another time.

“But if you stay here, you’ll die!”

“And you’ll vanish without a trace! And… I can’t let that happen, Marinette… I… I can’t. I’d rather die than let that happen…”

With this, he coughed another time and his knees gave out, Marinette scrambled to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Adrien! No, stay with me! Listen, cover your mouth and nose… I’ll bring you outside.”

“No… I… I don’t want to… I can’t let you go if…”

“And I can’t let you die because of me!” She shouted. 

He continued to cough, getting weaker and weaker as the time went on. So, Marinette did what she had to do. She put her arm around his waist and dragged him to the door. 

“No… Please… Don’t… Don’t do this. I… I love you.” He begged.

“And I love you too. It’s exactly why I can’t let you do this. It’s not because I can’t go on that you shouldn’t. Life is precious and I won’t let you waste it for me!”

“What is the point of living if I won’t ever be able to be with you? It’s… It’s not how any of this should happen. It isn’t fair...”

“Maybe not. But Adrien… There is more to life than us. I wish so hard I could have your opportunities. And if this is my last moment here… So be it. I want you to go on without me.”

“No! I… I won’t accept it! Please… There has to be a way!”

She bit her lip, stopping herself from crying before she spoke up once again.

“There might be one, yes. But we don’t have time to find it. And while I will go away, you won’t. I refuse to let that happen! I’m sorry, Adrien.” She said as they reached where used to stand the main door.

“No, Mari-”

She didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence as she simply pushed him outside. She watched him land on his back with his hand held up towards her, as if it was going in slow motion. But as he was about to get back up to return inside, a bunch of police officers along with paramedics rushed on him and dragged him away. Marinette kept watching until Adrien was out of her sight and this time, she couldn’t hold it anymore. She covered her trembling mouth with her hand and choked down a sob before she started to cry once more.

“I’m sorry, Adrien… I’m sorry… Please, forgive me…”

She sobbed for a few moments, but then, she stopped, taking a look at once used to be her home. She had so many memories here, sad and happy ones. But now, there were all going down in flames. And she couldn’t do anything about it. She had absolutely no control on what was happening. She never had. 

The flames were eating everything around her and at this moment, she wondered how long it would take before she would also be consumed by them. It was just a matter of time, now. She was starting to accept this truth. After all, what else could she possibly do? 

Once again, her life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself as she learned to walk, surrounded by her mother and her father. She saw herself as she moved into her room. She saw herself playing with dolls along with Rose. She saw herself grow up, catch silly crushes on boys. She saw herself meeting Luka and Juleka. She saw them get along, she saw herself fall in love with Luka. She saw herself kiss Luka. She saw that many times, actually, along with more intimate moments they were sometimes able to steal away. She saw his proposal. She saw herself getting hired. She saw herself having fun with Mathilde and… She saw herself die. 

Her life being done, her memories didn’t stop going in as she saw her awakening as a ghost. She saw herself feeling confused about her new state. She saw herself wondering about what happened as she couldn’t remember. She saw herself witness her parents’ departure She saw herself as the years passed by and as she didn’t age a bit, still not being acknowledged by anyone as she walked among the living people. 

She saw herself as Adrien and Nino first walked inside. She saw herself truly meet Adrien for the first time. She saw herself growing more and more fond of him as they started to become friends. She saw herself falling in love with him. She saw herself not talking to him when they had their fight. She saw herself apologising to him for her behaviour. She saw herself kiss him for the first time. She saw herself do that again and again. She saw herself get intimate with him. She saw herself remembering how she died and… She saw herself right now.

“I… I’ve been through a lot of stuff, haven’t I?” She chuckled to herself.

She wiped out the last tear coming out. As she laughed some more to herself, she straightened, looking at the flames. Another part of the roof collapsed, a close one. 

“I did a lot of things ever since I came into this world. Some things I enjoyed, others that I regret… Sometimes, I had absolutely no control over them… But… It’s all okay! Yeah… I always tried to do what I thought was best and…”

She looked in the door’s way. 

“What is done is done. I saved some people, let down others… But in the end, there’s nothing I can do to change anything about it. And that’s okay! I… I’m proud of what I’ve done. I’m proud of who I used to be. And I’m happy the world is still going round. With, or without me. I did what I could to keep people happy. They are so important! I guess I can say that I regret absolutely nothing, in the end.”

She laughed helplessly, looking into the sky that started to appear above her head.

“Did you hear that, universe? My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am proud of who I am and I regret absolutely NOTHING! You can throw whatever you want in my way, even my ultimate downfall. But you know what? BRING IT! I might not be someone important, but it doesn’t matter! Things happen that are sometimes out of my reach, and it’s totally okay! I know  _ exactly  _ who I am. So, what are you waiting for, huh? C’mon! Strike me down! I am not afraid, anymore.”

She nodded upon hearing herself say that. And this time, she repeated it to herself.

“I’m no longer afraid. I am not afraid.”

The next second she had to shut her eyes as a bright light blinded her. Using her hands to protect herself, she slowly opened her eyes, peaking at the bright light and feeling her jaw drop upon seeing what was now standing in front of her.

An opened door.

Marinette gawked at it, not completely trusting her senses. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Was it really all that took? Her admitting she was not afraid? Was death really this cliché? 

No. That was not it. Being brave was one thing, but not only. For so long… She had been afraid: when she first realised she was dead, when she became lonelier every day, when she befriended the others, when she realised she was in love with a  _ living  _ man… But still, she faced her fears, becoming more and more what she previously was during her time alive… 

Then, she understood what went wrong. There was, in fact, something she had to remember. And not only related to her death, but to all of her life: her whole identity. She had to remember  _ who  _ she is. In life and in death. 

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her purpose was never to stay in one place, useless and speechless. No matter how afraid she could be, she always had to go past it. She knew exactly who she was. 

She faced the door, this was it. The moment she had waited for years. It was finally hers to take it and make the choice she wanted. She knew what she wanted and was no longer afraid of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, what did she do?


	42. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for some reason, the file where the fic is won't open on my computer so I had to copy/paste everything from my phone. I don't exactly understand why this is happening (it says error 401 which means unauthorized access but like... I was the one to create the file on this exact account which those exact details and I didn't share the file with no one else so what do you mean it's unauthorized to ME its CREATOR?). 
> 
> Anyway, I did my best but I'm not sure I've got everything from the original draft so if you notice something missing or you believe something doesn't seem complete, let me know and I'll try my best to make it right as soon as possible! Also, the spacing and format might be weird, try to not mind it!
> 
> That being said, enjoy this chapter!

His lungs kept hurting so much. With every breath, it always felt like he was choking. Maybe going inside a building on fire had not been the greatest idea he had, but he had to.

But as he opened up his eyes and he saw he was inside a hospital bed, the only thing he could do was groan. Oh, how much he hated hospitals…

“Adrien! Finally!”

He turned his head to the side to see Kagami and Nino, with a bandage on his nose coming to see him.

“Wha… What happened?” He asked, sitting up and grabbing his head because of his appearing headache.

“You were brought here after you got out of the building, three days ago… You inhaled a huge amount of smoke and you needed to be checked up… We’re just so glad to see you’re okay and finally awake.” Said Kagami.

“Yeah… About that, you owe me a new pair of glasses.”

Adrien’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God… I… I punched you! Nino… I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m pretty sure you did, actually. But I get it so, for this time, I’ll let it slide because if I was in your position, I would have probably done the same. But you got me real bad, though.”

“Yeah… About that. Now that you’re awake… Do you mind finally tell me WHAT YOU WERE THINKING? What was that all about? And I don’t want to hear another of your excuses. This time, I want to hear everything.”

Upon looking at his friend, Adrien understood she was not leaving other choice but to tell her the entire truth. So, after he placed himself more comfortably, he told her absolutely everything. How he found out about ghosts being real when he officially met Marinette. He explained to her that she was the reason why he spent so many nights in the building. He told her about the investigation to find out how she died… He didn’t spare her any detail and when he was done, he realised something.

“Oh no… Marinette… She’s… She’s…”

“I’m sorry, dude. A few minutes after you got in the ambulance, the whole structure collapsed. It’s been three days already and no sign from her. I don't think she made it out.”

“No…”

He let his back fall on the mattress, focus nowhere as the thought finally settled in. Marinette was… gone. She was truly gone, this time. The worst about it was that he knew that he would never be able to see her again. And… He couldn’t properly react. He felt nothing. He couldn’t scream in rage or in pain, couldn’t cry. All he did was stare at some invisible point on the ceiling.

“How could you hide this from me? For months! Didn’t you three trust me with such knowledge?”

“Kagami… Now is not the time…”

“Sure. Like it wasn’t the time then, like it wasn’t the time a few days ago, like it isn't the time now! Maybe if you had told me about this, I could have helped you out!"

"Please, you didn't even believe in ghosts! And Alya and I weren't supposed to know in the first place, it was an accident! We didn't kept you out of this on purpose, we wanted to get it right first!"

"Oh yeah, look where that got you."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Adrien.

His two friends stopped. But Kagami shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"You know what, you’ll tell me when the time is right, okay? I hope you get well soon.”

With this, Kagami stormed out of the room, leaving Adrien alone with Nino. But the blonde didn’t react. His mind was empty. He felt as if some part of him was taken away from him. And in a way, it was: Marinette was gone forever. In the end, he wasn’t able to give her the help she needed.

He… failed her.

Soon, the visiting hours were over and Nino had to leave: not without the promise to stop by to see him tomorrow. Being gone, the doctor and a nurse stopped by to take his blood pressure and see if he breathed well. Adrien did all the tests very mechanically, barely listening to the doctor telling him he should be released in a maximum of two days.

That night, Adrien barely closed his eyes. Not that he didn’t try to sleep it off. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He kept thinking about everything that happened the last few days. The building went down in flames and there was nothing left of it: meaning that all the things he did to repair and rearrange it were pointless because he had to start all over again. Marinette was no longer there and he would never see her again because her door never appeared: therefore, she couldn’t chose to stay or to go on the Other Side. Finally, he almost died a few days ago.

He had been ready, wanting to die for her. But she strongly disagreed and carried him out, saving his life and telling him that even if she was no longer there, he had to keep going on. And for her, he knew he had to… The only thing was… How was he supposed to go on if he knew he wouldn’t be happy? Not in life, not in death either. What was the point?

His thinking process was cut short when the door of his room opened up and his eyes widened upon seeing who was standing there.

“Mom?”

“Oh, sweetie! I’m so glad you’re alright!”

She ran the remaining distance and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

“I came as soon as possible… I was so worried about you! I told I lost my baby boy… I’m so relieved to see you’re alright! I’m not hurting you, am I?

“Huh… No… It’s okay…”

But he sniffled and, upon being in an embrace with his mother, he started to cry softly. She didn’t ask anything. Instead, she immediately got on the bed to let him cling to her as she let her fingers run in his hair, kissing the top of his head to help him calm down.

“I’m here, Adrien, I’m here. It's okay, let it all out. I'm here for you sweetie."

He hugged her tight, crying on her shoulder as she kept patting him and rocking him slowly until he calmed down.

“Do you feel any better now?” She asked him.

He nodded.

“Thank you, mom. But… what are you doing here?”

“Did you think I wouldn’t come? I took the first flight home as soon as I learned what happened. And I’ll be staying as long as you need me. Even forever if it’s necessary.”

Adrien nodded and laid his head on her shoulder as she continued to brush his hair with her fingers. He inhaled her scent and it managed to reassure him just like it always had when he was younger. And just like that, he felt at ease enough to talk to her about his emotions.

“I think my heart is broken.” He said.

“Really? Why is that?”

“Because she’s gone forever… And I will never see her again. I… I think I’m lost. I don’t know what to do.”

His mother frowned, but instead of asking who he was talking about, she asked something else.

“Why are you so sure she’s ‘gone forever’?”

“Because she is… It’s complicated to say. But I know there is no way I’ll ever be able to see her again.”

He looked up to her to see she was thinking about what she was going to say.

“Every love experience is different. But no matter who is involved, it’s never going to be easy.”

“Well, that’s helpful. Thanks a lot…”

“You didn’t let me finish. 25 years of live and yet, you’re still impatient at times. Anyway. Love is a beautiful thing, but it never is simple. In order to make it work, every party has to put in a little work. The settings might vary, but as long as there is still love, it’s always worth fighting for it. So if I were in your position, I wouldn’t declare defeat just yet. You might be surprised of what is to come.”

“But… You loved Father… And you still left him, in the end…”

She bit her lip.

“Sometimes, even with all the forces you put in, things don’t work out. Believe me, I loved your father very much and truly believe that we could face everything as long as we were together. But… I realised I was clinging to the idea of what I had instead of going forward with him. When I left him, your father wasn’t the man I fell in love with, once upon a time.”

“But… Then what am I supposed to do? You’re just confusing me more, right now…”

She smiled sheepishly and kissed his forehead.

“There is no miraculous recipe for this, unfortunately. Like I said, every kind of love is unique and this is what makes it so beautiful, in a way, but also so complicated. If there is one thing I can tell you, it’s that you need to trust yourself, Adrien. No matter what this girl thinks about you, no matter if you feel at a loss for words or anything else… You’ll be able to go through this.”

His mother stayed a while longer before she decided she needed to let him rest. A few hours later, Nino showed up along with Caroline and Alya, who expressly came back upon hearing what happened, and also stayed for a while before the nurse came in to give him clearance so he could leave in the morning.

As he was now all alone in his room, he got up of the bed and paced around, settling before the window. He sighed, looking outside as the city’s life went on even at night. The Eiffel tower’s lights were on so he could see it shine in the distance. Surely, he was used to this view, having seen it almost every night since he was born. But in this night, he especially thought that the view was pretty. And he wanted to do the same: shine bright in the darkest of nights, even if Marinette would never be with him again. He had to do it, that’s what she wished for him.

And it was the least he could do. Get up and keep moving because his purpose, and hers too surely, was never to live and exist for someone else. They might be soulmates, but they each were their own person too. And if she was gone, he had to keep honouring her views by carrying on.

“I can do this. I will do this. Live.”

“I know you will.”

He gasped and slowly turned around, seeing her. Standing in the doorway, the light making her dark hair shine a little.

“You… You’re here… But… How…”

She smiled and slowly started to walk in his way, stopping just when she was in front of him.

“I’m where I’m meant to be.”

With that, she got on her tiptoes, grabbed his face and kissed him, making sure that he knew that this was entirely real.


	43. Night Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the name of the chapter is, no, you won't see Mr. Damoclès cosplaying his favourite comic book superhero. 
> 
> Also, I was able to fix my issue with the file! Turns out the problem was my Bitdefender extension: apparently, it has a bug that causes this. So, I disabled it for the file only and now, everything works like a charm! 
> 
> Anyway, let's get back to the story, shall we? Three chapters left!

They parted after a moment, leaving Adrien completely breathless as she simply kept her forehead pressed against his. She needed this proximity with him just as much as he did: after all, those past few days, she had been so worried about him. Knowing he was well was relieving.

“But… I don’t understand… How… How are you here?” He asked her.

She closed her eyes, sighing. Taking his hand in her own, she dragged him so they could both be sitting on his bed. Their fingers intertwined, Marinette started her narration, from the point where she pushed him out of the building in order to save his life.

There she was, her door right open, waiting for her to make a choice. The first thing she did was to hold her hand towards it, feeling the light coming from the opening warming her skin for the first time in what seemed like forever. Then, upon hearing another part of the building collapse right next to her, she remembered she had to chose. And she was just about to cross to the Other Side, but then… She reconsidered.

She was not afraid of what was standing there. She was no longer scared of the unknown. But… She did not really want to leave what she had always known and what she was learning to discover. There were so many things she wanted to do here and it didn’t matter if she was not alive to do them. Sure, she missed her family and the friends she had in her life, but she spent more time alone than with them, meaning she could keep going on knowing that they cared about her no matter where she would be.

Also, Adrien came to her mind. She couldn’t simply leave like this. Not when he might be hurt and thinking that he would never meet her again. Not with everything that was left unsaid. Not only that, but… What was the point of going elsewhere if he wasn’t there? As much as she wanted to deny it, there was nothing more that made her as happy as she felt whenever she was with him. As a matter of fact, she needed him as much as he currently needed her. 

Thinking more about it, she had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted by herself. But it would be even better if she got to share those moments with Adrien. And why should she wait for maybe years after him when she could have him now?

With that in mind, Marinette took the handle of the door in her hand, closed her eyes and the door. In just a second, the door disappeared and the light went off, being replaced with the ones made by the flames. Remembering where she was and upon hearing the final part of the roof rushing down, she sprinted out and jumped outside just as the whole building finally went down. The impact made her trip and she fell flat on her stomach. Her head buzzed for a few seconds, but then, she turned herself around and saw the pile of burning debris in the place where the building once stood. Upon seeing the firemen extinguish the flames for good, she felt herself cry. 

Sure. She might have started to get sick of being trapped inside of those walls for almost two centuries, but they were still her home and those walls have seen more of her than anyone else. She lived so many things inside them, even in death. She felt like she lost a part of herself. A page was now turned for good.

Marinette remembered what she had to do and got up, starting to look for Adrien. 

“So… If I get that correctly… You’ve been looking for me in the streets for the past few days?”

“Well… Yeah. You were long gone when I got out. So, I started looking for you everywhere. But mostly, I looked for the hospitals. I… figured you would be in one of them. But I didn’t know which one, so… I was starting to lose it.” She admitted. 

She looked at their hands before glancing back up at him.

“You have no idea how much I’m glad you’re okay! I… If I never found you… I would have become insane. I was starting to think that I lost you forever…”

“Are you kidding?  _ I _ thought  _ I _ lost  _ you _ ! I… I didn’t know what I could do and… How I would find the strength to carry on knowing I would never be with you again. In this life and… Whatever is the thing you’re in.”

“Yeah… Oh! About that… I… I must admit I didn’t think that far… What are we going to do about that?”

“What do you mean? It’s not like you can come back to life…”

“I’m not talking about that. I know there is no way to relive someone. But… You’ll die, someday. And unless you, somehow, lose your memories like I did… You’ll head straight to the Other Side.”

“Oh.”

He turned his head, looking at their hands and she felt him tighten his grip.

“We’ll figure it out. I refuse to believe there isn’t a way to willingly turn into a ghost.”

“So… You don’t want to go to the Other Side? You’re not mad I chose to stay here?”

“Nope. Besides… Why would I want to go there if you’re here? My place is next to you in whatever form we are. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’re in this together.”

She giggled.

“So… What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… It’s me and you against the world. But first thing, I’ll show you my house and… your grave. And then… I was thinking I could take a year off work. And keep on showing you all the places you wish to see.”

“Really?” She asked, truly surprised. 

“Huh-huh. After almost 177 years in the same spot… I’m sure you want to take a look at other things than the parisian landscape. So wherever you want to go, I’ll gladly follow. If you’ll have me, of course.” He said, nudging her. 

She hummed, appreciative.

“Of course I’ll have you, silly. Will you have me as well?”

“You know I will.”

But he didn’t stop there. Taking her two hands in his, he turned a bit more so they could face each other. He kissed her knuckles and smiled, making her do the same while blushing a little.

“I know it’s kind of weird because of everything we’ve been through and also… The way we’ve acted with each other, but… I feel like I should still ask you this question more formally. Actually, I should have asked a long time ago…”

“Adrien? Focus.” She reminded him, bopping his nose.

“Right, sorry. A bit nervous here.” He admitted sheepishly.

She simply giggled and kissed his cheek, encouraging him to go on with his question. He straightened himself and looked straight into her eyes.

“So… Marinette. Will you make me the happiest man alive… Or just, the happiest man ever, actually, and be my girlfriend?”

She chuckled, closing her eyes and bowing her head for a second.

“Your timing really is odd, that’s true.” 

“Point taken. But you know… You could have done it as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ask me out. You know you could have, right?”

“Really? Wow… I guess I should have. In my time, the boys were the one courting, not the opposite, so… Yeah, okay, point taken as well.”

He simply smiled, looking at her adoringly.

“So? What do you say? I’m yours and you’re mine?” 

“I say…”

She leaned closer to him until their noses were touching.

“I would gladly be your girlfriend, Adrien.”

He hummed happily, letting out a relieved sigh before he took the initiative to close the distance between them and kiss her. Marinette immediately closed her eyes and melted in his embrace, letting one of his hands go so she could cup his cheek. Sweet and soft at first, Adrien tilted his head and pressed his lips harder on hers, to which she answered with more passion as she moved to sit on his lap. 

Adrien let go of her hand and settled his arms around her waist, pressing her more against him. Her hands went higher in response, settling in his hair as his thumbs pressed and made circles on her hips. She sighed, happy to be with him once again. And from the emotion he attempted to pass, she knew he felt the exact same way. And this was enough to make her know she made the right choice. 

For the first time in years, she looked forward what was next to come. She knew that whatever was thrown in their way, they would find a way to jump over it. After all, they were in this together.

The two of them parted and Adrien laid back, inviting her to lay beside him. Marinette smirked and did so, placing her head on his chest and cuddling him.

“Do you know what’s great about me being invisible to like 99% of the population?” She asked him.

“No. But I’m sure you’ll tell me…”

She chuckled and pressed a kiss on the cloth of his hospital gown.

“It means that for me, hospital visiting hours limits don’t apply. I mean… How can a nurse kick me out if they don’t see me, hum?” 

He chuckled lightly and started playing with her hair. 

“True that… That also means I can give you the best time ever without them being able to see or hear how much you’re loving it…” He said.

“Huh… Sounds good, but… In full honesty, I don’t feel comfortable doing something so private in an open area. Even if no one is aware of me being here…”

“That’s okay, no pressure. We can simply cuddle, it’s completely fine with me. And if that’s what you want to do forever, I’m okay with it because it’s better than not having you at all.”

Upon hearing this, she sat up.

“I… I really gave you a scare, didn’t I?”

He nodded.

“Big time.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, you don’t need to apologise. I know it wasn’t your fault. But… By any chance, I mean, you were there… Do you have any idea of what caused the fire?”

“I might have… But I don’t really understand what happened. Earlier, some pointy tube thing broke one of the windows. As nothing came from it or anything, I didn’t think much of it at first. But then, the next thing I knew, there was smoke and fire spreading fast.”

She looked up to him.

“I’m sorry about the building. I know how much work you’ve put into it… It’s unfair that all of this was pointless.”

“Pointless, you say? C’mon, don’t be ridiculous. First, this building allowed me to meet you. Besides… I can still rebuild one. I still own the land it stood on after all. But… I’m also sorry. I know how much this place meant to you.”

“It’s okay… It was just a building. And now that I no longer have memory issues… I know that I’ll cherish everything I lived there forever, closely to my heart. Be it from my time alive or from the moment I became a ghost girl.”

He chuckled. 

“You’re not a girl anymore. You’re a young woman… Dare I say… A lady.”

She burst out laughing.

“Again with Coccinelle and Chat Noir? I’m no lady, Adrien…”

“ _ Et pourtant, tu es ma dame de coeur… _ ” 

She gave him a perplexed look.

“Seriously? That’s the best thing you could come up with?”

“Well, next time,  _ you _ try.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous… But, I guess… I can be a lady… A lady ghost. If that’s a thing…”

“It is now. And don’t ask who said so because I decided I was this person, my lady ghost.”

She chuckled and hugged him tighter. The two of them spoke for a while until he started to get more and more tired and finally fell asleep, with Marinette safely cradled in his arms. Even though she couldn’t sleep anymore, the ghost still closed her eyes and sighed happily, finally knowing that she was where she had to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're officially dating now! It was a formality, but heh, now they have the words to say it.
> 
> Also, as there are now three chapter left, let me say this: you can think of them as a 3-part finale. It might work better this way. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	44. Journey to the Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first third of the finale is here! Buckle up!

After a few days in the hospital, Adrien was set free yesterday and the first thing he did was return home, with Marinette. 

He showed her around, but then, immediately ordered for her a new pair of copper-sprayed gloves to use when they were other people around. After all, even if there was no way he could make his relationship with Marinette public with the rest of the world, he at least intended to let the close people in his life know about it. And since they could not see or hear her naturally like he could, the gloves were the least he could do.

They spent the day following his return home simply there, with him showing her around the house he lived in when he wasn’t with her. She found it absolutely gorgeous, but still felt like something was missing. To fix the situation, he told her that if she had an idea she wanted to come true, all she had to do was explain it clearly so he could contact Sabrina to make it happen. They were going to have some fun of their own when Adrien’s mother came in with the intent of cooking dinner. And for the time she was here, he had to pretend that Marinette was not here. But when his mother was not looking, he stole a glance in Marinette’s way, mouthing to her that he was sorry. To that, she simply smiled and said that it was okay.

“Your mom seems great.” She told him once she went to bed in the guest room.

“Yeah… And I love her very much, but I still wish we had that time for ourselves.”

“Well… Now we have time to catch up, if you want…”

The night following his return home was with Marinette in his arms. Making love, cuddling, love again and ultimately (at least for him) sleeping. As he woke up and found her at his side, his plan for the day was already made: go to the Père-Lachaise cemetery to show her her grave. He also thought it would be good for her if she got to meet other people like her. And after… Pay a visit to Kagami to apologise and introduce her officially to Marinette. But as he was about to head out, a knock on his door startled them both. Marinette stepped back as he opened the door, revealing a police officer with two teenagers: a boy and a girl.

“Good morning, Mr. Agreste. I’m officer Raincomprix. Those two have something to tell you related to the fire of your building. Do you mind if we come in for a chat?”

“Huh… Sure, please… Come in.”

Adrien stepped so he could let the three people get in and he quickly analysed the two teenagers. They were both not very high. Their styles also clashed: he was dressed with brown pants and a plain green t-shirt and wore enormous rectangular glasses on his face while she had pink hair half tied up, a black cap on her head and a more athletic look. 

“So. Go ahead, tell him.” Said the policeman severely. 

His brows furrowed as the two teens paced nervously. But then, the girl spoke up.

“If you need to throw one of us in jail... It has to be me!”

“What? No! It has to be me, it wasn’t your fault the rocket lost control!”

“If it wasn’t for me, it wouldn’t even-”

“Wooooah! Slow down, please.” Intervened Adrien.

The two kids stopped immediately. Adrien momentarily turned his head to look at Marinette, but she simply nodded, encouraging him to carry on. He reported his attention over the two kids who were both biting off their nails at this point. He inhaled.

“Okay, first of all… What are your names, guys?”

“I’m Alix. And he’s Max.” The girl said. 

“Nice to meet you both. Anyway… Mind to tell me what you have to say in a clearer way?” 

The two teenagers looked at each other and nodded, with Max speaking up.

“For the science fair of my collège… I had put up a custom-made rocket that I wanted to show off. But first, I had to make some tests to see how it worked so… Alix and I we went to the park to test and see how high my rocket could go, but then…”

“I wanted it to go further up, so… I begged him to do something to improve it and all, but then… Something happened mid-air and the rocket just… changed direction.”

“I tried to make it come down… But it wouldn’t and…”

“We chased it. And then, we saw it break the window of your building and… We just got so scared we ran away… We didn’t want to get in trouble…”

“It was an accident! We… We didn’t mean for your building to burn down!”

“We’re so  _ so _ sorry! Are you… Are you going to sue us and throw us in jail?”

Adrien blinked upon all this new information. So, this is what happened. Two teenagers fooling around and making a mess. Sure, a huge one, but still… Just a mess.

“Please, we don’t want to go in prison! I… I wanted to become an inventor and…”

“Please, sir… We meant no harm… It was an accident…”

“Calm down. Nobody is going to jail.”

The two teenagers looked at him surprised.

“R-Really?” They asked.

“Yeah, really? I know it was just an accident, but they still burned down a whole building and everything that was inside it. It will cost you a lot of money in damage and repairs.” Said the policeman. 

“Yes, really. I won’t be pressing charges against them.”

With this, Adrien kneeled in front of them.

“Listen up, kids. I know you didn’t mean to do it and it was an accident. Accidents happen, that’s not the issue. But… I truly do hope you understand the consequences of yours.”

“We do, sir! And we completely agree! We promise to be more careful from now on!”

“I know you will… But do not think you will be left unpunished. You both were lucky that nobody was severely injured or even died because of it.”

The two teenagers gulped. Basically, they did a hit and run which, normally, would be considered a grave crime. But Adrien saw no point in making them regret their action for ever. In the end, everything was fine and that’s what mattered the most.

“I’m not talking about making you and your families pay for the damage, but I want to be in touch with your parents. I want to discuss with them along with you two so we can find the appropriate punishment.”

“Is that necessary?” The girl whined.

“I’m afraid so. The damage is too big for me to simply ignore and let slide. I’m sure you both understand how grave is what happened and so that’s why we all need a little chat to figure things out. Okay?”

The two nodded, understanding his point and the three exchanged phone numbers. The policeman escorted the kids out and told Adrien to swing by the station so they could register his deposition concerning the case. Adrien promised to do so later and closed the door, sighing and turning towards Marinette.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah… Do you think I was too nice? I mean, even if it was an accident, it almost cost me you…”

“I think you’ve handled the situation quite well. Besides, there is no point in getting mad at them. They clearly were remorseful and didn’t mean to do all that. Also, they were shaking so bad, the poor children…” 

“I thought so too. At least, they told us the truth. They don’t deserve to have their life ruined because of one stupid mistake.”

She nodded and let her hand slide on his arm to comfort him a little. But he ultimately covered her hand to make her stop.

“I’ll take care of this later. Come on, it’s time for you to see where you were buried.”

“Right, let’s go.”

Holding hands, the two of them got out of the house and headed for the metro. Upon going underground and getting inside the wagon, Marinette did not stop once to be truly amazed by what she was seeing. Adrien knew this was her first time ever entering this kind of transportation, so it was normal she wanted to see, touch and go everywhere. After all, during her time alive, she didn’t even get to travel by train, so this was something completely new to her. For him, this was normal and nothing out of the ordinary, but seeing her so fascinated by what she was him… Adrien found her really cute. 

Finally, they both got inside the cemetery and Marinette took in the sight.

“So… This is where my body was buried. But why is there so many people with cameras?”

“A lot of celebrities are also buried here. If you want, we can go and see them.”

“Maybe some other time… I’m pretty much sure I don’t know half of them yet, so… My grave, please?”

“Alright, follow me.”

They started to walk in the cemetery, with Adrien trying to remember the way to her tombstone without detouring too much. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Adrien!”

His head turned and he smiled upon seeing who it was: the ghost who helped him find the grave in the first place.

“Percival! Hi! It’s been a while.” 

“That, it has! How are you doing, boy?”

“Good, I’m good, thanks… Oh, about that… I have someone to introduce you. Percival, meet Marinette. Marinette, meet Percival. He’s the one who helped us find your grave.”

“Oh, so  _ you’re  _ Marinette! Well, I guess you were able to gain back all of your memories, then? Congratulations.”

“Huh… Thanks… So… You’re a ghost too?”

“Indeed, I am. I died proudly during the Révolution! But this Robespierre prick got crazy and… Well, this happened. Got my head cut off.”

“Oh. That’s… Certainly an interesting way to die…” She commented.

“I guess. Anyway, I suppose you’re headed to your grave?”

“That’s right! I think it’s important to see it at least once.”

“I get where you’re coming from. But hey, some other time when you’re free, you should come hang with us! As a matter of fact, we have this party between us in the Bois de Boulogne in three days when the sun sets. You should totally come.”

“Oh… It sounds great. I’ll definitely make a stop.” She agreed. 

“Can I come too?” Asked Adrien.

“Personally, I would love to welcome you, but… It’s a ghost thing. And being invisible and all kind of allows us to do whatever we want without being spotted. So you being there would…”

“It’s fine, I get it. Maybe some other time, then.”

“Sure. Oh well, I’ll leave you two be, then. It was nice to finally meet you, Marinette!”

“Yeah, likewise!”

Percival went away and the couple started to walk back up to her grave.

“I think it’s the first time I’ve been excluded from something because I’m alive.” He joked.

Marinette laughed and looked at him.

“Are you sure you don't mind, though?”

“No, it’s fine. I get it. It’s a ghost-only event. I’m sure it will be lots of fun for you. You should totally go.”

“Yeah… I think I will! I’ve spent the last 176 years indoors. It’s about time I have some fun socialising with other people! Not that your company is not enjoyable… Ugh, I’m talking too much.”

He simply chuckled and changed the subject while they kept walking inside the cemetery. From time to time, they stopped so Marinette could take in the view and appreciate it. For the first time in years, she was finally free and it showed: she looked even more happier now. They kept walking until they finally reached the alley and Adrien took her hand, gently guiding her until they were facing the tombstone. He let her hand go and stepped back so she could have this moment for herself.

“Do you want me to give you some time for yourself?” He still asked her.

“No… Please, stay…” 

She walked slowly towards the tombstone and from where he stood, it seemed like she was in some sort of trance as she got closer and closer. Upon finally being in front of it, she sank down to her knees, leveling herself to the stone. Slowly, she rose up one hand to touch it and her head bowed for a second before she sat down completely and started to trace with her fingers the letters. She sighed and slightly turned her head towards him, inviting him to join her. So he did, advancing slowly until he sat down beside her, stealing a glance in her way.

“It’s… It’s something else to see my grave before my own eyes… When I was alive, I never thought this would happen and yet… Here I am. Sitting right in front of it.”

“How does that make you feel?” He asked.

“To be honest… Nothing much. I’m mostly fascinated by it. I expected to feel nostalgic, sad even, but… it doesn’t make me feel any different. Like, I know that my remains are beneath us, but… That’s it. I’m glad I got to see it one time, but I don’t think I’m going to make a habit of coming here after today.” She confessed.

“And that’s totally fine. It’s not because your body is here that you absolutely need to come to it.”

“Yeah, you get it! Also… I pretty much know everything about me at this point. And there is not much to say, now… Coming here makes me wonder about other things.”

“Like what?”

“Like… What happened after my death? To me, I know, but… I mean about other people. I know my parents moved away and I know Luka got successful, but… What about their personal lives? I know it isn’t any of my business since I was no longer there, but I can’t help being curious about it.”

“And maybe I can answer some of your questions.”

Adrien and Marinette gasped and turned their heads, now facing a girl with blue and purple hair sitting against a tombstone casually.

“It sure took you two long enough to show up. I was starting to think you’d never come.”

“Huh, sorry, what?” Asked Adrien. 

The girl straightened and look at them. 

“You heard me. Just as much as I heard the two of you, actually.” She said with a smirk.

“Okay, so… You can see and hear ghosts just like me.”

“That, I can!” 

“Okay, but… Who are you, exactly?” Asked Marinette.

“You can’t figure it out by yourself? C’mon, I’m sure you can do it. Take a closer look at me.”

Adrien and Marinette stared at her before looking at each other, more confused than ever. 

“Alright then… Let me introduce myself. My name is Malika Couffaine and… I’m Luka Couffaine’s descendant. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Marinette.”

Adrien’s eyes widened.  _ What? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, would you look at that! An unsuspected descendant showed up! But who is she exactly? I guess you'll have to wait a little more to find out! 
> 
> Also: yup, the responsible people for the fire are Max and Alix! You didn't think I forgot about them, do you? That being said, it's their only appearance in this story, so... Yeah.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	45. Good Times Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here it is: part 2! Enjoy!

Marinette felt her jaw drop as she was staring at the smiling girl in front of them. Because she wasn’t anybody. She was one of Luka’s great-great-something-children. She was related to him. As she stared more and more at her, Marinette could see some similarities: the eye colour and shape and lips, for example. She knew this girl wasn’t pretending. 

“You… You’re related to Luka?” She still blurted out.

Malika simply nodded and got up, getting closer to them. She held up her hand, waiting for Marinette to shake it, which she did after a few seconds. Luckily, the girl was already wearing gloves for contact. 

“Do you mind if I join you two?”

“Huh… No… Please, sit down.”

Malika didn’t wait a second longer before she plopped down in front of them.

“Wait. Hold on a second. How did you even hear about us?” Asked Adrien.

She chuckled lightly. 

“Because I know everything there is to know, blondie. I’m also from the Order, but unlike Fu, I’m not a ghost helper, but a memory keeper. Therefore, I do not have the rank of master added to my name. Anyway, I’ve been keeping a close eye on the two of you, for a while, since it’s my job to report everything that’s going on in my surroundings. Ever since I found out about your existence as a ghost, Marinette, I’ve been waiting for you to show up here.”

“Well… Did you know what happened to me? And if you did, why haven’t you told us?” 

“Be assured, I did not know how you died until you found out and Fu invited me along to go to the Headquarters to look out for some maybe helpful information. Your case is… special. Simple and unoriginal, but your murderers still managed to somehow get rid of all the proofs that linked them to you. Now, these informations have been rectified in our archives, but it’s still very recent. We would like to do the same with the official ones, but it’s a little bit complicated to tell the police to change a case that is many years old without any physical evidence. But we're working on it!”

Marinette nodded, taking in what she had just heard. She understood and reported once more her attention over to Malika. 

“Anywho, if you want to know what happened to your dear ones after your death, I can provide you with the details I’ve read in the diary of the memory keeper that knew you during your time alive.”

“There was a memory keeper that knew me then?”

Malika chuckled again. 

“Us, memory keepers, know  _ a lot _ of people. Not always in a personal or close way, but still enough that a name can usually ring us a bell. Not only that, but the Order has been around pretty much ever since there was ghosts, which is basically forever. So yeah, I’ve read her notebooks and even if you didn’t notice her, it seemed like she was able to notice you and your close ones quite well without you getting suspicious.” She commented with a smirk.

“And… What was her name?”

“Maybe the name Chloé Bourgeois will ring you a bell.”

Marinette gasped in surprise.

“What? Of all people,  _ Chloé Bourgeois _ was a memory keeper? THE Chloé Bourgeois? The one with the Grand Paris?”

“Yes, that one. As I read in her diaries, she had this theory that in order to be invisible and learn as many things as she could, she had to make herself invisible by getting obnoxious. Basically, she had to act like a bitch so she could get to learn many things in a way that no one would think that she would use those informations in bad ways.”

“Yeah… I guess I can see it. Chloé was such a brat that at some point, I did no longer care what she thought of me so if I slipped my mind when she was near or something like it, I didn’t mind much.”

“Exactly, so, in this way, she was able to collect a lot of knowledge. From the time she started her training, to her wedding day to Guillaume Patenaude, to the very day she died in 1909.”

“Woah, she had a long life. I’m… Actually, I’m surprised. I never would have thought she would make it this far, even if that sounds judgemental…”

“Well, 85 years of life is quite something, that’s true. So, that being said, shall we begin?”

“Huh… We’re doing this  _ here _ ? In the middle of a cemetery?” Intervened Adrien.

“Is that a problem? Because I can assure you that no one will interrupt. No one ever comes in this part of the cemetery. Trust me, I know.”

“Well… I personally don’t mind. I mean, I never got to meet these people anyway, so… It’s really what you’re more comfortable with, Marinette.” He said. 

“I’m fine with staying here.”

“Okay then, so… Let’s begin.”

The first thing Malika told them was about the discovery of Marinette’s body. It had been a maid named Charlotte Lamy that found her as she was about to throw out her master’s dirty bath water onto the streets. Apparently, the poor woman had been so shocked following the discovery that she had to spend two months inside a mental institution because she kept on having breakdowns and nightmares that stopped her from getting some proper sleep. Marinette felt bad for this poor woman who had not asked to witness something like this, but it wasn’t like she could do anything about it at the time. 

After the call was given, the police came to investigate the alley and took away her body to make the autopsy. Only then, they were able to identify who she was because another person was there to do so: Mathilde Agreste. 

“Because of the fire in her house and the  _ alleged _ death of her husband, she had to come to the police station so they could ask her some questions: like if she knew anything about it, what she had been doing and, ultimately, if she had some family she could live with since she had no place to go… She stumbled not on purpose on your body being carried to the lab and she immediately recognised you and… Well, the sight traumatised her. She was wailing and screaming your name as she sobbed.”

“Oh no! What about her baby, then?”

“I’m coming towards it, but you’ll have to be patient. So, as I was saying…"

Malika continued her narration. Upon identifying Marinette’s lifeless body, the police headed immediately to her family’s hostel where they met her parents along with Luka. The three of them had been worried sick because she hadn’t come home at all that night and Luka headed there with the purpose of apologise for his behaviour. Unfortunately, the policeman had no other choice but ask them to come with him to the station to tell them about the state they found her. Luka went completely silent and kept staring at an imaginary point on the wall. Her mother, on the other hand, let out a shriek as she started to cry and her father… he was in denial for a few minutes before he started to cry and begged to see his daughter, which was granted. 

“He threw a tantrum upon seeing you. Almost beating everyone there up. Luka was the one able to stop him, helped by a blonde woman.”

“Mathilde…”

“Yes. The police took their depositions as well before the four of them headed back to the hostel. Mathilde having nowhere to go, your parents offered her a room for the time being, waiting for a relative to come and pick her up. But the three of them cried for days before your funeral was finally there. They went together and met with all of Marinette’s friends. Chloé was there too, watching the ceremony unfold from a certain distance and taking notes. According to them, it seemed like all of your friends and family were there.”

A tear got out of her eye. In a way, she was happy that she was loved so much that all of the people who mattered to her came to pay their last respect. But still, it was so sad that they got to express their love for her in such a tragic event. 

The police kept investigating her case for weeks, but as she already know, they were not able to find anything and shut the case down, marking it as unsolved and suggesting that maybe she had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time. This angered everyone very much, but there was not much they could do as none of them knew how she got murdered. And so, her parents started to talk about moving away.

“They debated a lot about the place they would go. They just couldn’t bear to stay in Paris after knowing what happened to you. They finally decided to settle in Shanghai, where your mother had family. They were not the only ones to move away, though, even if the reasons were not the same. Nathaniel settled in Grenobles because he had a job offer he simply couldn’t refuse. Juleka Couffaine wanted a fresh start away from France to do what she really loved: costume designing. And of course, Rose Lavillant, her girlfriend, followed her willingly. At the end of 1847, they were both headed to America.”

“Wow… Where did they settle?”

“Philadelphia in the United States.”

“Wow…”

“What happened to them? Because if I recall correctly, 20 years later, there was a civil war.” Said Adrien.

“There was?” Asked Marinette. 

Her eyes widened, but Malika’s laugh reassured her.

“Things started to get ugly, that’s true. So, they moved north, up to Canada. Even though it was English territory, there is still a part that speaks French. They settled not too far from Montréal on the south shore. And there, they both lived happily even though the Catholic church there was annoying in their eye because two women living together with no man in sight was not very appreciated.” 

That being said, Malika continued with the most dreaded part: Félix and Lila. After Félix faked his death, changed his name and went with Lila in Italy, the two got married and moved in together. They had a child a few months later that they named Silvio. They lived together for a few years, had two other children they respectively named Giulia and Pietro... until the tension started to escalate between the two of them and Félix quickly got sick of Lila and cheated on her with a much younger woman named Ramona. Of course, Lila found out about it and she simply decided to kick him out of the house and following that, Félix was never seen again. Lila had to rise the three children all by herself and when her eldest son was grown up enough, she ended up taking away her own life by hanging herself. As no one ever heard of Félix again, many theories about where he could have gone had appeared, but none of them could be proved so the situation regarding him remained static and no one bothered to look for him. 

“And now… The best for last. There are two people I haven’t talked much about and that is for a precise reason. And it also concerns you, Adrien, so if I were you, I would listen carefully to what follows.” 

“Huh… Okay, got it.” 

“Alright. So, as I’ve already begun earlier, you know Mathilde was staying at your parents’ hostel for the time a relative of hers would come to help her out. Unfortunately, the only thing they did was send her some money and, soon enough, she was granted visit by Félix’s notary to speak with her. Formalities like the ground the house stood on along with his shop know belonged to her since she was Félix’s widow, legally speaking. Mathilde put up the ground for sale, but for the shop… Since she had no background in sewing or clothes in general, she had absolutely no idea what she could possibly do about it. But she knew she couldn’t sell the shop. After all she was now a pregnant widow with no official roof above her head. She had to find a way to feed herself and the growing baby she was carrying.”

“How did she pull it off? I’m genuinely curious since the company is one of the most profitable in the world today.” Said Adrien. 

“She had a little help from someone… And this is where things begin to get interesting. Want to guess who it was? C’mon, it’s an easy one.”

“You mean Luka helped her? But… They didn’t even know each other! I’ve never introduced them to each other! I never had the opportunity!”

“They met by themselves. Following your death, Luka used to come often to the hostel, going inside your bedroom to, you know, mourn your loss but also search for something that could give the police enough proof to find out what truly happened to you. And one time… There was someone else in the room: Mathilde. They had already met when they stopped your father at the police station and at your funeral, but haven’t formally introduced themselves. So, they confided in each other for a moment, mourning you. Mathilde even told him about how you were the first real friend she ever had. Eventually, the topic switched and she told him about all of her current problems. So, Luka did what he knew was right and offered her to move inside his home until she was strong enough to be on her own.”

Marinette nodded. In that, she recognised her fiancé. 

“Mathilde was reluctant at first, but ultimately recognised this was the better option after all. She moved in with him and immediately bought all the books she could find about clothes making. She spent months going through them, learning the basics and perfecting her technique and kept the shop closed in the meantime. She also helped Luka around the house, cleaned and attempted to cook. Meanwhile, because she had music lessons when she was a child, she also assisted him when he was composing. In return, he also helped her learn to sew and stitch. And slowly, the two of them bonded, quickly becoming friends.”

“But what about her baby?”

“I was just about to talk about this. So, eventually, Mathilde came to the end of her pregnancy and she had to give birth. Unfortunately, she could not be moved because she was already too weak. Juleka was the one to go after a doctor while Luka stayed at her side, helping her breathe and comforting her. Once the doctor arrived, he left her in his care and the siblings waited. Soon enough, they heard the baby scream and waited for a few minutes until they were told they could come and see the new mother with her new baby boy. And because Félix was not there to say or biologically prove otherwise, Amaël was granted the Agreste name and the secret of his true father’s identity was not mentioned ever again.”

“Wait, Amaël? But… That’s the name of one of Luka’s kids! He told me so himself!”

Malika snickered.

“You know, you really need to stop interrupting me. I’m not done yet, Marinette.”

“Sorry…”

Adrien chuckled until she used her elbow to hit him in the ribs, which momentarily knocked the air out of him. That being said, Malika continued her story. 

“Some time went by and the two of them spent more and more time together to educate Amaël. Not only that since Luka often came to help her with the shop. They were growing more and more close to one another and eventually… They fell in love. But at first, none of them wanted to admit it. Mathilde didn’t want to be the woman who stole her dead friend’s boyfriend and Luka was still in pain because of your loss. However, Amaël was already starting to see Luka as a father figure, because at this point, that’s what he pretty much was. And the fact that Luka loved this kid and his mother with all his heart was what it took to finally, after some years, confess his feelings to Mathilde, which were returned. They got married no long after and Mathilde was pregnant very quickly. She gave birth to another boy: Mika Couffaine,  _ my _ ancestor.”

“Hold on.” Said Adrien.

Marinette looked at the two of them.

“You’re telling me you and I are… related?”

“That, we are! We’re long lost cousins. You come from the line that followed Amaël’s birth and I’m from the one of his step-brother. From what I know, the two of them were relatively close, but you know, as the years went by and the family expanded, the Couffaine line and the Agreste one parted ways. There was no bad blood or anything like it, we just lost touch with one another. The Agrestes expanded the shop and it became the company it is today while we, Couffaines, were more on the artistic scene. You know how to play piano, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, where do you think this comes from? In the Couffaine family tradition, every children learns to play the piano. And even if Mathilde knew music, she initially had no intention to show her kids to do music. That comes from Luka and, from generation to generation, the tradition kept up.” 

Malika clapped her hands together.

“Anyway, that was pretty much it. Any question?” 

Marinette thought about it for a moment, but ended up shaking her head. She was no longer curious about the fates of her dear ones anymore. Frankly, she was more surprised about the fact that Chloé from all people was able to find out all of THIS with so much precision. Like, how did she pull it off without being caught or suspected by ANYONE? Marinette herself had been completely clueless about it during her time alive and she wondered how she had not seen it. 

As Malika got up and wished the two of them a good day, Marinette thought about what she had told them. 

“Are you alright?” Asked Adrien while tightening his grip on her hand while they headed out of the cemetery.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about the whole Mathilde and Luka story… Who would’ve thought?” She chuckled.

“Does this bother you?” 

“Surprisingly… No. I’m actually happy for them. After everything they went through… I’m glad that they found each other. They really deserved to be happy and since I wasn’t there to do so, it’s nice that they got each other! Besides… You wouldn’t be here with me today if it wasn’t for them… So… I’m grateful.”

He smiled and looked at her lovingly. With that being said, the two of them returned home, looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I think that solves pretty much every remaining plothole! Now, we're finally here: the ending! So, get ready for the (epic, I hope!) conclusion!


	46. Starting at the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!

Adrien coughed again, spitting blood once more in the action. At 93 years old, he knew that it was only just a matter of time before life would leave him. But unlike many other people he had known during his life, he was not afraid of what was supposed to come next. He had made peace with the idea of death years ago and now, he knew that his end was near.

“I know there is not so much time for me left, Marinette…” He whispered as she wiped the blood with a tissue.

She did not answer. Instead, she simply put the back of her hand on his forehead before she cupped his cheek, looking at him with, yes, love, but also nervosity. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to pull this off and turn into a ghost?” She asked him. 

“I know I can do this… Trust me, not even death will be able to keep me away from you, my sweet lady.”

His vision was blurry, but he was still able to see the blush appear on her cheeks. He was able to see that she was still shapeshifting for him, even in his last moments. She started to make herself look older to match him when he started to look older: gray hair turning completely white, elastic skin becoming more and more wrinkled, just to name a few. So even if he couldn’t see her as well as he used to when he was younger, he could still discern her white hair that she had braided on one side and the blue of her eyes. 

_ You’re beautiful.  _ He thought at her. 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed immediately. He managed a little smile to send her way. Ever since they’ve reached the last bonding phase a few years back… Adrien made sure to use it at its full potential. He wanted her to know that he was hers, entirely hers. He was hers in life and in death. Feeling what he said, she took a hold of one of his hands, kissing the knuckles and promising him silently that she was his as well. 

“You’ll stay by my side until I’m no longer here… Right?” He asked her while spitting out another cough.

“Of course I will. And I’ll also wait for you to come back to me. I’ll wait for you  _ there _ .” She responded while caressing his hair.

Adrien wanted to nod, but he couldn’t move: his bones hurt too much. He knew for a fact that in a few moments, he was going to die. But he was completely okay with it and ready to be done with life. Thinking about it, he had a wonderful life alongside Marinette. He was able to step down from the CEO position at the Agreste Fashion Company to focus entirely on  _ Les Mesquineries du Chat Noir  _ until he retired when he turned 72. He traveled to show Marinette some places, one of them being China where she felt so connected to the culture her mother told her about when she was young. 

Adrien has also adopted three kids from different places just like he intended, but kept Marinette a secret until they were old enough to understand what she was. Even if it was not official legally speaking, the three of them saw Marinette as their mother and she could not have been more happier than knowing that somehow, she still managed to have a family of her own. 

Otherwise, the two of them spent the rest of his life searching a way to make him turn into a ghost, even going to the Order’s library to search in the sources themselves. But there was nothing,  _ truly _ nothing. There was, however, a theory: normally, being in contact with ghosts should prepare you for what’s to come since you become familiar with the context. Being exposed to ghosts could probably get you ready for the door enough to resist his magnetism. Unfortunately, there was nothing that proved it to be real. The only way to know was to try it. 

Their other friends died long ago: Nino, Mylène, Ondine, Kim, Alya, Ivan, Caroline… All of them chose to go to the Other Side and neither Adrien or Marinette protested. After all, it was their after-life, so their choice. The only friend still alive was Kagami and she left for Japan many years ago. 

“Everything will be ready for you there, supposing you do succeed in closing the door…”

“I know I will.”

_ I know. I have faith in you. If there’s someone who can do it, it has to be you.  _ She thought at him.

His breathing started to slow down a notch. His eyes felt heavier suddenly.

“I think my time has come. I’ll head off to sleep, now… I’ll see you soon…”

With that, Adrien closed his eyes and less than a minute later, let out his last breath. The last thing he ever felt were Marinette’s lips on his forehead, wishing him a safe travel.

\---

He felt at peace. Surrounded by light, warmth and a wholesome sensation of belonging. Adrien did not remember when was the last time he felt so comfortable, so safe. He did not even know if he ever felt this way, but he did not want it to stop. It was like something was pulling him towards this feeling of eternal easiness and quite frankly, Adrien just wanted to follow it and forever be like this. It was more than a homey feeling, it was… pure belonging. Adrien felt drawn to it and wanted so bad to reach it, wanting to see if it was truly possible to feel this… relaxed. 

Eventually, he was able to regain sight and took a look in the place he was… If he truly was somewhere. There was nothing to be seen, but there was also everything to be seen. Was he inside some paradox? He couldn’t tell, but there was  _ this  _ light that kept on calling him, silently promising to shelter him forever as no more harm would ever come in his way. Adrien found himself walking closer and closer towards it. He did not simply want to reach it and see what it was about… He wanted to be with it, if that could be possible. At the moment, there was nothing else he wanted more. 

As he kept on advancing slowly, he was finally able to see what stood at the end of the light source: a door wide opened. Adrien felt like he was invited to partake in something else. The door was opened just for him, nobody else, silently asking him if he wanted to come in. Adrien was very much tempted to accept the offer and, to confirm it, he stepped even more closer, attempting to approach the door and begin to cross it.

To this, he chuckled to himself. Clearly, nothing else could ever be better than this: a complete feeling of trust and safeness. In fact, this reminded him so much of what he was feeling whenever Marinette was-

_ Stop. _

_ Hold on. _

Adrien held his next step in the air as he blinked, slowly regaining consciousness to what was actually going on. 

He took a step back and watched his bare feet, then his hands. At this moment, it hit him and he remembered: he had just died. This was his door to the Other Side. He had to come back to Marinette.There was no point in going to the Other Side without her. 

“Wow… The magnetism wasn’t exaggerated… It almost got me.” He said. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he began to search for the handle. After all, he knew what he wanted and as much as the Other Side felt like it was everything he had ever dreamed of, Marinette was more than that. She was his dream and she was more worth than anything that could possibly be hiding behind the door. 

Finally, he found the handle and, carefully, closed the door for good.

\---

Adrien groaned. The surface he was currently laid on was so hard and he did not understand why he wasn’t in his bed. Also, why were there so many people talking so loud? He cursed as he forced himself to get up and opened his eyes. 

“Where… Where am I?” He asked, groaning as the light from the outside blinded him.

It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the light before he finally figured out where he was: the exact place where he met Marinette so many years ago. Even though it was not the original building, the location meant the world to him. As the realisation hit him, he smiled and let out an amazed chuckle.

“I made it! I actually turned into a ghost!”

He let out a happy howling as he started to dance, but his bones cracking forced him to stop and acknowledge the fact he was looking the same way he did when he died. Remembering he could shape the way he looked, he focused in order to make himself look the way he did when he was 24: when he met Marinette. In just a few seconds, he managed to do it, seeing that his hands were no longer wrinkled. 

What he did next was to get a look at the white clothes he was wearing. Nothing too advanced: a simple shirt with pants. He remembered how Master Fu told him that the clothing a ghost would get was usually based on something the person felt comfortable with during their time alive. So he didn’t think much of it. 

The final step was to look where he was. One room of the building he owned during his time alive. It changed a bit since the last time he was inside it, but he could still recognise it since the shape was the exact same as before. Seeing that no one was in this room, he headed for the door and tried to grab the handle to get out. But whatever he did, he could not manage to take a hold of it. After a few minutes, he realised why: of course, he was a ghost. Therefore: he could not touch what was not made of copper. Besides, he didn’t have any connection with a living person, so he really couldn’t touch just about anything. He chuckled at himself, thinking about how he had some adjusting to do.

With that, he also remembered that he wasn’t restrained to the physical limits. Without further wait, he crossed through the wall and ended up in the hallway, where he saw two kids running inside an another room. Adrien watched them with a tender look for a few seconds before he wandered off, searching for the room he agreed to meet with Marinette. Upon getting inside it, his first reaction was to be surprised as she was not in here. He sat down, waiting and waiting…

But then, three days later, she still wasn’t there. Adrien started to worry. He knew he was in the right place… Or was he? Maybe he actually was on the Other Side after all and he was currently standing in an illusion? To make sure of it, he got out of the building and headed some place where he knew he would have the answer right away: the Père-Lachaise cemetery. Normally, supposing nothing had changed, he should be able to find at least one other ghost. 

As he entered the cemetery, he started to look left and right for someone wearing only white. And after an hour strutting in the alleys, he finally spotted the ghost he was looking for.

“Percival! Hi!”

The ghost turned and seemed surprised as he approached Adrien.

“Adrien? Is that really you?”

“Yup.”

“Wow… I haven’t seen you looking this young in  _ years _ . But we thought you went to the Other Side! Where have you been?”

“Well, I almost got pulled in, but I managed to resist and come here. Why are you asking? How long was I gone for?”

“You really have no idea? Didn’t you see which day we are?”

“I… Kind of… Forgot to do that.”

Percival sighed.

“You died ten years ago.”

“TEN?!”

Now, Adrien felt his jaw fall. To him, it certainly didn’t feel like ten years passed since he died. He remembered closing his eyes, closing the door, waking up in the building… All of this felt like it happened five minutes ago. How was it possible that it was, in fact, ten years? 

“Oh no… Where is Marinette? She wasn’t at our meeting spot.”

“Yeah… Since you didn’t show up earlier, she started going there once a month only. Actually… We made her do it because otherwise, she would have stayed here for the past ten years waiting and waiting for you… Sorry, buddy, we really thought you were gone for real.” He apologised. 

Adrien nodded.

“It’s okay, I probably would have done the same… But where is she  _ now _ ?” 

“I think I can help you with that. Follow me.”

Adrien followed Percival throughout the cemetery into a part he had never been in. During his time alive, he only came inside the cemetery to pay a visit to some ghosts along with Marinette. Usually, the whole group would leave to go somewhere else once everyone was there. So, he really had no idea where he was headed, until… He saw her. She was on her back, facing the sky with her head against a tombstone. Her eyes were closed and she had a little smile tugging at her lips. At this moment, he was so mesmerised by her. She was the only thing that existed.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you two be. Be assured we’ll throw you the best party ever to celebrate you being with us. Welcome back.”

With a pat on his back, Percival left and Adrien stood still for a moment, inhaling and swallowing a gulp before he approached her. Slowly, with a cat-like pace, and then, plopped right beside her. Upon feeling someone else beside her, Marinette huffed. 

“Not the time, Françoise, I’m busy…”

“I’m not this Françoise, but if you insist… I can leave and…”

She gasped and her eyes shot wide open. Upon seeing him, she sat up immediately, mouth wide open. But then, she covered it and he could see her eyes tear up. Upon seeing this, he closed the distance and took her in his arms, hugging her. She sobbed on his shoulder while his hand went up and down on her back in an attempt to comfort her. 

“You’re here! You’re really here…”

“I’m sorry for making you wait this long… I hope you can forgive me.”

“Forgive you?”

She chuckled in between a sob and parted, cupping his cheeks. 

“There’s nothing to forgive… I’m just so glad you’re here! I… I really thought I lost you forever!”

She hugged him once more, even tighter than before. It seemed she was not planning on letting him go and frankly, he had no plan to do so either. When they parted again, she wasted no time before she kissed him hard, making him lay on his back as she topped him and they shared kisses after kisses. Now, he could truly understand the perk in not having to rely on breathing: he could simply stay there with her as long as they wanted. 

When they finally parted, Adrien couldn’t help but look at the tombstone she had her head against and was momentarily surprised when he realised it was  _ his. _

“Yeah… Being here made me feel like you were still with me and… it brought me some comfort. I’m sorry that I wasn’t at our meeting spot. I just…”

“It’s okay, Marinette. I understand completely.”

“I just want you to know that I never lost faith in you! You never broke any promises and… If it was only up to me, I would have waited for you there for thousands of years even if you’d never show up! I knew there was no way you were gone to the Other Side. I just… knew it! But… I still missed you so much… Where were you?”

“Frankly… I don’t know. I remember closing the door and three days ago, I just woke up at our building. I had no clue that  _ that  _ many years had passed…”

“Really? Well… I guess that since you weren’t originally supposed to become a ghost, some time was required for the change to be done...What matters is that you’re here now. I’m just so happy to see you again. Now, I get to tell you everything you missed while you were gone! So…”

“Can this wait, for a moment? I just want to be with you and catch up with you before we do anything else. After all… Now that we no longer have to worry about my life or time, we can pretty much do whatever we want…”

“Oh, riiiiight. So… Where do we start?”

Adrien smiled and got up, holding a hand out for her to grab. She did and got up on her feet as well, following him.

“Technically speaking we start at our end: the last spot where our bodies lie. So… How about we  _ continue  _ instead?”

“That’s… An interesting way of seeing it. But yeah, sure. Let’s continue from where we left off! Huh… What did we have in mind, exactly?”

“I… I’m not sure exactly, to be honest with you… The last years of my life, we were more concerned about my sickness to talk about other plans… Okay, slight change of plans. I say we figure out what we’ll do next. After all… We have all the time in the world, now. And nothing else can change that.”

“What about the end of the world, then? Can we still be here if there is no world left?”

“... That will be something for another time. But right now, you’re dead, I’m dead, and we are together. Let’s focus on that.”

She smiled and went closer to him to hug his arm.

“You’re right. Worrying is for the living.” She commented, laying her head against him. 

His smile widened and he bend a little to kiss the top of her head. With this being said, the couple of ghosts walked out of the cemetery. 

Because now, it was not a matter of life and death anymore. They might both be ghosts, but this aspect of the world did no longer concern them. They now had all the time in the world to just… be themselves. To be themselves and not having to worry about lacks. Lack of time, lack of space, lack of… everything. 

And as Adrien could now fully enjoy the presence of the lovely lady ghost at his side… 

There was nothing left he could ask for. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Now, it's over! Thank you for following this all the way, it was sure a fun ride!
> 
> As this is the last chapter, for the last time, tell me what you guys think about this finale! Let me hear you one last time! I mean... I also worked hard on this, so it would be nice to have a little feedback on your behalf!
> 
> That being said, as always, I hope you liked this last chapter! 
> 
> And now, I'm out!


End file.
